<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood Ties and Betrayal: Book Two by burynr08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386666">Blood Ties and Betrayal: Book Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/burynr08/pseuds/burynr08'>burynr08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood Ties and Betrayal: The Story of Cassie Black [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Adventure &amp; Romance, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Castelobruxo, Cokeworth, Drama &amp; Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Severus Snape, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Term Relationship(s), POV Original Female Character, Post-First War with Voldemort, Severus Snape-centric, Spinner's End, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible, Wordcount: Over 100.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>107,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/burynr08/pseuds/burynr08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie Black, the daughter of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange, has graduated from Hogwarts. With a paranoid Minister Fudge having done everything he can to destroy what plans she had for her future, she finds that she must put what little trust she had into a cleverly deceptive Dumbledore.<br/>Starts during the summer before Chamber of Secrets. Severus Snape/OFC<br/>***Book Three started, go to the series page to check it out!***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassiopeia Black (OC)/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood Ties and Betrayal: The Story of Cassie Black [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Spinner's End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a bit odd for Cassie, having to move her belongings through the front door of Snape's house by hand rather than by unnatural means. Snape had to remind her a few times to keep her wand stuffed in her pocket as they worked. Several times, she muttered to herself at risk of looking like a crazed woman, to keep from mindlessly flicking her wrist and make her heavy trunk just float up the front steps. Rather, she and Snape had to hold the sides of the trunk that held her now retired school items, heave it up together, and try not to bang the walls of the entryway as Cassie nearly lost her grip. The neighborhood was not used to such things as magic, Snape had forewarned her, and they didn't want to bring any unnecessary attention to themselves.</p><p>But she was not upset that she was moving onto a street that contained only Muggles. On the contrary, Cassie was rather looking forward to it. She had never lived in a place where she was anonymous, where passersby had no idea who she was and would have a blank look on their face when their eyes met, or better yet, a smile. It was so much better than the wary side glances, or the glares, or the attempts at groveling she had been accustomed to. No, living in Cokeworth might be the best thing for her yet, or at least she had high hopes that it could be.</p><p>It was not a particularly charming neighborhood, with its rows of identical brick houses that lacked warmth or individuality. There was little else besides the dirty river that bordered the town, the long abandoned mill, and a few pubs that many of the residents spent far too much of their time and money in. Cassie had visited Spinner's End a few times over the years, so she was well aware of these aspects, but she had also learned in her somewhat vagabond upbringing that the appearance of the home did not equate to the love that could reside within. Malfoy Manor, with its noble presentation and extravagant valuables, hardly ever offered Cassie fond memories of belonging and safety, while on the other hand, every moment at the Burrow offered nothing but joy.</p><p>Cassie didn't have a lot to move off the sidewalk and into the house, considering she was used to moving what she needed between Hogwarts, the mansion, and the Burrow, so they were done relatively quickly. Even so, in the short time they had spent outside the house, a little boy not more than six or seven years old, had wandered over. He was looking at them with curiosity in his large, brown eyes.</p><p>"Hi, Mister Snape," he said in a soft little voice, his hands hanging at his sides. Cassie noticed right away that his clothes were a bit too big on him, his brown shaggy hair looking like it needed a trim and a wash, and his appearance was generally haggard.</p><p>"Hello, Todd," Snape greeted him, and Cassie's heart nearly melted at hearing the gentle way he spoke to the child. There was no formality, no referring to the boy by his surname like he did with his Hogwarts students. Clearly, the two were already acquainted with one another.</p><p>"Are you home for the summer?" the boy asked.</p><p>"Yes, Todd."</p><p>"Oh," the child replied, and then his eyes went to Cassie. He was silent for a bit as he timidly looked her over, and Cassie glanced over to Snape, hoping that he would introduce them.</p><p>"Is this your niece?" Todd asked Snape then, and Cassie laughed softly.</p><p>"No, I'm not his niece," she answered, taking the opportunity to interact with the child, and bent down a bit so she was closer to his level. "I'm Cassie. I'm going to be staying here, with Mister Snape. Do you live close by?"</p><p>The boy nodded, turning to point down the street. "I live there, with my mom and dad and little sister."</p><p>She learned that his little sister was three, that his favorite food was toast with jam, and then the boy announced that he should really be going, as his mom and dad didn't know he had left his front yard to talk to them. But before he turned to go, Snape, who was wearing Muggle clothing in an effort to blend in, pulled a piece of taffy from his pants pocket and handed it to the boy. Todd ran down the street happily then, and Cassie couldn't help but grin at her new roommate.</p><p>"You had that in your pocket just for him, didn't you?" she said, and he gave her an annoyed side glance, before gesturing for her to follow him inside the house. "What? I think it's absolutely adorable!"</p><p>"I suppose you're going to tease me relentlessly about it," Snape muttered, and Cassie scoffed.</p><p>"I would do no such thing, Mister Snape!" she said, and he sighed, walked through the entryway and into the kitchen, moving away from her. Cassie giggled a bit as she flicked her wrist, her trunk starting to float behind her as she followed him. "Do you know the family well?"</p><p>"The boy's mother, Andrea, acts as my caretaker during the school year," he explained. "She comes in and cleans every month or so, makes sure nothing is leaking. She charges a small fee."</p><p>"Well, by the looks of him, they could use the money," Cassie observed, and Snape glanced up at her from the pile of newspapers on the table he had started to sort through.</p><p>"Most people in this neighborhood could," he responded dully. "It's been that way since I was a child."</p><p>Cassie watched him quietly for a few moments, his statement reminding her that this wasn't just his home now, but it was also the house he had grown up in. He didn't like to talk about his upbringing in detail with her, but no doubt with her living there, memories would be inevitably brought forth and talked about. "Yes, well," she said after a bit, "We'll just have to make sure we give Todd lots of candy this summer."</p><p>Andrea had done a fair job keeping the unoccupied house in order, Cassie was pleased to see. She went to the second floor to find space for her clothing, finding that the queen sized bed looking neat and tidy, although the quilt covering it looked faded and in need of a facelift. Taking out her wand, she spent several minutes changing the colors of a few things, hoping that Snape wouldn't mind a woman's touch now that they would be sharing the bedroom.</p><p>"Green and silver," Snape said, sounding amused as he stepped into the room, taking in Cassie's handiwork. She had changed the bedspread, the curtains, and a few pillows so far. "I would have thought you would have wanted to do away with Slytherin colors."</p><p>"Just slowly easing my way out of Hogwarts and into the real world," she said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back into his embrace, contentment flowing through her as soon as he touched her. "I'll be changing it to bubblegum pink next week."</p><p>"That's the day I'll be moving to the basement," he quipped, and she laughed, ducking down and out of his arms. She backed slowly towards the newly spruced up bed, an impish expression on her porcelain features as she appealed to his appetite for her. Pursuing her without pause, Cassie squealed in delight as he pushed her down suddenly, moving over her, taking the reins as they started to kiss, to touch, to probe one another like they'd done so many times before. But this time seemed different, because they were liberated, in a sense, having left the school year; no longer were they under the pressures of having to keep their affair a secret, like it was some dirty, corrupt thing.</p><p>They had discussed when, and how they would let their relationship be known. Neither one of them were keen on making some big announcement or making a show of it, especially since Cassie had just graduated from Hogwarts, and anyone learning about them might suspect that their involvement might have begun while she was a student. But Cassie's birthday was in a few days, and she would be going to the Burrow to celebrate. At first, Snape had been rather apprehensive about attending the little party with her, saying it was too soon to the let the cat out of the bag, but Cassie had put her foot down. There was no use in putting it off, she had argued; she had graduated and was an adult, and they were to be living together. She'd really rather not keep hiding something from the Weasleys any longer than necessary. So reluctantly, and after lots of arguing, he had agreed to attend.</p><p>As the days passed and Cassie's birthday drew closer, she could tell that the party was weighing on her lover's mind. He seemed be lost in thought a bit more often, but she would never point out that he appeared to be nervous about it. That would likely cause trouble. So they spent their time slowly organizing the house, making their meals together, reading by candlelight in the small living area, and Cassie did her best not to talk about it, in case bringing it up would make him declare that he was no longer going. And she couldn't bear the thought of going alone, of not having the most important person in the world with her when she went to see her favorite family.</p><p>Finally, it was the day of, and Cassie was feeling quite excited, especially since he still hadn't announced that he wasn't going to go. "Should we bring wine?" he asked while Cassie was pulling on a pair of jeans. He had put on his usual set of black robes, the same that he usually wore at Hogwarts. Apparently, wearing casual Muggle clothing around students, even while outside of school, would be too informal to him.</p><p>"That sounds like a fabulous idea," Cassie told him. She was thrilled that he was putting thought and effort into it. That, or he was looking to get drunk to get through the day, but either way, she'd take it. She finished getting ready while he went to the storeroom to fetch a bottle, and then there was nothing to do, but head to Devon.</p><p>They Apparated onto the dirt road that lead to the Burrow, and Cassie gave him a glowing smile as they approached the tall, crooked house. A sense of serenity came over Cassie as she drew nearer to the familiar home, with its fat chickens pecking in the yard and multiple chimneys sprung from the uneven roof, and she knew before she crossed the threshold that her soul was long overdue for a visit.</p><p>"Cassie, happy birthday!" Molly cried as soon as she entered, and the voices in the house echoed her, arms pulling her into hugs and passing her around. In an instant, she felt warmhearted and so grateful to be there, that she had to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. But she still had her companion to think about, and when she was scooped into Arthur's tight hug, she turned her head to see what Snape was doing. He was still standing by the door, the bottle of wine in his hands, sticking out like a sore thumb in the room full of red-heads.</p><p>"Oi, what's he doing here?" came Fred's voice a little too loud for her liking, and then all eyes in the room turned towards the Hogwarts teacher. Apparently, in the commotion of the guest of honor arriving, not everyone had noticed his presence until just then, and now the residents of the Burrow had grown quite still. Arthur put Cassie back on her feet then, releasing her from his arms.</p><p>"He's here as my guest," Cassie said, walking back over to him, trying to make sure he felt supported.</p><p>Snape cleared his throat, not looking uncomfortable yet, but not looking particularly amused either. "Mrs. Weasley, we've brought wine," he said, going to hand Molly the bottle, and she took it with a pleasant smile on her face.</p><p>"Oh, that's very kind of you, Professor Snape," Molly told him, examining the bottle. "I'll open it straight away!" She waved her wand, and wine glasses started to make their way down from the cupboards.</p><p>"Is that an elf-made wine?" Arthur asked, politely trying to make conversation, and Cassie was so grateful for the man's civility right then.</p><p>"Yes, from my own stores," Snape replied. Cassie noticed that Ron's mouth was hanging open as he stared at the Potions Master standing in his kitchen, and she had half a mind to cross the room to smack him.</p><p>"Ah yes, very good. Well, the more the merrier, I always say! Ted and Andromeda should be arriving soon, I expect," Arthur said then. Slowly, the room returned to a normal level of chatter as the shock of having Professor Snape there started to wear off. But Molly ended up shooing Fred, George, and Ron outside, firmly insisting that they go and spend some time tending to the chickens, because their rude remarks were not very subtle in the confined house.</p><p>Andromeda and Ted arrived while Cassie, Ginny, and Molly were in the kitchen preparing lunch, and another round of enthusiastic greetings ensued. Snape was in the sitting room with Percy and Arthur, and soon Ted joined them. Cassie just hoped that whatever they were discussing, everyone was remaining cordial.</p><p>When the feast of roast chicken and potatoes was ready, everyone started to gather around the large table. Cassie tried sneak around to sit by Snape, but Ginny plopped herself on one side of her, and Molly on the other, leaving her with nowhere else to go. Snape ended up sitting between Andromeda and George at the other end; there was nothing she could do about it now. At least he had a full glass of wine in front of him, she noticed.</p><p>"Oh, my dear," Molly was muttering into Cassie's ear as everyone started to reach for food, "Is that really what you're wearing today?"</p><p>Cassie looked around for a bit, not sure that the mother Weasley was talking to her, because the question seemed so out of the blue. When it seemed that Molly was in fact, suddenly questioning Cassie's choice of wardrobe, Cassie looked down at herself. What was wrong with her purple cardigan and jeans? Cassie was about to ask her that, but Molly was now engrossed in conversation with Andromeda. So she started to eat, talking to Ginny about her summer plans, and about her upcoming first year at Hogwarts.</p><p>"Professor Snape will be teaching Potions when you go to Hogwarts, you know," Cassie told the girl, giving Snape a small smile across the table. Ginny looked over at him nervously, and politely nodded once.</p><p>"Yeah, you just get the unfortunate luck of meeting him early," George quipped, and Cassie shot him a look.</p><p>"That's quite enough," Molly said swiftly. He and Fred exchanged glances, and Cassie continued to glare at them, knowing that their mother's scolding likely wouldn't deter them for too long.</p><p>"You know, I never did properly thank you for looking after Cassie," Ted said to Snape then, "After everything that happened that day in Hogsmeade."</p><p>"I don't know that any of us did," Andromeda added. "But we really do owe you our gratitude, Professor Snape."</p><p>"I don't think her birthday meal is an appropriate time to discuss it," Snape replied hastily, his eyes flitting over to her. She could tell he was getting uncomfortable, but if it was because they were talking about her nearly dying or because they were trying to thank him, she couldn't tell.</p><p>"Why not? All the kids here know that not everything is sunshine and daisies, just because it's a birthday meal," Arthur said soberly. "But let's raise a toast to Professor Snape, for what he's done for our Cassie, shall we?"</p><p>Cassie beamed as the adults lifted their wine glasses, and the Weasley children followed suit with their cups, muttering along with them about Snape's good deeds. He looked absolutely miserable, having that attention on him then, but she knew he deserved some credit whether he enjoyed it or not.</p><p>The conversation went to other topics for a time then, because the adults seemed to sense the Head of Slytherin's embarrassment at the whole gesture. Everything was going splendidly for a good chunk of time, Cassie being able to catch up with Ginny, Ron telling her about his plans to practice Quidditch over the summer, and Percy even ventured to discuss the next term's classes with Snape. After the food was gone and bellies were full, everyone went outside for a couple of hours, the kids taking turns getting on broomsticks and having small tag team races and throwing a Quaffle around the yard. For a short time, the twins had one Bludger and their bats out, but the second they purposely hit it at an unsuspecting Snape, who was minding his own business and standing against the chicken coop while chatting with Molly, Cassie had whipped out her wand and forced it back into its crate.</p><p>From then on, Fred and George seemed to be adamant to ruin the nice afternoon, no matter how many warnings Cassie gave them. They were whispering between the two of them, exchanging mischievous glances that left little to the imagination, and Cassie had thought it might be a good idea to leave soon just based on those behaviors. She knew they had been working on a vomiting solution over the past year, and they must have worked together to slip one of the concoctions into Snape's afternoon tea. Out of the entire group that was there, he was the only one that went from sitting and sipping calmly, to having to leave the house and puke profusely all over the front yard. The worst part was, when Cassie went to angrily accuse them of intentionally spiking his drink with it, they didn't even try to deny it in front of an appalled Molly and Arthur.</p><p>"Seriously, Cassie - " Fred started.</p><p>"Why would you bring <em>him</em> - " George continued,</p><p>"Of <em>all</em> the Hogwarts professors - "</p><p>"<em>Here?</em>"</p><p>Cassie scowled at them, the sound of Snape's puking a wonderful background noise as she took in the twins' satisfied faces, restraining herself from hexing them. "It's my birthday, you assholes! Can't you just leave it alone for a day?" Molly was fussing now, trying to find an emesis antidote in her medicine cupboard, telling Ginny to get the vomiting professor a cool cloth while she searched.</p><p>"And <em>we've</em> had enough of him for one year!" Fred declared.</p><p>"You know how many detentions he's given us?" George asked.</p><p>"Like you didn't earn every single one of them!" Cassie retorted angrily. She was storming away from them now and walking out into the yard, going to approach Ginny, who was standing with the cold washcloth in hand, but looking far too intimidated to actually give it to the ill man. Cassie took it out of her hands, and went to press it to Snape's clammy forehead. He looked like he was about to say something to her, but continued retching.</p><p>"Well, it's not like he can give us detention now!" Fred called from the doorway.</p><p>"No, but I can ground you for a month!" Arthur's angry voice followed as he neared the unfolding scene.</p><p>"I am so sorry, Sev," Cassie was saying to Snape quietly as he remained doubled over, his breathing heavy as he continued to dry heave.</p><p>George, who had wandered partially into the yard now, asked dumbfounded, "Why are you calling him <em>that</em>?"</p><p>"Because he's my <em>boyfriend</em>, you dumbass!" Cassie yelled then, absolutely fed up with the twins at that point. She was at the point of wanting to strangle those teenage hooligans, and that wasn't the way she had wanted to tell everyone about her and Snape, but there it was. They must have made quite the spectacle now, her and the puking professor and the twins, because now everyone seemed to be out in the yard. Molly was standing and staring at them, a vial of what must have been the antidote in her hand, but she wasn't moving towards them any more, having frozen in place. Ron right was behind her, his mouth hanging wide open once again.</p><p>"<em>Sick!"</em> he announced when he heard Cassie's statement, and she rolled her eyes, holding out her hand now. Molly started walking towards them once again, the motion having pulled her out of her stunned thoughts.</p><p>She got close enough to Cassie to hand her the bottle of medicine, and suddenly, she cried, "Charlie!"</p><p>Cassie looked up, seeing that Charlie was indeed, walking up the driveway now, a bouquet of tulips in hand, and she said, "Fuck!" a bit louder than she would have liked. At her use of profanity, Snape followed her gaze, and she heard him groan.</p><p>"Oh, this is lovely," he muttered lowly, starting to puke again as her ex-boyfriend walked to them.</p><p>It was a chaotic afternoon, but very much what could expected out of being at the Weasley household. After Cassie had gotten the medicine in Snape and he had stopped projectile vomiting, she got him cleaned up with her wand and back inside. Molly and Arthur banished all of their children, including a rather confused Charlie, to the upstairs portions of the house. Now Cassie and Snape were seated in the living room with the Weasley couple, along with Andromeda and Ted, and all six of them were silent for a few seconds, looking anywhere in the room but at each other.</p><p>"So," Arthur started then, sniffing a bit, "You two are," and he waved a finger between the two of them, "Are, uh - ?"</p><p>"Dating, yes," Cassie confirmed. She forced herself to look at Arthur then, and he looked like it was at a bit of a loss, but not upset.</p><p>"I see," he said, nodding, like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Molly, who was seated next to her husband, was just staring at them silently, her eyes wide, her lips pressed together tightly.</p><p>"That's not exactly how we wanted to tell you," Cassie said, "But we did want to tell you today."</p><p>"Well," Andromeda said, a smirk adorning her lovely face, "that's one way to do it, isn't it?"</p><p>"Fred and George have a knack for making things theatrical," Cassie said dryly. She looked over at Snape, trying to get a read on his mood. He looked drained, probably from the mass amounts of puking more than anything.</p><p>"I don't know if it's the best idea," Ted started to say slowly, his arms crossed over his chest as he quickly started to undertake a protective role, but his wife cut him off.</p><p>"Ted, dear, she isn't asking our permission," she said, looking at him deliberately, "And Lord knows we didn't ask for my family's opinion when we got together, either."</p><p>"Yes, we know Cassie is capable of making rational decisions," Arthur added, and he smiled at her and Snape warmly. "As far as Molly and I are concerned, Severus is welcome here at any time, our children's opinions be damned."</p><p>"Thank you," Cassie said, beaming at him. She had always admired the man's ability to make his children feel valued and accepted no matter the circumstances, herself included. "That means a lot."</p><p>"That's gracious of you, Mr. Weasley," Snape muttered quietly. Cassie reached over to grab his hand tightly. She knew this entire ordeal was completely awkward for him, especially being in the home of so many of his students. Ted was eyeing their physical interaction a bit concernedly, and Snape must have noticed, because his grip on Cassie's hand suddenly loosened, his arm going back to his side.</p><p>"Oh, dear," Molly said then, speaking for the first time since they'd all reentered the living room, "I'm so sorry, Cassie, If I'd known, I would never have encouraged Charlie to come! I'm afraid it was all my idea."</p><p>"Nonsense," Cassie said, and she got up, walking over to Molly's chair and giving her a hug. "This is his home - "</p><p>"But I told him to come back to win you over, dear," Molly said sheepishly, looking over Cassie's shoulder to Snape as if she had wronged him. "He's home for the next two days, had to beg his instructor to get a Portkey from Romania and everything. Oh, I should have listened to Percy, told me not to meddle!"</p><p>Cassie turned to Snape then, knowing that she didn't necessarily <em>need</em> his permission, but she still coveted his approval, needed him to be okay with it. If he had been a more loquacious person, more willing to articulate his feelings, he might have said that it was alright, that Cassie hadn't seen Charlie in almost a year, and that of course it was fine if she wanted to speak with him. But Snape's personality was in stark contrast to that, so he merely looked at her, his expression hard and nearly discernible as the the silence ticked by.</p><p>"Go," he said, and Cassie smiled a him, taking his hand in hers and giving it a quick kiss.</p><p>Soon, she was crossing the yard alone with Charlie, everyone else remaining back in the house to give them a bit of privacy. She hoped the twins would give up trying torture Snape for the evening, knowing now that he was important to her. The man was likely already at his emotional limit being stuffed in the cozy home with that many bodies, having to make conversation. She'd have to thank him properly for everything he'd put up with during his time at the Burrow.</p><p>"My brothers and sister told me a bit of interesting gossip while you were downstairs," Charlie started, glancing at Cassie questioningly. "Ron in particular seemed rather horrified."</p><p>"Is that your way of asking me if I'm with Severus?" Cassie replied, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"Are you really dating him, Green Pea?" Charlie asked sounding perplexed. They were nearing the edge of the yard, heading towards the swampy area where the kids liked to hunt for toads, make bets on who could catch the biggest one.</p><p>"Yes, I am, Charlie," she said firmly. "And we're very happy."</p><p>"But, what - how - " he sputtered, and then he must have known that he sounded impolite, because he shook his head, looking down at his feet for a moment. "But he's so old, Cass!" he exclaimed then, clearly unable to help himself.</p><p>She scoffed, shaking her head a bit. "He's thirty-two, Charlie, not your grandfather."</p><p>"But he's so unpleasant! Does he ever even smile? Joke with you?"</p><p>"Charlie," Cassie said, sighing wearily, "I didn't come out here so you could be interrogate me about my relationship. How have <em>you</em> been?"</p><p>"I'm fine," Charlie replied quickly, and Cassie barked out a laugh. She had noticed within seconds that he had scars from what must be old burns, and newer, red burns adorned his arms and chest. He looked like he had lost a significant amount of weight since going to Romania, although his limbs had gained some muscle mass. Overall, with his shaggier hair and unkempt stubble on his face, he seemed much more rugged, compared to when she had last seen him.</p><p>"You're fine?" she countered. "You work with dragons every day, probably almost getting scorched to a crisp and eaten, and that's what you have to tell me, that you're <em>fine?</em>"</p><p>Her snarky question seemed to get his mindset in the direction she was hoping for, and eventually she had him talking about his experiences in Romania, about the initial training he received before working with the beasts, about the numerous near misses he had. She got to hear about his favorite dragons and their sparkling personalities, although Cassie was sure all of them would probably still eat him of given the proper chance. It was wonderful, getting to talk with her old friend again, especially since they had sporadic and bumbling letters as their only form of communication for the last year.</p><p>"Tonks told me in her last letter, that Fudge is blocking your chances to do Auror training," Charlie said then, after a comfortable silence fell between them for a time. They had slowly walked around the yard, and were now seated on the ground near the garden, watching gnomes bustle about. The little creatures occasionally shot them wary looks, in case they made any indication that they were going to throw them out of the garden.</p><p>"Yes, and he made quite the spectacle of it," Cassie replied.</p><p>"So what's your plan, then? Are you going to fight it?"</p><p>"What's there to fight?" Cassie said. "He's got final say. There's nothing that can be done."</p><p>"But Cass, you've got so much potential. You're just going to let that go to waste?"</p><p>Cassie was silent as she watched a pair of gnomes start to grapple over a pebble, one winding up and punching the other square in the face. It was comical, although she had no idea why that particular rock, in a garden full of them of them, was so valuable. She giggled softly, before deciding that she should probably respond to Charlie's heavy question.</p><p>"Dumbledore's got a plan for me. He's working out the details, but he plans to send me off to Brazil to train for a couple years."</p><p>"Brazil?" Charlie asked. "What's there? What training?"</p><p>"Apparently, it's an extension of Castelobruxo, some advanced program that specializes in dueling. He's got an old friend that heads the program. He's been insisting that I consider going for some time, now."</p><p>"So you're considering it?"</p><p>"I'm not considering it. I'm going," she said softly. Charlie looked at her, surprised.</p><p>"And Professor Snape, he's okay with it?"</p><p>"He's been encouraging my attendance as well," Cassie told him, "Although I'm pretty sure it's mainly because Dumbledore says it's a good idea."</p><p>"You don't sound very convinced," Charlie observed, and Cassie shot him a small smile.</p><p>"It's just a lot to take in," she admitted, sighing. "They both seem to want me trained up because, well...do you remember that day in the Forbidden Forest? When the centaurs were talking about my undecided future?"</p><p>Charlie seemed surprised that she was bringing the topic up, but then he told her that he could never forget that day, because of the impact it had made on both of them. He looked absolutely astounded as she recounted seeking out Firenze a second time and what he had told her, and how she had eventually learned of the similar prophecy made by Trelawney.</p><p>"So...Dumbledore wants you to have this training, so when another war comes, you'll be ready?" he asked quietly.</p><p>"Yeah," she said. "No escaping the reality of it now, is there?"</p><p>They went back inside the house a bit later, as it was it now evening, and Cassie knew that Snape had probably reached his maximum capacity of social interaction long ago. When she entered the living room, she saw that he was quietly observing Ron and Percy's chess match, while Arthur and Molly were chatting merrily of Bill's adventures of working in Egypt. Cassie had to suppress a laugh when she noticed Ron slowly turn to look over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing as he glanced at Snape, as if he were making sure he wasn't doing anything that would warrant suspicion.</p><p>Cassie announced then that she and Snape would be leaving, and the room started to bustle again, this time with hugs and well wishes for a safe journey home. Cassie was happy to see that Charlie settled onto the couch between Fred and George before she left; even if he had returned to the Burrow for her, he now had a night to spend with his family that missed him dearly.</p><p>Her aunt and uncle decided to leave at the same time she and Snape did, and the four of them walked down the dirt drive together. Andromeda was warm in her final goodbyes, but her husband still seemed wary as he gave Snape a gruff handshake and a stern look, before they Apparated away.</p><p>"Your uncle seemed to like me, until he learned that we are together," Snape mused after they had Apparated back to Spinner's End, and were slowly walking up the sidewalk towards the front door.</p><p>"He's just being protective," Cassie reassured him.</p><p>"He asked me what kind of salary I make as a Hogwarts professor, while you were outside," he told her as they entered the house, "And then he asked what my intentions were with you."</p><p>Cassie snorted out a laugh. "He did not!"</p><p>"He most certainly did," he replied, sounding rather unimpressed.</p><p>"What did you tell him?"</p><p>"Arthur cut in, told him to back off."</p><p>"Well, at least one of my paternal figures kept a level head about us," Cassie said.</p><p>"Regardless, I don't appreciate being made to feel like a damn teenager about the whole thing," he growled. They were in the sitting room now, and he sat down on the threadbare couch, stretching out his legs. He looked drained, and Cassie felt rather appreciative of his willingness to come with her, to be around the people she loved, even though those types of situations were usually the last place he liked to be.</p><p>"And here you thought you'd get to avoid awkward family dynamics in dating me," she teased lightly.</p><p>"Please," he huffed, lying his head back with his eyes closed. "You bring nothing <em>but </em>awkward family dynamics."</p><p>She laughed at his caustic response, settling herself onto the couch with him, going to rest her head on his chest. Earlier in the day, she had intended to jump his bones as soon as they got back to show her appreciation for his efforts, but now in the calmness of being back in the house, they were both content to just be with each other, find peace in their seclusion. As he wrapped a lazy arm around her and pulled her closer to him, she felt warm and sleepy, and she reminded herself that they had plenty of time, all summer to christen the rooms of the house with their love making. For now, they could just hold each other.</p><p>Cassie had almost drifted off, when she heard an equally tired sounding Snape mumble, "Happy Birthday, Cass. I love you."</p><p>"Love you, too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Neighbors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks had gone by, and Snape and Cassie had fallen into an effortless, amiable routine. They spent much of their time in the solitude of the small home together, locked away from the rest of the world, both fully aware that this small era of peace would be fleeting. There were plenty of times that Cassie willed the summer to never end. She'd just rather stay in this house with Snape forever, never having to deal with the burdens of her overseas training, or have him go back to Hogwarts, or react to the Ministry's next discriminatory ploy against her. But of course, she knew even while wishing for those things, that that it was highly unrealistic.</p>
<p>On the rare occasion that she did emerge from the brick homestead to see someone other than Snape, Cassie would go back to the Burrow to visit the Weasleys. Sometimes he would accompany her, if he knew that the trip would be a particularly brief one. But now that the Potter boy was staying with the large family for the remainder of the holiday, the Head of Slytherin wasn't all that interested in spending more time with yet another Hogwarts student that he despised. The last time he had escorted Cassie there for a good-natured dinner, Fred and George had kept it no secret that they were trying to develop a salve that would instantly induce diarrhea, and were looking for a large-nosed subject to test it on. Cassie and Snape had left right after dessert was served, careful not to touch anything in the house on their way out.</p>
<p>On one particularly beautiful evening, they had decided to leisurely make their way to a restaurant that was within walking distance from their home. Certainly, the couple could have just Apparated anywhere they pleased to get dinner. But for Cassie, it was so peaceful to be able to casually walk down the street, arm in arm with her beau, and be assured that it was unlikely that anyone would disturb them. In Cokeworth, she was still unknown, the only people recognizing her now the ones that knew Snape and associated her with him. Even then, it was only a select few.</p>
<p>Their destination was called the Workshop, a quaint but surprisingly lively restaurant. Mirroring the residential area of the town, the small building was composed of brown brick, its windows dulled and hazed. When they entered, many of Cokeworth's inhabitants were inside, dining on local cuisine, which consisted of meat pies and fish. There was nothing even remotely pretentious on the menu, nor in decor, nor the patrons that were enjoying their meals.</p>
<p>Cassie and Snape were seated across from each other at a booth, and their drinks were served to them rather quickly. The ambiance of the eatery was laid back, and Cassie couldn't help but watch the people seated around them as they went about their evenings, and wonder what their stories were. They paid no attention to her whatsoever. She loved it.</p>
<p>In their anonymity, Cassie started to loosen up, and the whiskey sours she was nursing throughout their meal were making her feel a bit more whimsical than usual. While she and her companion talked, she started to slowly drag her foot up his leg, suggestively waggling her eyebrows at him when he shot her a curious look across the table.</p>
<p>"What's on your mind?" he drawled, taking a sip of his liquor, and she flashed him a coy smile.</p>
<p>"I'm just admiring my view," she said, leaning forward and balancing her chin on her palm as she gazed upon him. "You're pretty!" Just as she said it, the waitress had just dropped off their slip, and smirked as she turned to walk away.</p>
<p>"And on that note," Snape said, throwing some bills onto the table, "I think I'd better get you home."</p>
<p>"Not yet, Sev," she said, pushing out her bottom lip, pretending to pout at him. "I'm having fun. Let's find a pub!"</p>
<p>He sighed as they stood to leave, not answering her as he held her hand, leading her out of the restaurant. Just as they reached the door, she gave his bottom a sharp pinch. He didn't react until they had stepped outside, and then he suddenly turned on her, one hand on the side of her face, the other on her collarbone as he pushed her up against the side of the building.</p>
<p>"Miss Black, you are being exceptionally devilish tonight," he growled, his face so close to hers that she could detect the hint of bourbon on his breath. He had his body pressed up against her, keeping her snug against the cold wall, but he refrained from kissing her just then, as a group of prattling girls were going past them and through the door to the restaurant. Even being slightly buzzed, he was discreet, used to having to be surreptitious.</p>
<p>"'Miss Black'?" she uttered, her words smooth and taunting as she reached down to his groin, cupping him through his black trousers. "Am I in trouble?"</p>
<p>He inhaled sharply at her gallant contact, and she simpered at him, quite proud of the response she could draw from the indomitable man. He suddenly moved away from her, and she knew that he had caught on to her scheme, that she was coyly attempting to pull this type of fevered reaction from him. Two could play at this game. "You will be, if you keep this ridiculousness up," he muttered in reply. He started to walk away from her, moving down the pavement, and he didn't turn around to observe the sullen look that adorned her face now.</p>
<p>"Severus, this isn't the way home, is it?" Cassie asked after they were walking for a short time. He was moving at a hurried pace, his long strides keeping him a few steps ahead of her.</p>
<p>"You wanted to go to a pub," he replied, "That's where we're headed." She matched his step then, catching his hand in hers once again. The man deserved credit, going places with her that he despised, solely because it made her happy.</p>
<p>"Thank, you, Sev," she said, catching his eye as they walked, and the look he gave her told her that he was feeling devious just then. It nearly took her breath away.</p>
<p>"I know how you can thank me, silly girl," he purred. Just the words reaching her ears made her jittery, and she was feeling quite eager for whatever he had planned.</p>
<p>The intended pub hadn't been far, and Cassie could hear the thumping of the music long before her eyes fell upon its flashing sign that read, 'Cuckworth'. She was a bit confused, however, when Snape pulled her past the door and into the adjacent alley. Within seconds, he had her pressed up against the side of the building, now wasting no time in grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her with vehemence.</p>
<p>"Sev," she said, gasping for air when he broke his vigorous bombardment of her lips, "You brought me here so no one would see us making out?"</p>
<p>He raised a single eyebrow at her as his hand went into his pocket, withdrawing his wand from his pants. The music from the tavern continued to thud emphatically, but now its tempo had significantly slowed. As he started to cast non-verbal invisibility charms around them, Cassie was catching on to the wizard's lewd intentions. "I was assuming we could partake in more than that."</p>
<p>With his wand stuffed safely back in his pocket, Snape made swift work of unbuttoning Cassie's jeans and unceremoniously pushing them, along with her panties, down and out of the way. It wasn't long before he had her braced up against the side of the building, his hands under her buttocks as he fervently thrust into her. The pedestrians on the bordering sidewalk were completely ignorant to what was going on mere feet from them. When they were done and straightening their clothing out, Cassie was glad that the music had been so loud, as they hadn't bothered to cast the quietus charm.</p>
<p>Cassie knew she was flushed and giggling a bit too much when they finally entered the pub. But once again, none of the patrons seemed to really notice them, or care what they were up to, and she settled back into people watching, and sipping on a cocktail. She set out to make sure her buzz was resumed in full force. There was a group of girls around her age huddled around a small table, eyeing two young men that were saddled up by the bar. No doubt, they were discussing if they were worth approaching, if they were cute enough, or if they should wait to see if anyone better came in. And there were a few middle aged couples, sitting together but not really interacting, minding their own business. Everyone in the place mainly kept to themselves, not causing a ruckus.</p>
<p>"I think those two over there are trying to figure out if you're with me or not," Snape mused some time later, nodding his head towards the boys. She hadn't noticed until he said so, but they were looking their way now.</p>
<p>"Well, I know how to solve that," she replied, and she leaned over, placing a hand on his thigh, and starting to slowly, tenderly, kiss his neck. She could feel him tense under her ministrations, but she kept going for a few moments in order to get her point across to their onlookers. When she pulled away, settling back onto her bar stool, she saw that the two young men looked rather abhorred. "Severus, you don't have to be so rigid. We don't have to keep us a secret anymore, remember?"</p>
<p>"It's just going to take some getting used to," he muttered. "Sometimes it still feels like Peeves is going to jump out and start singing about it."</p>
<p>Cassie snorted. "We just banged in an alley, Sev. You're worried about your colleagues finding out?"</p>
<p>He looked rather alarmed at her statement then, his eyes shooting daggers at her. "Not so loud, you daft girl!"</p>
<p>"You're nonsensical at times, my love," she said, shaking her head, and then she slid off of her stool. "I have to pee," she announced then, leaving him alone to find the bathroom. Being upright and walking a bit, she realized that she was a bit more drunk than buzzed, the room around her starting to shift a little. She found the loo without issue, luckily, as it was down a narrow hallway that jutted around a few corners, going past the small kitchen that wafted odors of deep fryer grease and spoiled meat.</p>
<p>As she was coming out of the toilet and entering the dark, dingy hall again, she was taken aback when a tall body suddenly banged into hers. "Excuse me," she muttered, assuming that her inebriated state likely contributed to her accidentally running into one of the workers. The lanky form suddenly in her vicinity was wearing an apron that was probably supposed to be white, but was covered in a large amount of tan stains. What really surprised her, then, was when an unkempt, long-fingered hand suddenly went to her throat, pressing her into the corner of the tiny passageway.</p>
<p>"Whatchya doing, pretty thing," a gravelly voice said, and a thin face with beady brown eyes and a large amount of grey stubble was suddenly bearing down on her, "hanging around a wanker like that?"</p>
<p>"Get off me," she warned. She might be intoxicated, but helpless, she was not. The only decision she had to make was whether to curse him or not.</p>
<p>"Whatever he's paying you, I'll give ya double," he said then, and he grinned at her, his yellow, crooked teeth inches from her face. Her hand was in her pocket, securely around her wand in case she needed it, but she decided to go the conservative route first, and swiftly kneed him in the groin. He howled in pain, his hand promptly leaving her throat, and she ducked away from him and out of the corner.</p>
<p>She debated leaving it be then, because if he sincerely thought she was a prostitute, then maybe he was harmless...or as harmless as someone who lurked in dark corners and grabbed women by their necks could be. But then he turned towards her, as she moved to go back out towards the bar, and he spat at her. "Bitch! If I see you here again, I'll bust that pretty little face in!" he seethed at her. Loud enough so she could hear him over the guitar riffs that were blaring through the bar, not loud enough to attract unwanted attention from the rest of the people in the building.</p>
<p>"Loud and clear," she said, and he stormed into the kitchen. She stayed in the hallway then, just long enough to pull out her wand and keep it discreetly at her side. Giving it a little flick, she inflicted upon the man a happy little hex, the very same that she had bestowed upon Harrison Babbs' genitals months ago when he had made crude remarks. Babbs had recovered in two days, with the help of Madam Pomfrey and the elixirs that were contained within Hogwarts. But for this predator of a man, there was no magical school nurse to help him.</p>
<p>Snape was still on his bar stool, and she pointed towards the door as soon as they made eye contact. "We should go," she said quickly. He opened his mouth to question her, but he was somewhat answered when bellowing was heard from the tavern's kitchen. It was so loud that it was audible even over the beating speakers, and the others in the bar started to look around for the source of the noise.</p>
<p>"What happened?" he asked as soon as they were outside, and she filled him in as they started to walk back home. He seemed increasingly angry as she recounted her experience, but his response was not exactly what she had expected. "You can't just go around hexing Muggles, Cassie!"</p>
<p>"I can, and I did," she replied coolly.</p>
<p>"Cassie - "</p>
<p>"Think of those other girls in that bar!" she countered. "What's to stop him from trying the same thing with them? At least now he won't be eager to use his dick!" She knew that her reasoning was solid, that what she had done was warranted. Still, Snape was irked with her, and they continued to argue as they made their way home.</p>
<p>"There's a reason why we don't get involved with Muggle affairs," he was saying. "If we tried to solve everything with magic, there would be no end in sight."</p>
<p>"Fine, then next time I'll just conjure a blade and castrate him like a pig," she replied with an air of a finality. "I won't apologize for what I did, Severus."</p>
<p>"No, you've never hesitated to dispense retribution," he observed, although his words were pungent.</p>
<p>"Is that a bad thing?" she asked. "Would you rather I sit back and let him prey on someone else?"</p>
<p>"I just don't want it getting to your head," Snape replied. They had reached their homestead now, and were going into the entryway. The entire house had been dark upon their arrival, and he waved his wand with indifference. The room around them started to glow, bathing their surroundings in a soft yellow light.</p>
<p>"What is that supposed to mean? <em>What</em> getting to my head?" They were in the sitting room now, and he looked quite sober as his black eyes fell upon her, contemplating what he was going to say next to the increasingly agitated woman before him.</p>
<p>"You are immensely powerful," he began tentatively. "I fear that in the future, in the event that you obtain a leadership role, you may grow to believe that you should be, unquestionably, the authority of everyone else's fate."</p>
<p>She stared at him in disbelief as what he was saying registered with her. "So you're afraid that I'll turn into my father."</p>
<p>"Cassie, that's not what I said," Snape said lowly, "At all."</p>
<p>"But that's what you're alluding to!" she snapped.</p>
<p>"I just don't want you to think you are entitled to hand out discipline to anyone you see fit, solely because you are capable - "</p>
<p>"When have I ever said I had the right to, Severus?" she fumed. "Was that man tonight not deserving of what he got? Was what I did to him unfair, somehow?"</p>
<p>"The prat deserved much more than what you gave him. That's not the point!"</p>
<p>"Then what <em>is</em> the point? Should I have let him beat me to a pulp, or throw some other girl against the wall and do something atrocious to her, instead?"</p>
<p>Snape sighed, looking rather defeated, as though he knew he was skating on thin ice. Cassie was angry at this point, but she was not out of control; more than anything, she was inquisitive of her lover's viewpoint of her now, because she didn't know he had been harboring these concerns. It was jarring, to find out that he seemed to dread her potential like this. "There is a fine line between doing what you feel is justified, and doing what you please because no one can stop you," he said softly.</p>
<p>"I didn't do anything worse than I've done to my idiotic classmates in the past. You've said nothing of the sort until now!"</p>
<p>"This is different, Cassie! You aren't at Hogwarts, living in an enchanted castle and under Dumbledore's protection when you make foolish choices. You're an adult, and soon you'll be on another continent doing dangerous things, too far away from where can I watch over you!" he said, sounding exasperated. "If you start going down the wrong path, it's going to be that much harder for me to guide you!"</p>
<p>"Then you're just going to have to let me use my own judgment!" Cassie countered. "Severus, don't you trust me to make my own decisions by now?" She knew that his unease was stemming from something much more than the hex she had used on the creepy pub cook that night. He was questioning her ability to stay in control, that someday she might snap and start punishing anyone that crossed her.</p>
<p>"I trust your intentions," he said. "But I don't know what provocations will come your way when you're at your training."</p>
<p>"Neither do I," Cassie said, shaking her head. "It's scary, and it makes me not want to go. But you and Dumbledore spent all this time convincing me that the best plan is for me to attend, so I'm trying my hardest not to change my mind. So I need you to be supportive." He glanced at her then, looking suddenly repentant.</p>
<p>"Cassie, I'm sorry - "</p>
<p>"Don't," she said swiftly. "I don't want your apology, Severus. What I want, is for you to understand something." He gave her a slight nod, indicating that he was attentive to whatever she had to say next. She took a step forward, her face inches from his, a harrowing presence radiating from her. "You need to understand, that I <em>am </em>powerful, I <em>am </em>capable. And if I come across some disgusting, good-for-nothing scumbag that needs to be taught a lesson so he doesn't hurt me or anyone else, then you bet your ass that I'm going to do whatever it is I <em>want</em>, Muggle or not." Her words came out with a subdued, glossy resonance, and she felt very much like she had gotten her point across effectively, without having to raise her voice. Snape was seemingly at a loss, and remained silent.</p>
<p>It was quite satisfying to Cassie, to go up the staircase in the quiet then, knowing that she had closed that argument. A small part of her felt bad for being so contentious with Snape, especially when he had been willing to communicate and express his concerns with her. But that night, she really didn't care, as a realization had come to light: she was growing quite tired of others trying to be her conscience.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Receiving the post via owl was one of the few connections to the magical world that Snape and Cassie continued while living on Spinner's End. It was something that he had always carried on with during the summer holiday, and as the neighbors had yet to make any remarks about noticing nocturnal birds visiting his house in the mornings every now and then, he presumed it to be safe.</p>
<p>One morning in late July, Snape had gone to fetch the small wad of envelopes that had come, returning to the kitchen to resume eating breakfast. They had a rather uneventful morning before them, which was how both of them preferred it. "Note from the Weasleys," Snape muttered, tossing a letter into Cassie's lap. She eagerly started to rip it open as he kept going through the rest of the post. "You have a letter from Brazil," he said then, and Cassie looked up from Arthur's invite to go to a Muggle movie theater with the kids and Harry later in the week. There was no way she would be missing that; the last time they had gone, Arthur had been so tickled by every aspect of the experience, she had been laughing so hard she had barely watched any of the actual movie.</p>
<p>But the mention of Brazil instantly dampened her excitement. She gingerly took the letter from Snape, and 'Academia de Luta' in large, shiny gold letters gleamed up at her.</p>
<p>"What does it say?" Snape asked after Cassie had been looking over it for a few minutes.</p>
<p>"Just that term starts on August twenty-fourth," she said, "and what belongings to bring. Wand, comfortable clothing. That's really it. But I haven't heard from Dumbledore yet, how he's planning on getting us there." She knew the Hogwarts Headmaster was planning on accompanying her, mentioning that he was looking forward to seeing his dear old friend, Martese Machado, who headed the academy.</p>
<p>"No doubt by Portkey, assuming the Ministry doesn't stick their noses in it," Snape told her. It was meant to be a half-hearted joke on his part, but he and Cassie both knew that Fudge catching wind of her inquiry to travel across continents and then interfering was a possibility. "Speaking of the Ministry," he said then, and then he tossed yet another stack of papers on her lap.</p>
<p>"I don't want it," Cassie said instantly, and she picked up the newest bunch, shoving them across the table at him.</p>
<p>"You don't want to know what you earned on your NEWTs?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.</p>
<p>"I don't care," she said bluntly. "Have a look if it tickles your pickle. But the way the examiners were treating me, they probably doctored the results, anyway. And the academy's already accepted me."</p>
<p>Snape was unable to help himself, and he started looking through her results. Cassie let her eyes drift back to Arthur's letter, willing his kind words to put her in a better mood after being reminded of her impending training abroad, and her unfavorable relationship with Fudge. She was just wondering if she would somehow be able to convince Snape to come with her and the Weasleys to the cinema, when he spoke.</p>
<p>"They must have tampered with your results, after all," he said, looking up at her.</p>
<p>"Why? What makes you say that?" she asked, a little too quickly, and she detected the smallest upturn of the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>"You received an 'Exceeds Expectations' in Potions," he told her then, "There's no way you did that on your own."</p>
<p>Her mouth fell open in mock astonishment at his jab. "Professor Snape," she gasped dramatically, "Will you always have such little faith in my potions skills?"</p>
<p>"Miss Black, shall we count how many of my cauldrons you've melted in your school career?" he retorted. "Or how many fires I had to extinguish on your behalf?"</p>
<p>"Hey, I got better in the later years," she said, smirking. "Shall we go down to the cellar? I can whip up whatever you'd like and prove you wrong," she said, referring to the cauldron and basic potions lab he had set up down there.</p>
<p>Snape had moved over to where she was sitting, and bent down to plant a kiss on her lips. "Now that you've said the word 'whip', my dear, I think I'd rather head upstairs instead."</p>
<p>Their laid back morning rapidly transformed into a zesty one, but neither of them were about to grumble about it, considering they didn't have concrete plans to attend to, anyway. Much to Cassie's delight, the Potions Master had the desire to dominate her a little during their frolic in the bedroom. Mirroring their Valentine's experience, he produced a ribbon from his wand to tie her wrists with, and then he did the same with her ankles, splaying her legs apart and securing them so she could barely move. Then, true to what he had uttered in the kitchen not minutes earlier, he summoned a black riding crop. Cassie's breath caught in her throat at the very sight of him holding it in his nimble hands.</p>
<p>"Should have cast a few quietus charms," Cassie mused when they were finished much later on, as she was once again getting dressed for the day. "What will the neighbors think if they heard?" Snape didn't answer her, but looked rather pleased with himself as he pulled on an oversized black t-shirt.</p>
<p>They went to the small front yard then, as Cassie had a collection of plants that she was determined to keep alive. Snape usually went with her when she went outside to water and weed, but it wasn't to help her; the two of them had a little bet going to see if she was capable of doing it without magic, and he was merely keeping an eye out and making sure she wasn't reaching for her wand.</p>
<p>Usually, this was when the neighbor boy Todd would find his way over to them, to talk about toys and food and his sister Mary, so they would make sure that they would have candy or a treat to give him. It was delightful, to see the boy's face light up when they gave him something, and had become a sort of routine. On a normal day, it took about ten minutes for Todd to realize that they were outside, and then he would make his way down the street. Today, however, he came bursting out of the house right next to theirs, much to their astonishment.</p>
<p>"Morning Mister Snape! Morning Miss Cassie!" he shouted. Cassie, although not expecting him to come out of that particular house, was happy to see that he had recently gotten a bath, at least.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Todd," Snape replied. "You are spending time with Miss Thompson today?"</p>
<p>The elderly neighbor to which Snape just referred had now appeared in the doorway, and she was holding a sniffling toddler girl on her hip. Cassie hadn't met little Mary yet, but she assumed that this must be her. "Todd, come back inside, boy!" Miss Thompson called irritably.</p>
<p>"Mum brought us here last night," Todd told them, suddenly looking quite churlish. "Pop was at the pub too long."</p>
<p>"Boy, <em>come here!</em>" Miss Thompson called again, and then Todd turned obediently towards her.</p>
<p>"He's not disturbing anyone," Cassie said lightly, and she started to fish in her pocket for the fruit gummies she had stuffed there specifically for the child. He had started to go back towards the surly looking sitter, but Cassie tugged on his sleeve, getting a small smile out of him before he took the treat from her.</p>
<p>Miss Thompson eyed her suspiciously, placing a protective hand on the boy's head as he entered the house again. "I suggest you mind your own business, little harlot," she sneered, before turning and going into the house, and she closed he door with a loud bang.</p>
<p>"Well, she seems nice," Cassie quipped, looking up at Snape, but she saw that his attention was drawn elsewhere. There was a woman walking down the street, coming towards them, and his eyes were fixed on her. She looked to be approximately in her thirties with long, curly blonde hair, and Cassie could tell even from a block away that she was quite beautiful. But she knew, even without him speaking, that the reason for his preoccupation was not her beauty, nor her sudden appearance. By the way she walked, and the way she had her arms folded around her chest, like she was hugging herself, she looked desolate.</p>
<p>"Hello, Severus," the woman greeted when she neared Miss Thompson's house, her soft voice barely audible. Cassie had to stifle a gasp, because as soon as she looked at the woman's face, she noticed that she was sporting a rather large, painful looking black eye, and her bottom lip was split open. She looked rather sheepish as she looked at Snape and Cassie, very much like she was ashamed to be seen by them.</p>
<p>"Andrea," Snape said, nodding slightly. "You're coming to get the children?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," she replied, barely above a whisper. "Benjamin wasn't feeling well last night, just needed a good night's rest, is all."</p>
<p>Snape studied her silently for a few moments, and the woman seemed to visibly shrink beneath his calculating gaze. Cassie wanted to butt in, to demand more information from this timid woman, but for some reason, she knew that for now it was best to let Snape take the lead, or risk Andrea avoiding them forever. "Is there anything I can do for you, Andrea?" he asked softly.</p>
<p>"No, no," she said, trying to flash him a strained smile, and then her green eyes flitted over to Cassie. "Todd talks about you all the time. Says you're real nice," she said, and Cassie tried to return the fabricated grin.</p>
<p>Snape ushered Cassie back into the house when Andrea went to get her children from Miss Thompson then. At that point, Cassie was done holding her tongue. "What the hell is going on?" she questioned him immediately. "Benjamin's her husband, right? He's beating the shit out of her?"</p>
<p>"Benjamin is her husband, yes," Snape confirmed. "I've never known him to lay a hand on her before, however."</p>
<p>"Doesn't mean he hasn't started," Cassie said darkly. "Did you see her face?"</p>
<p>"I haven't suddenly been struck blind," he snapped.</p>
<p>"So what are we going to do about it?" Cassie asked, and he stared at her.</p>
<p>"What do you mean, what are we going to do about it?"</p>
<p>Cassie barked out a laugh. "Severus, you can't tell me you just want to stand by and let this fucker hit his wife, especially when you <em>know </em>her, that's absurd!"</p>
<p>"She's perfectly capable of leaving him," Snape replied curtly. "I have little sympathy for a grown woman who would keep herself in that situation."</p>
<p>"Severus - "</p>
<p>"Enough!" he barked, turning on her, and she was startled by the enraged look in his eyes that had suddenly formed. "I am not having this argument with you, again, Cassie!"</p>
<p>"What, that we shouldn't get involved in Muggle affairs?" she asked, and he started to storm up the staircase, but she followed right after him. "This has nothing to do with them being Muggles! It has to do with someone being harmed, right and wrong! And those kids! What if he takes to harming those kids?"</p>
<p>"And where was my gallant defender when I was growing up in this house?" he seethed. They were in the bedroom now, Snape clearly wanting to get away from her, to run from this argument, but he had nowhere else to go. "Where was someone looking to so courageously interfere when my drunkard, piece of shit father was beating on my mother every night?" He looked infuriated, and Cassie was at a complete loss for a moment, because his wild eyes were very much looking upon her like they were expecting an answer. But she didn't have one.</p>
<p>"All the more reason," she said slowly, stepping towards him and placing what she hoped was a calming hand on his arm, "to make sure Todd and Mary don't have to go through what you did, Severus."</p>
<p>Whether or not he was going to agree to getting involved with Andrea's predicament, Cassie knew they weren't going to come to an understanding that day. Seeing the woman in her battered state had drawn forth awful memories for him. They spent some of the afternoon talking about them, but in the evening, all he wanted to do was sip wine in front of the fire and be in her presence in silence. But in Cassie's mind, one thing was for certain: there was no way she was going to let those kids have to live through the same traumas that the broken man before her did, and no one was going to tell her otherwise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dear Fathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassie briefly considered letting Snape get some rest that night, as he seemed so emotionally drained from discussing bits and pieces of his childhood with her. It had taken a lot of coaxing for him to finally start opening up, and from the little that he had shared, the house had transformed into such a different place to her. She now knew what rooms his mother had been slapped around in, or that Tobias had oftentimes used the den as his personal recovery room after coming home from a binge.</p><p>However, as the sun started to set, her mind was still racing with overwrought thoughts of the small children down the street, and the blonde woman with the bruised face that was having to deal with whatever her spouse was doing. Cassie knew she would be incapable of leaving it alone, even if it was just for the night.</p><p>They were sitting in bed together, Snape silent with his hands in his lap, staring off into nothing. "Severus," Cassie said gently, and it took a few moments for him to look at her, as he had to first pull away from whatever distant memory he had been reliving. But before she could continue with what she was about to say, he spoke first.</p><p>"We must intervene," he murmured. Whatever unpleasant flashback he had recalled just then, it must have been enough to sway him. Cassie felt instantly relieved at his statement, finally starting to feel like they were on the same page.</p><p>"Yes," Cassie agreed, "And I'd feel much better about it if we deal with it tonight. I'd hate myself if it escalated, if something happened and we did nothing."</p><p>"What do you suggest?" Snape asked softly. There was no malice in his voice, no disagreement. This was as fragile as Cassie had ever seen him, as though he was seeking her guidance. It was a complete role reversal for the couple.</p><p>"If you're leaving it up to me," Cassie started to say, and she was already getting up from the bed, ready to get the show on the road, as she had Todd in her mind right then, "Then we're just going to go there. Now."</p><p>Apparently, even in his delicate mental state, the Head of Slytherin wasn't convinced that this was the appropriate plan of action. Something tenacious in him seemed to switch on suddenly, and the change was evident as he spoke to her. "So we break into their house. Then what?"</p><p>Cassie had noticed his shift in demeanor, readying herself for yet another argument, but she wasn't about to back down. "I don't have an exact plan. Pummel him? Curse him? As long as we scare the literal shit out of him, I don't really give a flying fuck."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"No?" she responded, swiftly growing agitated. "I thought you wanted to help them, Severus!"</p><p>"We might succeed in scaring him temporarily, and then he will be agitated. Pissing him off won't help them in the long run," he said lowly. "All it will do is give him another reason to take his anger out on Andrea."</p><p>"Okay," Cassie said slowly, "Then what do <em>you </em>suggest?"</p><p>"While I agree with you that the situation must be dealt with tonight, I don't think that barging in and intimidating Benjamin is necessarily the answer," Snape replied. "I'd like to talk to Andrea and offer her the chance to take the children and leave, before taking more extreme measures."</p><p>"And what if he's there?" Cassie asked.</p><p>"If he's home, we'll stun him," Snape said bluntly, "Although I'd be surprised if he's not down at the pub again."</p><p>They had a plan. It was a messy one, but Cassie couldn't care less. Her stomach was in knots, and she grew more anxious with every passing minute, knowing that the kids were in that house, with a banged up, vulnerable mother to protect them. As they walked down the street towards the home that contained Todd and Mary, Cassie listened for any sounds of a struggle, hoping with every fiber of her being that she wouldn't hear any shouting or cries for help. If their father was in the midst of doing anything right then, she might lose control, and Snape, who had so recently reminisced on his boyhood agony, was at risk for becoming enraged and doing something he might not normally condone, as well.</p><p>Snape bounded up the stairs ahead of Cassie, going to pound on the door, not bothering to remain courteous and knock cordially. It satisfied Cassie, to know that he was all in now, that he was willing to do what needed to be done. Those kids needed them.</p><p>It took several minutes, and a few more ardent knocks, before Andrea tentatively opened the door a crack, just enough for a blackened eye to peer through at them. "Oh," she said, sounding understandably surprised at their sudden appearance that late in the evening, "I wasn't expecting you two."</p><p>"I suppose not," Snape said evenly. "Andrea, is Benjamin home?"</p><p>"No, he's at the Cuckworth," she said feebly.</p><p>"I must insist that you let us in, so we can speak with you," he said then, and before Andrea even had the chance to ponder his request, he pushed the door open wider, walking through with an air of certainty, a disposition that the blonde was clearly not able to contend with. Cassie followed, shooting the woman an apologetic look as she passed her.</p><p>"Are the kids home?" Cassie asked softly.</p><p>"Upstairs in bed," she replied, sounding very much like she didn't want to tell them, but was not used to standing up for herself. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>Snape took the lead, hoping that the rapport he had with her would make her cooperate. Yet it was certainly awkward, requesting that Andrea sit down at the dining room table in her own home, before frankly bringing up the fact that she had been battered, that they had noticed right away. She tried to deny it for about two seconds, before Cassie cut in.</p><p>"We're here to help," she said, "and we'd like to skip wasting time over the bullshit, if that's all right. You didn't trip and fall, you're not clumsy. Your husband's fist connected with your face."</p><p>"Cassie," Snape warned sharply, and what color had been in Andrea's face was draining out of if rapidly.</p><p>"No, Severus," Cassie said, not letting her eyes leave the woman as she spoke. "She has a responsibility to those two little lives upstairs, to own up to what's going on. Before it gets worse."</p><p>"It's not my fault," Andrea whispered then, looking quite shaken that she was being accosted so brazenly.</p><p>"No, it's not," Cassie replied. "But now you have to do something about it."</p><p>The woman inhaled shakily, closing her eyes, and tears started to fall down her face. Even in her sorrow, she remained immensely beautiful, like a fallen angel. It was heartbreaking to Cassie, to see someone in so much pain, when she knew she could solve everything quite simply. Never mind if it might also mean brutally. "Benjamin tends to fly off the handle after he's been drinking. Throw things, push me around. This time was just worse. He said it wouldn't happen again."</p><p>"And yet he's at the pub again," Snape pointed out quietly. "Is your plan to wait for it to get worse and worse until he puts you in the hospital? Or goes after Todd or Mary?"</p><p>"He'd never hurt the kids, I only took them to Miss Thompson so he wouldn't be disturbed when he went to sleep..." Andrea said, but her voice remained quavering, like she didn't believe it herself. "He was irritated last night when he called to check in after his shift, something about a rowdy customer. Stayed after for a few drinks, and when he came home, he was smashed..."</p><p>"Never mind what happened at work," Snape interjected. "If he's drinking now, then you and the children can't be here when he gets home tonight."</p><p>"Where will we go?" Andrea asked, her emerald eyes shining with tears as she looked at him.</p><p>"You'll stay with us," he said firmly. "You know we have an extra room. Tomorrow, we can make a more concrete plan to get you three to your mother's in Chelmsford."</p><p>"Oh, I can't just leave him - " the woman started, sounding alarmed, but Snape was looking increasingly unsettled as the conversation went on. Cassie wondered if he was imaging Eileen sitting across the table from him now, trying to convince her to do right by him and leave his abusive father.</p><p>"You will," he uttered silkily, "Or will you remain in our home until I can get social services involved. You will not go back to this bastard." His voice was unwavering, dangerous. Cassie knew the two of them had a friendship, but she wasn't sure if Andrea knew him well enough to know that his demeanor now meant there was no contending with him.</p><p>Andrea stared at him, looking quite fearful now, and Cassie was the first to break the silence. "Let's go pack up the kids," she said lightly, standing up and placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. The two women went upstairs to do just that, leaving Snape downstairs to intercept if an inebriated Benjamin came home while they were trying to make their escape.</p><p>"Why is Severus so angry with me?" Andrea asked quietly, as she was folding some of Todd's clothing and putting it into a bag. "I've never seen him like this."</p><p>"He's not angry with you," Cassie replied. "He's just got his own baggage to sort through, is all."</p><p>Benjamin didn't make it home while they were all still as the house. Luckily, the kids were still rather sleepy as they made their way down the street, and Mary remained dreaming in her mother's arms, while Todd chatted away drowsily while Snape carried him. Even in the dire situation they were in, Cassie couldn't help but feel a bit mushy as she watched her beloved with the small boy in his grasp, responding to whatever jabber the child was spouting with utmost patience. For the first time that night, Snape looked peaceful.</p><p>It took about an hour to get the kids settled into the guest bed, once they realized they were in this exciting new place to have a sleepover. Once Andrea was satisfied that they were both resting comfortably, the three adults headed downstairs to the drawing room. Andrea seemed less demoralized now, and Cassie was growing hopeful that the woman was more agreeable to going to her mother's, that she would ultimately stay away from her obloquious spouse.</p><p>"There is some good in him, you know," Andrea was saying quietly as the three of them sat together, and in that statement, Cassie's hopes were dashed.</p><p>"But will that 'good' keep you safe when he's hitting you?" Cassie countered immediately. Andrea shook her head, and Cassie knew she had started to cry again. Snape had taken to watching the woman attentively, although she thought his mind might be drifting to his past again.</p><p>Andrea sniffed, and then apparently not wanting to answer Cassie's question, she said, "You two seem right for each other." She forced a small smile, and then winced, as it must have pulled on her injured lip.</p><p>"Thank you," Cassie replied. "We are." Snape looked over at her, like he was noticing for the first time that she was in the room with him, having been so wrapped up in his thoughts. He placed an arm around her shoulders, giving her a small squeeze.</p><p>"Have you known one another long?" Andrea asked.</p><p>"We've been friends my whole life," Cassie answered her.</p><p>"Oh," Andrea said softly. "Must be wonderful, to have that foundation. You're lucky. Benjamin and I, we've been married ten years now. Didn't date long before we got engaged. My mother didn't ever really approve of him."</p><p>"Will she be willing to have you three?" Snape asked.</p><p>"I think so," Andrea said. "Actually, she'll probably be thrilled that I'm leaving." Their conversation was interrupted, when a sudden banging started on the front door, followed by some incoherent yelling. Andrea nearly fell out of her chair.</p><p>Cassie and Snape exchanged a glance before he stood, and he went up the stairs two at a time, going to place charms to buffer the raucous noises from the children. Cassie, on the other hand, started towards the entryway.</p><p>"It's Benjamin," Andrea whimpered, her hands going to her mouth. "Oh, he's going to be so upset! I'd hoped he would just go to bed once he got home!"</p><p>"It will be all right, Andrea," Cassie said. Her wand was in her pocket, and she stretched her fingers on her right hand a few times, forcing herself to keep from pulling it out. "You're safe, Todd and Mary are safe."</p><p>As she got closer to the front door, she could make out the words that were coming from the drunk man's mouth. "Andi! Where are my kids, ya stupid cunt?" Cassie heard the blonde behind her start to cry.</p><p>"Go back to the sitting room," Cassie told her.</p><p>"No, it's my mess," Andrea said through her sobs. "I should talk to him!"</p><p>"I can handle him," Cassie tried to reassure her, but then Snape entered the room, having finished checking on Todd and Mary.</p><p>"Neither one of you are dealing with him," he growled, pushing past both of them.</p><p>Benjamin was shouting again, demanding that the door be opened while continuing to whack at the door, and Snape obliged. Cassie and Andrea remained in the entryway behind him, Cassie ready to back him up if needed, Andrea frozen in her guilt and not knowing what to do to help.</p><p>"Mr. Webb," Snape said sharply as soon as the door was open, "I must insist that you stop your incessant shouting at once. You're disturbing the entire neighborhood."</p><p>"Steven, you manky tosser," Benjamin slurred, "You got my family in there, don't ya?"</p><p>"They are here, yes," Snape replied, "And they will remain here for the night. You, on the other hand, will head home."</p><p>"Or what?" he said, wavering on his feet. But Cassie, who had a supportive arm wrapped around Andrea's shoulders, suddenly removed herself from the blonde woman, and walked towards the door, pushing past Snape. When she brushed his shoulder, he looked down at her in confusion.</p><p>"Cassie, stay in there!" he demanded. But now the drunken man on their front step took notice of her as she came into his view, and the beady brown eyes on his thin face widened as he recognized her.</p><p>"Bitch," he hissed then, and all bets were off. Just the sight of her must have sent him into a rage, and he tried to lunge at her, although he was rather uncoordinated in his state. Cassie easily side stepped out of his way, and he smashed face first into the brick wall in front of him. When he straightened back out, he turned to go after her again, but now Snape was on him. He used his forearm to slam the man's lanky form backwards, pinning him up against the house, and he looked absolutely murderous.</p><p>"Stop," Snape seethed, "Now."</p><p>"This trollop kicked me in the balls!" Benjamin hollered. "What you doing, keepin' two <em>sluts</em> in there with ya! I ought to beat your ass!"</p><p>"Ben, please, you need to calm down," Andrea sobbed from the doorway. It was dramatic scene, and Cassie noticed that Miss Thompson, and two other neighbors were now standing outside and watching everything unfold.</p><p>"I won't, until you get me my kids!" he yelled back. "Do it, or I'll kill ya, Andi!"</p><p>Snape seemed surprisingly detached for a few moments, as he held the belligerent Muggle in place, and Cassie kept her eyes trained on the two men, ready to intervene, to help, to do <em>something</em>. She didn't know if he was about to snap, or let the man go, or he was going to throw a punch, but for once she knew what it was like to not know if he was about to lose control, if she would have to mediate, if she would be able to stop it in time. There were too many witnesses, if Snape suddenly cursed this wicked man.</p><p>"Severus," she said quietly, as Benjamin continued to yell, and Andrea continued to cry. He didn't look at her, his black eyes still glaring at Benjamin, but he was listening to her.</p><p>"Get Andrea inside," he told her, and Cassie did just that, guiding Andrea by the shoulders, pulling her into the sitting room. She told her to stay put, and the woman looked like she was going to listen, so Cassie made to go back outside to help Snape. She was surprised to see that he had started to yank the drunk man into the entryway now, tugging him by the collar of his shirt.</p><p>"Severus, what are you doing?" Cassie asked, closing the front door with a flick of her wrist, keeping whatever was about to happen next away from the prying eyes of the neighbors. He didn't respond, being rather preoccupied with pinning Benjamin up against the wall again, and now, he was using his free hand to pull his wand from his pocket. Cassie looked to make sure that Andrea was still out of sight.</p><p>"Get that stick out of my face, freak!" Benjamin garbled. He reached up to try to grab the wand that was now inches from him, and Cassie snapped her wrist. The man grunted as his arms were pulled down involuntarily, as if the wall had sucked them backwards, and he was suddenly able to struggle a lot less.</p><p>Snape gave her a chiding side glance, but she shrugged. "What, you're the one with your wand out," she whispered.</p><p>They were breaking so many wizarding laws, doing this to a Muggle. But both Snape and Cassie were past the point of no return, their emotions having gotten the better of them. Cassie felt incredibly calm as Snape kept his wand trained on the man's face, and softly muttered, "<em>Legilimens!"</em></p><p>Snape was in Benjamin's mind for only a few minutes. When he was done, and a rather exhausted Benjamin remained pinned and panting against the wall, the look on Snape's face was even more savage than before. He left the man to go into the sitting room, Cassie following close behind.</p><p>"Lift up your shirt," Snape said to Andrea, and the woman sprang up, looking alarmed.</p><p>"Severus, what - " Andrea started. Cassie jumped in, knowing that Snape was going to do it without a second's hesitation, and stepped forward to do it in his place. She didn't know what he was looking for, but assumed it would be far less traumatic if she pulled on the woman's clothing, rather than an angry Snape. Cassie gasped when she saw that the woman's torso was covered in contusions, her skin an array of colors from various stages of healing.</p><p>"This has been going on for some time," Snape growled lowly, "Last night was just the first time he lost control enough to beat you where it was <em>visible."</em></p><p>"I - he has a temper, but not always - " Andrea sputtered.</p><p>"He tried to attack Cassie last night," he continued, his words relentless even though the woman before him was trembling. "He's a predator. But you've known that, haven't you? And yet you stay with him, keep your children around him?"</p><p>"Severus, that's enough," Cassie said quietly. Andrea was at a complete loss now, she could tell. She was just glad that he was continuing to keep his voice level, but it was only for Todd and Mary's sake, she knew. "Andrea, go upstairs and go to bed, okay?"</p><p>Andrea didn't wait to be told twice. She went to the second floor in a mess of tears, and only when she heard the guest door close, did Cassie speak. "That was a bit ruthless, Severus."</p><p>"It needed to be," he replied, still staring up the stairs after the blonde. "I'm not convinced that she'll ever stay away from him, not permanently."</p><p>"What did you see?" she asked him. He didn't answer her right away, instead walking back to the entryway, where drunk Benjamin, while still magically bound to the wall, had fallen asleep. They both watched him for a few moments, before Snape answered her.</p><p>"Our plan is not enough," he said. "The man is deplorable."</p><p>So they came up with a new plan, and it involved walking Benjamin back to his empty house. Fortunately, enough time had passed that the neighbors had lost interest and were back in their own homes, so no one saw the three of them walking arm in arm, to ensure that Benjamin wouldn't try to go anywhere else, or try to swing at one of them. Of course, he was slinging curse words as soon as he had woken up, and had even managed to spit at Cassie. She solved that problem with a wandless, non-verbal Langlock jinx, aggravating the man even further.</p><p>They had a brief discussion about which one of them would perform the memory removal spell. Snape was more than willing to do it, as he had taken charge of the night's events up to this point. But Cassie pointed out that they were a team, that they were in this together. He had already performed Legilimency on the unwilling man, and he would have to live with that fact. Now it was her turn to bear the burden.</p><p>Benjamin was restrained magically again, this time, attached to his sitting room floor. As Cassie approached him with her wand, she felt calm, and yet there was a touch of grief running through her, but not for the man that was about to lose everything that made him who he was. Rather, she felt she was understanding that this was the beginning of many arduous, ambiguous decisions for her, and in some ways, she was mourning some loss of innocence in this act. This wasn't some knee jerk act of defense, some life or death situation where she had to react in seconds. This was calculated, deliberate.</p><p>Snape seemed to sense this inner turmoil, because he said, "Cassie, I can do it."</p><p>"No," she replied softly, her eyes fixed on the Muggle that was struggling against his magical binds, staring at her with fear in his eyes, "I need to." She went to her knees beside the man, and he tried to speak, even though his tongue was still glued to the roof of his mouth. In one last kind act, Cassie released the jinx, although it was more out of curiosity than anything.</p><p>"My twig and berries," he chuffed, "You voodooed them somehow, didn't you?"</p><p>No pleading for mercy, no asking why they were doing this. Cassie almost laughed. "Yes, that was me, Benjamin."</p><p>"You fucking <em>bitch! </em>You better hope to Christ I don't find you after this, 'cause I'll make you squeal like a stuck pig, and then I'll - "</p><p>"That's quite enough," Snape hissed, having cast another Langlock jinx. He looked rather disgusted, leaving Cassie to wonder yet again what he had seen when he had been in the man's mind.</p><p>"<em>Obliviate," </em>Cassie uttered with a graceful wave of her wand, and she watched the lights seem to leave the man's eyes. It was an easy spell to cast, as she didn't need to gauge what, or how many memories to remove. They were starting him fresh. As far as he was going to know, he didn't have a wife or children, and Cokeworth was nothing but a town he was passing through.</p><p>It was very odd to see that Benjamin, with his memories completely erased, acted almost like an elated child. He asked endless questions about the house, who it belonged to, if they were his brother and sister. While they made up ridiculous answers, they encouraged him to drink more alcohol so he was past the point of tanked, and then they released him onto the street, making sure he was stumbling his way downtown. Once they knew he was far away from the residential area, they made an anonymous phone call to the police, informing them that a man was disturbing people in the area and that they felt unsafe. Because who could know if blank slate Benjamin could be just as dangerous as normal Benjamin, if those impulses were hard wired into him even if his memories were gone.</p><p>In the morning, Snape told Andrea that they had gotten Benjamin home and into bed the night before. That's all they could ever safely tell her, and they still encouraged her to contact her mother, to go to Chelmsford with the children. Cassie hoped that Benjamin, without being able to tell anyone who he was, would somehow just get lost in the system, and Andrea would never have to see him again. Of course, she knew it was unlikely, and the best they could hope for was that he would be institutionalized somewhere, still be locked away where he could do no harm. Only time would tell.</p><p>It was two days later when they knew that Andrea and the kids were settled in at her mother's home, because she had called to inform them, and little Todd even insisted on talking to Snape on the phone to tell him all about the pond nearby that had lots of ducks to feed. Peace had resumed in the house, and Cassie felt like she could breathe again. But even though she and her lover were proceeding with their domestic routine again, there were burdens on her mind, questions she wanted answered. Initially, she left it alone, knowing he likely didn't want to talk about it, knowing it might cause a ripple effect. She wanted nothing more than to just enjoy the time they had left of their holiday.</p><p>"Severus?" she asked one evening when they were in the sitting room, sipping wine by the fire. She was doing what she had told herself she was going to leave alone, but unable to help herself, she had opened her mouth.</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>"What happened to your parents?"</p><p>Without missing a beat, he answered her, as if he had been waiting all this time for her to bring it up. "They're dead," he said, not even bothering to look up from the book he was reading. His eyes continued to move over the text, as if the topic wasn't even worth pausing for.</p><p>Cassie looked at him silently for a few moments, debating if she should press on. Obviously, by the way he was pretending like the whole thing was a non-issue, he was willing her to drop it. She thought about doing that for him. But she just couldn't.</p><p>"I know they are," she said gently. "But what happened?"</p><p>He sighed then, clapping the book shut in earnest, and then he looked at her with a cold examination, as if pondering her very existence. "If I had wanted you to know, I would have told you."</p><p>Cassie stopped herself from rolling her eyes, even though every cell in her body was screaming for her to do it. This wasn't her intention, to start a fight with him, even though it was swiftly heading in that direction. "You know everything about my past. I think it's only fair that I know details about yours, Sev."</p><p>"So you're entitled to every one of my secrets," he retaliated cynically.</p><p>"Not <em>entitled,</em>" Cassie said, doing her very best not to sound like she was arguing with him, "I just think it helps our relationship grow when you tell me these things. Don't you want your connection to be stronger?"</p><p>"That sounds inherently manipulative," Snape said then, standing up. Cassie couldn't help it then, letting her eyes nearly roll towards the back of her skull.</p><p>"I'm not being manipulative!" she responded, and she sighed when he started to head upstairs, a sign that he was trying to shut the conversation down. "Don't you <em>want</em> to tell someone these things? Unburden yourself?"</p><p>"I don't feel the need to burden others with <em>my </em>difficulties," he quipped.</p><p>"You're impossible," she said then, following him to the bedroom. He should know by now, she thought to herself sardonically, that when they reached that room, she had basically cornered him.</p><p>"Good, then maybe you'll quit tormenting me," he said, and she flicked her wrist, banging the door shut. It was her way to indicate that he was going nowhere, not until she said so.</p><p>"Severus Snape," she said, crossing her arms over her chest, and he cocked an eyebrow coldly at her, "Must I remind you, <em>yet again</em>, that the point of having a relationship is to share the burden? To help each other, and share things, and talk about shit like this?" He didn't say anything, so she kept going. "Obviously, talking about them right now has hit a sore spot. So I think you'd feel better if we kept talking about it!"</p><p>"Feel better?" he said then, and he looked undeniably angry. "You think a lifetime of anguish and resentment is going to be solved in a little conversation? That blabbing about it to you is going to make everything go away?"</p><p>"No!" Cassie said, stepping forward into his bubble, and he flinched away from her when she reached out to grasp his shoulder. She wasn't sure he'd ever warm to her trying to touch him when they were fighting. "It's not going to make it go away! But it might lesson whatever suffering you've had all these years. Do you think <em>I</em> would have been able to survive this long if I didn't have you to talk to?"</p><p>He didn't respond, and feeling fed up, Cassie started to head out the door. "Fine. I'll be downstairs if you change your mind, Sev."</p><p>She poured a glass of wine for herself, still fuming as she sat on the couch to drink it. When she got up to refill it, she heard footsteps on the stairs. Without saying anything, she poured Snape a glass of wine as well. She handed it to him, and he sat down, a shrewd look on his features as he looked at her.</p><p>"My mother died," he said, his eyes cast down towards the blood red wine in his hands as he started to talk, "When I was sixteen. She was frail and sickly, for as long as I can remember. I believe that her chronic illnesses, combined with the stress of being abused by Tobias finally caught up to her."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Cassie muttered softly.</p><p>"I loved my mother dearly," he responded, "But she failed me as a parent. She didn't protect me from my father while she was alive, and then she left me alone with him. I can't help but resent her to this day for it, as much as I'd like to forgive her."</p><p>"I'm not asking you to," Cassie told him. He nodded once, then took another sip from his wine glass. He was silent for several minutes before he started to speak again.</p><p>"Cassie, there's a reason why I don't like to talk about my past with you very often," he said then. "If you knew the things I've done under your father's service, I think you'd view me quite differently."</p><p>"But Severus," she said, shaking her head slightly, "You have to realize, I've <em>seen</em> some of those things. I was <em>there!</em> Don't you think I've remembered all these years, that you were a Death Eater? It doesn't matter."</p><p>"It does," he hissed lowly. "You've seen some of it, it doesn't mean that you know everything."</p><p>"I think you're underestimating how much I experienced as a child," Cassie said, "But that's beside the point. What does it have to do with your father?"</p><p>Snape emptied his wine glass into his mouth then, and then his eyes were glued onto the empty fireplace in front of them. "So you say what's happened in my past won't change the way you think about me?"</p><p>"No," she said rigidly. "I'm not naive, Severus."</p><p>He turned to look at her then, and his black eyes were filled with so much heartache, she couldn't help but reach out and grab his hand. She gave it a reassuring squeeze, but then he pried her fingers off of his, placing her hand back in her lap, not wanting to be touched just then. "When I wanted to join the Death Eaters, the Dark Lord required some sort of initiation. It was different for each individual wizard, although it usually involved some variation of torturing and killing of a Muggle. When he learned that I was a half-blood, he was especially wary of even considering me, even with all of the pureblood Slytherins vouching for my talents."</p><p>Cassie swallowed hard then, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. She had so much grief in her heart for him just then. "He made you kill your father," she whispered.</p><p>"Don't feel sorry for me, Cassie," he hissed quietly. "No one forced me to do it. They helped me to abduct him from his favorite pub one evening, and then my 'initiation' was completed in front the Dark Lord's inner circle. That was the night I joined them."</p><p>"Oh," she said, stopping herself from saying again that she was sorry, because she knew that the last thing he wanted was her sympathy.</p><p>"You seem shaken," he said sardonically.</p><p>"Well, that's a lot to take in, don't you think?" she asked.</p><p>"So it doesn't change your feelings of me?" he asked, and his tone was cruel, his lips curled into a sneer as he spoke. But she knew his anger was at himself, not her, even if he didn't realize it. "You aren't appalled to learn that I <em>enjoyed</em> it?"</p><p>"No," she responded. She didn't move from her spot next to him on the couch, even though normally, she would move away from him while he was being this callous. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction that he was looking for right then, to prove to himself that she somehow thought less of him.</p><p>"No?" he asked. "I don't think you're telling me the truth, girl."</p><p>"Severus, what is it that you're expecting me to say? That I'm horrified? That I hate you, all of a sudden?" she asked. "Would that satisfy your desire to prove to yourself that you're unworthy of happiness, or whatever it is that's going on with you?"</p><p>"I just don't understand how you could," he said then, and Cassie blinked at him, confused by his abrupt change in demeanor. He suddenly looked burned out.</p><p>"Could what?"</p><p>"Want me," he said then, and Cassie's hand immediately went to his cheek. He closed his eyes, turning his pale face into her touch.</p><p>"Severus," she said softly. "I will <em>always</em> want you. No matter what. I love you." She leaned forward, planting a small kiss on his lips. "I told you, I am well aware that you were a Death Eater. I've never forgotten that. You don't have to worry about me waking up one day and being repelled by your past."</p><p>The rest of their night was filled with tender moments, as Snape was feeling especially vulnerable. The cuddled, reminisced about earlier times in their relationship, and spoke of how difficult it was going to be when they were apart once the school term started. It had been an emotional night, and Cassie didn't regret experiencing it. But she had a particular thought once her lover had fallen asleep, one she wanted to tell him, but didn't feel was important enough to disturb his sleep for. As tragic as it was to learn that Snape had taken pleasure in torturing and murdering his father, Cassie knew she would undeniably feel the same way, if given the chance to do the same to her own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The End of Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> 1985<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was the fifth time that summer that Snape had made the journey from his home on Spinner's End to go to Wiltshire. Lucius had requested his presence more frequently at the beginning of the holiday, and Snape even had the effrontery to turn him down a few times. Sometimes, the older wizard just didn't understand that he needed his alone time, especially that soon after the school term had ended. He had spent all year instructing imbecilic students, after all. Even one less introverted than he would need an adequate amount of time in isolation, before being able to tolerate the company of others again. Sometimes, all he wanted was to be alone with his books, or in the cellar with a simmering cauldron.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But today, he had agreed to attend a luncheon at Malfoy Manor, especially at the insistence of Narcissa. As far as he knew, there was no hidden agenda behind the social call. It seemed that the married couple, along with their young son, genuinely seemed to enjoy his company. So he found himself, yet again, on his way to the large house, wondering what he would learn of the corrupt plans Lucius was deriving to drive a stake through Minister Bagnold's political career, or which pro-Muggle acts he was trying to prevent from being passed.<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When he arrived at the home, five-year-old Draco immediately came running to greet him. He was excited to show off his brand new, toddler-sized racing broom, and before Snape knew it, he was being led to the back yard to watch him. It was a beautiful day out, and it wasn't particularly unpleasant to be outside, watching the small blond boy race around in circles on his shiny new toy. Narcissa seemed especially proud of the boy's skills, as if he were already destined to be the most talented Quidditch player in Britain.<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p><em>But Snape's thoughts went to the other child that lived on the estate, who had yet to be seen. She was usually quite friendly when he came over and more than willing to chat with him, but the last two times he had been there, it was like she was avoiding him all together. It seemed so far today, she was attempting to do the same. </em> <em>"Where is Cassie?" Snape asked, as Draco continued to zoom through the trees. Apparently, the topic of the girl annoyed Lucius, as he sucked his teeth in displeasure before responding.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"I wouldn't expect to see her today," he drawled. "She made it a point that she was going to be rather busy reading for her upcoming classes, when she heard you were coming."<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That's not unheard of," Snape said. "Any Hogwarts student expecting to do well in their first term would be doing the same."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Certainly," Narcissa chimed in, "But she hasn't cracked a textbook in three days, and she's suddenly turned scholarly, now that you're here."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's an excuse," Lucius added disapprovingly. "If I went in her room now, I guarantee she's doing nothing of the sort."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You needn't bother," replied Snape. "If the girl doesn't want to socialize with a group of adults and a toddler during her summer holiday before term starts, that's her business." He said it cordially, but in reality, he was rather befuddled. As his rapport with the daughter of the Dark Lord was usually genial, he was left to wonder what reason she had to shun him now. He began to wrack his brain for something crass he had said to her as of late, but nothing came to mind, at least nothing out of the ordinary. She usually laughed it off when he spouted off something acerbic.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He knew he really shouldn't spend too much time concerned over it. In the few years he had spent teaching Potions, he had learned rather quickly that preteens could be irrational in thought and in their emotions, and whatever she was upset about was likely something he would never have predicted, anyway. But the voice in the back of his mind that curiously sounded like Albus Dumbledore, the one that constantly reminded him of his ulterior motives, told him that he must get to the bottom of it. If she was avoiding him, it would be difficult for him to look out for her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Servants began bringing out their meal to the veranda, and they began to take their seats at the white marble table. As Narcissa helped Draco settle into his chair and used her wand to cut up a piece of beautifully seared chicken, she started to fuss over Cassie's absence. "She needs to come out here and eat," she was saying to Lucius.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"If she doesn't want to, my love, then let her go hungry. She's well aware when meals are served," Lucius responded, sounding rather disinterested.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"She's a growing girl," Narcissa argued, "She eats like a bird the way it is. And it's rude to Severus, for her to just stay inside her room while he's here."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Really," Snape insisted. "Don't drag her out here for my benefit." But both Malfoys ignored his assertion, and were instead locked in an intense stare, silently challenging one another, as it would be considered obscene to continue arguing in front of a guest at their table. Finally, Lucius grunted, signalling his submission to his wife, and forcefully pushed back his chair to stand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Excuse my brief absence, Severus, as I go fetch my niece," he said. "Under normal circumstances, I would just send one of the house elves to get her, but she would refuse and it would be a waste of time." Snape forced back a smirk, as he was reminded of the girl's unwavering stubbornness. Lucius frequently complained how the two of them butted heads.<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When Lucius had disappeared inside the mansion, Narcissa turned to Snape, while simultaneously trying to convince a combative Draco to eat his food, rather than throw it. "Cassie has grown more and more withdrawn, as the summer comes to an end. I think she's nervous about starting at Hogwarts."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That's understandable, especially given her circumstances," Snape replied. The girl wasn't stupid. Of course, she was anticipating the reactions of the other students when she arrived.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I think she might be associating her anxieties with you," Narcissa mused. "She's mentioned several times in the last month that she's not sure she wants to be sorted into Slytherin, when the time comes." The blonde witch looked rather revolted even as she said it. "But why wouldn't she be? Her entire family has been in the house, not to mention you would be her Head."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Snape merely nodded, taking a sip of the drink in front of him. This information wasn't all that surprising to him, but he would never say it to Cassie's proud aunt and uncle. The girl knew that the majority of the student population was going to have a healthy resentment towards her, and being sorted into Slytherin would only add to the apprehension. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucius and Cassie appeared then, both of them looking rather cross as they came through the door. Snape was absolutely certain that the two had just squabbled prior to Cassie agreeing to join them. "Hello, Severus," she said, giving him a small nod, but she looked highly uncomfortable.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Miss Black," he greeted her. "Your aunt and uncle tell me you've been studying for your classes."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"A bit," she said, piling food onto her plate.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Have you read anything in your potions text?" he asked her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I didn't think I needed to," she responded rather quickly, an amusing look starting to take shape on her features. "I thought you were just going to give me top marks, seeing as we're friends an all." There it was. That was the kind of ribbing that she normally liked to start between them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That attitude," he said, shooting her an icy look, trying to hide any humor he found in her jesting, "is a sure way to land detention in your first week."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She raised her eyebrows at him, taking a large bite of her food, and matched his stare while she chewed. "You're the 'scary professor', aren't you?" Snape suddenly felt exasperated, realizing that the girl was going to have a hard time respecting him in front of the other students, given their established affinity towards one another. That wouldn't do, but there was little that could be done about it now, while they were having a meal at her family's home.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Draco was throwing tantrums during the entire meal, and towards the end, Narcissa and Lucius both left to take the child inside and put him down for a nap, hoping that having both his parents there would calm him. The tense air between Snape and Cassie had alleviated considerably, as the eleven-year-old had continued to joke with him throughout the meal. One would never have guessed that she had ignored him during the last two visits. But Snape knew that underneath her humor, Cassie was nervous about the upcoming school term. So he brought it up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Which House would you prefer," he asked her quietly, "if you are not put into Slytherin?"<br/>
</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It doesn't matter," she replied, all traces of flippancy gone now. "Any of the other three will be fine."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You know it's likely that the Sorting Hat will want to put you into Slytherin," Snape told her. "With who your family is, your ancestry - "</em>
</p>
<p><em>"That's </em>why <em>I don't want to be there," Cassie said seriously. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>"Everyone you're acquainted with now is in Slytherin," he pointed out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Again," she said, and her tone sounded so much more grown up than she actually was, a trait that rarely left her. But she had been tragically forced into the real world at very a young age. "That's another reason why I don't want to be there." Then she gave him an apologetic look. He was always a bit surprised at how sensitive she was to other people's feelings, given the witch and wizard whose genetics had made her. "Besides you, Severus. You know I like you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With that statement, he knew it was the ideal opening to appeal to her emotions. He felt manipulative doing it, but having the girl in his house for the next seven years would put him in the best position to guide her and make sure she was on the proper path. It was paramount that she would not be corrupted by the wrong influences. That was something that Dumbledore had reiterated, that they try to ensure he was in the best position to watch her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Cassie," Snape started slowly. "I don't mean to frighten you. But I think this first year at Hogwarts especially, will be trying for you. As much as I'd like to tell you that the other students won't judge you based solely on your family, that's not the reality you'll be walking in to. Being in a house other than Slytherin won't change that."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She looked at him sullenly. Likely, she had already come to this conclusion on her own at an earlier time, and now she was hearing it out loud from someone she trusted. "So you want me in Slytherin, Severus?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes," he said. "While I think the other Heads are well equipped for their roles, I don't think they'll ever understand your situation like I do." He saw Cassie's lower lip tremble, like she was about to cry, but only for a moment.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I suppose you're right," she whispered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If Cassie was upset for the remainder of the afternoon, she didn't show it. She continued to visit with him and the Malfoys, and finally, when evening was upon them, she left to back to her room, stating that she was actually going to open her potions book, if it meant avoiding detentions, although she said it with an air of sarcasm. As Snape was heading to the front door to leave, Lucius had a request for him. The blond wizard rarely let him leave the manor without making at least one.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Severus, just do me one favor," Lucius said, looking over to his wife before continuing. "When she's at that bloody school, just encourage her to keep the right company, will you?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"By all means," Snape said courteously. He left then, making his way back to Spinner's End, thinking all the while, that although hadn't lied to Lucius, his agreement certainly had the exact opposite meaning.</em>
</p>
<p>1992</p>
<p>"Seriously, Severus? You're going to go to Malfoy Manor?" Cassie was fuming. The two had been enjoying a rather harmonious breakfast of porridge and coffee, and were chatting about the declining state of Cassie's flower garden, until the mail had arrived. It was a grey morning, clouds covering the sky completely, threatening to drop a large amount of rain on Cokeworth's residents and leave a chill in the air. The owl had delivered an invitation for Snape to attend a luncheon the next day, and Cassie had incorrectly assumed that he would have rejected the offer from Narcissa without hesitation.</p>
<p>"I am," Snape stated, evenly. The aura in the room, having started out tranquil that morning, was quickly matching the ominous gloom outside.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Cassie, don't start. You <em>know </em>why. I have to preserve affiliations with the Dark Lord's inner circle," he insisted, and Cassie was shaking her head as he spoke. "Don't act like this is new information. I'd really rather not fight about it again."</p>
<p>"I just hate it!" Cassie spat. "It was bad enough before, having to put up with them, but with the recent crap that Lucius has pulled? How can you consider going into his home and having a bite to eat with him, like it's nothing?"</p>
<p>"I don't have much of a choice," he replied, and Cassie let out a grumble of irritation. "If anything, my agreeing to have a meal with them even after all of that, will help lift the target on your back."</p>
<p>"You're mad," Cassie hissed.</p>
<p>"Cassie, if you would use your head and stop letting your emotions control you for a moment, then maybe you'd realize that the best course of action would be for you to make amends with the Malfoys," he implored. "Lucius is diabolical, and he's skittish about what you might do to ruin him. I think that's evident with what he's swayed Fudge to do in the last year - "</p>
<p>"No," Cassie interjected, looking at him like he was speaking a foreign language.</p>
<p>"Listen to me," he continued. "If you mend your relationship with the Malfoys, then the Ministry may, consequently, start to ease up on you - "</p>
<p>"There's nothing to mend!" she spat angrily, getting up from her chair so she could slam her dirty dishes into the sink. "They're rotten, vile people, and I won't do it!"</p>
<p>"Then pretend," Snape insisted. He was remaining composed and logical as he tried to reason with her. It was only aggravating her more. "You would benefit from being able to live your life without Fudge breathing down your neck, Cassie."</p>
<p>Cassie stared at him in disbelief for a few moments, not realizing that her mouth was hanging open until she intended to speak again. "I'm not going to do it, Severus! And besides, I'm not capable of just pretending like all is forgiven. I'm not exactly Miss Stoic!"</p>
<p>"You are a highly skilled Occlumens. Not many witches or wizards can boast that. If you just learned suppress your emotions all of the time, not just when closing off your mind, it would benefit you immensely," he stated, and she glared skeptically.</p>
<p>"I don't want you to spy," she blurted then.</p>
<p>"What?" he asked her, seemingly caught off guard.</p>
<p>"I know that's what you and Dumbledore have planned for when my father returns. But Severus, I can't stand the thought of you going to him willingly and putting yourself in danger! And the fact that you're even bringing something like this up to me, to repair my relationship with someone as foul as Lucius Malfoy - "</p>
<p>"Not authentically, Cassie!" he asserted.</p>
<p>"I <em>know </em>that," she said. "But he stands for everything we'll be fighting against, and you're going to be a guest at his dinner table and act like you're pals. Doesn't that bother you?"</p>
<p>"The issue of it bothering me or not is irrelevant," he said silkily. "I'm doing what I need to for our cause, just as you are with your training."</p>
<p>Cassie sighed, knowing he had a valid point. She found herself once again wishing he wasn't always so perceptive. "I just wish you would find a safer way to do it."</p>
<p>He gazed at her silently for a few moments, appearing to be considering something, and then said, "The only thing for certain, is that when the Dark Lord returns, no one will be safe." His statement was dire and conclusive, and Cassie felt understandably pessimistic then.</p>
<p>She didn't argue about Snape going to see the Malfoys again. She knew he had made up his mind, that staying cordial with her aunt and uncle was part of the grand scheme to make sure he was still trusted by the Death Eaters when it counted most. She kept it to herself that the thought of him being friendly with Lucius after everything he had done to her, made her want to be sick. The last thing she wanted to do was start another unresolved fight, or make him feel insecure.</p>
<p>"Check in on Draco for me, will you?" Cassie asked Snape the next day when he was preparing to leave for the manor. While she didn't like to admit it, there was a part of her that felt bad the she rarely saw her younger cousin anymore, as unpleasant as he was the majority of the time.</p>
<p>"Certainly," Snape replied. They embraced, exchanged loving words, and then he was out the door, heading to Malfoy Manor to be with the family that Cassie despised. As bothered as she was with the entire situation, she could only spend a few seconds contemplating it, however, as she had her own plans to attend to.</p>
<p>She went out to the street, absentmindedly patting her pocket one more time to ensure that her wand was still there, although she rarely went anywhere without it. But this was the first time in a while that she was going anywhere public within the wizard community, and there would always be a small part of her that feared another unprovoked attack, like the one she had suffered in Hogsmeade. She hoped she wouldn't be too jumpy today.</p>
<p>Making her way to the dead end street that she and Snape always used when they Apparated somewhere, she disappeared with a small pop, and then in an instant, she was in the heart of Diagon Alley. It was a bit unsettling, to go from the isolation of Spinner's End, to the hustle and bustle of the busy shopping area, and within the first few seconds, two people had bumped into Cassie as they hurried past. Normally, Cassie liked to enter the alley through the Leaky Cauldron and do a bit of window shopping, or browse through some of the book shops. Today, however, she wanted to get to Gringotts quickly, ideally before too many people recognized her.</p>
<p>Starting to make her way through the crowd, she kept her eyes fixated on the white staircase that led to the doors of the magnificent bank. If people were giving her strange looks, she was willing herself not to notice. "Cass!" someone called, and although she was not entirely thrilled that attention was being drawn to her, Cassie was relieved to hear a familiar voice. She started to look through the sea of faces, and then saw that Tonks was making her way towards her, smiling ear to ear as she all but pushed a plump brunette witch out of the way to get to her.</p>
<p>"Hi, Dora!" Cassie exclaimed, and the cousins caught each other in a warm embrace. The two had planned to meet up today, Tonks being able to take a bit of time off to see her, and Cassie needing to visit her vault. She was excited to see the young Auror and catch up a bit, even if their time was likely limited due to her rigorous training schedule. What she wasn't expecting, was to see Alastor Moody, making his way through the crowd a few steps behind her.</p>
<p>"Hope you don't mind," Tonks muttered under her breath before the wizard was within ear shot, "He all but invited himself along."</p>
<p>"No, not at all!" Cassie said.</p>
<p>"Black," Moody said gruffly as he reached the two witches. "Good to see you're out and about, not letting Fudge subdue you into hiding."</p>
<p>"Well, I haven't been out much," Cassie admitted, feeling a bit sheepish then. "I've really only been to Muggle towns and avoiding places like these, as of late."</p>
<p>"Might as well get used to them staring," Moody replied, his eye whirring around, likely surveying the crowd around them, "they're already taking notice of you."</p>
<p>Cassie looked around a bit then, and indeed, she saw that people were starting to stop and point, and some were whispering to each other. She huffed, feeling fed up already, as all she wanted to do was go about her business undisturbed, something she had been somewhat able to do for the majority of her young life. People that didn't know her had always been a little apprehensive of her, because of her family. But since the attack in Hogsmeade, and the subsequent hysteria from the Ministry and <em>Daily </em><em>Prophet</em>, it was like she had transformed into a pariah.</p>
<p>"Don't pay them any mind," Tonks said, starting to push Cassie through the crowd, and shoot the gawking shoppers a glare. "We've got your back."</p>
<p>"I didn't come to ruin your little reunion," Moody was saying as they walked. "There's a witch we've been on the lookout for, that's been stalking Gringotts."</p>
<p>"So you're working," Cassie mused.</p>
<p>"She watches for people pulling out jewelry, precious stones, things like that. Then she'll follow 'em and snatch 'em," Tonks told her. "Nothing too crazy. But she put someone in St. Mungo's last week."</p>
<p>"Maybe she'll show," Cassie said. "I wouldn't mind having a go."</p>
<p>"If she does, you will do nothing," Moody warned her. "Don't give Fudge any ammo." They had reached the top of the white stairs leading to Gringotts, and Cassie was thankful to walk through the doors and get away from the many eyes that were watching them from the street.</p>
<p>Cassie huffed. "So essentially, I have to be intentionally useless, or get thrown into Azkaban?"</p>
<p>"Once you're out of his line of sight, you won't be," Moody said then. Cassie was perplexed by this statement, and when she looked at Tonks for clarification, her cousin was looking at her with excitement on her features.</p>
<p>"Your training, at Academia de Luta - " Tonks started, but Moody abruptly cut her off with a grunt.</p>
<p>"Not in such a public place!" he chided. Tonks immediately stopped talking, but threw Cassie an enthusiastic wink.</p>
<p>Feeling confused about what Moody and Tonks had just referred to, Cassie went up to the next available goblin. She left the two of them in the lobby to go to her vault, pulling out a small amount of galleons from the large pile that was contained within. When Bellatrix and Rodolphus had been locked up in Azakaban, Cassie had been left with a portion of their estate, which had been put under the Malfoys' control up until she had turned seventeen. But the wealth she was entitled to was something she disliked using unless absolutely necessary. She pulled money out for essentials, and occasionally, if she could get Arthur and Molly to accept anything, she would give some of it to them. They, like her, saw it as tainted.</p>
<p>Today, however, she would be transferring some to the Weasley vault without a note, so they would have no choice but to take it. She had learned that they had five sets of Gilderoy Lockhart books to pay for, along with Ginny's first year supplies. She hadn't yet had the argument with Arthur about offering to pay for any of it, but knowing that he would adamantly refuse her, the Slytherin in her decided to go this route, and do what she needed to do to get her way. The other task she had to complete, was to convert another sum of gold into Muggle money, and then send it off to Andrea and her children.</p>
<p>"Any signs of the jewelry mugger?" Cassie asked Tonks when she was finished. She was still in the lobby, quietly surveying the witches and wizards that were waiting in line by the counters, but Moody was gone.</p>
<p>"None," she said, "But Mad-Eye started muttering about black market vampire fangs and took off, so I'm staying here until he returns."</p>
<p>"You must be learning a ton from him," Cassie said.</p>
<p>"He's brilliant," Tonks said, beaming. "Best there is, everyone tells me."</p>
<p>"You haven't grown sick of each other?" Cassie teased.</p>
<p>"That's another story," she said, smirking. "By the way, my mother told me an amusing little anecdote, although it was so farfetched I told her it couldn't possibly be true."</p>
<p>Cassie sighed. By the way her cousin was talking, she knew where this conversation was heading, and as luck would have it, Moody had reappeared and was now heading towards them again. "That's nice," she replied curtly.</p>
<p>"What, you're shy, all of a sudden?" Tonks continued.</p>
<p>"I'd just rather not talk about it in front of your mentor, is all," Cassie hissed.</p>
<p>"Mad-Eye doesn't mind," Tonks said then, a wicked grin spreading across her face. "I tell him everything. Isn't that right, Mad-Eye?"</p>
<p>"Yes, you do have this irritating habit of not being able to shut your mouth, Tonks." he grumbled. "My investigation just now proved fruitless. Let's move on."</p>
<p>The three of them started to move towards the doors, and Cassie hoped that Tonks had been distracted from what she had been alluding to. But she knew her cousin was a lot more stubborn than that. "So come on, Cass, give me the details!" she demanded as they went down the staircase towards the street.</p>
<p>"Dora," Cassie warned quietly.</p>
<p>"Details of what?" Moody asked, and then Tonks started laughing.</p>
<p>"Oh, Cass, stop being such a prude. Mum says you're seeing Snape, and I don't think she would have come up with that on her own!" Moody kept his head straight forward as they continued to walk, but for some reason, Cassie was sure that his magical eye was now pointed right at her. She felt more on display now than she ever did when she Apparated in the middle of the crowd that day.</p>
<p>"You're right, I am," Cassie said. "So you know. Why are you acting like a birdbrained schoolgirl?"</p>
<p>"God, you're even starting to sound like him," her cousin jeered. Cassie playfully shoved her, and then Tonks continued. "Well, what I <em>didn't</em> say to Mum, but I probably should have, was that I noticed something funny."</p>
<p>"I don't think your sense of humor is on point today," Cassie grumbled.</p>
<p>"So you're not staying at the Burrow, and I know that because Charlie told me." Tonks said, "And you're not staying with the Malfoys, we've been hearing at work that Lucius has been feeling pressured from the Muggle Protection Act. He's been trying to keep the Ministry from raiding his manor by arguing that he's forbidden <em>you</em> from staying there, like that somehow makes him a saint."</p>
<p>"That's lovely," Cassie said sarcastically.</p>
<p>"So that leaves me to ponder," Tonks said, dramatically raising an eyebrow. "Where <em>are </em>you staying, my dear cousin? I know it's not with my parents!"</p>
<p>"Well, my dear Dora," Cassie said, linking an arm with her as they walked. Moody was continuing to lead the way, and they were nearing the Leaky Cauldron. "Under normal circumstances, I might try to deceive you. But seeing as you're a skillfully trained Auror now, I think that it would only make me look foolish. So why don't you tell me where <em>you </em>think I've been staying?"</p>
<p>Tonks started to laugh again, and then she gleefully asked, "You've been living with him, haven't you?"</p>
<p>Cassie couldn't help but smile, and it only made Tonks laugh louder. As they entered the pub, Moody turned to shoot them a disapproving look, and he muttered, "Sodding women," under his breath as they headed towards an empty table in the corner. As they settled into their seats, he immediately began to observe the rest of the room, as if he were expecting an upheaval at any second.</p>
<p>"You'll have to have me over for dinner sometime," Tonks said. "As long as the ol' professor will have me, of course."</p>
<p>"He won't have a choice," Cassie said, feeling quite jovial that her cousin was being so accepting about the whole thing, but with the way Moody was studying her now, like he was scrutinizing her intently, she started to feel uneasy. "Of course, with how busy you are, and me leaving soon, I don't know when we'll have the chance."</p>
<p>"When are you going?" Tonks asked her, and a waitress stopped by. Moody rashly waved his hand at the two witches, indicating that the two of them should stop their conversation immediately. Once they had ordered their drinks, he gave them a sharp nod.</p>
<p>"Towards the end of August," Cassie said. "Assuming that Fudge doesn't try to stop me from leaving the country."</p>
<p>"Shouldn't be a problem," Moody interjected lowly. "From what I've heard, he's elated to get you onto another continent."</p>
<p>Cassie was astonished at the Auror's statement. "What does he think I'm aiming to do? Overthrow the Ministry?"</p>
<p>"Sure thing."</p>
<p>Cassie ran her hands through her hair, exhaling in exasperation. "Any chance his paranoia well lessen while I'm away?" Moody was going to answer her, but the waitress had come back with their drinks, and he was instantly tight-lipped.</p>
<p>"Not if Lucius Malfoy keeps feeding him lies," Tonks said softly after Moody had deemed it safe to speak once again. Cassie could feel her blood start to boil.</p>
<p>Moody may have sensed her growing frustration, because he said, "Take a swig of your drink, Black. We'll worry about Malfoy while you're away. You've got to keep your wits about you while you're in Brazil."</p>
<p>Cassie, who had been obeying the Auror and was taking a long, deep drink from her mug, looked at him questioningly. "Oh? Do you know Martese Machado? Is he difficult?"</p>
<p>"Dom Machado is a master of his craft, and rigorous in his curriculum, from what I understand. But that is not what I'm referring to," Moody said. "What you need to be cautious of, is the dark witch that has been gaining momentum there."</p>
<p>"What?" Cassie asked him, feeling absolutely clueless. "What are you talking about?" She watched Moody and Tonks exchange knowing glances, and it was so reminiscent of Dumbledore and Snape doing the same when they were keeping something from her, that she felt the indignation in her grow tenfold. But she swallowed it down.</p>
<p>"I was wondering if you'd been informed," Moody said then. "Of course, we at the Ministry have only recently found out about her activities. The magical governments in South America have been trying to control her advances for some time, it seems, but she continues to move across borders and gain followers. The Brazilian Minister of Magic, Luis da Gama, met with Fudge only last week asking for assistance."</p>
<p>"Is Fudge going to give him any?" Cassie asked softly.</p>
<p>"No," Moody replied. "It seems that he does not feel the need to get involved. Thinks that it's North America's job to help."</p>
<p>Cassie glanced over to Tonks. The expression on her face was solemn and steadfast. "What does she do?"</p>
<p>"Seems one side of her family originates from an untouched tribe in the Amazon," Tonks told her, "Uses it as an excuse to kill Muggles for destroying the forest, and naturally anyone that opposes her."</p>
<p>Cassie took another drink of her ale, and then she looked at them somberly. "Why are you telling me this?"</p>
<p>"So you can stay vigilant," Moody growled. "I don't know how well known your background will be when you go down there, but there's no doubt in my mind, if Sauda Sombria finds out, she will be interested in you."</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Cassie said darkly, the determined look on her cousin's face mirroring how she felt right then. "Well I'm interested in her, too."</p>
<p>For some reason, when Cassie returned home and saw Snape that day, she didn't immediately tell him what she had learned from Moody and Tonks. Rather, she asked him about her time at Malfoy Manor. He told her that it had been rather uneventful, that Lucius and Narcissa had been courteous with him as they usually were. Lucius had taken it upon himself to purchase Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones for the entire Slytherin Quidditch team, and had pretty much demanded that Snape name Draco as Seeker right then and there. Then, he had questioned Snape on Cassie's plans to go out of the country. Apparently, the entirety of anyone associated with the Ministry knew that she would be going to South America soon.</p>
<p>Cassie told Snape that she had gotten the money they had discussed sent off to Andrea, and that Moody had made a surprise appearance during her visit with Tonks. And then, casually, she slipped in what they had told her about the dark witch Sombria, like she was telling him about the weather. When what she had said registered to him, he looked overwrought, his black eyes gleaming with apprehension.</p>
<p>"We'll be sending you directly in harm's way," he remarked, and his voice was tremoring ever so slightly. Cassie couldn't remember the last time she heard him sound like that.</p>
<p>"Moody said she's been moving across South America," she said quietly. "It's a big continent. She probably won't even come across little old me. And if she does, I can handle myself."</p>
<p>"Unless she finds out who you are, and specifically seeks you out!" he snapped. "Cassie, this is dangerous!"</p>
<p>"And yet Dumbledore is still having me go," she replied. "If you believe for one second that he doesn't already know about her, then you're kidding yourself." He was silent for a few seconds, and she knew that for once, she had made a point that he couldn't logically debate with her.</p>
<p>"This is the first time in your life that I can't directly watch over you." Snape looked absolutely defeated, and Cassie felt tears start to form in her eyes as she watched him struggle to maintain his composure. She knew he was terrified.</p>
<p>"I'll be okay," she told him, and she was a little surprised that she believed it herself. "I'm going to miss you horribly, Severus, and it's going to be a huge change for both of us, not being able to see each other all the time. But we're going to get through it."</p>
<p>For the first time since Cassie's training in Brazil had been set in stone, she and Snape set out to make a concrete plan. They agreed, that as long as their schedules allowed, they would make it a priority to see each other once per month, with her coming to Hogsmeade. If it was deemed safe, and if Snape was able to get away from Hogwarts, then they would try to get him to Brazil for extra visits. But Cassie, even after reassuring him that <em>she </em>would fine while on the same continent as Sauda Sombria, didn't want her love anywhere near the danger. She knew it was hypocritical of her, but she didn't care.</p><hr/>
<p>In the last week leading up leaving for Academia de Luta, Cassie kept her self quite busy. She visited the Burrow twice, being sure to give Ginny her well wishes for starting at Hogwarts. Her time spent there was generally jovial, but at one point, Molly burst into tears, stating that it would be so hard to have one child in Egypt, a second in Romania, and now a third in Brazil. It made Cassie completely lose it as well, even with Fred and George continuing to crack jokes to try to lighten the mood.</p>
<p>Tonks was able to break away from her training one afternoon, and she, Cassie, and Snape all had lunch at Andromeda and Ted's house one day. She was relentless in her teasing of Cassie and Snape's relationship, to the point that Andromeda had to scold her like she was still a child. Ted, while clearly making more of an effort to be sociable with Snape, still intermittently grilled him with random questions, and shot him stern looks across the room when he would instinctively touch Cassie's arm while she talked. Like when Cassie had left the Weasleys, she was quite emotional, and she was a bit frustrated with herself when she started to cry again, this time when Andromeda had her arms wrapped around her.</p>
<p>Just like that, the eve before she would be leaving was upon them. Dumbledore would be meeting them at the house in the early morning to take them to the Portkey. Cassie was just grateful that Snape was able to come with as well. Of course, she knew delaying their goodbye wasn't going to make things easier when the time came. But every second she had with him was precious. They made a dinner of beef roast and potatoes together, sipping on wine, and then they made their way to the couch, like they had done on so many other summer nights. But tonight, they were both much quieter than usual, the casual chit chat at a pause during this demure phase. Cassie's mind was elsewhere, thinking of the unknown that was to come, and she knew that Snape was likely lost in the same thoughts. Several times, she almost declared that she had made up her mind, that she wasn't going after all, that the whole thing was stupid. But then she would remind herself of why she was going, that everything was in anticipation for what was presumably coming in the future. If she didn't go, if she didn't take steps to prepare, could she live with herself knowing that she had given up that chance?</p>
<p>Eventually, the couple made their way upstairs to their bedroom, and Snape tenderly pulled Cassie into his arms, encircling her in a warm embrace. "Cassie," he whispered, burying his face into the nape of her neck, "I'm so proud of what you're doing. You know that, don't you?"</p>
<p>She didn't answer him, as tears were starting to blur her vision, and didn't want to sound distressed. She had been so determined to put on a brave face for him up until the very end, to convince him that she was sure in her decision to go. But she felt anything but right then, as he held her in his arms, and she knew that this would be the last night that he could for a long time. His very presence had been the one reassurance that she could count on, and now she wasn't sure what she was going to do without it in her daily life.</p>
<p>Feeling her tremble, Snape lifted his head, and he looked down upon her distressed face. "Don't cry," he said gently. "Please, don't cry, Cassie."</p>
<p>"I can't help it," she said, her voice breaking like she had worried it was going to, and he started to wipe away her tears with his thumb. "I'm sorry, Severus, I know I'm killing the mood."</p>
<p>"You worry about the stupidest things, you silly girl," he said, and his brusque words enticed a small smile out of her. He kissed her, and even in their distress, the undeniable, impermeable attraction between them ignited their appetite for one another. In seconds, sadness transformed to desire, and Cassie felt his tongue caressing hers, searching for something kindred in the physical contact. When he lifted her shirt over her head, exposing her skin to him as she'd experienced so many times before, she felt a sense of synchrony, of devotion. He had become so familiar to her, that he was like an extension of her very being, and it was almost inconceivable to think that soon, they'd be so far apart.</p>
<p>He gingerly guided her back towards the bed, moving over her, his lips and hands moving in harmony to draw the most enjoyable sensations from her body. He was so well versed in how she was wired, that he expertly rendered pleasure out of her, coaxed moans from her throat like he was conducting a chorus. Tonight, he didn't need to give her an elixir to heighten her senses, or a satin ribbon to fasten her wrists with. All they needed was the two of them, and their love for each other.</p>
<p>As he guided himself inside of her, making her gasp in serenity, he kept his coal black eyes locked on her bright blues. He wanted to commit every moment of this night to memory, knowing that many days would pass before they would have this opportunity again. Slowly, assuredly, he started to pump in and out of her wet heat, and her hands were roaming over his pale skin, trying to retain the feel of him on her fingers. It was as though they were both fearful of the other one abruptly disappearing from existence, the way they were desperately groping at each other, trying to hold on for dear life.</p>
<p>After, Cassie curled up next to him, unwilling to allow any space between them as they laid together in bed. She would forgo sleep tonight, even if it meant they would be sweaty and too warm to rest adequately. All she cared about right then, was being nestled up against his body, her skin against his, and being able to feel his heart beat as she laid her face on his chest. All that mattered in the world right then, was him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, lovely readers!<br/>So, this chapter was an emotional one to write...sorry if it was a harder one to read. We're definitely in a transition period here!<br/>But I also wanted to let you know, that I won't be able to update until Monday or Tuesday at the earliest due to my work schedule. Just wanting to keep everyone informed. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hierarchy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The early hours of the morning came, much to Cassie's dismay, even after willing with all her soul for them to stay away. She had barely slept, her mind instead focused on each passing second as she laid snug against Snape's familiar form, hoping that by some miracle that time would just stop. What she wouldn't give for that night to last just a few hours longer so she could stay in his arms, to know that she could remain protected and loved in the small house and she had grown so fond of.</p>
<p>As always, time was unrelenting and cruel, and Cassie and Snape were having to rip themselves from the comfort of the bed. They started to move about the room silently, both of them anticipating the upcoming events of the day. Cassie was starting to go through her luggage, making sure she had packed everything she might need, when she decided to voice her current train of thought out loud.</p>
<p>"What do you think Dumbledore's opinion of us is?" she asked Snape as he was pulling his shirt over his head. When his face emerged from the black fabric, he gave her a puzzled expression. "I mean our relationship, Sev," she added.</p>
<p>"I know what you're referring to. What makes you think he'd even be aware of it?" he asked, and Cassie giggled.</p>
<p>"Severus," she started. "We live in the same house, and he's coming here this morning. Someone a lot stupider than Albus Dumbledore would be able to figure out that we're shacking up!"</p>
<p>"As far as he's concerned, you've only been staying here," he countered. "He has no reason to think otherwise."</p>
<p>"Oh, Sev," Cassie said, "And you think <em>I'm </em>naive sometimes? Of course he knows! In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he knew about us during the school term!"</p>
<p>"That's absurd," he replied. "If that were true, I would have been sacked!"</p>
<p>The notion was amusing to Cassie, that he thought the Hogwarts Headmaster was completely oblivious to their romance. As they made their way downstairs, she continued to banter with him, and tried to get him to agree to a bet, that he would have to owe her a fancy date night if she was right. He was adamant that she was being ridiculous, and wouldn't even entertain her idea. She thought that maybe he was growing uneasy about the older wizard's reaction, now that he realized that he had yet another person's opinion to deal with.</p>
<p>It was a welcome distraction. Cassie hadn't thought about how nervous she was about leaving Cokeworth for the minutes they had spent arguing, but as soon as she realized that, her stomach twisted back into hard knots. They made a quick breakfast, but she merely stared at the eggs on her plate, unable to choke anything down. Snape tried to offer her a few words of comfort, but it seemed his frame of mind was rivaling hers. She could tell in how he gazed at her, his black eyes shimmering in a way that she seldom recalled seeing.</p>
<p>A knock came at the front door, something they were both anticipating and dreading. Snape went to answer it, and there stood Dumbledore adorned in a set of periwinkle robes, not having bothered to try put together an ensemble of Muggle clothing. "Good morning, Severus," he greeted with a nod of his silvery head. His eyes moved past his colleague to Cassie, who was standing a few feet behind him with her luggage at her feet. "Good morning to you, Cassiopeia."</p>
<p>"Good morning, Headmaster," she replied, and he had a peculiar expression on his face, one that she couldn't decipher.</p>
<p>"As you are no longer my student, I think it appropriate that you refer to me as 'Albus', don't you?" he asked her kindly. "After all, I find it highly unlikely that you still call Severus 'Professor Snape'." There was a twinkle in his blue eyes, and she saw a small twinge playing at his mouth.</p>
<p>"No, I certainly don't," she replied carefully. She looked to Snape, but he was still looking towards the door, and not giving her an opportunity to see his expression.</p>
<p>"I trust that the two of you had a good summer holiday?" Dumbledore asked, and Cassie saw the Potions Master nod his head.</p>
<p>"It was satisfactory," he replied. "Cassie greatly benefited from being in a place where no one knew her."</p>
<p>"Yes," Dumbledore said, "And I have high hopes that where she is going will offer the same advantages." Cassie fought the urge to interrupt him, as the two wizards were reverting back to their old habit of talking about her like she wasn't there. She wasn't in the mood to start quarreling, not when she would be separated from everything that she knew in a matter of minutes.</p>
<p>Soon, the three of them were walking down the street with Dumbledore leading the way, and Cassie turned around to glance at Snape's childhood home one more time. She felt Snape reach out to touch her arm, and she smiled slightly as her attention went back to him.</p>
<p>The Headmaster had led them down to the riverbank, and used his wand to retrieve what appeared to be a discarded beer bottle from a random spot of tall grass. Cassie inhaled a shaky breath when the Portkey was suddenly in view. She couldn't help but eye it apprehensively as it hovered in the air, and once again, she felt Snape's comforting hand on her arm.</p>
<p>On the count of three, they were transported, and Cassie had to fight through a wave of nausea before she could even begin to grasp her new surroundings. She had expected to go to some sort of city, or a small village even, but she was surprised to find that they were encircled by tall, dense jungle. It was rather dark among the trees, as with the change in time zones, they had arrived very early into the morning. The quiet ambience of Cokeworth had been replaced by sounds of buzzing insects, chirping birds, and there was some sort of primate calling out every few seconds, likely alarmed by the sudden appearance of the three humans in its habitat.</p>
<p>"Where are we?" Cassie asked, taking out her wand to produce a bit of light, just as her two companions were doing the same.</p>
<p>"I do not know for sure," Dumbledore answered her, looking just as awed by their environment as she felt, his head tilting back to take in the sight of a rather tall barrigona tree. "Castelobruxo is located in the state of Amazonas, so it is likely that we have been taken somewhere in the vicinity. But Master Machado has always been very secretive with the location of his academy, even with me."</p>
<p>"Why not take us to the school?" Snape asked, looking a bit miffed as he took careful steps towards a particularly interesting looking corpse flower, and used his wand to light his way.</p>
<p>"The caipora that protect the grounds don't take kindly to strangers, from what I hear," Dumbledore replied calmly. "Headmaster Antunes probably thought it easier for us to not have to deal with them."</p>
<p>"So we just have to wait in the forest?" he snapped. "Is this the hospitality your friend is offering to Cassie?"</p>
<p>"Severus, it's just fine," Cassie said gently, knowing that his irritation was stemming from feeling protective over her.</p>
<p>"It's not," Snape said, "Not when there's some dark witch on the loose, and we're standing in the open with no knowledge of where we even are!" Cassie couldn't see Dumbledore's expression, as her wand was pointed towards a large plant that looked suspiciously carnivorous, but he sounded a bit surprised when he spoke.</p>
<p>"Oh," he said. "You've heard of her?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Snape spat, "Leave it to you, to keep something like that a secret!"</p>
<p>"I only temporarily withheld that information, in an attempt ensure that Cassie would come," Dumbledore started, but Cassie was feeling resolute then, and started in.</p>
<p>"We are well aware, <em>Albus,</em>of your manipulation tactics," she said coolly. "And as I am no longer your student, as you have pointed out, I would appreciate if you would be transparent from now on. If you have any hope of me trusting you at all, that's how it has to be."</p>
<p>"How long have you known about her?" Snape asked him then.</p>
<p>"The two of you have really seemed to solidify your alliance, haven't you? You sound like you have reached a true partnership." Dumbledore asked. Cassie was perturbed by the amusement that was in his voice, as she wasn't feeling entertained in the least.</p>
<p>"Enough with the games," Snape growled. "The only reason she still agreed to come is because of her sense of duty!"</p>
<p>Whether Dumbledore had planned to answer them or not, they would never know. They were interrupted by the sound of nimble footsteps approaching, and as they were in a completely foreign environment, all three of them were suddenly on alert, all conversation coming to an abrupt halt and wands at the ready. The silhouettes of a figure came into view, and only when Cassie saw Dumbledore's stance relax a bit, did she loosen her tight grip on her wand.</p>
<p>"What is this, I hear? Bickering, this early in the day!" came a boisterous voice.</p>
<p>"Ah, Martese, old friend!" Dumbledore greeted warmly as a stout wizard with greying black hair and wide set eyes stepped into small amount of light. They immediately embraced.</p>
<p>"Minha amigo! It has been too long, Albus!" Machado exclamed as he pulled out of the hug, and the sexagenarian's smile seemed genuine as he studied Snape and Cassie, who were standing and watching the exchange. "This must be Cassiopeia?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Cassie said, stepping forward to shake the wizard's hand. His grip was firm and enthusiastic. "It's an honor to meet you, Master Machado."</p>
<p>"None of that," he said, shaking his head. "We do away with etiquette while we are here. Meu nome é Martese."</p>
<p>"Then call me Cassie. This is Severus Snape," she said, gesturing towards the raven-haired wizard. They started to shake hands.</p>
<p>"He is the Potions Master at Hogwarts, and a trusted friend," Dumbledore explained.</p>
<p>"Ah," Machado said. "You found it necessary to have protection for the journey here? You didn't think you were up to the task, Albus?"</p>
<p>Cassie knew that the man was badgering, but in the spirit of being transparent, as she had so intensely mentioned to Dumbledore earlier, she said, "No. He's my boyfriend." She didn't need proper daylight to know that Snape was shooting her a look of pure contempt now.</p>
<p>Machado was nodding now, looking between the two of them. "I must tell you, Cassie, this as far as both these men will come. I do not allow outsiders into Academia de Luta."</p>
<p>She felt her heart sink, knowing that the goodbyes were swiftly approaching. Locking eyes with Snape, she felt her breath catch in her throat. As Machado and Dumbledore stepped aside to chat quietly between the two of them, Snape took Cassie's hands in his. Now that their relationship was out in the open and their separation was upon them, he didn't seem to feel the need to be coy.</p>
<p>"You're going to do great things," Snape said to her, and he kissed her hands, one at a time.</p>
<p>"I'm going to miss you," she breathed. "So, so much!"</p>
<p>"Me, too." They hugged, and then Snape even kissed her in front of two older wizards. "We'll be seeing each other soon."</p>
<p>"Promise?" she whispered.</p>
<p>"I do," he said, as he lightly grazed the necklace he had gotten her between his thumb and finger. She had considered leaving it behind with him, to protect it from being damaged or lost, but he had insisted that she keep it with her always, so she would have a symbol of his love with her.</p>
<p>Machado produced another Portkey then, which looked like a crushed Guaraná soda can. Standing by the unfamiliar wizard's side with her bag of belongings, Cassie watched as Dumbledore and Snape, two people she had seen on a regular basis for the better part of a decade, disappeared from view in a matter of seconds. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath until she exhaled shakily once they were gone, and she felt tears start to fall down her cheeks. She could feel Machado's eyes on her, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him just yet, for fear of losing her composure all together.</p>
<p>"I know it is a big change," he said, gesturing for her to follow him, and she obliged, starting to carefully step through the plants and roots that covered the forest floor. "But you will adjust. We are like family."</p>
<p>Cassie took a few moments to respond, as she was attempting to clear her throat. "How many new students will there be?"</p>
<p>"Including you, five. There are seven returning for their second term. I have students from all over the world. Of course, you are the only one from your school," he replied.</p>
<p>"Have you had many from Hogwarts?" she asked. It was getting lighter as they walked, although the condensed trees didn't seem to allow much sunlight to reach them on the ground. Machado seemed to move through the vegetation with ease, as though he was moving through an unseen path he had used countless times, but Cassie constantly felt like she was going to trip, or smash a beautiful, unsuspecting plant. She as all ready starting to feel fatigued with the effort of trying to keep up with him, and not misstep.</p>
<p>"Not in many years," he told her. "It seems Albus' misfortune with being unable to keep a Dark Arts Defense teacher has contributed to that." He stopped walking suddenly, and turned to look at her. "We are here. This is where we enter, Cassie. Before we do, I wish to discuss something with you."</p>
<p>"Okay," she said, not knowing what it could possibly be. She started to look around her, trying to familiarize herself with the 'entrance' he was referring to, because she was at a total loss at the moment. All she saw were trees that looked the same as the other trees they had passed on their walk here, and nothing distinguishable was jumping out at her. There was a bright purple flower about the size of her face over there on a shrub, could she remember that?</p>
<p>"The other students, as far as I am aware, they do not know that Lord Voldemort is seu pai. Albus said that this is something you have dealt with your whole life. Is it your wish, for me to keep it a secret?" he asked. Cassie's attention was immediately ripped from trying to memorize their surroundings.</p>
<p>"Yes," she said quietly. "I'd like that, very much."</p>
<p>"Then it is your information to tell," Machado said, nodding. Cassie felt a sudden surge of gratitude towards the wizard. "Step towards this trunk," he said then, and he pointed her towards a particularly towering tree, its bark swirled in a crescent-shaped pattern. "You see this piece?" he asked, pointing towards one section jutted off towards the side, as if it had intentionally deviated from the rest of the shape. He explained that he had charmed it so that only those allowed permission would be recognized by the tree with flesh memory, and they would be instantly transported. He instructed her to touch it lightly with her hand, and she felt herself being pulled by her naval, much like when she had traveled by Portkey that morning.</p>
<p>Once again, her expectations were quickly squashed. She had thought she would be in a building of some sort, but instead, she was standing on a wooden bridge, and she realized that she was high in the forest. Her curiosity instantly taking over, she went to the side to look down, and it seemed she was ten stories off the ground. Machado appeared on the same bridge seconds later.</p>
<p>"I hope you have no fear of heights," he commented, smiling. "If you do, you will learn quickly to get over it."</p>
<p>He led her through a small network of wooden bridges that connected to each other, and she was in awe when she realized that there were huts built into the branches and canopies of the trees. The largest bungalow seemed to be in center of the small commune, and she learned that was the common area, where the students made their meals together, and socialized between trainings. Each student had their own hut to sleep in, and Machado had one for himself, although it was bigger and further down a single overpass. "You need anything," he told her, "That's where I stay. All my students are welcome."</p>
<p>He showed her to her hut, leaving her to herself for the time being. Other students would be arriving that morning, and she was grateful for some isolation before she was thrust into everything. The hut contained a small mattress on the floor with a blanket a pillow, and there was a rod hanging from the ceiling so she could hang some clothing. There was a wooden desk and a chair, and that was all the round room contained. As she unpacked, the sounds of the jungle only seemed magnified, the birds calling all around her like they didn't have a care in the world, like they were used to having humans living among them this high in the sky.</p>
<p>She had brought a small photo album, and briefly considered looking through it, but decided against it. If she saw a picture of Snape now, she knew she might lose all willpower to be there, demand a Portkey from Machado right then, and return home. So she put it on her desk, at least taking comfort knowing that it was ready and waiting for her, for when it would be safe to look through it.</p>
<p>A knock came at her door, after she had been alone for about an hour, and when she opened it, a stranger stood there. He was tall, with light brown hair and sharp features, and he stood up straight, with his arms behind his back. Cassie instantly got the impression that this young man was serious, and she couldn't help but compare him to Percy.</p>
<p>"Hello," he said, with no trace of a smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Hi," Cassie said, scrambling to her feet, as she had been lying on her bed.</p>
<p>"You will come to The Middle," he said, his sentence very much sounding like a command. Cassie, who didn't like being ordered around by a boy her age she had never met, bit back a retort she was about to spout.</p>
<p>"The Middle," she said. "Is that the big shack?"</p>
<p>The severe boy sighed, clearly annoyed by her inquiry. "Yes. The big one in <em>the middle. </em>It's what one might also call 'the center', or 'the nucleus'. Shall I offer you even more choices?"</p>
<p>"No," she replied, grabbing her wand and heading out the door as he started to walk down the bridge and to the next hut. "That's plenty, thanks. I'm Cassie, by the way." He ignored her attempt at an introduction, and thumped on the door of his next victim. Rolling her eyes, Cassie made her way to the common area she now knew had a name. When she entered the spacious wooden building, she saw that there were already six students in it, seated in cushy arm chairs and talking among themselves. Only a couple of them bothered to look up at her, and when they did, there must not have been anything particularly interesting about her, because they went back to their conversations. She guessed they were the returning students from last term, and were catching up after the summer holiday. They seemed relaxed with each other, and Cassie was feeling anything but right then.</p>
<p>Just as she was getting settled into a chair, another witch entered, looking just as nervous as Cassie felt. Slowly more students trickled in, the last being trailed by the humorless boy that must have drawn the short straw and been tasked with retrieving the new students. Machado came in shortly after, and he had the same welcoming demeanor about him as he looked around the room, claiming a chair for himself before he started to address everyone.</p>
<p>"Welcome to Academia de Luta, my friends," he said. "I hope you are all happy to be here, as I am happy to have you. Together, we will embark on a tremendous adventure of discovery, and of growth." He paused, looking over at the students that he knew from the previous term. "Did you have a good holiday?"</p>
<p>He listened to some of their anecdotes from the summer, and Cassie quickly learned that there were students indeed, from around the world. Just from their stories, she deduced which of the returning students had probably graduated from Castelobruxo, Koldovstoretz, Mahoutokoro, and Uagadou. As she heard the severe boy, Viggo, speak about his time off, she assumed that he and another boy named Arvid were from Durmstrang. Then it was time for the new students to introduce themselves, and there was also a girl from Beauxbatons and a boy from Ilvermorny.</p>
<p>It seemed that being the first day was not going to be an excuse for slacking off, however. As jovial and approachable as Machado seemed, Cassie was swiftly reminded why Moody had referred to the man's curriculum as rigorous. After introductions were over and a quick meal was eaten, they set off for a run through the jungle. Cassie's lack of preparation for any physical training was evident, and she wheezed along with the slowest half of the pack, tripping over roots and rocks every few minutes. She was in so much discomfort, between her burning lungs and bruised knees, that she couldn't appreciate the beautiful setting they were jogging in.</p>
<p>As she ran, she started to get an ominous feeling. At first, she attributed it to being incredibly out of shape, and couldn't decipher what part of her was feeling troubled. But as they continued on, the sensation seemed to grow tenfold, and she found herself needing to say something, to warn someone that they might be heading towards some unknown danger.</p>
<p>"Miremba," Cassie gasped, having pushed herself to catch up with a witch she knew was from the previous term, "I think we should stop, I have a bad feeling - "</p>
<p>"That's normal, Hogwarts," the girl from Uagadou said, so at ease with their exercise that she was even able to laugh at Cassie a bit, "that means we're almost there."</p>
<p>"What?" Cassie managed to ask, but Miremba ignored her then. Cassie slowed her pace, unable to keep up with her, and was fell beside the boy from Ilvermorny.</p>
<p>"I feel it, too," he told her. It made her feel only slightly better.</p>
<p>In a few minutes, the front of the group started to slow, waiting for everyone to catch up, and then Machado, who had been leading, started to speak. "Take a good look around you, my friends," he said, spreading his arms out wide. "This is a place we will come to, again and again." Cassie felt completely lost again as she tried to nail down some sort of landmark, memorize some feature she could become familiar with. All she could see was jungle on top of more jungle. "That feeling of dread, is to discourage anyone from wandering into our training area. It is unpleasant, but you will become accustomed, like everything else here." Then he turned around and took a few steps, and vanished. The air around him seemed to ripple, as he had passed through whatever barrier was set there. Everyone else started to follow. When Cassie went through, it felt like she was pushing through cold water, and she shivered slightly as she entered the hidden space.</p>
<p>The area, cleared of all trees and large plants, was about the size of Hogwarts' Quidditch pitch, and the sky above them was crystal blue. It was a weird sight, having just been through the dense trees and not seeing anything but branches and leaves and endless green.</p>
<p>"We will be here almost every day," Machado was saying as the new students looked up at the sky. "There are many enchantments to protect the surrounding forest from our spells, so that we don't do damage to of the creatures that live there."</p>
<p>He had the new students go off to the side, and paired off the second term students. It was a demonstration of sorts, and he had each twosome square off in a duel, one at a time, attempt to disarm each other. It was a level that Cassie had never seen witches and wizards near her age perform. It was almost breathtaking to her, watching them expertly cast powerful spells, and instantaneously deflect them. One of the duels lasted nearly twenty minutes, and when Yui, a witch from Mahoutokoro, emerged victorious, the onlookers couldn't help but applaud. It gave Cassie a new sense of purpose to learn the techniques, and she was yearning to get started.</p>
<p>"Second term to the side," Machado said then, and the seven students started to trade places with the five new ones. "First term, pair off. We're going to get started, but <em>slowly</em>," and when he emphasized the last word, he looked at Vitaly, a wizard from Koldovstoretz, specifically. "For the first round, one partner will cast spells, and the other will deflect only. Then, we will switch."</p>
<p>As with the experienced group, there was an odd number, and one person would have to go twice. Cassie had volunteered, itching to get some practice in. First, she practiced with Alexander from Ilvermorny, and it was smooth, and rather uneventful. He seemed rather pleasant to be around, and even thanked Cassie after their rounds. Then, Cassie was starting her match with Vitaly.</p>
<p>"You ready, Hogwarts?" he asked gruffly, his beady eyes narrowed as he looked at her. Cassie raised an eyebrow, annoyed at his boldness to call her that. She had put up with it when a second term student has used the word in place of her name, but she was already growing impatient with him.</p>
<p>"Sure," she said. On Machado's signal, they began, and the young wizard sent a stunning spell her way, which she deflected with ease. Then, he tried an anteoculutia hex, and another stunning spell. He was performing them non-verbally, but Cassie, being well versed in dueling magic, easily recognized the spells in his movements and the appearance of the light that was being sent her way. She became rather aggravated when she realized that the boy had sent a blasting curse at her. After deflecting it, she immediately broke protocol, disarming him, and caught his wand in her hand. Some of her peers began to protest around her, as they likely hadn't recognized what he had tried to do, but Machado was already rushing towards them in a fury.</p>
<p>"Vitaly!" he bellowed. "That is not how we do things!"</p>
<p>"What? She had it handled," he said, folding his arms across his chest in defiance.</p>
<p>"If she hadn't?" Machado retorted. "You were intending to blow her up?"</p>
<p>"I was merely testing Hogwarts' abilities," he said, the smug look on his face not changing. "I don't know that she belongs here, yet."</p>
<p>Training was finished for the day after that. Machado stayed at the arena with Vitaly, while sending the rest of them back to camp.</p>
<p>"Wow, some people are assholes," Alexander said as he and Cassie started to walk. She was grateful, at least, that they hadn't been commanded to run back to their huts in the trees. If they had, she thought she might collapse. "You okay?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine," Cassie said truthfully. "I just don't get what his problem with me is."</p>
<p>"I don't think it's with you, specifically," he told her. "From what I've gathered, it's a school rivalry thing. I guess the odd ones out, like you and me and Romily, need to stick together, huh?" He was referring to the new girl from Beauxbatons, and Cassie glanced around for her then. The young brunette witch was walking by herself, her eyes cast down towards the ground. Alexander called to her, and the girl glanced up hopefully, almost tripping over something in the process.</p>
<p>The three of them made their way back together. It was evening now, and everyone was heading back to The Middle to make some dinner. Once again, the old students seemed to separate themselves from the new ones, even as everyone worked on preparing food for their family-style dinner. Cassie was enjoying the conversation she was having with Romily and Alexander, but she couldn't help but notice the glares she was intermittently receiving from Khristina and Bogdan, who were twins, and happened to be second term students from Koldovstoretz. She assumed they were upset about the way things had played out with Vitaly.</p>
<p>Eventually, after the food had been prepared and everyone else was almost finished eating, Vitaly joined them. He immediately made his way over to the brother and sister from his school, and Cassie felt her stomach turn over. Their behavior was so reminiscent of what she had seen over and over again in her life, and she was growing angrier as the minutes passed.</p>
<p>She thought the night might end without further drama, that she could go to bed without issues and get a good night's rest. But she was mistaken. She was chatting with the other first term students, when the three Koldovstoretz peers came over, looking rather puffed up.</p>
<p>"Can we help you?" Alexander asked a bit sardonically.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Ilvermorny," Vitaly sneered. "If you know what is good for you, you will stop associating with Hogwarts over here. She will be bad for your health."</p>
<p>"We have names," Cassie said. "Or are you too stupid to remember them?"</p>
<p>"How did you even earn a spot here?" Khristina responded. "Everyone knows that witches from Hogwarts are idiots. Or maybe you are just good at being a whore? Did you suck someone's dick to get here?"</p>
<p>"Oh, it's like being thirteen again," Cassie replied dully. "Your insults are just marvelous. I am truly impressed at your intellectual prowess."</p>
<p>"You do not belong here," Vitaly said then. "What happened between us today, it was a mistake. Do not think that you are strong just because of that. We will show that you are not."</p>
<p>Cassie's face darkened as she took a few steps towards the young Russian. She had been annoyed with him and the twins up to this point, but she was completely done with the situation, now that he was making blatant threats. Part of the reason she had agreed to come to this training, was to help rid the world of people with this mentality, and she wasn't about to just let him and his sibling cronies run the show for the rest of the group. They were there to learn, to improve their skills for the betterment of others.</p>
<p>Her wand had been in her hand for the entirety of Vitaly's last several sentences, and no one had taken real notice. That was their first mistake. With a sharp wave, the wizard flew across the room, the entire hut shuddering with the force of his body smashing into the wooden wall. He shouted in pain as Cassie applied a little pressure to his anatomy with her spell, not enough to actually cause damage, but enough to cause him discomfort and make him sweat. Veins started to pop from his forehead and neck, and he attempted to struggle, but his limbs would not obey him.</p>
<p>As the rest of the students scrambled around in a panic, Cassie slowly approached him. The twins came at her briefly, but with another flick, they were sent flying backwards, deflected from any advance towards her. As she started to speak, the bungalow grew eerily quiet, as everyone was eager to listen to what she had to say now.</p>
<p>"I came here, thinking we were all in this together. Especially considering that there's a huge threat out there, much more powerful than any one of us, something that we'll likely have to face as one cohesive unit. I didn't feel a need for there to be a pecking order among us," she said quietly. She stepped closer to Vitaly as he grimaced and continued to try to free himself, as beads of sweat continued to pour down his face. "But if you insist that we have one, then let me tell you something, Koldovstoretz. I'm at the top."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Cassie had released her hold on Vitaly, he fell to his hands and knees on the timbered floor, gasping for breath. His twin companions had still been in so much shock that they made no move to come to his aid, and the rest of their peers remained just as still. Most looked stunned, while Alexander could hardly hide his delight, a wide grin playing across his chiseled features. Cassie casually made her way back to where she had originally been standing between him and Romily, and his green eyes were sparkling with silent laughter as he watched her.</p>
<p>"That was awesome!" he whispered, and then he raised a hand, intending for her to give him a high-five. Cassie huffed a laugh at him before obliging. Romily, who had been staring at Vitaly with her mouth hanging open, was startled by the sound of their hands slapping together and cast them a sheepish grin.</p>
<p>"I don't bite," Cassie tried to reassure her.</p>
<p>"No?" Romily asked. "I am just glad we are friendly! You do zat to all people you do not like?"</p>
<p>"Only the ones that deserve it," Cassie replied. Vitaly had gotten to his feet, and he seemed to be adamantly avoiding looking in her direction as he rubbed the back of his neck. Khristina and Bogdan were at his side now, speaking quietly but briskly to him, and then all three of them left the hut.</p>
<p>Cassie hadn't felt the need to involve Master Machado in the whole ordeal. As far as she was concerned, they were adults, and whatever differences they had, it should be worked out between them. That, and she felt like she had communicated her message to the sniveling wizard quite clearly. But in true dastardly form, Vitaly had gone straight to their leader to tell his side of how things had played out, and soon she found herself sitting in Machado's bungalow. Vitaly was sitting in the chair next to her, looking quite triumphant.</p>
<p>"Cassie," Machado started, seeming dispirited as he addressed her, and Cassie felt a twinge of remorse for acting so aggressively on her first day. "Vitaly has recounted his version of what has happened. I will give you the chance to do the same."</p>
<p>She could feel Vitaly's eyes on her, and she willed herself not to look at him, for fear that she might lose her temper. It's not what she wanted, to act like she had no control over her emotions, but this wizard was exceptionally irksome. "He and his cronies went too far. He needed to be taught a lesson," she said bluntly. Obvious surprised flashed across Machado's face, and he didn't say anything right away, likely expecting her to elaborate. When she didn't continue, he cleared his throat, looking troubled.</p>
<p>"That is all you have to say for yourself?" he asked her.</p>
<p>"I'm not about to apologize if that's what you're waiting for," she replied. She didn't say it unkindly, but she wanted to be frank.</p>
<p>"Cassie, I told you when you arrived, that we are a family here," Machado said. "I only ask that you <em>try </em>to get along, for the sake of everyone here."</p>
<p>"He's a bully," she said, finally turning to look at the unpleasant young man that was seated next to her, and the scowl on his face only seemed to confirm her words. "I won't tolerate them."</p>
<p>"It is the way of the world," Vitaly sneered at her. "Maybe where you come from, you were protected from such offenses? Were you a sheltered little princess, Hogwarts?"</p>
<p>Cassie scoffed at him, ready to launch a rather undignified retort when Machado spoke first. "Pavlischev, you're dismissed!" he commanded sharply. Vitaly made to protest, but Machado's usual kind features darkened swiftly, and the younger wizard stood to leave after shooting daggers at Cassie. Once they were alone, his expression softened almost instantaneously, as if he was incapable of maintaining such a forceful disposition for very long.</p>
<p>"I apologize to you, Master Machado, for what happened," Cassie said straight away. "But I will <em>not</em> tell that obnoxious piece of work that I'm sorry, because I'm not!"</p>
<p>"Call me Martese," Machado told her again, "And while it would not be good practice to admit it in front of him, I do sympathize with you."</p>
<p>"You do?" Cassie asked, astonished. "Then why have us both in here?"</p>
<p>"I would like you to get along with each other," he said. "It is imperative for your training to be maximized, and for the safety of everyone here."</p>
<p>Cassie gave him a wary glance, not entirely sure what he was alluding to, but if she had to guess, it probably had to do with Sauda Sombria. She wanted more information on this supposed dark witch, something that Dumbledore had yet again intentionally failed to give her, but then she realized even as she observed Machado, that she was in a completely different situation now. Already in the short time she had known him, this wizard had proved to be courteous and open with her. Perhaps he was capable of being more sincere than Dumbledore was, and she could eventually learn to trust the authority in her life. So she decided to test the waters.</p>
<p>"You're referring to Sombria?" she asked him quietly.</p>
<p>"Yes," he confirmed.</p>
<p>"Martese," she started, "I'd like to know more about her if you'd be willing to tell me. Dumbledore kept me in the dark."</p>
<p>Machado looked surprised when she said this, replying, "I find this astonishing, as Albus has been giving advice to your Minister Fudge on how to handle relations with our Minister da Gama. It seems as though he hasn't been heeding it very well, however."</p>
<p>"In regards to Sombria?" Cassie asked. He nodded, and she huffed angrily. "For how long?"</p>
<p>"Months, Cassie."</p>
<p>She stood, exasperation coursing through her veins. Starting to pace about the hut, she tried her best to keep her nerves calm, for fear of losing control. Moody had told her that Fudge and Da Gama had met in person recently, so she had assumed that was as long as Dumbledore could have known.</p>
<p>The very thought that she had come here, being ripped away from everything she loved on the advice of a wizard that had continued to deceive her, was threatening to drive her mad. "Albus has a knack for being intentionally secretive as a way of getting what he wants. I don't know if it's specific to me or if he does it with everyone," she growled.</p>
<p><em>"Eu sinto muito</em>," Machado whispered, "That is very unfair." Cassie was dumbfounded at his earnestness just then, his candor the complete opposite of what Dumbledore usually offered her.</p>
<p>"Thank you," she replied. "What can you tell me about her, Martese?"</p>
<p>"Sauda Sombria was born in one of the uncontacted tribes in the rainforest," Machado started quietly. "I know little of her childhood, only that she was trained in the magical arts by other witches in her clan. She has expressed very openly that she despises <em>os indignos</em> - "</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"<em>Os indignos</em>, 'the unworthy'," Machado repeated. "It is her term for what you call Muggles. She hates them for destroying the forest. She wishes to expose the magical community and to rule over the non-magics."</p>
<p>"Sounds familiar," Cassie muttered darkly. "How many people has she killed?"</p>
<p>"Hundreds that I know of," Machado said, his voice trembling slightly. "She gains supporters with every rural village she goes to. Even some of the non-magic citizens sympathize with her. There has been unrest towards those that uproot the trees and creatures that live here for some time. The Ministries across many countries have been working constantly to make sure our world is not exposed, and to try to keep her from murdering even more."</p>
<p>"Where is she now?"</p>
<p>"The last I have heard, she and her disciples were spotted in Piaui. Intelligence at times has been unreliable," he told her. Cassie took a moment, letting everything sink in, and feeling quite indebted toward this man's willingness to answer her questions without pause. It was invigorating, having this open line of communication.</p>
<p>"How powerful is she?" she asked. It was the question she had wanted to ask first, but part of her didn't want to know the answer. Perhaps Dumbledore had kept this witch's existence a secret from her because he knew that Cassie might be in over her head.</p>
<p>"<em>Bruxa má</em>, from what I hear, is not powerful in her own right," he said, but his words were said with a sense of foreboding.</p>
<p>"Then why is she such a threat, Martese? Why hasn't Minister da Gama been able to take her out?"</p>
<p>"Sombria excels in the dark art of <em>Roubando," </em>he replied.</p>
<p>"I'm not familiar with that branch of magic," Cassie told him, as he was looking at her with an air of certitude, assuming that she was versed in this topic. As a child, she had been exposed to some areas of dark magic that most would never even hear of as adults, but this didn't seem familiar to her.</p>
<p>"She absorbs the essence from other wizards and witches," Machado said. "Every time she does it, she grows much stronger."</p>
<p>"That's possible?" Cassie asked, astounded.</p>
<p>"It is a very wicked thing to do," he murmured. "It is not a simple matter of taking a person's power. She must subdue them and take their life."</p>
<p>"So she kills them."</p>
<p>"It is worse than death. <em>Roubando</em> is the practice of entrapping souls." There was a heavy silence between them, the only sounds being the constant chatter from the animals in the surrounding trees. Cassie suddenly felt incredibly despondent. "There is a very real threat while we are in this jungle. I am very sorry that you did not have all the information before coming here, Cassie," Machado said after a time.</p>
<p>Cassie shook her head slightly, trying to rid the disgust that she knew was showing on her face as she looked at him. The antipathy she was feeling at the moment was for someone that was on an entirely different continent, and he had been nothing but decent to her just now. "I'm grateful that I have it now, Martese. Thank you for being honest with me."</p>
<p>She knew she should have sought out Alexander and Romily, so at the very least they would know she wasn't going to be sent home, but her mind was so preoccupied with her conversation with Machado that she didn't have the energy to socialize anymore that night. Her empty hut was her haven, and she laid down on her mattress immediately. As she predicted, sleep did not come easily that night.</p>
<p>The morning came quickly. Viggo, the second term student from Durmstrang, was burdened with fetching his peers yet again, and he alerted Cassie to his presence with three sharp knocks. This time when she opened the door, the look on his severe face betrayed the uneasiness he was feeling.</p>
<p>"Good morning," Cassie greeted him. "Am I to go to The Middle?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Viggo replied quickly. He turned to head towards the next hut, but must have thought better of ending their interaction so hastily. He looked at her intently, and then added, "I liked what you did to the vulgar one last night."</p>
<p>Cassie, feeling quite taken aback, said with a smile, "Oh, thanks!" She watched Viggo go to the next hut, curious to see who her next-door neighbor was. After seeing that it was Romily who answered to Viggo's knocks, she felt even more pleased with how the morning was going so far.</p>
<p>Nonetheless, she was a bit nervous as she made her way towards the largest building. She didn't know how the rest of the pupils were going to react to her after what had happened. Being used to people at Hogwarts feeling anxious around her at baseline, she was expecting the worst. To her pleasant surprise, Viggo's attitude towards the event seemed to be the consensus with most of them, and she was welcomed with small smiles and mutterings of 'good morning' and 'hello', even by the second terms. The only ones that didn't seem sure of her yet, were the three graduates from Koldovstoretz, and they sat huddled together in the corner, isolated from everyone else.</p>
<p>"Glad to see you weren't booted out of here," Alexander told her, a wide grin on his face as he plopped into the chair next to her. "Romily and I weren't sure what was going to happen!"</p>
<p>"Maybe zat would be a record, if you 'ad been kicked out," Romily mused.</p>
<p>"I wasn't in trouble," Cassie reassured them. "Martese just asked that we get along."</p>
<p>"Well," Alexander said, looking over to where the confined trio sat, and Bogdan was openly glaring back, "I don't know that they're going to be agreeable to that anytime soon."</p>
<p>Bwanbale, a fellow first-term student who had made his way over to them, must have been eavesdropping. "Let them act like jerks. It's nine of us against three of them."</p>
<p>"That's great," Cassie said, "But it's more important for <em>all</em> of us to get along. If Sombria comes around, we're going to stand much more of a chance if there's twelve of us unified, rather two small groups that don't trust each other."</p>
<p>Apparently, more than just Bwanbale had been listening to their conversation, because now a group of second term students who had been starting to cook everyone's eggs was openly watching them.</p>
<p>"But she is nowhere near 'ere," Romily protested softly. "Before I came 'ere, my father said she was in Argentina!"</p>
<p>"And Machado told me last night that the last he heard, she was in Piaui. So does anyone really know?" Cassie told her.</p>
<p>"Let's not get worked up," Alexander said, putting his hands up. "We're out in the middle of dense rainforest. How would she even be able to find us? I don't think Martese would even have us out here if he thought we were in any sort of danger."</p>
<p>Cassie was about to correct his naive way of thinking when someone beat her to the punch. "No, Alexander, she is right. Sombria is a real threat," Diego said. "We were lucky that she didn't come across this place or have any interest in Castelobruxo last term, but her followers were spotted in Parintins in January." He looked desolate, and Cassie understood why. From what she had learned of the second term student yesterday, he was from Bolivia. No doubt, he was constantly worrying about the safety of his loved ones back home.</p>
<p>Their somber conversation was interrupted when Machado came in. He greeted them enthusiastically and asked how their nights went, then joined them for breakfast. Cassie didn't doubt for a second that the older wizard had picked up on the sedated mood of the hut but must have chosen to ignore it, instead speaking to his pupils jovially, not hesitating to smile at each and every one of them. Cassie started to wonder if he just liked to avoid unpleasantness, or if he wanted them to stay focused on the day's activities. Either way, she was frustrated that the conversation about Sombria had been completely derailed for the time being.</p>
<p>Their training started with another run to the hidden arena. Cassie had the tiniest hope that lasted for about two seconds, that she would be tripping less on inanimate objects this time around. She was very wrong. The jungle floor was unforgiving and did not exist for ease of humans taking their morning jog through it. The only thing that slightly eased her pain was that the others around her, especially the new students, seemed to stumble and hurt themselves just as much. Alexander, being much taller than her, took a particularly brutal fall and whacked his head so hard on the ground that he seemed dazed afterward. Cassie and Miremba had to heave him to his feet and help him along before they were confident he wasn't going to topple over again.</p>
<p>Knowing it was coming, Cassie tried to ignore the feeling of dread that swept over her as they neared the enchanted area. It was just as unpleasant as the day before, and she hoped it would ease in time. Nonetheless, she made to push through the invisible barrier, but not before she caught the sight of a large boa constrictor hanging on a nearby rubber tree.</p>
<p>She didn't know what made her pause to watch it initially, but she noticed right away that its glassy eyes were fixed on her. Her first thought was that the green and brown pattern that adorned its thick body was quite beautiful, to the point that she was almost mesmerized by it. She nearly told the serpent that, but before the words left her lips, she stopped herself. She didn't want her new peers to distrust her for being a Parselmouth. All her life, the people around her had associated the ability with the dark arts, and she had no reason to believe that these young witches and wizards would judge her any differently. So she tore her eyes away from the reptile and continued on.</p>
<p>While their first day in the arena had been more of a demonstration, today was much more informative of what the term's curriculum would consist of. Machado spoke of the different areas that they would be studying, and Cassie would be first to admit that it was more than she had anticipated. They would be spending much of their time training in the art of dueling, which she had expected, but Machado explained that they would also be practicing the wandless version. The idea thrilled her. She had always been able to cast wandless magic to a certain degree, but never had the chance to really go toe to toe with someone else in a match.</p>
<p>The pupils would also be learning an extensive amount of defensive magic, more specifically in the form of being able to shield a large area with a group of other witches and wizards. Machado didn't have to stress that this was paramount to their safety in case Sombria came calling. Presumably, the dark witch was already on all their minds.</p>
<p>When Machado mentioned instruction in hand-to-hand combat, Cassie heard some muttering among the other first-term students, even as she internally questioned the need for spending time on the skill. But Vitaly distinctly scoffed, which Cassie thought was rather rude.</p>
<p>"Vitaly," Machado said lightly, clearly having heard the irritating feedback as well, "Do you have something you would like to say?"</p>
<p>The dark-haired young man, who sat cross-legged on the ground in between Khristina and Bogdan, folded his arms across his chest when his leader addressed him. "I do not understand why we must learn to fistfight like barbarians."</p>
<p>Machado nodded patiently, as if he had anticipated this remark from him, and then focused his gaze to another. "Miremba," he said, addressing the Ugandan witch now, "Why do I teach you this art?"</p>
<p>"So we can defend ourselves, in the event we are without our magical abilities," Miremba answered him smoothly.</p>
<p>"You have already said you will be teaching us wandless duels," Vitaly countered. "This sounds like a waste of time, in my opinion!"</p>
<p>"I did not say you would be without your wand," Miremba snapped. "Learn to open your ears, arrogant boy!"</p>
<p>At her words, Vitaly sprang to his feet in obvious anger. Miremba, who seemed to be just much of a hot-head, mirrored his actions, and suddenly they were standing inches apart.</p>
<p>"I am <em>with </em>my wand right now," Vitaly seethed through clenched teeth. "Say another word, and I will justify my arrogance!"</p>
<p>Cassie was still seated on the ground next to Romily, calmly observing the scene unfold in front of her. Had Machado not been watching with such a bemused look on his face, she might have been quicker to interfere. But the twinkle in his dark eyes told her he had something in mind, and she was quite willing to be a spectator instead of an instigator right then. Miremba, who had her lips curled into a snarl as she stared at the cocky Russian, also seemed to be able to handle herself.</p>
<p>"There will be no duel now," Machado said calmly. "Miremba, why don't you demonstrate to Vitaly what it is like to be without his magical abilities?"</p>
<p>The witch glanced at Machado briefly, as if to confirm he was actually giving her permission, and then a look of triumph flashed across her features. Before Vitaly had a chance react, the witch had closed the gap between them in a few quick bounds. Pressing her fingers together to a point, she struck at him quickly, hitting him in his wrists, his neck, his spine, and the back of his knees. She moved so fluidly that her limbs were almost a blur as she delivered the blows to Vitaly's body, and then he was on the ground, struggling to catch his breath.</p>
<p>Miremba backed off, taking a little bow towards disoriented Vitaly, and the other second term students clapped. As she went to take a seat on the ground next to Yui, Romily leaned over to Cassie.</p>
<p>"What just 'appened?"</p>
<p>"I have no idea!" Cassie whispered in earnest. Machado reached down to Vitaly, and helped heave him to his feet. The young wizard seemed to wobble a bit as he glared at the group of onlookers around him.</p>
<p>"Now, Vitaly," Machado said. "I invite you to cast whatever spell you wish." Vitaly didn't hesitate, pulling his wand from his pocket. He pointed it at Miremba, who looked absolutely delighted, and tried to clumsily cast a knee-reversal hex. Nothing happened, not even the faintest of sparks forming from his wand.</p>
<p>"What has happened?" he hissed at Machado.</p>
<p>"You are in the presence of two very talented practitioners of Dim Mak," Machado explained, still looking rather pleased with himself. "Miremba and Arvid have perfected their craft while training here."</p>
<p>"Martese, how long will he be without his magic?" Alexander asked. He might have been genuinely interested to know the answer, but Cassie was suspicious that he was looking to rub Vitaly's current shortcomings in his face. She grinned at him without reserve.</p>
<p>"The effects will last for only four to six hours," Machado said. "But you can see how devastating this would be if an enemy was able to gain the upper hand and successfully do this to you." Cassie's smile faded. As pleasing as it was to see Vitaly knocked down a few pegs, the understanding hit her that she would be just as helpless. Suddenly, she was very motivated to learn some magicless fighting techniques.</p>
<p>The orientation continued for some time. Machado spoke of healing charms, of studying local herbology and magizoology. Cassie's mind went to the boa that she had come across on the way into the training area, and whether or not she should hide her ability to speak Parseltongue. Then Machado mentioned making some elixirs, and more specifically some rare antidotes that could be made from the plants found in the Amazon, and she felt a harsh tug in her chest. All it took was picturing a cauldron sitting over a low flame, and she felt a wave of homesickness wash over her. An overbearing desire to see Severus took over every blossoming thought she had in her mind.</p>
<p>Damn it. It was only her second day. She had to keep her agony buried deep down, or she would never be able to stomach being here.</p>
<p>She knew staying busy was the key to making it through this, one day at a time. Fortunately, she had more than enough activity to occupy her time during the day. Mornings always started early, and they followed a routine of making breakfast together, then jogging through the trees to their training spot. That was where the pattern ended, as every day, their lessons were different. Machado seemed to function based on his whims, and within the first week, they had gone over enchanted barriers, wandless healing of injuries, and what local plants could be used for making basic poisons. The instructor remained as buoyant and patient as ever during most of these lessons, always willing to answer the questions that were asked of him, and with a kind smile on his face.</p>
<p>At first, the nights were agonizing for Cassie. She made the mistake of trying to spend them alone in her hut, with little else to do but read through the books she had brought with her, or stare at the closed photo album on the desk from across the room. Knowing it was too soon to open it, it haunted her.</p>
<p>On the sixth night, a blessing in the form of Romily came to her door unexpectedly, asking her if she wanted to join some of the others in The Middle. Machado was giving them the next morning off, so the students were gathering there for a bit of fraternizing. Cassie was surprised to see that some of them were already a little buzzed, having pulled out a large amount of wine from somewhere, and there was lively music thudding throughout the large cabin, the noise having been magically stifled from being heard from the outside so as not to disturb the animals that lived nearby.</p>
<p>"You made it!" Alexander exclaimed with a large grin, his long arm going around Cassie's shoulders as he came over to them. He had a large goblet in his hand, and based on how heavy his eyelids seemed, she suspected he had started in on the wine as well. Cassie noticed that everyone was there, except for the trio from Koldovstoretz.</p>
<p>"Alex, you are already tipsy?" Romily asked, looking amused as the tall wizard wavered a bit.</p>
<p>"It's good wine," he confirmed, taking another sip. Cassie could hardly blame him for starting in so heavily on the booze. They had worked hard all week, and Machado was not showing signs of letting up any time soon. Everyone in the room seemed more than ready for a chance to unwind. Cassie and Romily got their own goblets, and the night promised to be pleasant as they enjoyed each other's company.</p>
<p>Alexander was talking about his family and upbringing on a small dairy farm in Iowa, enthusiastically reminiscing about the day he found out he would be attending Ilvermorny, when Cassie noticed Romily gazing at him rather intently. She didn't know if it was the wine influencing her to think that Romily looked rather enthralled, or if maybe Romily herself was feeling muddled, but Cassie started to wonder if the witch had a crush.</p>
<p>"Alex," Cassie started, pretending to sound very interested all of a sudden, "Do you have a girlfriend waiting for you back in Iowa?"</p>
<p>"There was a girl I was seeing for a time," he said, taking a sip of wine, his green eyes glittering, "But I broke things off before coming here." He didn't sound upset about it in the least. Cassie didn't want to make it too obvious as she tried to observe Romily's reaction in her periphery. She didn't know if it was her imagination, but she could have sworn she saw a faint glimmer of hope radiate on her face. "What about you, Cassie? Do you have a sweetheart waiting for you back in England?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Cassie said. Suddenly, it felt like her little plan to feel out Romily's feeling towards Alex backfired immensely, because now all she could picture was a tall, dark and handsome wizard, and it made her ache with longing.</p>
<p>"Oh," the wizard said then, the gaiety on his face diminishing rapidly as he observed her, "Should I not have brought it up?"</p>
<p>"What?" Cassie asked, shaking her head slightly, trying to rid herself of these sudden forlorn feelings. "No, of course not, it's fine."</p>
<p>"You look like I just kicked a puppy," he told her.</p>
<p>"I just miss him. A lot," she admitted, and Romily reached out to touch her arm, looking nearly as sad as she felt.</p>
<p>"What is 'e like?" Romily asked kindly. Cassie smiled, thankful for her unwavering graciousness. Her first instinct was to gush about the man she loved, but she assumed that Alex didn't want to hear about Severus' tall, broad-shouldered frame, his dark eyes, or his luxurious voice. Those attributes she would reserve for when she was alone with Romily.</p>
<p>"He's absolutely brilliant," she started softly. "Severus is the smartest person I've ever met. And he's blunt and hot-headed, and he drives me insane. But he's my best friend in the entire world."</p>
<p>"Wow, someone is smitten," Alex said, smirking. "What does he do?"</p>
<p>"He's the Potions Master at Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"Oh, 'e is starting there this term?" Romily asked. Cassie started to laugh, knowing that she was assuming that he was just starting in his career.</p>
<p>"No," she said, giggling, "He's been teaching there for over ten years." Romily's eyes went wide, and Alex's maniacal grin returned to his face.</p>
<p>"Cassie, you vixen!" he said, nodding in approval. "Getting down and dirty with the teacher!" With alcohol continuing to coarse through her body, Cassie was laughing even harder.</p>
<p>"Not only that," she said between breaths, "He was my Head of House, as well!" She clapped a hand over her mouth, knowing that her guffaws were probably obnoxious, but it only made Romily and Alex start to laugh along with her. It was sublime, to be able to unwind like this, and she was just starting to feel a sense of normalcy. The mood swiftly changed, however, when Vitaly and his sidekicks finally made an appearance.</p>
<p>The instant tension that formed was obvious, and Cassie saw a few people roll their eyes as they noticed who had come through the door. In the conversations that Cassie had shared with her peers, she knew that they had all hoped Vitaly would come to his senses after Miremba had humiliated him by taking away his magic for several hours. But the event had only seemed to make his nastiness fester, and he insulted any of them at any opportunity, as long as Machado wasn't present. The coward, however, had done nothing outside of taunting the other pupils. Since he hadn't resorted to trying to harm any of them, none of them had retaliated forcibly, all though they all wanted to. Nonetheless, it was a mutual understanding among the academy students, that he was a bug that needed squashing.</p>
<p>"You are having a party, and no one invited us?" Vitaly asked loudly. "Where is the cordiality?"</p>
<p>"It is not much of a party any longer," Viggo said, sighing wearily, downing what was remaining in his cup.</p>
<p>"What is the matter, Durmstrang? Has the booze made your tiny dick go limp?" Vitaly jeered, and Cassie visibly grimaced. It took everything in her not to curse him right, especially feeling as loosened up as she did. Even as she watched the two wizards interact, she felt eyes on her. She knew her peers looked to her to step in and put Vitaly in his place, as she hadn't hesitated to do it before. But she wrestled with the fact that she could cross the line only so many times, and it would be completely disrespectful to Machado's forgiving authority.</p>
<p>"Seriously, Vitaly," Diego interjected, and Vitaly whipped around to lock eyes with his new contender. "Who do you think you are? Do you really think you have the upper hand in a situation like this?"</p>
<p>"My father is associate to Russian Minister for Magic," Vitaly said, puffing out his chest. "I have the upper hand <em>always</em>."</p>
<p>"We are in Amazonas," Romily piped up suddenly, "Your father 'as no authority 'ere, so stop acting like a jackass!"</p>
<p>Cassie was surprised at her outburst, as she was usually so subdued. The alcohol must have made her feel more brazzen, however, and as Vitaly whirled around to face her, Romily was steadfast.</p>
<p>"You know, froggy, I really only came here looking for some action," Vitaly said then, blatantly looking her body up and down. "So tell me, should I bother with you, or has your pussy been tainted by this yankee?" he asked, nodding his head towards Alex. He started to lunge at Vitaly, but Cassie grabbed onto his arm to hold him back. He turned to look at her in exasperation, and she empathized with him at that moment. But she had also seen Romily pull out her wand, and wanted to give the witch a chance to deal with the vulgar wizard on her own.</p>
<p>In the days she had started to train at Academia de Luta, Cassie had been privileged to see the talents that the others possessed. The second term students especially were highly skilled in dueling, able to manipulate their wands in ways that Cassie had only seen in wizards much older. As individuals, everyone seemed to have their own areas in which they seemed to naturally excel. Miremba had demonstrated her skills in Dim Mak, Bwanbale was particularly advanced at wandless magic, and Diego had such an expansive knowledge of the forest that he was like a walking encyclopedia. Their uniqueness was why Machado never followed a decisive lesson plan, and tweaked it on a day to day basis.</p>
<p>Unfornutaley for Vitaly, Romily was very skilled at casting jinxes. It was something he should have known, had he paid attention to something other than his own ego, as she had demonstrated it numerous times in the arena while they all were training. With a quick movement, she sent a jet of yellow light at him, and muffled grunts started to emit from the boy's head. She had sealed his mouth completely shut, to the point that his lips had disappeared from his face. Laughter filled the hut, and Khristina and Bogdan started to move towards Vitaly, but Romily kept her wand raised.</p>
<p>"Do not 'elp!" she snapped. "Vitaly does not deserve it!"</p>
<p>"You will pay, Beauxbatons," Khristina sneered, and at her aggressive words, Yui stepped forward with her wand out, and Miremba did the same. Soon, all nine students had theirs out, pointed at the contemptible trio. Vitaly looked like he was about to cry.</p>
<p>"We don't care who your father is. He holds no power here," Cassie said then, only loud enough to be heard over the music that continued to play. "And I don't care what school any of you graduated from. This is where we are, where we have chosen to be. This shit stops. <em>Now.</em>" It was the first time that she ever recalled <em>wishing </em>that someone knew her background, because maybe if this dunce knew who <em>her </em>father was, he would have feared her from the get-go. The fleeting thought made her feel dirty.</p>
<p>As she looked around the room and at the angered faces of her new friends, she knew that she didn't need Vitaly to feel the terror that came with the knowledge of her family tree. Their show of force certainly seemed intimidating enough.</p>
<p>"Shall I release 'im?" Romily asked Cassie quietly as everyone started to put away their wands. It felt strange, having them look to her to call the shots. She shrugged at the brunette.</p>
<p>"It was your jinx, you decide," she said nonchalantly. The devious look on Romily's face told Cassie without words that Vitaly would have to wait before she would allow him to speak such atrocities again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>If Machado had found out what happened that night, he kept it to himself. No one was called into his hut to be scolded, and no punishments were handed out. A sort of harmony settled among the twelve pupils as time went on. Vitaly, while not overtly pleasant with any of them, had stopped going out of his way to offend, and even seemed to put effort into stopping glaring at people when he caught himself doing it. Khristina and Bogdan started to spend less time with him, gradually mingling in with the rest of the group during meal times. Cassie was surprised that Bogdan had a witty sense of humor, and Khristina was actually pleasant to be around when she wasn't influenced by Vitaly.</p>
<p>The grueling training schedule continued on, and Cassie discovered that while she was unrivaled in her natural power, there was much to learn in the art of dueling. Machado had started to match her up with the second term students, as she had blown past the first terms quite easily, and now she was the underdog.</p>
<p>"Brute force will only get you so far!" Machado was saying one afternoon when Miremba had defeated her. He had sprouted a makeshift obstacle course in the arena, one that resembled the jungle that surrounded them, and instructed them to face off, but not harm the fake environment around them. That had proven difficult for Cassie. She accidentally set the imposter trees ablaze, and Miremba had snuck up on her and taken her completely by surprise. "What will you do when you are not facing someone in an open area?"</p>
<p>"Start it on fire and die, apparently," she muttered feebly to herself. She was sitting on the ground and rubbing her wrist, which was now quite tender from the fall she had just taken. Miremba came up to her, healing it with an indifferent wave of her wand.</p>
<p>"And if it is not trees?" Machado continued, ignoring her morbid comment, "If it is buildings that are filled with innocent bystanders?"</p>
<p>"I get it," Cassie said, getting to her feet and cracking her neck. She was already exhausted, but she wanted to do it again. These were skills she hadn't even considered needing, and now she felt desperate to perfect them. "Let's go again."</p>
<p>They did. Again. And again. Cassie almost protested the fact that Miremba was the one that continued to go up against her, as she was clearly much more skilled in this scenario, but she kept her mouth shut. There was clearly a method to Machado's madness. Still, at the end of the day, she left the arena feeling rather dejected, and then she still had to make the trek back to camp.</p>
<p>"You did well, Cassie," Miremba said as they started their journey.</p>
<p>"Yeah? It didn't feel like it," Cassie replied quietly.</p>
<p>"If you excelled in everything already, you wouldn't be here," the witch said. "Mastering these areas takes time and practice."</p>
<p>Cassie pondered these words as they walked, and she knew Miremba was right. She was sore and ready for a good night's rest. However, lately, she was having a much harder time getting to sleep, as she had something she was anticipating. She had been at the academy for almost a month now, and in two days, she would be taking a Portkey back to Hogsmeade. She had confirmed her plans with Severus a week ago, and now she found herself randomly smiling like an idiot at the most inappropriate times. She didn't care.</p>
<p>As much as she enjoyed her new friends, being away from him for this long had been like a form of torture. They could barely even communicate through letters, as mail still had to travel across the ocean between continents before owls could safely fly them to their recipients. Her heart was nearly bursting, she was so excited that she was going to be seeing him soon. She just hoped that the next two days would go by quickly.</p>
<p>"Cassie, you look like shit," Alex observed when she entered The Middle for dinner after taking a quick shower. Romily snorted in laughter.</p>
<p>"Thanks," she said dully. "It's been a long day."</p>
<p>"Yeah, Miremba told us that she kicked your ass," he told her, and Cassie shot a less-than-amused look over at where the older witch was sitting. They locked eyes, and Miremba gave her a cheesy smile and a thumbs up.</p>
<p>Dinner was pleasant, and Cassie left with every intention of going straight to bed when she heard Machado's voice call her name from somewhere on the bridges.</p>
<p>"Yes, Martese?" she said, turning to find him making his way towards her.</p>
<p>"A word, Cassie," he said, gesturing for her to follow him, and she obliged, dragging her tired feet towards his hut. She spared a few seconds wondering what it could be about, but she was so exhausted, she couldn't possibly fathom what it was. After entering, he indicated for her to take a seat, and she plopped herself into one of his comfy armchairs. Her body instantly felt relaxed, and she feared she would have a hard time listening to what he was about to say. "I've been contemplating another area of training for you," he started. Cassie huffed a laugh at him.</p>
<p>"As long as we don't start tonight," she joked lightly.</p>
<p>"Before you agreed to come here, Albus told me a great deal about you," he continued, and Cassie groaned. It had been so refreshing not to be under Dumbledore's influence for the past few weeks. Now Machado was reminding her that it was never really gone. "One of the things that interested me the most was the potential for destruction that rears its head when you lose your temper."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't call it interesting," Cassie replied. "I have to work really hard not to let it get out of control."</p>
<p>"When is the last time that has happened, if you don't mind me asking?"</p>
<p>"That I've lost control and let it demolish my surroundings?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Cassie blinked, having to think for a few moments. "Never. I guess the worst thing that's happened is I accidentally imploded one of my aunt and uncle's guest houses. They just built a new one."</p>
<p>"But no one has been hurt by it?"</p>
<p>"No," she said, feeling quite grateful for that fact.</p>
<p>Machado's expression was thoughtful as he watched her. "So you've never seen it's <em>true </em>potential, have you?"</p>
<p>"It's not potential, Martese!" she said, getting exasperated.</p>
<p>"That's what you have been taught," he said. "But what I would like to do, if you are willing, is teach you to turn this power into something tangible, something you can <em>control!" </em>He sounded excited about it, like a naive child, and Cassie was feeling defensive.</p>
<p>"Earlier today, you were berating my use of 'brute force'," she said, "And now you want me to be able to call it forward? That doesn't make sense to me."</p>
<p>"I was not berating you, child. Your abilities are astounding. I only wish for you to master different areas, so that you are prepared for multiple scenarios. If you can control this - "</p>
<p>"Whatever <em>this </em>is," Cassie interrupted him, "Because no one else seems to know! What if I <em>can </em>release it, and then it's out of control? Like an Obscurus?"</p>
<p>"You would practice in a controlled environment," Machado said calmly. "Under my supervision, only. If you are agreeable, of course." Cassie was shaking her head, fear gripping her now.</p>
<p>"May I have time to consider it?" she asked quietly after a few moments.</p>
<p>"Yes, Cassie," Machado said. "In fact, use your time at home to think about what I have said."</p>
<p>Cassie left the hut feeling confused and slightly irritated. Now, her happy time with Severus was going to be ruined by worries about this decision, whether or not it was going to influence her ability to defeat her enemies in the future or be a huge mistake. But then she remembered that she still constantly had Sauda Sombria on her mind, and she realized that no matter what, this visit was never going to be free from the realities of the real world. As she entered her bungalow, she eyed the still never-opened picture album on her desk, and her stomach did somersaults when she thought about the fact that she would be seeing Severus in person soon. At the very least, she still had that to look forward to, and that was enough to lull her into a deep, dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello lovely readers!<br/>I hope you're all enjoying the story still. Taking it in this direction has required a bit more brainpower but I'm excited about it!<br/>If anyone is active on Tumblr, my account is under the same name, burynr08. I would love to see you all on there! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Three Broomsticks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching the sunrise while sitting on the bank of the Amazon River was a breathtaking sight. The surface of the water reflected various shades of gold and peach, and the green vegetation that surrounded the area was lush and teeming with life. The rainforest constantly reminded anyone who visited that they were never alone, with the cries of the creatures that called it home playing a perpetual song of chirps and buzzes.</p><p>Cassie inhaled deeply, feeling uncharacteristically at peace that morning as she tried to fathom the gloriousness that surrounded her. It had taken weeks since arriving in South America to begin to appreciate the power that surrounded her, instead of resenting the fact that she was having to rough it in the humid, unpredictable forest. Now, she barely missed the comforts of a large stone castle with four-poster beds and a great hall to eat her meals in. The idea of spending so much time in confined spaces like the home on Spinner's End seemed like it would be suffocating now, that she might feel like an animal in a cage, ready to claw her way out if she didn't get out in nature daily.</p><p>What she did miss, was the wizard that had she shared those shabby brick walls with. It would never matter how magnificent the scenery around her was, or how busy she stayed with her academy training. Severus was never far from her heart, and even now as she watched a group of caiman enter the still water to begin a morning hunt, her heart nearly burst with emotion. Today was the day she would be going back to see him, and although outwardly she seemed calm to her two companions, internally she could hardly contain her excitement.</p><p>Diego and Alex were seated on either side of her, both of them watching daybreak with her in awed silence. It was an opportunity not afforded to the academy students very often, but Machado had given them the day off. Like Cassie, many of them were going to be taking Portkeys home that morning, and the ones that weren't were free to do as they pleased.</p><p>"Well," Alex said finally when the sun was shining high in the sky and they were basking in its warmth, "Shall we get on with it?"</p><p>They had Apparated to this area with a purpose in the mind, and that was to find the <em>ficus correpo, </em>or coiling tree. Diego, having graduated from Castelobruxo and therefore boasting an extensive familiarity with the plants of the Amazon, had told Cassie that the tree's bark was the active ingredient in the only potion known to reverse the side effects of advanced joint degeneration in elder witches and wizards. She wanted to bring some of it back to the Potions Master, as she knew it was likely he had never brewed the elixir before since the elusive bark was so hard to come by in Europe. Diego had readily agreed to help her track some down, and Alex had wanted to tag along.</p><p>As they climbed their way up the bank and started to search for the specific tree, a chorus of screeches erupted around them. Clabberts had been alerted by their presence, and the pustules on their foreheads started to glow red as they cried out in alarm.</p><p>"Better move quickly," Diego warned them, "If they stay this loud, the curupira will find us."</p><p>"Nothing we haven't dealt with before," Cassie pointed out as she pushed a rather thick vine out of her way. It would have been so much easier to use her wand to slash at the obstructing flora around her, but her time spent in the forest had taught her to give it more respect than that. She continued to scan the forest around them for the telltale plant that grew around the trunks of other trees.</p><p>"True, but I'd prefer to not have to fend off little dwarves shooting poisonous darts at us," Diego muttered. "The morning has been so peaceful so far."</p><p>"Where's your sense of adventure?" Alex goaded with a broad smile. "We could always use more training!"</p><p>Cassie rolled her eyes. "Does throwing up shield charms and pissing off the rainforest guardians <em>really</em> count as training, Alex?" He laughed in response, and they continued their search, simultaneously trying to move out of the area so the clabberts would quiet down. After several minutes, their shrieking faded into the distance, and Cassie hoped that they could do without a confrontation with the curupira. The last time a horde of them had come after the students, Khristina and Yui had been poisoned by their darts. During a midnight run, they had accidentally stumbled across a group of mooncalves during their mating ritual, and it had been a swift lesson on the guardian's fierce determination to protect magical creatures from humans. As with every situation that went awry, Machado treated the emergency as another teaching moment and made the pupils gather and brew the antidote that would save Khristina and Yui. It wasn't something that Cassie wanted to repeat anytime soon.</p><p><em>"Arbolente!"</em> Cassie followed Diego's exclamation, and she found him standing in front of a large trunk that had a much smaller, serpent-like branch coiled around it. He had already pulled out his wand and was using it to gently remove rectangular chunks of bark from the plant, placing them into the burlap bag that was slung around his shoulders.</p><p>"Wonderful," she praised, and Alex came up to them.</p><p>"All for your loverboy," he mused with a wink.</p><p>"He's no boy," Cassie reminded him, and he smirked. "And I didn't force you to come with. You invited yourself, remember?"</p><p>"Sorry, I mean your lover-<em>man,</em>" he said then. "Just make sure you give me and Diego credit, will you? I don't want you hogging all the glory!"</p><p>Cassie snorted. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to impress him, Alex."</p><p>"Well yeah," he retorted, "I want him to like me when I come for a visit. He sounds like a tough nut to crack, from what you've told me. You <em>are </em>going to invite me and Romily to come home with you some time, aren't you?"</p><p>Cassie felt put on the spot. Now that she was thinking about it, bringing her two closest friends from Academia de Luta home was a lovely notion, but it had never crossed her mind until this very moment. In fact, on her first trip back, she had every intention of only seeing Severus for the duration of the visit. Her other friends and loved ones would have to wait for another time, as she couldn't stand the thought of spending time with anyone other than him in the next couple of days.</p><p>"At some point," she said lightly, "But not today! I don't think he'd be very thrilled to see you."</p><p>"Ah, Cass," Alex said, "you don't seem to realize, <em>everyone </em>is always thrilled to see me!"</p><p>She snorted again. "You really don't have any idea what he's like, then."</p><p>"I have collected enough to brew three batches," Diego interjected. "I do not wish to remove any more from this tree. Would you like to search for another?"</p><p>"No, that's plenty, Diego. Thank you," Cassie said. She knew it must be nearing the time when the Portkesys would be activated, and she didn't want any unforeseen circumstances to delay her trip to Hogsmeade. "Let's head back."</p><p>They Apparated back to camp, where it was downpouring. Cassie could have easily used a charm to block the raindrops from pelting her, but she had become so accustomed to being drenched that she almost welcomed it, as it gave her temporary respite from the humid air. She pressed the crescent-shaped spot on the bark and was transported up to the bridges, Diego and Alex following close behind. They were heading towards The Middle, but something caught Cassie's eye, making her stop short. A large snake was draped lazily around a branch near the door, and it was looking right at her.</p><p>"Why does that thing keep coming around?" Alex shuddered, but it wasn't from being wet. He had made it known that he had a fear of serpents, and this one had made an appearance around their huts numerous times in the last few weeks.</p><p>"Maybe it's a different one," Cassie said, but she knew that wasn't true. This was the same boa that she had first seen outside the arena, the one she had nearly spoken to. Somehow, it had found their commune.</p><p>"It has found a viable source of food up here," Diego said nonchalantly, pushing past Cassie and Alex to enter the large hut. Clearly, ophidiophobia was not an issue for him.</p><p>"After you," Alex said to Cassie faintly, and she raised an eyebrow at him. He was soaked by now but seemed rooted to where he stood as he eyed the boa warily.</p><p>"It's not going to hurt you," she told him.</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>She wanted to just ask the boa right then and there if it was intending to bite them, but once again, she decided against revealing her ability. "Look at it, Alex. It's relaxed," she said, and pushed him to encourage him to go inside. He took a few tentative steps forward, his eyes glued to the reptile the entire time, and then sprinted across the threshold. Cassie was alone with the creature now, water dripping down her face as she studied it.</p><p><em>"Hello,"</em> she said finally, inhaling deeply as the boa's eyes stared into hers intently.</p><p><em>"Human notices me." </em>Its tongue flicked in and out of its mouth as it watched her.</p><p><em>"I have noticed you many times. You are very beautiful,"</em> Cassie replied. She heard footsteps and saw that Romily and Miremba were approaching. She entered the shack then, hoping that neither of them had noticed her hissing at the large snake. Nothing seemed amiss, however, and Romily immediately found Alex and sat down next to him.</p><p>"Cassie, you are returning home today?" Miremba asked as she used her wand to dry herself off.</p><p>"Yes," Cassie replied. "You're going to be going back to Entebbe for a visit, aren't you?"</p><p>"I am."</p><p>"Did you go home a lot last term?"</p><p>"I did," Miremba said, shaking her head to rid her thick hair of the water. "Many times."</p><p>"Did you ever go home and..." Cassie started, letting her voice trail off momentarily.</p><p>"Not want to come back here?" Miremba finished for her.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"The first visit is the hardest," the older witch said. "Just remember why you came in the first place. It's either that or never go home."</p><p>"I can't possibly do that," Cassie said softly.</p><p>"You are strong," Miremba reminded her. "Never forget."</p><p>Cassie made a mental note to keep Miremba's words in the back of her mind when she would have to force herself to come back at the end of the weekend. As excited as she was to go to Scotland, she was already dreading having to rip herself away. Even though it had been nearly a month since had left Spinner's End to come to Amazonas, the feelings were still raw. She wasn't sure if she could go through them again. She had decided that staying in Hogsmeade for her first trip would be easier than going back home to Cokeworth, or she would never want to leave the familiar homestead.</p><p>Whether she was ready or not, the time to go to Hogsmeade was upon her. The students that would be taking Portkeys gathered on the forest floor below their camp. One by one, Machado presented them with the objects that would be taking them there, along with the enchanted pieces that would bring them back to Brazil. He wished them safe journeys and joyful visits, and soon, Cassie was being tugged by her naval and shifted to an entirely different continent.</p><p>Cassie appeared in front of the Three Broomsticks, and she instantly shivered. It was raining here too, but it was significantly colder in the United Kingdom. She had acclimated to the warmer climate of the rainforest, something she hadn't even thought of until now. Wearing cropped cargo pants and a grey tank top under a short-sleeved cardigan, her outfit wasn't well suited for this side of the Atlantic.</p><p>She glanced around her cautiously, making sure that no one around her was paying close attention. There was no reason to think that there would be an angry mob or an ambush, but the attack from last October was never far from her mind when she was out in this wizarding community. For all she knew, the public perception of her was just as hostile as ever, even with her spending time in another country. All it would take was one ill-worded article in the <em>Daily Prophet, </em>or some rumors floating around the Ministry, and it would harm any progress her reputation had made.</p><p>No one seemed to be paying her any notice, and she entered the pub without incident. The cheery bells sounded when she stepped through the door, signaling her arrival to Madam Rosmerta. The pretty landlady looked surprised when her gaze turned towards Cassie, but she smiled nonetheless. The two witches had always shared a sociable relationship, something that Cassie greatly appreciated.</p><p>"Cassiopeia Black," Madam Rosmerta said, her hands going to her hips as Cassie made her way to an empty barstool. "I thought you were oceans away! The rumors must have been wrong."</p><p>"The rumors were very much correct." Cassie pulled her bag from over her shoulder and let it drop to the floor. "I'm only back for a few days."</p><p>"Oh? What brings you back to my quaint little inn, of all places?" Rosmerta asked, pouring Cassie a glass of red wine and handing it to her. She must have sensed that the younger witch could use a bit of loosening up.</p><p>"I'm staying here with someone," she replied, taking a sip. "I'd love to go up to the room to wait if that would be alright."</p><p>Rosmerta raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Whose name is the reservation under, Miss Black? I don't recall having one under yours."</p><p>"Severus Snape."</p><p>The barmaid looked positively inquisitive now. "I see. I was wondering why he booked a room for two nights when he's never done anything of the sort before." Cassie could tell she was itching for more information, but there was no way she was giving it to her. As pleasant as Madam Rosmerta was, she also loved to gossip. It wouldn't be long before the entire village of Hogsmeade knew that the Head of Slytherin House was romantically involved with the Dark Lord's daughter, and that was if the news hadn't already somehow spread through students talking about it at Hogwarts.</p><p>Rosmerta showed her to the room, and Cassie was left alone to wait for Severus to finish his day of instructing Potions. Even with the jump in time zones, it was still only early afternoon, so she had several hours to herself. It was excruciating. Their reunion seemed so close, and yet as the seconds ticked by, they seemed to stand still. She found herself lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, unable to concentrate on the books she had brought along. She was too excited to sleep, even though her overworked body might benefit greatly from a nap, and the idea of strolling through a village with residents that feared her didn't seem appealing at all.</p><p>Finally, she heard the doorknob twisting. She stood up abruptly and crossed to the door and threw it open. There stood Severus, his tall, dark form taking up the entire doorway, and for a moment Cassie didn't know if he was real or not. Merely seeing him was everything she had yearned for when she had been away, and she couldn't trust that this could truly be him, finally, in the flesh.</p><p>"Hi," she breathed, her tentative smile displaying her distrust of her own senses. His black eyes were wide as he looked at her, seeming just as astonished to see her as she was to see him.</p><p>"Cassie," he uttered lowly. It was the only word he was able to muster at the moment, and Cassie took a few steps back, letting him come into the room. The bag he was carrying fell to the floor, forgotten, and then his arms were around her, pulling her into an embrace. He buried his face into her shoulder, and she could feel his entire body shake as he wrapped his limbs around her even tighter. "God, I missed you!"</p><p>Tears started to fall from her eyes as she heard him say those words, and she nuzzled her face into his chest as she squeezed him back. "I missed you too, Sev, so much."</p><p>The next few minutes were filled with sweet murmurings and kisses, and it wasn't until they were making uncoordinated steps towards the bed while still clinging to each other that Severus remembered to shut the door with his wand. Their touches were frenzied, both desperate to feel the other's skin after being apart for so long, and in a hurry to be rid of his clothing, Severus was already making quick work of the many buttons on his frock coat with nimble fingers. Apparently, he thought he would be quicker at undoing them than Cassie would. "Undress." The guttural command was the sweetest note to her ears, and she swiftly pulled her shirt over her head, wasting no time to reach behind her to undo the clasp of her bra next.</p><p>She was about to unbutton her pants so she could be rid of those as well when he bombarded her without warning. He had only gotten as far as stripping down to his white dress shirt but had been distracted by her exposed breasts, energetically shoving her down onto the mattress and palming the soft flesh with his calloused hands. Had she been in a clearer state of mind, she might have found his rashness amusing, but her lust rivaled his.</p><p>As he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, making her moan, she renewed her efforts to get her knickers off. It was difficult, as Severus continued to divert her attention, his lips sealing around her other nipple, sucking it deep into his mouth. Her hands, which had been working at pushing her pants down, instinctively buried themselves in his raven hair as she relished his attention on the sensitive area. His tongue expertly flicked over the sensitive bud, and she arched her back in euphoria.</p><p>His free hand started to lazily trail down her stomach, and when it met a fabric obstacle the lower he went. He relinquished his hold on her breast with a soft pop, lifting his head slightly to glower down at her. "I told you to disrobe," he growled in annoyance. "I didn't tell you to stop."</p><p>"I was working on it," she panted, "You're making it rather difficult!" He promptly began taking over her abandoned task, hooking the top of her knickers with his fingers and yanking them down without ceremony. Cassie took the opportunity to arch her neck and latch onto his earlobe with her teeth, giving it a sharp nibble, and he let out a low hiss.</p><p>"I'm not the one being difficult, girl," he retorted. "Raise your hips." She obeyed without question, and in one swift movement, he pulled down her panties as well. She kicked the garments off, fully exposed before him, and she started to tug at his remaining clothing. He might have been eager to get her completely naked, but she wanted an even playing field, having missed their intimacy just as much as he did.</p><p>As soon as his entire outfit lay forgotten on the floor with hers, she reached out for his throbbing shaft, feeling it twitch with need in her petite hand. As she gave it a few firm strokes, Severus lowered his face to her neck, biting into the soft flesh where her neck and shoulder joined. Further foreplay was not on the menu for this session, and neither of them was about to protest. Cassie guided his swollen head to her slit, letting him feel how wet she already was, and then he thrust into her, burying himself to the hilt in one fluid motion. The husky moan that escaped his throat was enough to drive her to the edge by itself, and as he started to move inside her, she was crying out his name. It seemed like it had been a lifetime since she had been filled with him like this, and emotion poured out of her as they moved together. When she began to shudder underneath him, he planted kisses all over her face and neck, soon joining her in his climax.</p><p>"I love you," Cassie told him softly as he laid on top of her, still planting tender kisses on her cheeks and jawbone.</p><p>"I love you," he echoed, and he moved to wrap his arms underneath her torso to pull her close. She didn't notice that she winced until he reacted, and he was suddenly looking down at her in concern. "Did I hurt you?"</p><p>"No." She shifted a bit, which only put more pressure on her sore areas. His thin lips pressed into a disapproving a line as he searched her face, and he quickly laid next to her on the bed.</p><p>"Turn over," he commanded her quietly.</p><p>"Severus, I'm fine," she insisted, but he was having none of it. His expression was stern so she obeyed him then, knowing that was the only way to avoid an argument.</p><p>"Cassie," he said, his voice nearly a whisper. "What happened?" His fingers lightly traced the ugly, yellowing bruises over her flank.</p><p>"Just an ill-timed curse that went wrong."</p><p>"What?" he hissed, clearly taken aback.</p><p>"During dueling practice," she continued nonchalantly. Bwanbale had meant to send an ear-shriveling curse at her but had gotten the hand movements very wrong, instead inflicting internal bleeding upon her. It had happened nearly two weeks ago, and so many lessons had taken place since then that she had nearly forgotten about it.</p><p>"Your instructor allows you to curse one another to this degree?"</p><p>"It wasn't meant to land the way it did," She shuddered as the tips of his fingers danced along the edges of the contusions. "But if that happens, we use it as an opportunity to practice healing."</p><p>"Obviously, the idiot who tried to mend your wounds did a piss-poor job!"</p><p>"He's getting better," she said. Unable to hide his displeasure, the look on his face soured. "Severus, come on. Please don't worry about it."</p><p>"It's unacceptable, Cassie!"</p><p>"How?" she asked quietly, refusing to match his mounting hysteria. "It's how Machado runs his program. Did you think I'd be in some impenetrable bubble, out of harm's way? I would learn nothing from that."</p><p>He sat up, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I am not so naive, Cassie. But having you intentionally injure one another so that you can practice tending to the wounds - "</p><p>"It <em>wasn't</em> intentional," she insisted, her voice remaining even. She placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "Severus, I know you feel protective of me. I'm so appreciative of that. But I'd feel a lot better knowing you weren't worrying about me all the time."</p><p>"How can I not when we are unable to communicate regularly, Cassie?" he countered lowly. "You could be dead, and I would receive word weeks later!"</p><p>"I know," she replied. "It's just as hard on me."</p><p>A few silent moments passed before he said, "The dark witch. Has there been any activity near you?"</p><p>"No." Cassie knew that it would be impossible to avoid the topic completely, but she had foolishly hoped that they could avoid speaking of Sombria on the first day, at least. She debated not telling Severus everything she had learned about her, knowing it would only burden him more. But keeping secrets, especially ones of that nature, reminded her of what Dumbledore had done to her, over and over. So carefully choosing her words, she told the Head of Slytherin what she knew.</p><p>His mood was hard to read as he contemplated her words. Silence followed for several minutes, and when he finally looked at her, his black eyes were filled with despair. She nearly lost herself in them.</p><p>"I can't convince you not to go back." Not a question, but a statement.</p><p>"You can't," she said softly.</p><p>"Promise me one thing," he said then. She waited silently for his proposition, as she wasn't going to tell him, 'Anything.' It would be a lie. "Promise me you won't do anything irrational, Cassie." At least he wasn't demanding that she not go after her. She could never promise him that.</p><p>"I'll try," she said.</p><p>Their shared demeanor was somber for the next few hours, but it slowly shifted as the couple spent time together. They stayed in bed, a tangle of limbs as they talked and caressed and cuddled. Cassie, with her head on Severus' chest, spoke of her peers and their various backgrounds, and he even chuckled when she recounted slamming Vitaly into the wall her first night there.</p><p>"Do any of them know who your parents are?" he asked her, entwining his long fingers with hers and slowly planting kisses on her knuckles. Even that subdued show of affection was sending delicious tingles throughout her body, and she sighed in contentment.</p><p>"Just Machado."</p><p>"Are you enjoying your newfound anonymity?" He dragged his lips across the back of her hand, and she watched him intently through heavily lidded eyes. Oh, what this man did to her.</p><p>"Yes," she admitted. "Very much so." His hot mouth was languidly trailing up her arm now, the thoughts effectively being driven from her brain, when an amusing one came hurtling forward. "Do the other professors at Hogwarts know?"</p><p>"Know what, my dear?"</p><p>"About us."</p><p>The tone in his black eyes instantly changed from sensual to perturbed. "Unfortunately. I'm having to field questions about my private life daily." Cassie giggled at him, making his dark features sour even further.</p><p>"How did they find out? Dumbledore?"</p><p>He snorted. "It was your precious Weasley twins. I'm sure the majority of the passengers on the Hogwarts Express knew before they reached the station at Hogsmeade."</p><p>"Of course. I should have known," she replied, amused. Now on the topic, he told her of Harry and Ron's adventure with the Ford Anglia, and how Arthur was now facing an inquiry at work. Cassie's jubilant mood was quickly extinguished. Her mind was filled with unpleasant thoughts of Fudge and Lucius, and Severus seemed to regret bringing it up. Unable to pull her from her negative thoughts, Severus got dressed only to venture down to the pub to purchase a bit of dinner for them, along with two bottles of wine. When he came back to the room, Cassie had already climbed into the tub.</p><p>"Alcohol," she mused when she saw him, sinking deeper into the warm water. "Good choice!" She had forgotten how much she missed soaking in hot water until she had gotten in just now. Her camp in the middle of the Amazon boasted only quick showers.</p><p>Severus promptly began to strip, something that Cassie was rather appreciative of, but she hid her enjoyment of watching him expose his pale skin and wiry limbs to her. Instead, she teased, "Don't assume that I'm going to share this bath with you, Sev. I've waited nearly a month for this luxury."</p><p>"I'm not asking," he purred in reply, motioning for her to scoot forward. She made a mock noise of irritation but readily obliged, and he carefully climbed in behind her, letting out a sigh of contentment when he lowered himself into the soothing water. With his legs nestled on either side of her, he pulled her back into his chest, attentive to not irritate her healing flank. His thoughtful behavior made her as appreciative of him as ever, as she was so used to pain by now that she barely gave any consideration to bumping her injuries anymore.</p><p>He reached for one of the bottles of wine that was waiting near the tub, taking a deep drink. As soon as he was done, he handed the bottle to her, and she mirrored his action. "Mmm," she said in approval. "What a marvelous idea, Sev. I might never leave." She meant it lightheartedly, because who would want to leave a sultry dip combined with booze and being in the arms of their lover? But he was much more pensive.</p><p>"I wish that were possible," he murmured in her ear, his velvety voice sending shivers through her despite the temperature of the water. She set the wine bottle on the edge of the tub and turned around in his arms to face him, her breasts pressing into his firm chest as she nuzzled her face into his neck. Not knowing what to say to make him feel better just then, she pressed her lips against his neck, his jaw, his face.</p><p>The bathwater became tepid, and only when the first bottle of wine was finished, did they dry off and make their way back to the bed. Nibbling on steak and kidney pie, they worked on the second bottle of booze, and Cassie was entertained by Severus' indecorous tales of the idiotic new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. She couldn't help but laugh even though he looked thoroughly annoyed when speaking of the infamous Gilderoy Lockhart. It made her wonder how much more easily he lost his temper, now that she wasn't there to offer him respite from his daily routine. Suddenly, the idea of Lockhart getting under his skin wasn't quite as whimsical.</p><p>They stayed up late into the night, being weeks apart driving their desire to constantly be groping and embracing. Cassie almost dozed off after coming down from a particularly earth-shattering climax, but she startled herself awake, wondering if he was still there, and reached out for him.</p><p>"I'm here, silly girl," Severus whispered into her ear, pulling her close to him.</p><p>The morning came quickly, and even though they were exhausted, they spent much of their time rolling around in bed. Feeling particularly feisty when Severus pinned Cassie's wrists above her head and started to kiss down her neck, she managed to grip her thighs around his and flip the both of them over, grappling on top of him much more quickly than she'd ever been able to in the past. As she straddled him and pinned his arms against the bed, she looked down at him with smug satisfaction on her face. He huffed a laugh at her.</p><p>"That was rather tenacious of you," he told her, and she let out a low hum.</p><p>"I'm a lot stronger than I used to be," she said, winking at him playfully.</p><p>"You've made that perfectly clear." A low groan rose from his throat when she started to grind against him, his erection rubbing against her enticingly. "I'm yours to command, my dear." He stuck to his word, doing as she asked as she moved to straddle his face, although he needed little direction to make her tense, and then scream her release. Thank Merlin for silencing charms, or Madam Rosmerta would have much more to gossip about.</p><p>Later in the afternoon, Severus had a rather peculiar suggestion. "Transfigure a set of your robes into a Muggle dress."</p><p>Cassie, who was once again in the tub, eyed him suspiciously. "Why?"</p><p>"I'm taking you to dinner. I thought we'd go somewhere where we wouldn't be gawked at. Unless of course, you'd rather just order bangers and mash downstairs," he deadpanned.</p><p>"No, that sounds like a lovely idea," she said, biting the corner of her bottom lip. It was a sweet notion, as the two of them rarely made the effort of going somewhere public, even when they had been living together in Cokeworth. It would be a welcome change of pace. She finished her bath quite hastily and pulled her robes out of her bag. With a quick wave of her wand, she transfigured them into a black cocktail dress with a plunging neckline.</p><p>"Will this work?" she said, holding it up for him. She whistled to get his attention, as his eyes were trained on her naked body instead.</p><p>"Beautiful," he purred. He produced an outfit of black slacks, a white dress shirt, and a black button-down vest. As soon as he put the ensemble on, she wanted to rip it off of him. As she stared at him, slack-jawed, he raised a questioning eyebrow at her.</p><p>"Me likey," she said, pretending to wipe the drool from her mouth.</p><p>"Behave yourself," he drawled, rolling the white sleeves to his elbows, "Or I'll have to punish you later."</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>A knowing smirk crossed his lips before he could catch himself. "That's my girl."</p><p>They Apparated to London, and he led her to a romantic restaurant called Clos Maggiore. They were seated near a crackling fireplace, the room lit softly with candles, and classical music drifted to their ears.</p><p>"Sev," Cassie said softly, reaching across the table to grasp his hand. "This is amazing. How did you find this place?"</p><p>He cleared his throat, looking slightly uncomfortable at her question. "I may have asked Ted Tonks if he had any suggestions."</p><p>At his confession, Cassie snorted into the glass of water she had been sipping. Not very ladylike. The waiter, who had been dropping off menus, looked down his nose at her, but she didn't care. At least she was a nobody here.</p><p>The food was delectable, and Cassie was sure that they were not elegant enough to be eating in such a fancy establishment. As she downed more wine, she giggled a bit too loudly during their conversation, likely disturbing some of the other tables. When they were starting in on dessert, Cassie kicked off her stiletto and started to slowly inch her way up her lover's leg under the table. He nearly spat out his mouthful of fruit sorbet when her foot started to caress his crotch. He signaled for the check soon after that.</p><p>As they left the restaurant and entered the streets of London once again, Severus could barely keep his elegant hands to himself. Her dress left a lot of skin exposed, and he was rubbing every inch of her that he could even as they Apparated back to Hogsmeade. He kissed her fervently just outside of the Three Broomsticks, and they stumbled their way inside. Cassie was confused at first when she heard a growl of irritation sound from Severus' chest, and she followed his eyes to the table he was now staring at.</p><p>Sitting together, a few of them looking intoxicated, sat some members of the Hogwarts staff. As soon as Cassie and Severus had entered the pub, a few of them had taken notice. Professor McGonagall was waving at them, and Hagrid stood up so quickly that he knocked his chair to the ground, yelling, "Cass! 'S good ter see ya!" A wizard that Cassie hadn't seen before, with wavy blonde hair and a dazzling, unnaturally white smile was also with them, but it didn't take more than a few seconds for her to realize who he was. Now, the Head of Slytherin's glare was reserved only for this man.</p><p>The wine flowing through her system, the entire debacle made Cassie start to belly laugh, despite her lover's obvious exasperation. The unexpected turn of events would make for an entertaining night, indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Manaus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus didn't have the chance to protest the situation. McGonagall and Cassie were already crossing the room towards one another, and the Head of Gryffindor House pulled her former student into her arms for a hug. "Darling girl," McGonagall said warmly, patting Cassie's curled hair, "How wonderful it is to see you!"</p>
<p>"You too, Professor," Cassie said, and the older witch pulled away, holding the girl at arm's length as she examined her.</p>
<p>"You have graduated and have moved on to bigger things. Please call me Minerva," she insisted. Cassie was about to protest when Hagrid suddenly pulled her into the air for a rib-crushing embrace.</p>
<p>"When I heard you an' Professor Snape got together," he was saying as he squeezed the air out of her lungs, sniffling a little, "Well, I was so happy, I jus' had ter throw him a little celebration!" He put her back on the floor, and Cassie had to take a few deep breaths to make sure oxygen was still perfusing to her brain. But the half-giant's statement caught her attention, and she looked to Severus for confirmation. He was standing at the head of the table with his arms crossed, still looking disgruntled.</p>
<p>"He made cupcakes," he said dully, and Hagrid beamed.</p>
<p>"And there were streamers!" McGonagall added merrily. Severus let out a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>Much to Severus' dismay, the two of them joined the table of Hogwarts staff for drinks. Cassie sat with McGonagall to her left and Severus to her right, and she was pleased with the seating arrangement. The Potions Master, while aggravated that their romantic evening had been interrupted by this sudden turn of events, seemed even more exasperated by the fact that Lockhart was now seated directly across from him. His lips were curled into a menacing sneer as the blond wizard droned on about his increase in book sales since starting his post at Hogwarts. Cassie was dumbfounded that the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was either completely oblivious to Severus' wrath or didn't care. Most people would either clam up if he looked at them like that or excuse themselves, but this wizard just kept on like they were the best of friends. Cassie placed a hand on his knee in an attempt to ease the tension, but all it got her was a stabbing glare.</p>
<p>"Severus, would you like another drink?" Cassie asked him sweetly, but the look she gave him was steely, silently telling him to behave.</p>
<p>"Perhaps we should retire to the room soon," he replied lowly. "It's been a long day."</p>
<p>"Oh, Severus! You can spare a few minutes for your friends!" Lockhart said merrily, ending his exclamation with a hearty chuckle. "You've had her to yourself all day!"</p>
<p>If looks could kill, Lockhart would be dead five times over. "Yes, and I haven't been with her <em>at all </em>in a month," he seethed. Lockhart shrugged, taking a drink from his butterbeer.</p>
<p>"Well, I think we can all agree that any extensive amount of time spent with you, my stodgy Potions Master, needs to be interlaced with some brilliant rays of sunshine like me, or she'll be running for the hills!" Lockhart said, flashing his white teeth at them. He stood then, which was a blessing. Cassie was sure that Severus would have strangled him with his bare hands if he had stayed at the table. He went to the bar to order another round of drinks.</p>
<p>"Oh my god," Cassie said, barking out a laugh. "He really <em>is</em> an idiot, isn't he?" McGonagall snorted into her glass, a small amount of foam spraying onto the surrounding table. Madam Hooch clapped a hand over her mouth, but her laughter was quite audible nonetheless.</p>
<p>"That's the consensus," Severus replied dryly. His black eyes were still fixed on the DADA professor, who was leaning casually against the bar as he chatted with a rather disinterested-looking Madam Rosmerta. Apparently, she had gotten over his shallow charms long ago.</p>
<p>"Hey," Cassie said, squeezing Severus' face and leaning into him closely. Had she been sober, she might have cared that he would feel uncomfortable displaying this level of affection in front of his colleagues. "<em>I </em>don't think you're stodgy."</p>
<p>"Hallelujah." His response dripped with sarcasm, and he hastily peeled her hand from his face and pushed it back down to her lap.</p>
<p>"Severus, be nice to her," McGonagall scolded him jovially, "Before she realizes what an arse you are and goes looking for a <em>brilliant ray of sunshine!</em>" The table erupted in laughter.</p>
<p>"Would you rather we snogged in front of all of you?" he replied coolly.</p>
<p>"As long as you seem happy, Severus, I don't care," the Deputy Headmistress told him, giving Cassie a wink. She wondered how many drinks the older witch had downed at this point. Lockhart returned to the table with more drinks, and Cassie wondered how on earth the professors were going to get Hagrid back to the school grounds if they kept going at this rate. He was already wavering in his seat, his cheeks flushed and his eyes unfocused as he looked around the pub.</p>
<p>"So, Cassie," Lockhart said, handing her a firewhiskey as he sat back down. She hid her grimace as she caught his eyes momentarily flitting down to her cleavage. Severus must have noticed, as his wand was pointed at her shoulders within a few seconds, a large black shawl being produced from thin air and wrapping around her. Lockhart cleared his throat and kept talking. "You must have a lot of interesting stories to share, being in South America."</p>
<p>"Not particularly," she told him. "I spend a lot of my time in the same place with the same people."</p>
<p>He nodded like what she said was enthralling, his golden waves bouncing. "And if I may ask, where exactly do you spend most of your time?"</p>
<p>"I can't say," Cassie said. "Our training area is only known to our master and the students."</p>
<p>"But you must have had harrowing encounters with magical creatures and the like," Lockhart said, sounding insistent. "Have you fought any hags, or ghouls, or demons? I'm sure there are things there most of us have never heard of!"</p>
<p>"On the market for a new book idea, Lockhart?" Severus cut in.</p>
<p>"Precisely," the new professor said, winking at the Head of Slytherin. Cassie's nostrils were flaring as she stifled her laughter.</p>
<p>"Then go to South America," Severus suggested, a hint of eagerness in his baritone voice. "I'm sure something nasty will find you."</p>
<p>"Ah, a lovely idea, Severus, but who would teach Defense Against the Dark Arts to the youngsters? My adventures will have to wait until the summer holiday," Lockhart replied. "I'll trust that Cassie will keep me informed if anything of interest comes her way."</p>
<p>She wanted to say, <em>No chance in hell</em>, but she was still on the verge of bursting into a fit of laughter. All she managed to squeak out was, "Maybe!" before she downed the rest of her drink.</p>
<p>It was getting later into the night, and Severus and Cassie announced that they would be retiring to their room. While Cassie went through a round of hugs and goodbyes, Severus stood off to the side. As soon as the Hogwarts professors started to make their way out of the pub, Severus offered his arm so he could help her up the stairs.</p>
<p>"I'm not <em>that </em>tipsy," she stated, just as she stumbled a bit in her stilettos. As they started to ascend slowly, he looked at her with concern.</p>
<p>"Did Hagrid hurt your bruises when he hugged you?" he asked.</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter," Cassie said. He frowned at her. "Severus, I'm <em>fine.</em> But it's cute when you're worried about me."</p>
<p>"My motives aren't entirely altruistic." They reached the landing, and Cassie caught the sultry look in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh, I don't know, Sev," she said, stretching her arms above her head and feigning a yawn. "It's getting pretty late, and I'm sure you're very tired - "</p>
<p>He pushed her against the door of their room, one hand on her face as he kissed her roughly, the other fidgeting with the doorknob. When he managed to twist it open, the two of them stumbled forward, nearly losing their balance. Somehow, they managed to stay upright, but only long enough to make it to the bed. Cassie closed the door and locked it with a flick of her wrist, as Severus pushed her dress up over her hips.</p>
<p>"You look amazing, my dear," he murmured, his voice smooth like rich chocolate as it reached her ears. "I wanted to take this bloody thing off you all night." As he slowly pushed up the black fabric to reveal her porcelain stomach, he planted soft kisses there. She entwined her fingers in his hair, gently massaging his scalp as he inched upwards, continuing to move the dress up. His movements were deliberate and loving, his dark eyes watching her for every little reaction as he worshipped her. With every intimate session, they became more in tune with each other. It allowed him to play her like an instrument, like a masterful musician plucking just the right strings to bring forth the most exquisite harmonies.</p>
<p>He did not require such intricacies in return. All he needed from her was passion and her attention, and his heart would burst with devotion. As he continued to inch across her body, he would search her eyes, finding that they were locked on his, and he was fulfilled. Every time she would gasp his name, he knew his soul was on the verge of being healed after a lifetime of torment.</p>
<p>"Severus?" she asked softly after they were done. The room was dark, the candles having had burned down long ago. She was draped across him, her face pressed into his pale chest as she listened to the steady beat of his heart.</p>
<p>"Hmm."</p>
<p>"You'll wait for me, won't you?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"This long-distance thing," she elaborated, lightly dragging her finger down his arm as she spoke. "Are you willing to keep doing it for me?"</p>
<p>"How can you even ask me that, you silly thing?" he responded, kissing the top of her head.</p>
<p>"A month is a long time," she said quietly. "It was agony for me."</p>
<p>"We don't have any other choice if you're to keep attending your training and I'm to keep my post at Hogwarts."</p>
<p>"I just don't like the idea of you being unhappy while I'm away," Cassie told him.</p>
<p>"I can either be unhappy between our visits or be unhappy all the time," he told her bluntly.</p>
<p>"You can find someone else."</p>
<p>"There is no one else, Cassie. There never will be. Is there someone else for <em>you?</em>"</p>
<p>"Not in a million years."</p>
<p>He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face towards his, searching her eyes. "There's not some teenage dueling wunderkind that you could see yourself content with?" His question was lighthearted. She knew he was assured of her adoration for him, that he had no reason to worry. It made her love him even more.</p>
<p>"Those little boys couldn't hold a candle to you, Severus Snape." He kissed her deeply then. The conversation was closed, their fates sealed. They might be miserable without each other, but at least it was temporary, she reminded herself as she drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p>The morning came with a sense of foreboding. They were both very aware that Cassie would be leaving that evening, and Severus would have to return to Hogwarts. They moved slowly, trying to savor their time as they bathed together and got breakfast from the pub. There was no other reason to leave the room, so they didn't. Severus had brought a stack of papers along to grade, knowing that they were going to spend every last minute together that they could. Cassie sat cross-legged on the bed as he started in on them, pretending to read a book, but there was a topic she knew she had to bring up. She was debating when and how when he spoke first.</p>
<p>"What is it, Cassie?" he asked her, not even looking up from what he was doing at the small desk. Had he sensed her unease, or her staring at him?</p>
<p>She sighed wearily. "We have to talk about something, Sev."</p>
<p>"We didn't cover it last night?" he asked, looking up at her.</p>
<p>"It's not about us," she reassured him. "It's Machado. The rumbling that starts when I get angry and start to lose control...he wants me to learn to harness it."</p>
<p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p>
<p>That was the response she had expected from him. It was why she had put off bringing it up. "He told me to think about it this weekend. If I agree to it, I'd start training when I get back - "</p>
<p>"That's a horrible idea!" he blurted.</p>
<p>"Is it?"</p>
<p>"Cassie," he started, throwing down his quill. "We've spent <em>years </em>trying to make sure you don't destroy your surroundings with it! Why would you want to let it out?"</p>
<p>"We don't even know what <em>it </em>is!" she countered lightly. "What if me learning how to control it is the difference between winning or losing the war?"</p>
<p>"And what if you intentionally bringing it out accidentally kills someone?" he nearly shouted. "Would you be able to come back from that?" He wasn't angry. He was genuinely anxious for her now. But the brash statement was like a slap to the face, even if he was being his usual logical self. She needed a few seconds to process his words. "Cassie, you have raw power <em>without </em>using...that. You don't need to be turned into some weapon capable of annihilating anything you come across!"</p>
<p>"Don't I?" she whispered. "Wasn't that the purpose of Dumbledore sending me there?" Her thoughts went back to the conversation she had with Dumbledore last year when he had first brought up this training. She had accused him of grooming her as a weapon, and he hadn't denied it.</p>
<p>"It's Sombria, isn't it?" Severus said, exasperated. "You think you'll be able to take her out if you can control this? You promised you wouldn't do anything irrational!"</p>
<p>"Severus, you're putting words in my mouth. I said I would <em>try</em> not to do anything irrational."</p>
<p>A rumble of aggravation left his throat then. "Why even bring this up to me, if you aren't going to heed my advice? I'd sleep a lot better not knowing any of this!"</p>
<p>Cassie let out a short 'hmph', feeling defeated. Of course, he was right. All she had done now was ensured that he would worry about her even more. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want there to be anything kept between us. But I still haven't decided what I'm going to do."</p>
<p>"You know my thoughts on the matter," he growled lowly. He picked up his quill again, looking at the abandoned essay in front of him. Cassie got off the bed, placing her hands on his tense shoulders.</p>
<p>"If I choose to go through with it, it will be in a controlled environment," she said softly. "In the forest, with magical barriers between me and any others besides Machado. But I'll weigh my options before I give him an answer." Severus started to scribble, but she knew he was listening to her.</p>
<p>The remainder of their time was somber. They made love two more times, effectively ensuring that they were exhausted and emotionally drained by the time Cassie had to leave. He accompanied her outside of the pub, giving her a long embrace and a passionate kiss before reassuring her that he loved her. She told him the same, and then it was time to use the Portkey.</p>
<p>Within a minute, she was back in the rainforest. Even though she had told herself she wasn't going to cry, she was quickly reduced to a sobbing mess and tried to get her emotions in check before she made her way up to camp. She didn't feel like answering questions about Severus, not when she had just left his arms.</p>
<p>She was able to get to her hut without running into anyone, but she was alone for about two minutes before she started crying again. To her dismay, she heard a sharp knock, and Alex and Romily came in before waiting for her to answer.</p>
<p>"Hey, Cass! How was your weekend - " Alex started cheerfully, and then he stopped short when he saw her tear-stained face. She was curled up on her mattress, glaring up at him.</p>
<p>"Oh, would you like to be alone?" Romily asked. Cassie started to nod, then quickly shook her head instead. The other witch rushed to her side, sitting next to her on the mattress, placing a comforting hand on her arm. Cassie wiped her nose on the back of her hand, and Alex conjured a handkerchief for her to use.</p>
<p>"He didn't break up with you, did he?" he asked, his eyes widened in concern.</p>
<p>"No," Cassie choked, "I just miss him, okay?"</p>
<p>"Haven't you been back for like, five minutes?" Alex observed.</p>
<p>"Clearly, you 'ave never been in love," Romily chided him. "Stop talking!"</p>
<p>"Okay," Alex said, throwing up his hands in defeat. He crossed over to Cassie's desk, sitting down, and started to flip through her photo album. "Mind if I look through this?"</p>
<p>"No," Cassie whispered. Alex started to ask her questions about each picture. At first, she assumed seeing Severus so soon would be jarring. But it made her feel better, telling her friends the stories of where the photos had been taken. Slowly, she started to get her wits about her again. She was grateful that they had barged in, or she would have spent a gloomy, sleepless night alone. It made her hope that McGonagall or Hagrid had done the same for Severus that night.</p>
<p>Distraction from her woes came in the form of wandless dueling the next day. It took a lot more concentration not to get her butt kicked when she was without her wand, so she had to stay focused, although she landed a lot more spells on Alex than he did on her. Nonetheless, she was sore and tired when they were done, so when Machado approached her afterward, she couldn't help but internally groan. She knew what it was going to be about.</p>
<p>"Cassie," the master wizard greeted her, his signature smile plastered on. "Did you have a good visit?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Martese," she said truthfully.</p>
<p>"Good, good. I trust that you will want to return next month, as well."</p>
<p>"Definitely." The other students were leaving the arena, and soon, she and Machado were alone.</p>
<p>"Have you made a decision, Cassie? About what we discussed?" he asked her. His brown eyes were sparkling with excitement, which made her even more uneasy about the entire situation.</p>
<p>"I've thought about it, Martese," Cassie said. "If I start and it doesn't feel right, are you going to let me stop at any point? I just feel like this has to be something I trust with my gut, you know?"</p>
<p>"Of course! Nothing we do here is forced upon you. You say stop, we stop. But I have rules of my own."</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>"You will only train in the arena. And you only will do it when I am present. No coming here by yourself, do I make myself clear?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Martese." It was a fair trade, in her opinion. As much as she didn't want to put someone else in harm's way, she knew she needed some sort of guidance. There were so many instances that she needed someone, mainly Severus, to talk her off a metaphorical cliff when this energy was rearing its head. There was no reason to think she could do it alone now. At least not when she was starting.</p>
<p>"Good. Then we will start tomorrow evening after dinner," he told her cheerily. He sounded sure of himself, but she wasn't feeling confident that she had made the right decision, as Severus' words were still echoing in her mind as they made their way back to camp.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>1985</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This would be the twelfth Sorting Ceremony that Snape would be sitting through, his fifth as a Hogwarts professor. As he sat at the High Table, observing the high-ceilinged room full of chattering students, he was astounded that he felt more apprehensive now than he did his first year teaching. But he didn't have to wonder why his nerves were on edge, his hands slightly clammy as he grasped the goblet in front of him to take a drink. Even as his black eyes surveyed the room, always anticipating shenanigans from the young witches and wizards, his mind was on Cassiopeia Black.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She had been put on the Hogwarts Express by the Malfoys and was making her way across the Black Lake with the other first-years. He had received no word of how the train ride went. He had no idea if the other students had been cordial to her. He didn't know if he was imagining it, but the buzz around the Great Hall seemed much more portentous this year, students whispering to each other with strained looks on their faces instead of looking excited. Usually, the ambiance on this night was one of excitement, but tonight, it felt tense, like everyone was expecting something disastrous to happen.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was no mystery that Cassie's soon-to-be pupils had been warned by their families about her arrival. Dumbledore had informed the staff not minutes before they had entered the hall that he had been receiving angry letters all summer from parents, demanding that she be denied acceptance to Hogwarts. He also mentioned that many of last year's students would not be returning and would be home-schooled instead. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Bless the poor soul that ends up being her Head of House," Sprout had mumbled after Dumbledore's revelations, and Snape had shot her a dirty look. "It's going to be a bloody nightmare."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You've fallen victim to the hysteria, Pomona," Snape said through gritted teeth. "She's going to be easier to deal with than half the students we already have."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You misunderstand, Severus," Sprout said apologetically. "I'm sure she's a lovely girl. But you know the drama surrounding her will never end."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now as the staff sat anticipating the arrival of the Deputy Headmistress with the gaggle of new students, Sprout's words played in his mind like a broken record. He had been quick to dismiss her at first, but now he was wondering if she had been on point. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The double doors opened with a mighty creak, and McGonagall appeared, a line of eleven-year-olds filing in behind her. Before he could catch himself, Snape was frantically searching the students for a black-haired girl, just to make sure she was still in one piece. When he spotted her towards the back of the line, he relaxed a bit in his chair, internally chiding his irrationality. Of course, she was fine. Even if an older student had tried to curse her, he knew she was more than capable of defending herself.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Great Hall had fallen eerily silent. Busy trying to catch her gaze and give her a reassuring nod, Snape noticed after Cassie had returned his silent greeting that most of the eyes in the room were now on her. She seemed to visibly shrink when she noticed it. Damnit. They should have had her skip the start of term feast all together, he was now realizing. This alone might traumatize her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As McGonagall started the Sorting Ceremony, Snape caught Dumbledore's eye. The Headmaster gave him a knowing nod, although he wasn't quite sure what he meant by it. There were only two students that were called before Cassie, and then she was making her way towards the front of the room. The previously silent hall had now broken out in a hiss of whispers, and her blue eyes started to dart around. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head, and the girl closed her eyes. One second passed, then two. Then:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"SLYTHERIN!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>An eruption started in the Great Hall. The Slytherin table was cheering so loud that the murmurs of dread from the rest of the houses were nearly drowned out. Cassie nearly ran to her new table to get out of everyone's line of sight, and she was greeted with handshakes and wishes of welcome by her housemates. She had a small smile plastered on her features, but Snape knew her well enough to realize it was forced.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He made a point to catch her in the entrance hall after breakfast the next morning. Already, she was being followed by a collection of Slytherins. It was almost comical, as even older students were trailing her. It like she was a mother goose with her gaggle of goslings, but clearly, this was an arrangement she didn't find amusing. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"All of you, get to your classes!" he barked at her entourage when he realized they were going to wait for her to finish speaking with him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"But Professor Snape, I was going to show her to the Charms classroom - " a third-year started. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Go!" he demanded. When they were out of earshot, Cassie let out a long sigh.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Thanks, Severus," she said. "I don't know what they find so interesting about me, but I haven't had a moment to myself since I got on the train yesterday."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"'Professor Snape'," he corrected her swiftly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sorry."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He indicated for her to follow him. He had chased off her guide, so he would have to show her to Flitwick's classroom now. "No one has tried to harass you, Miss Black?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No. All it's been so far is groveling or whispering and pointing." As if on cue, two Ravenclaws that were headed in their direction looked right at her, then up at him. Their eyes going wide, they linked arms and then swiftly turned to go in another direction. Cassie scoffed. "Aren't there any secret passageways I can use?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You are not privy to special treatment," he told her, and she shot him a glare.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh," she said softly, but he detected a flare of anger in her voice. "Sorry for assuming mine was a special circumstance, Professor Snape."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I just mean that avoiding the situation solves nothing, Miss Black. If you set precedence now that you're just another witch completing her magical education, then the next seven years will be much easier on you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"If you say so, Professor," she muttered. As he watched her step into the Charms classroom, he couldn't help but feel guilty. Was he asking too much of her?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The first week of classes had gone by. Many of the other professors had informed him that Cassie excelled in class, especially Transfiguration and Charms. They told him that she was pleasant and respectful, and even went out of her way to tell off other misbehaving students. McGonagall noted that it was particularly entertaining to watch her get after kids from houses other than Slytherin because they looked like they were going to soil their pants. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That Friday night, however, Snape was not pleased. He had Cassie in his office, along with Solomon Crowdus, a particularly large and menacing-looking fourth year. Cassie had hexed him outside of the library not an hour earlier, essentially sealing the young wizard's lips shut, while simultaneously locking his arms and legs together. He had fallen to the floor with an unceremonious thud, landing on his face, unable to speak. Crowdus had been freed of his magical restraints now, but he was pissed off. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Miss Black, if you would care to explain yourself," Snape said icily. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I had to do it," she snapped. "He's been spouting off about cursing Mudbloods and going after specific students all week - "</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"She's lying!" Crowdus bellowed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Silence!" Snape barked. He was aggravated that it had come to this point but was not at all surprised at what Cassie had just said. This kind of behavior was not unheard of from Crowdus or his friends. His parents had been Death Eaters, after all. "You will both receive detention."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"But Professor Snape, I ain't done nothing!" Crowdus protested.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Out," Snape hissed lowly. The fourth-year had been in his house long enough to know when to stop arguing. He left the office then, leaving Snape and Cassie alone. </em>
</p>
<p><em>"I won't apologize," she said, folding her arms over her chest defiantly. "The bastard said he was going to do some atrocious things to one of the first-year Hufflepuffs, and to impress </em>me! <em>It's disgusting!"</em><em><br/></em></p>
<p>
  <em>"Miss Black, then you need to come to me or one of the other professors when you hear of these things! Not take matters into your own hands," Snape implored. "Do you realize how it's going to sound to the other students, to their parents when they hear you've hexed a classmate?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't care," Cassie said. "Maybe it will stop the other wannabe-Death Eaters from acting like dogs if they know I won't stand for it." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Next time, you will come to me before raising your wand against a peer," he reiterated. "And I have no choice but to inform Lucius and Narcissa."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't care," she repeated. Her blue eyes sparkled with contempt, and whether it was towards him or the blood purist classmates, he couldn't tell. By the look on her face, he was certain this would not be the last time he would have to reprimand her for hexing other students. Professor Sprout's ominous words before the Sorting Ceremony echoed in his mind just then. Please, someone, bless his poor soul, because now he knew he was in for it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You will serve detention the next two evenings," he snapped at her. "Report here after dinner."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes, Professor Snape."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You may leave."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The girl started to go but hesitated. When she turned back towards him, all fire had left her features, and she looked weary. "Professor?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What is it, Miss Black?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Can I stay here until curfew? I don't want to go back to the common room."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was still fuming, and would much rather be left to himself at the moment. But he didn't need further explanation to know that she dreaded having to face the other Slytherins so soon. So much for not giving her special treatment. "Yes, as long as you keep to yourself. I have papers to grade." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was the first of many evenings that they would spend in each other's company while avoiding the rest of the people in the castle. Most of the time, she would just be doing homework while he graded papers or worked on lesson plans. Pride wouldn't let him tell her until years later, but the companionship she provided him through her years at Hogwarts was something he cherished deeply. It was one of the few things that got him through his irksome, otherwise lonely days.<br/></em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>1992</p>
<p>"What makes you angry?" Machado's voice reached Cassie's ears. She was seated on the ground in the middle of the arena with her eyes closed. Her master was circling her, attempting to guide her through meditation to bring her power forward.</p>
<p>"Right now," she said, her jaw clenched, "Not being able to do this."</p>
<p>They had been doing this for nearly two weeks, attempting to call this ability forth. The sessions were always after long days of dueling, or combat training, or running through the forest. Neither of them had been getting much sleep, and Cassie wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this schedule up. Regardless, Machado was rather insistent that they keep at it.</p>
<p>"Then it is not enough. Think of something else, Cassie," he said. Cassie inhaled deeply, keeping her eyes glued shut as she tried to do what he said. But constantly trying to recall instances of when she had been enraged was messing with her. She had a much thinner margin for losing her patience, something that her peers were quick to point out, and she wasn't finding humor in situations like she normally would.</p>
<p>She had been recalling the memory of Lucius encouraging her to consider following in her father's footsteps. The first time he had proposed the idea to her, she had been fourteen years old, and he had made it very clear that he would support her. But now that Machado was pointing out that it wasn't working, she was rifling through her brain for something else. Now, she was trying to remember in excruciating detail, the time that a group of seventh-year Slytherins cornered her and Charlie after learning they were a couple. They had berated her, calling her a blood traitor. It had ended in her cursing the lot of them, and a wave of satisfaction ran over her when she recalled it. No, that wasn't going to work.</p>
<p>It was appalling to realize how many bad situations she had endured when she was forced to think about it like this. During every session with Machado, she attempted to draw forth a new one to see if it would result in something productive. She hadn't even begun to delve into her memories as a small child, hoping desperately that she wouldn't have to. It was looking more and more like she wouldn't have a choice.</p>
<p>"Use a situation in which you <em>know </em>it resulted in the power coming through," he encouraged her quietly.</p>
<p>"I have," she told him. "It hasn't worked."</p>
<p>Machado sighed, and it sounded like he was standing in front of her. Cassie opened her eyes, unable to help herself, and saw that he looked defeated.</p>
<p>"What's blocking you is your fear that you won't be able to control it," he said. "I do not believe for one moment that none of these emotions will work for you."</p>
<p>"Well, it's difficult not to worry about it when you're standing so close to me, Martese," she retorted. "Am I not supposed to worry about hurting you?"</p>
<p>"I must remind you again, young witch, that I am capable of handling myself. I would be more concerned about leaving you here alone."</p>
<p>"Then we're at a stalemate," Cassie concluded, sighing.</p>
<p>"Perhaps. It's getting late. Let's head back," her master said, offering her a hand to help her to her feet. As they made their way to the camp, he reassured her that her skill would come through in time, but she wasn't buying it. Maybe it was the perpetual negativity that had sprouted since having to ruminate on all of her horrible experiences that made her doubt his words.</p>
<p>She entered The Middle to find some food. Alex was in a chair with Romily in his lap, and they were whispering to each other. Under normal circumstances, Cassie might have found their budding romance adorable. All it did tonight was make her want to punch them both in their grinning faces.</p>
<p>"Finally back from hogging all of Martese's time?" Vitaly goaded as she grabbed a leftover sandwich from the counter. Her stomach had been growling for hours, and she was grateful that someone had thought to leave her something. She had been pulling late hours for a while now and had missed a lot of the group meals.</p>
<p>"What's the matter, Vitaly? Looking to be teacher's pet?" she muttered, immediately heading for the door. Tonight was a good night for being alone in her hut, she was quickly discovering. Much to her dismay, the young wizard followed her out to the bridges.</p>
<p>"Always so crabby lately," he observed. "I think you need a good romp in the sack. Lucky for you, I am willing to offer you my cock." They had arrived in front of Cassie's door. "But only if you beg for it."</p>
<p>Cassie stared at him for a few moments. She was shocked at his forwardness, and her blood began to boil, but something else was bubbling up inside her. Then, all at once, laughter burst from her throat. Vitaly's smug expression quickly diminished.</p>
<p>"B-Beg?" Cassie spurted. "Did you think that might <em>actually </em>happen?"</p>
<p>"You are a bitch," he murmured lowly.</p>
<p>"Hey, thanks for the laugh," she said, going through her door. "I needed it, Vitaly!" She slammed the door in his face.</p>
<p>Vitaly was still sore about what had happened between them the next morning, she could tell. He glared at her from across the room as they ate breakfast. It probably didn't help that Cassie filled Alex and Romily in, causing all three of them to burst out laughing. Vitaly turned a bright shade of pink, which made Alex double over and gasp for breath.</p>
<p>"Quiet down, quiet down," Machado said, waving his hands as he entered the hut. He looked pleased that some of his pupils seemed to be having such grand time, but must not have had any idea what it was about. "We have an exciting day ahead of us!"</p>
<p>"Another day of battle formations with the caipora?" Bogdan asked, absently rubbing his backside. They sometimes practiced with the Castelobruxo guardians, and he had taken an arrow to the bum yesterday. Apparently, the memory of it still stung.</p>
<p>"No," Machado said, "Today, we are going into Manaus."</p>
<p>"The state capital?" Bwanbale asked. "What for?"</p>
<p>"I have a friend there that works with the non-magics," Machado explained, "O médico. We will go there to practice healing and memory charms by extension, of course."</p>
<p>Cassie, along with the rest of the first term students, was surprised at this announcement. She had never dreamed they would be leaving the forest to go into the large city. It was a jarring change of scenery, to Apparate from the middle of the trees to go to a modern, busy, Muggle city. They had transfigured their wardrobes into scrubs so they would fit in, and soon they were making their way up the sidewalk towards Hospital Rio Amazonas.</p>
<p>Machado, wearing a crisp white lab coat, led the pupils into the busy emergency department. This must have been something he did every term because he and the second-terms seemed at ease as they moved about the sterile-looking room. Without any direction, the older students started to move towards patient beds.</p>
<p>"Draw the curtain," Machado urged Cassie and Romily, who were both frozen in place, as a man was shrieking in pain not ten feet away from them, "heal them with magic, whatever seems necessary. Use your memory charms after. Trust me, whatever you do will be more efficient than what these Muggles can offer."</p>
<p>Cassie gulped. This was <em>not </em>something she pictured herself having to do, but here she was. Romily had latched onto her arm, and they slowly made their way to the screaming man. Romily drew the curtain, and just as Cassie wondered how they were going to know what was wrong with him, as they probably didn't speak the same language, she saw that his injury was obvious. His left leg was jutted out at an unnatural ninety-degree angle. There was no need to ask him what hurt.</p>
<p>"Está bem!," Romily murmured slowly towards the man, then shrugged at Cassie. It seemed to not affect the man. "I 'eard one of the nurses saying it to someone!"</p>
<p>"Okay," Cassie said, shaking her head. "Let's just help him." They took out their wands, which the patient didn't even seem to notice, and they made quick work of his broken limb. Soon, his leg looked like an actual leg, although it still seemed quite swollen. At least he had stopped bellowing in pain.</p>
<p>As the day went on, Cassie started enjoying herself. Healing Muggle ailments was a simple matter with the use of magic, and she was already skilled in the use of memory charms, so she was confident that she wasn't erasing too much from their minds. She felt like she was actually doing some good.</p>
<p>For her eleventh patient, she was expecting another broken bone, or perhaps a burn. But the old woman she examined was writhing in pain, her skin covered in beads of sweat, and at first, Cassie was puzzled. The woman was grasping at her chest, and when Cassie lifted her shirt, she gasped in surprise. There was a purple, swirling mark above the woman's sternum, and she knew instantly that this was no Muggle injury.</p>
<p>"Romily," she hissed, gesturing for her friend to come over, "Look!"</p>
<p>"Oh," Romily gasped. "That's an <em>infarcire </em>curse!"</p>
<p>"Get Martese," Cassie told her. As Romily flew across the room to get Machado, she tried every spell she could think of to help the woman, but even as she muttered and waved her wand, she knew it was hopeless. This curse was sluggish but deadly.</p>
<p>By the time Machado got over to Cassie, the woman was dead. He had been distracted by Miremba requesting his assistance, as a teenage boy had just been wheeled in, and the skin on his chest had been peeled away so neatly, that they knew it had been done by magical means. Machado had been unable to do anything except leave the boy mercifully unconsciousness, and now the Muggle team of doctors was working on him.</p>
<p>"Martese," Cassie whispered. "What's happening?" Two more people were being wheeled into the emergency department. She recognized within seconds that they had been killed using <em>contractura </em>hexes. Their bodies were twisted up like corkscrews. As a child, she had seen Death Eaters use the spell to torture Muggles, and she could almost hear the screaming that those poor souls had made as they died, so many years ago.</p>
<p>A large explosion outside shook the entire hospital, and it didn't sound very far away. Everyone inside started to scream, except for the students. All of them looked grim, their eyes fixed on Machado, waiting for further instruction.</p>
<p>"Sauda Sombria." There was no hint of his normal smile on his face now. "She's here."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello lovely readers!<br/>Just wanted to share little tidbits. I've noticed lately that I have some go-to music when I'm working on this story. While I'm actually sitting down and writing the bulk of a chapter, I usually put on classical because it keeps me focused. When I'm plotting out Cassie's story, my favorite song for her is "The In-Between" by In This Moment. I feel like it has turned into a sort of 'theme song' for her, as it always makes me think of her.<br/>My favorite song when I'm thinking of Cassie and Severus' relationship is "The Silence" by Halestorm. It gives me the warm fuzzies. (If you can't guess, I'm a bit of a rocker!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ebony and Dragon Heartstring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Machado ushered his students towards a storeroom. They had to dodge hospital workers and visitors that were dashing around, and the noise in the emergency department was deafening as people continued to shriek. Cassie was grateful for a room separate from the chaos so she could try to concentrate on what Machado was saying. The thin door offered little respite from the commotion and another blast outside the building shook the white walls around them.</p>
<p>"We will Apparate back to the forest together," she heard him say, and she had to drive her focus towards her master, as a woman screaming for her son on the other side of the door was pulling her attention away. Cassie wondered if it was the boy whose skin had been agonizingly removed with dark magic.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Diego questioned, his brown eyes wide with fury. "You are suggesting we run like cowards?"</p>
<p>"You are nowhere near ready to face a threat of this caliber," Machado responded, "To think otherwise proves nothing except that you are a fool!"</p>
<p>"What have we been training for?" Viggo interjected. It was sounding like the second term pupils weren't warming to the idea of fleeing at all. "Has it all been pretend?"</p>
<p>"We have no idea how many of her followers are with her! We could be overwhelmed in seconds, and she would be able to take your powers without any interference. There would be no hope for any of the country after that!" Machado shouted. His argument was compelling, his words full of reason. Regardless, Cassie's hand was on her wand, and it was sending tingles up her arm like an electric current. It was like it was begging to be used.</p>
<p>"Martese is right," Yui said, looking around slowly at her peers. "We are not prepared. If she takes even one of us, she will be that much stronger."</p>
<p>Romily was trembling. Cassie caught her friend's hand in hers to give it a reassuring squeeze. Alex glanced over to them, giving Cassie a small smile as if to thank her. "So we sit this one out. But next time we'll be ready for her," he said.</p>
<p>"If we are ever truly ready," Khristina muttered darkly. Machado was instructing them to join hands for their journey back to the little spot in the Amazon rainforest they called home. Cassie glanced over to Diego, who was looking especially flustered. It was a far cry from his normal composed, unshakable poise.</p>
<p>A thundering crash shook the hospital again, just as half the students Apparated out of the storeroom. This time, it sounded like something large had fallen onto the building, the force of it knocking shelves of medical supplies to the floor. The students who were left joined hands. Cassie had Viggo on one side of her, Romily on the other. Her stomach was in knots, not knowing if she fully agreed with Machado's decision. It seemed gutless to her, to just leave the scene when there was so much they could be helping with.</p>
<p>Just as Machado was starting to count to signal when to Apparate, Diego suddenly ripped himself away from the group, running for the door. Machado cried out for him to stay put, and a second later, Miremba followed her peer.</p>
<p>Cassie turned her wand over in her hand. It was hot to the touch like it was readying itself.</p>
<p>She glanced over to Romily, whose eyes were wide with terror. "No, Cassie, you must stay with us!" she demanded. Cassie wanted to reassure her friend, but she couldn't. She took a second to look to Machado, whose despondent eyes silently begged her not to follow her instincts.</p>
<p>As her feet carried her towards the door, she heard several people yell her name. Their voices were quickly lost in the booms and screaming of the people in the hospital. She weaved her way through the gurneys and sprinted towards the sliding glass doors of the hospital, which gave her a small preview of the anarchy that was taking place outside.</p>
<p>Cassie wasn't an idiot. She knew trying to stop what was happening would be a suicide mission. Even if the entirety of her peers and Machado had tried to fight together, it would be unlikely they could make a difference at this point, being as unprepared as they were. But she wasn't about to let two of her friends be murdered. That was her goal, as she burst onto the street and saw people running, crying, bleeding. She would find Diego and Miremba, and they would get to safety.</p>
<p>She didn't see Diego or Miremba as she searched the crowds around her. She continued down the block, moving past an apartment building that looked as if it had imploded. As she got further away from the hospital, she saw that the loud noise of something hitting the building had been a city bus. It was impaled into the side of the building three stories up as if it had been flung into the air.</p>
<p>A woman lying on the street was pleading for help. A wizard clad in tan robes was hunched over her, roughly grasping her wrists in one hand and grappling with her clothing with the other. Cassie blasted him with a spell so hard that he flew across the street, landing on his back. As she approached him, she saw that his face was covered with a wooden mask, painted bright yellow with little blue dashes on the forehead and cheeks. She hoped all of Sombria's supporters wore the same disguise, making it so much easier to pick them out of a crowd.</p>
<p>With a flick of her wand, the mask was ripped from his face, and his brown eyes tried to focus on Cassie's face as she stood above him. Landing on the ground with that much force had dazed him.</p>
<p>"Bruxa," he whispered. His eyes narrowed as his hand slowly went for his wand, which he had dropped when he had landed. Cassie kicked it away.</p>
<p>"Bruxa," she confirmed, giving him a small bow to mock him. Then she pointed her wand at his face and muttered, "<em>Obliviate."</em></p>
<p>The predatory wizard having been dealt with, Cassie moved on. She took out another wizard that was starting a convenient store on fire, and a witch that was ripping a toddler away from its mother's arms. Both of Cassie's adversaries had been wearing the same yellow and blue mask with tan robes, and both had been taken completely off guard. They weren't expecting resistance in Manaus, at least not this early in their attack.</p>
<p>When she found Diego and Miremba in a park, they were locked in a duel with six of the followers. The second term pupils were holding their ground even being outnumbered, but Diego looked fatigued. As Cassie ran towards them, he narrowly dodged a stunning spell aimed at him, and then sent up a powerful blockade spell. It deflected the oncoming spells for a few moments, and Diego dropped to his knees, panting. The followers stopped hurling spells, thinking they had the upper hand. They started to prowl around the magical shield, waiting for their opportunity to continue their assault.</p>
<p>Cassie, who was still unnoticed by the overconfident group, locked eyes with Miremba. She motioned with her hands for her to throw up a defensive charm. Miremba did just that, and Cassie didn't waste any time. The spell she launched was like an electric current, a burst of white-hot energy that tore through their bodies in seconds. All six were on the ground before they knew what happened, unconscious.</p>
<p>"That was awesome!" Miremba praised Cassie as the barriers protecting her and Diego crackled with the effort of keeping Cassie's spell out.</p>
<p>"Lucky our shields held up or we'd be incapacitated too," Diego muttered as he rose to his feet.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, was that a 'thank you'?" Cassie rebutted. "Let's get out of here."</p>
<p>Her peers released their magical barriers. "I'm not leaving! Sombria hasn't even shown up yet!" Diego snapped.</p>
<p>"Diego, you can't possibly think we can take her out - " Miremba started, but Diego was on a rampage.</p>
<p>"We can't let her terrorize another city! Did you see what her followers alone have done today?" he yelled.</p>
<p>"Diego! We were almost defeated just now!" Miremba countered angrily. "Did you think we were winning?"</p>
<p>"There are three of us now," he huffed.</p>
<p>"I'm only here to get you two back to the forest," Cassie snapped.</p>
<p>"And I only went after you because you're <em>stupid!</em>" Miremba snarled.</p>
<p>"Fine!" he said, stomping off, "You two can go back without me, but I am not leaving!"</p>
<p>"Diego!" Miremba was following him now, grabbing his shoulder. "This is madness, you will get yourself killed!"</p>
<p>They were out of time to argue. Two of Sombria's followers Apparated into view. As soon as they saw their fallen comrades, they attacked, and Cassie found herself quickly preoccupied in a duel with a highly skilled witch.</p>
<p>"Get out of here!" she shouted to Diego and Miremba, sending a stunning spell at the witch that was easily deflected. They had taken care of the other masked assailant, but just then, several more appeared. Within seconds, Cassie couldn't afford to worry about the whereabouts of her friends. She had to focus on the three other wizards launching spells at her simultaneously.</p>
<p>It was like art, the way she threw her hexes and diverted their efforts to maim her. In only minutes she had taken out two of them, but Sombria seemed to have an unending supply of those willing to fight for her. Cassie risked a glance and saw that Miremba was also in the throws of an unbalanced duel, but that momentary lapse in concentration cost her. A hex hit her in the shoulder, making her arm instantly go numb, and her wand dropped to the ground.</p>
<p>Cassie held out her left hand and silently called her wand to her, but one of the masked witches had shot another stunning hex at her. While Cassie was forced to divert her attention to producing a wandless barrier, a wizard snatched it.</p>
<p>She stopped to survey her situation, now that she had a shield charm up. There were eight masked followers, all staring at her. One of them had her wand. Diego was nowhere to be found, and Miremba was still locked in a hopeless fight, three against one. She knew she had to act quickly, or Miremba would be overtaken.</p>
<p>Cassie inhaled deeply. With a crack, she disappeared from behind her magical barrier and reappeared next to Miremba. "Go!" she yelled, and Miremba Apparated away without hesitating. Cassie was grateful that she didn't have to worry about her friend's safety as an unrestrained burst of purple energy surged from her outstretched left hand. Without her wand, it was unrefined, striking anything in the vicinity without control. The three wizards Miremba had been dueling were blasted backward, and Cassie Apparated back to the other eight.</p>
<p>All of them disappeared with loud pops before Cassie had the chance to strike. Their cowardice caught her off guard, but she was grateful nonetheless. She saw her wand lying on the ground, and went to retrieve it. She intended to get back to camp as soon as it was in her hand, knowing it would only be a matter of time before more masked enemies showed up in larger numbers.</p>
<p>Just as Cassie bent down to grab it, her wand flew past her. She turned in the direction it had gone and was startled by the sudden appearance of a witch standing a few yards away. She looked to be in her thirties, with long, flowing black hair. Her face was free of a mask, but her forehead and cheeks were covered in small, horizontal, blue dashes. They almost seemed to glow against the witch's honey-brown skin.</p>
<p>Cassie didn't need an introduction. Just by looking at this witch, she knew the follower's masks were painted to mimic the marks on her face. The robes she wore were tan like theirs but were adorned in blue swirls, likely indicating her higher status.</p>
<p>Swallowing hard before she found her voice, Cassie said, "That belongs to me." She held out her hand as if there were any hope that this woman would just give her wand back to her without a fight.</p>
<p>Sombria remained silent, cocking her head slightly as she considered Cassie's words. Then, she closed her eyes, and Cassie's wand started to glow in her hand. It splintered and disintegrated in a matter of seconds.</p>
<p>Cassie should have been afraid. But the destruction of her beloved weapon set something in motion inside her. She glared, the moments ticking by as Sombria raised her white, glistening wand. Cassie stretched the fingers on her right hand. They still tingled, but the feeling was coming back.</p>
<p>The dark witch sent a spell at her, a mass of black voltage that hissed and snapped as it passed Cassie's ears. Using her hands to cut through the center of the dark magic, Cassie used every ounce of energy she could muster to direct it away from her. When the barrage stopped, she lofted her own attack, the same white electricity she had used on this witch's lackeys earlier. Sombria blocked it with ease, smirking when Cassie lowered her hands. With a twirl of her wand, she sent another round of the ebony energy at Cassie, but this time, she was expecting it. Instead of cutting through it, she opened her hands up, absorbing as much of it as she could. As the magic entered her body, she felt rejuvenated, every nerve set ablaze, and she focused on concentrating all of it back to her hands.</p>
<p>With a scream of effort, Cassie sent Sombria's magic right back to her. The witch only stumbled on her feet, having been able to block some of the force, but she was visibly startled. Cassie raised her hands again, ready to use what stamina she had left to incapacitate her. Obscure blue flames started to form in her palms, and she was about to launch them at Sombria like a flamethrower when a firm hand on her shoulder tugged her from the park and back into the trees of the Amazon.</p>
<p>It took a few seconds for Cassie to realize that Machado had Apparated her back to camp. She had to dispel the flames building in her hands last second, as she didn't want to set the forest on fire, but that was the only ounce of control she could muster just then.</p>
<p>"Why did you do that? I had her!" she shouted angrily at her master.</p>
<p>"You did not!" he yelled back. "She would have defeated you, killed you, and taken your powers!</p>
<p>"I wouldn't have let that happen!"</p>
<p>"Your arrogance has blinded you!" Machado berated her. "I should send you out of here for your brazenness before it endangers us all!"</p>
<p>"Then do it!" Cassie was pacing the forest floor, clenching and unclenching her fists. She was exhausted from the battles she had just endured, but she also had leftover energy to dispel. She pictured Sombria's surprised expression, wishing she had been able to land another blow, and silently cursed Machado for his rash decision to remove her before she had the chance.</p>
<p>The ground started to rumble. Birds started to chirp in alarm and take flight from the shaking trees. Even as Cassie recognized what was happening, she couldn't even fathom calming herself down at that moment. She felt the rage inside her build, even as she looked to her master.</p>
<p>"Get me somewhere safe," she told him through clenched teeth. His hand was on her shoulder again, and he Apparated them away.</p>
<p>They appeared on an unknown rocky coastline, rough waves hitting the beach with ferocity. It seemed uninhabited, which Cassie knew was exactly what was needed right then. She planted herself on the uneven ground, disregarding the jagged rocks that were cutting into her backside as she tried to get herself under control. The ground continued to rumble, smaller pebbles bouncing and rattling as Cassie took deep breaths.</p>
<p>A large boulder a few feet away suddenly split in two with a sickening crack. She started to panic as the waves were interrupted and hit the ground with angry licks.</p>
<p>"Do not be afraid," Machado said. "Let it happen. Keep the feeling going."</p>
<p>This is what they had discussed. When it started, encourage its growth. Try to exercise some control. So she did as they planned. She pictured Sombria again, and then she pictured the innocent, terrorized people running in the streets. Another boulder shattered.</p>
<p>She pictured the victims of the <em>contractura </em>hexes, their tortured bodies twisted unnaturally, their faces paralyzed forever in silent screams. The ground continued to shake.</p>
<p>The memory of seeing the spell being used on Muggles as a child, of watching masked Death Eaters taking pleasure in inflicting that much agony on other humans flashed through her mind.</p>
<p>The ground stopped shaking. The waves returned to their normal patterns, and she heard Machado say something encouraging in her ear. But her mind was elsewhere, reliving the time she was forced to watch Rodolphus Lestrange slowly disembowel a young Muggle woman in front of her husband. He laughed while he did it. A man that had helped raise her through her toddler years, who had read her storybooks and tucked her into bed at night.</p>
<p>"Martese," Cassie croaked, her eyes closed as she focused on those traumatizing childhood experiences. "Shield charms, now!" She felt something building inside her. The power that had shaken the environment was now consolidating inside her, and it was about to come out.</p>
<p>The power came out of her in an eruption of red, black, and purple light. It sliced through rock, any trees that were nearby, and shot across the water and dispersed into the open sky. She opened her eyes, and seeing its destructive force horrified her. As it burst in every direction without reason, it scorched the earth, and Machado was having to dodge it even with his advanced defensive magic in place. Her mind was no longer trained on her terrible memories as a child. All she wanted now was for this devastation to stop.</p>
<p>"Martese," she said, standing up, and the force kept ripping through her without a lapse in intensity, "Help me!" It was like her fear was driving the power forward even more. As a beam of jagged red light hit the water, it sizzled, sending steam into the air. Another tentacle of light hit the ground again, and a smoking crater was left in its wake. Machado had to deflect a purple shaft that whipped towards him, but eventually, he reached her side, crying out in pain as something made contact with him.</p>
<p>The tip of his wand jutted into Cassie's temple for a brief second, and then everything in her mind went graciously dark.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Cassie woke up from her deep slumber with a gasp, sitting straight up. When she realized that she was in her hut, she panicked, as she remembered that the magic that had flown through her had hit Machado. Needing to know if he was alright, she scrambled to her feet.</p>
<p>"Hold on, Cass!" a voice said, and a large hand gripped her forearm. She startled when she saw Alex sitting there, wondering how she hadn't noticed him right away in the tiny bungalow. "Just relax."</p>
<p>"Martese, is he okay?" she demanded.</p>
<p>"He's looked prettier, but he's just fine," Alex reassured her. "Sit back down, Cass. You need to rest."</p>
<p>"I'm fine," she argued, even as a wave of nausea hit her She had to steady herself against the wall as the room began to spin slowly. With Alex's hand still on her arm, she slowly sat back on her mattress.</p>
<p>"You're not," Alex told her. "Martese had to hit you with a pretty strong charm to knock you unconscious. He said you would feel crappy for a few days."</p>
<p>"Did he tell you what happened?" She gratefully accepted the cup of water he handed her, taking a long drink.</p>
<p>"He told all of us."</p>
<p>"Is everyone else alright?"</p>
<p>"Diego is still pretty pissed off. But everyone is fine."</p>
<p>"Do we know what happened in Manaus?" she asked quietly.</p>
<p>"Martese was going to update us when you were feeling better," Alex said. He looked her over, and a small smile played at his lips. "I can't believe you held your own against Sombria, Cass. That's pretty badass!"</p>
<p>"Don't let Martese hear you say that," she said. Just then, another voice made her startle once again. She needed to get rid of her nerves, as feeling this on-edge was growing old.</p>
<p>"Don't let me hear what?" Machado was standing in the doorway, and he was sporting a black, magical burn that started above his eye and went down his face and throat. Cassie didn't care how sick she felt at the moment. She got to her feet, this time with Alex's help, and she bombarded the older wizard with a hug.</p>
<p>"Martese, I'm so sorry," she breathed, as tears fell from her eyes. "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"I am fine, child," he said, returning her squeeze. "No need to fret."</p>
<p>"I couldn't control it," she said as she pulled away. "I tried, Martese, I really did, but it was like it had a mind of its own."</p>
<p>"You did not have a wand. You did not have a way to channel it properly," he said, patting her on the hand gently. "When you obtain a new one, we will try again." Cassie must have given him an apprehensive look, because he hastily added, "If you are willing, of course."</p>
<p>"If," she reiterated quietly. But she knew she might not have a choice, as this time hadn't been planned. Next time might not be, either.</p>
<p>Machado instructed Cassie and Alex to go to The Middle. The rest of the students were there, and Cassie hugged Miremba as soon as she saw her. The second term witch looked as exhausted as Cassie felt just then.</p>
<p>"I have received word from Minister Luis da Gama," Martese started quietly when his pupils were settled, "Sauda Sombria and her followers, who call themselves <em>Cavaleiros da Floresta</em>, have killed more than three hundred people in Manaus. The Ministry and their defenders have only just driven them out, and that is only because they received support from Guyana and Colombia."</p>
<p>"We should have done more to help!" Diego interjected.</p>
<p>Arvid rolled his eyes. "You shut up, idiot!" he demanded. "You nearly gave Sombria another boost of power, and got Miremba and Cassie killed in the process!"</p>
<p>"Diego did not make me come after him!" Miremba said haughtily.</p>
<p>"Enough!" Machado snapped. "We can argue about the matter over and over. The fact is, if we had fought, we would have lost. Sombria would have stolen <em>at least </em>one of you. Da Gama will never be able to arrest her if we hand her that much power."</p>
<p>"Cassie could have finished it," Diego said defiantly. "She was winning - "</p>
<p>"She was not <em>winning! </em>She was merely delaying the inevitable!" Machado shouted. He took a deep breath, composing himself before he continued to explain the situation to his students. "Sombria was attempting to pull her in. For <em>Roubando </em>to be performed, the victim's death has to be up close, intimate. If Sombria had only wanted to kill her, she would have been dead in an instant."</p>
<p>"I don't believe that - " Diego started, but it was Cassie's turn to interject.</p>
<p>"No, he's right," she said. "I didn't even know she was <em>there </em>until she was right behind me. She must have been watching me fight her followers, or <em>cavaleiros</em>, or whatever they're called."</p>
<p>"We are lucky she does not know where we are," Machado said. "If she sees Diego or Miremba or Cassie again, she <em>will </em>target them for <em>Roubando. </em>At least the rest of you are still anonymous to her." There was a heavy silence that followed, and even Diego kept his mouth shut.</p>
<p>Then, Yui raised her hand to speak. "Does Da Gama know why she was in Manaus, Martese?"</p>
<p>"It seems Sombria has made a personal threat against Minister da Gama. Since the attack, she has made it known that she intends to go after his daughter Fernanda, unless he reveals the magical world to the non-magics and stops them from destroying the forest," Machado said. "This was just a way to get the Ministry's attention."</p>
<p>"Where is she?" Cassie asked, but even as the question was in the air, she felt like she knew the answer. Her stomach turned over.</p>
<p>"Fernanda da Gama is eleven years old. She is in her first year at Castelobruxo," Machado said with an air of finality.</p>
<p>The focus of their training shifted after that. For the next two weeks, they switched between practicing defending the camp in the event that Sombria would find them, and going up to the school. The first time Cassie saw Castelobruxo, it took her breath away. It resembled a large temple made of golden rock, with an imposing flight of stairs that had to be traipsed to even reach the main entryway. The caipora that protected the grounds were wary of their presence no matter how many times they came by, prodding them with arrows as they walked up the steps and muttering in their native language. Their presence, while vital to the protection of the school, always made the academy students on edge, even after practicing defensive formations with them. The flame-haired dwarves were strikingly similar to the forest-dwelling curupira and had made a lasting negative impression.</p>
<p>Although the Brazilian Ministry of Magic had their version of Aurors at the school around the clock since Sombria's threat, Da Gama and Headmaster Antunes had requested that four of Machado's students be in the building at all times to help patrol. Machado had agreed with some reluctance, as he wanted to keep the academy's presence and his pupil's identities a secret from Sombria. But Da Gama has appealed to his emotions, having Fernanda present during the conversation, and Machado had eventually agreed. So their lives became that much busier, trying to fit in their training, along with partnering up and guarding the grounds.</p>
<p>Cassie was relieved that Machado was still willing to let them go home for visits, as long as enough of them stayed back to help at the school. Almost four weeks had passed since she had last seen Severus, and her heart was long overdue for his company.</p>
<p>"You sure you don't want to bring us along?" Alex asked Cassie as they walked through the halls of Castelobruxo. Classes were in session, so they were alone except for the occasional roaming caipora or ghost.</p>
<p>"I don't think Severus is ready to meet you and Romily yet," Cassie said, smirking.</p>
<p>"He's never going to be <em>ready,</em>" Alex teased. "You just have to force it on him! We've talked about this."</p>
<p>"Okay. Then let me rephrase it, Alex. I'm not ready to give up my alone time with him yet, not on my second visit. Last time we got interrupted by his coworkers."</p>
<p>"His coworkers...you mean your old professors?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," she said, laughing.</p>
<p>"What an odd situation," Alex mused.</p>
<p>"Don't you want a weekend alone with Romily anyway?" Cassie asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Better yet, why don't you take her home to Iowa?"</p>
<p>Alex sucked his teeth. "We haven't been dating long enough for me to take her home! That's a big step."</p>
<p>"Come on," Cassie teased. "You two are adorable. Just go for it."</p>
<p>"Alright, enough of the relationship talk," he said.</p>
<p>"Oh, does it make you uncomfortable?" she goaded. "Or only when we're talking about <em>yours?"</em></p>
<p>A bell sounded through the halls, and students dressed in bright green robes started to pour from the classrooms and into the halls. The period ending also signaled the changing of the guard, and Cassie and Alex made their way through the sea of children towards the main hall where they would be switching out with the next group.</p>
<p>Khristina and Bogdan were already there, having also just finished their patrol. In a few minutes, Yui, Miremba, Romily, and Diego came through the massive front doors, drenched in rain. Alex and Romily exchanged a quick kiss and a hand squeeze before she had to head down the hall with Yui. Their sweet gestures made Cassie miss Severus even more, her heart soaring when she realized she would be seeing him very soon.</p>
<p>Alex and Cassie headed out into the rain, carefully making their way down the slippery steps as caipora followed closely behind. Once they reached the bottom, they Apparated back to camp. Cassie immediately went to her hut to change and grab her overnight bag, and then she went back down to the forest floor to meet Machado, where he was waiting with a Portkey.</p>
<p>"You plan to get a new wand this weekend, yes?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, Martese," she said. "I feel lost without one." She knew he was eager to try to control her power again. She wasn't nearly as enthusiastic about letting it rear its head.</p>
<p>This time, the Portkey brought her to Cokeworth. After everything that had happened, all Cassie wanted was to go home. If it was that much harder to leave at the end of her visit, she would have to deal with it then. She appeared on the empty street a block away and started to make her way to the house, knowing that she would arrive there before Severus.</p>
<p>As she passed Andrea's house, she noted that it looked unoccupied. She wondered if she and the kids were still in Chelmsford, hoping they had put the money she had sent them to good use. She couldn't imagine coming back to this street after enduring the abuse that Andrea had experienced. Then again, she didn't know how Severus continued to return here during every break. If she had grown up with his parents, she would have gotten rid of this house and started somewhere fresh a long time ago.</p>
<p>When she entered the house, it smelled of a building that hadn't been aired out for a long time. There were cobwebs in the corners, and everything seemed to be just where she and Severus had left them. He had lived there for a few days by himself, between her leaving for Brazil and him having to return to Hogwarts. The only things that seemed out of place were a few dishes that had been cleaned, but not put away, and a stack of newspapers in the sitting room. With nothing better to do with her time, Cassie started to spruce up the little home, making sure it was tidy and welcoming for when her lover returned to her.</p>
<p>She was in the bedroom straightening up the wrinkled bedsheets when she saw him coming down the sidewalk. Unable to contain her excitement, she made her way downstairs, flinging the front door open and racing toward him. A rare smile broke on Severus' face as she flung herself into his arms. He covered her lips with his, a satisfying hum vibrating through his chest as he held her to him.</p>
<p>"Hi, darling," she said, unable to stop the huge smile that spread on her features.</p>
<p>"'Darling'?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Thought I'd give it a try," she said. "What do you think?" Severus loosened his grip on her, his hand grasping hers as they started to make their way to the house together.</p>
<p>"As long as it's not in front of anyone, my dear," he said, a hint of a grin still on his face. It melted her heart to see him in person again, and to see a contented expression on his face. If he wasn't happy while they were apart from each other, at least she knew he was happy as soon as they were together.</p>
<p>They barely made it through the front door before Cassie pounced on him, pushing him up against the wall and giving him a sly look. Unable to make it to the second floor to the bedroom, they ended up fumbling their way to the sitting room and falling onto the couch.</p>
<p>"What do you have in mind for this weekend?" Cassie asked when they were done. She was lying on her back with Severus nestled carefully on top of her, his face on her bare chest. She entwined her hand in his black hair, lazily massaging his scalp as she admired his sprawled, naked form.</p>
<p>"If I had the final say, we wouldn't be leaving this house," he murmured, his black eyes fluttering closed as she continued to run her fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>"Oh?" Cassie asked softly. "Who is deciding for us, then?"</p>
<p>"Arthur and Molly have been rather insistent about seeing you," Severus replied. "It's ultimately up to you, of course."</p>
<p>"I can't say no to them." Cassie wrapped her arms around his shoulders, placing a kiss on the top of his head. He let out a small sigh. "I have to go into Diagon Alley this weekend, too."</p>
<p>"For what?"</p>
<p>Cassie hesitated. She was going to just tell him that she needed a new wand, but that would bring up inevitable questions. She wouldn't keep what had happened from him, as she was determined as ever not to have secrets between them. But she didn't want to disturb their peace just yet. "I'll tell you tomorrow."</p>
<p>A disapproving groan left his throat, and he turned so he could lock his black eyes onto her blues. It made her breath catch in her throat, the way she got lost in those dark pools in only an instant. "I'm not going to like what you have to say, am I?"</p>
<p>"Depends on what you find amusing nowadays," she quipped. He tried to push himself off her, but Cassie wrapped her arms around him tighter. "C'mon, Severus. Just relax. It's nothing urgent, nothing that needs to be addressed tonight."</p>
<p>"Cassie, I can't relax now, not when I know you need to tell me something!"</p>
<p>She searched his eyes. "Severus, trust me. I just want one night with you to unwind. Please?"</p>
<p>He looked at her for a few moments, as if he was trying to coax the information out of her silently. "Fine. Only if you agree to tell me first thing in the morning."</p>
<p>"Deal."</p>
<p>He fidgeted in her arms, and she allowed him to sit up this time. She felt disheartened, assuming that he would be unable to enjoy their time together that night, knowing there was something unknown looming in the background. She debated just blurting out the fact that Sauda Sombria had destroyed her wand in a duel so it would be out in the open, but he spoke first.</p>
<p>"What shall we do tonight, then?" His suggestive tone was like music to her ears. Before she could reply, he took her hand and started to lead her to the staircase. As they made their way to their uninhabited bedroom, she finally felt like her wish to have an uninterrupted night, ignorant of all the worldly worries that plagued them, might actually come true.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassie and Severus stayed up very late. Lying in bed was enough to distract them from doing anything but manhandle each other, the result being that they only got a few hours of sleep. The morning came quickly. At first, the only sluggish thoughts going through Cassie's mind were of the wizard with his arm draped across her chest and his face crammed into the crook of her neck. She hoped he would stay asleep for a while. The memory of making a promise to him last night, that she would tell him what had happened to her wand, came flooding back to her. The peace generated from feeling his skin on hers and the sound of his heavy breathing would be short-lived.</p>
<p>Almost like he had sensed her wish for him to stay in dreamland and subconsciously deciding to deny her, Severus started to stir. A soft moan left his lips as he stretched his arms and nuzzled his face into her hair.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Cassie," he murmured lowly, inhaling deeply before starting to plant soft kisses on her neck.</p>
<p>"Morning, Sev." A small, naive part of her hoped that he would forget. But that brilliant mind of his would never be able to.</p>
<p>"Are you ready to tell me?" he asked her with that same tender resonance. She didn't have to be a fortune teller to know that his tone would change drastically as soon as she started talking.</p>
<p>Cassie sighed sharply. "No."</p>
<p>His lips abruptly left her skin and he pulled his head away so he could look at her directly. "Cass, you <em>promised me - </em>"</p>
<p>"I know, Severus. I know." He sat up, running his hand through his hair. Just like that, his mood had shifted from tranquil to irritated, and she hadn't even started yet. "Can you just promise me something?"</p>
<p>"I am not obligated to grant you any sort of reassurance," he snapped, his black eyes locked on her.</p>
<p>"I'm <em>going </em>to tell you!" she reassured him bitterly. "I would just appreciate it if you at least tried to keep your cool, Sev."</p>
<p>"Why does that matter?" His nostrils flared, and she knew she was making his anticipation worse.</p>
<p>"Oh, I don't know! Because we get about forty-eight hours to see each other every month, and I'd like to keep them as harmonious as we can?"</p>
<p>He huffed at her, shaking his head. Then after a few moments, he said, "I'm not going to promise you anything. But I will <em>try." </em>Her annoyance soared as she realized he was throwing her own words at her. He was referencing her last trip home when he had implored her to vow not to do anything irrational.</p>
<p>"You know what, Severus?" she seethed quietly. "I'm <em>not </em>going to tell you." His eyes flashed dangerously at her statement, and part of her was satisfied that she was striking a nerve, just as he had done with her moments ago. "I'd rather just let you see."</p>
<p>His demeanor swiftly changed again, his eyebrows raising slightly in surprise. "You intend to let me enter your mind?"</p>
<p>"I think it would be better in the long run, Sev. You're just going to keep imagining the worst. At least you can witness the truth this way."</p>
<p>"I haven't performed Legilimency on you since last year," he pointed out lowly.</p>
<p>"So? I have nothing to hide from you," Cassie said, her eyes searching his. "I'm trying to be as open as I can. I hope it will make you worry about me less if you know everything."</p>
<p>"If that's how you would like to proceed, Cassie."</p>
<p>Her stomach was in knots as she anticipated the backlash she was going to receive, regardless of her attempts to be completely honest with him. But there was no taking it back now. She turned to face him, sitting cross-legged in the bed. He faced her as well, his legs spread on either side of her as he scooted himself closer. Their faces only a couple of inches apart, he cupped both sides of her face gently with his hands. When she was this willing to open her memories to him, he didn't need his wand. It was a reminder of how skilled he was, that he could attempt to invade her mind at any time when she wasn't expecting it, but he didn't out of respect.</p>
<p>"Are you ready?" he asked her softly, his black eyes penetrating hers so deeply that she felt her breath catch in her throat. It didn't matter how many times she looked into them, they always had a visceral effect on her.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes, drawing a shaky breath. "Yes."</p>
<p>In seconds, he was in her psyche. She attempted to bring forth the day that they had gone to the hospital in Manaus so he wouldn't have to page through her mind like a book. She was suddenly reliving healing the Muggle patients and the alarm she had felt when she saw the old woman struck with the <em>infarcire </em>curse, how she was helpless to do anything about it. He felt her growing panic as the boy missing his skin entered the department, and the horrific sight of the victims of the <em>contractura </em>hex.</p>
<p>Severus witnessed the short debate between Machado and Diego, feeling the alarming sense of determination that washed over Cassie as she watched Miremba go after him, knowing that she had no choice but to interfere if they were to live. She was taking out masked members of <em>Cavaleiros da Floresta </em>and saved Miremba and Diego from their attackers.</p>
<p>And then she was disarmed. Sombria made her appearance shortly after, and Cassie's heart ached as she was forced to go through losing her wand again. But it was almost gratifying to see her hold her ground against the powerful dark witch from this viewpoint, and Cassie felt a renewed sense of purpose.</p>
<p>This was the entirety of what she had intended to show Severus, so he could understand her <em>need </em>to do what she had done that day. He pressed on, and she struggled a bit on the bed as she tried to slow down his advances. His large hands kept her head in place as he continued, and without warning, he was watching her lose control as she argued heatedly with Machado. He saw the rocky shoreline that her master had moved them to, and the surge of power that came out of her. At the point that Machado had successfully knocked her out and her memory went dark, she felt Severus start to pull out of her, but she felt the sudden urge to keep him in. He had seen this much. Maybe it would be better in the long run if he saw more.</p>
<p>She let him see the aftermath of that day, of Machado's charred skin when her power had accidentally hit him. He listened to the wizard's announcement that Sombria had killed hundreds in Manaus and that she was intending to go after Fernanda da Gama, an innocent child. Finally, Severus left her mind.</p>
<p>"Severus," Cassie said, short of breath once they had disconnected. He was already scrambling off the bed in a frenzy. "Please, stay calm, please - "</p>
<p>"Don't tell me to stay calm!" he barked at her, making her flinch.</p>
<p>"Try!" she snapped back at him, and he glared at her angrily.</p>
<p>"You're a careless, arrogant fool!" he sneered. "I thought you were smarter than that, Cassie!"</p>
<p>"Fuck you," she replied lowly, glowering at him.</p>
<p>"Do you realize," he snarled, suddenly taking a few steps toward the bed, his indignant face bearing down on her, "That you have now made yourself a target? That she won't rest until she has killed you?"</p>
<p>"She doesn't know who I am, Severus! She doesn't know where we live in the forest, or that the academy even exists - "</p>
<p>"How long will it be before that changes? Obviously Machado expects her to attack Castelobruxo, and yet he has you stationed there!" He shook his head, letting out a growl of indignation as he pulled his face away from her.</p>
<p>"It's not just me! It's <em>all </em>of us! Miremba and Diego would be targeted too, and they're taking the same risks I am - "</p>
<p>"I don't care about them!" he shouted, "I can only handle worrying about <em>you!"</em></p>
<p>"Stop worrying!" Cassie said, exasperated as she clamored to her knees on the bed. She reached out to touch him, but he flinched. She stood then, attempting to press her body into his to soothe him as much as she could, but he stepped away. "You <em>saw </em>what I can do, Severus! If anyone has a chance at beating her, it's me."</p>
<p>"Why this persistence that she is your responsibility, Cassie?" he asked her desperately. "Why can't you just leave it alone?"</p>
<p>She had him cornered in the bedroom now, and she grabbed his hand, grasping it roughly as he tried to yank it away. She held on anyway. "How can you ask me that?" she said firmly. "You saw what she and her followers did to those innocent people. You're suggesting that I do nothing and continue to let it happen?"</p>
<p>"Defeating her will not atone for your family's sins," he retorted quietly. "It changes nothing."</p>
<p>"I'm well aware of that," Cassie said, stepping closer to him. "But at least I can try to stop history from repeating itself." He was avoiding her gaze now, and she raised a hand to his cheek to turn his face toward her. "Listen to me, Severus. I know it makes you anxious. I would be a blubbering mess if you were in this much danger and so far away. But I need you to understand that this is something I have to keep doing."</p>
<p>It was one of the rare times that she saw the Potion Master's eyes glistening with tears. It broke her heart. "I can't lose you," he whispered. Cassie felt tears start to form in her eyes, barely able to watch him in this much anguish any longer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face down to her, and pressed her forehead to his.</p>
<p>"You won't," she said, sniffling softly.</p>
<p>"Don't," he hissed quietly. She didn't know what to say. She kissed him lightly then, embracing him tighter. It was a helpless feeling, not being able to reassure him. But there was something inside her that knew all of this was bigger than them. She just didn't know how to convince him at that moment, when he couldn't see past his need for her.</p>
<p>She pulled him back to the bed, letting him settle into her arms with his face nestled into her neck again. They were silent for some time, as Cassie knew he needed time to handle his racing thoughts. She didn't know how long they stayed like that before Severus spoke again.</p>
<p>"Cassie," he said faintly, his hot breath brushing her skin. "Your abilities are extraordinary."</p>
<p>"I don't know about that." She traced her fingers soothingly over his back as she spoke. "We can call it that when I have them under control."</p>
<p>"It's more than I imagined," he admitted. "Much more."</p>
<p>"Me, too. It's scary."</p>
<p>A sense of peace had returned, despite the emotions that had run so high that morning. After a while, they had to force themselves to get out of bed. Cassie wanted to get their trip to Diagon Alley out of the way, and then they planned to go to the Burrow for a visit.</p>
<p>Returning to Ollivanders wasn't something Cassie had anticipated doing. The idea of her wand being destroyed in such a crude manner had never crossed her mind as a possibility. Now that she and Severus were approaching the wand shop, she felt a renewed twinge of mourning as she remembered her first visit as a preteen. Narcissa had taken her, and she only had to try ten wands before hers chose her.</p>
<p>Like most of Diagon Alley this time of year, Ollivanders felt incredibly empty compared to how busy it usually was during the summer holidays. The bell chimed on the door as they entered, and at first, Garrick was nowhere to be found. Severus was slowly moving through the aisles, gazing at the unending boxes of wands, when the shop owner appeared without making a noise.</p>
<p>"Severus Snape," he greeted them, "And Cassiopeia Black. I wasn't expecting a visit from either of you."</p>
<p>"We weren't expecting to have to," Severus told him.</p>
<p>"Which one of you lost your wand?" the older wizard asked gently.</p>
<p>"I did," Cassie said. "It was destroyed in a duel."</p>
<p>"I see," Ollivander said, nodding solemnly. "Were you able to give it a proper burial?"</p>
<p>Cassie and Severus exchanged a glance. "No. It was disintegrated completely," she said.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." The wandmaker's voice was full of genuine remorse. Cassie felt a pang of guilt, feeling like she should have done more to protect this man's handiwork. While she felt lost without her original wand, Ollivander seemed downright miserable. "Well, let's get started, shall we?" He came out from behind the counter and started to look at the boxes, his eyes narrowed in contemplation. "Cassiopeia. Eleven inches, made of ebony with a core of dragon heartstring. Quite unyielding," he was saying as he opened a box. "I wonder if it would be wise to start with something similar."</p>
<p>The first three wands with dragon heartstring were not a match, to say the least. One of them seemed to shock her as soon as she touched it as if it were unwilling to even let her try it. Ollivander moved on to those of similar consistency but with unicorn tail hairs. Still, no luck.</p>
<p>The first hour of trying different wands passed and Cassie had tried almost two dozen wands. Severus looked particularly unimpressed.</p>
<p>"Do you think that was the only one?" she asked him quietly as Ollivander went behind the counter to fetch one from the storeroom. "What am I going to do if none of them choose me?"</p>
<p>"We will figure something out," he said silkily. That sounded very ominous, and Cassie was about to ask him to elaborate when Ollivander came back.</p>
<p>"I wonder," he muttered, "if trying something completely different is warranted." He pulled a light brown wand from its case. "Like father like daughter, perhaps?"</p>
<p>"What is that supposed to mean?" Severus asked lowly, his black eyes glittering maliciously. Cassie placed a hand on his forearm, a silent warning to behave.</p>
<p>"This is one of my few with a phoenix feather core," the wandmaker explained. Cassie held it for about three seconds, the tip of it starting to spurt green flames, and Ollivander snatched it back. "No, no! That won't do."</p>
<p>They continued, lucky that no other customers came in, because their search seemed like it was never going to end. Finally, Ollivander sighed.</p>
<p>"You could try going to my Hogsmeade branch," he said, "But I am not convinced you will have much luck there."</p>
<p>"Why are none of them responding to me?" Cassie asked. She was feeling desperate. There was no way she could safely go back to training without a wand. She would be an easy target for Sombria, ripe for the picking.</p>
<p>"You are in a stage of transition, aren't you, Miss Black?" His question caught her off guard.</p>
<p>"I suppose I am," she told him.</p>
<p>"The internal confusion of your own identity is befuddling to the wands."</p>
<p>"So I'm screwed, is what you're saying?"</p>
<p>Ollivander looked at her sadly, and Cassie was about to give up completely when Severus spoke.</p>
<p>"There is another wand that has bonded with you, Cassie," he said quietly. Cassie looked at him in surprise, and it took a few seconds for her to comprehend his meaning.</p>
<p>"I can't possibly use that," she hissed.</p>
<p>"It may be your only option," Severus told her, his tone apologetic. "Where is it?"</p>
<p>Cassie looked between the two wizards, whose eyes were locked on her. Ollivander looked suddenly hopeful. "My vault."</p>
<p>"Splendid!" Ollivander exclaimed. "You must go to Gringotts at once. I think you will know immediately if it is a viable option, but I'd like to analyze its response if you would oblige me."</p>
<p>"Sure," Cassie muttered. Severus ushered her out of the shop, sensing her unease. "Severus, this is absurd!"</p>
<p>"You aren't going back to Amazonas without a wand," he snapped, grabbing her hand and leading her in the direction of the wizard's bank. "You might as well give yourself over to Sombria, then."</p>
<p>Cassie cursed under her breath quietly but followed him nonetheless. Of course, he was right.</p>
<p>She hated going to her vault under normal circumstances, usually to pull out the minimal amount of gold she needed to live her life. It reminded her of her connection to the Lestranges and to the Death Eaters, something she wished she could sever. This was something entirely different. When they got there, Cassie froze at the entrance, and the goblin that had accompanied them snorted in displeasure.</p>
<p>"Cassie," Severus said lightly, pulling her out of her thoughts. Cassie sighed, taking a step into the vault, and went the back corner without hesitation, as she knew exactly where her mother's wand was. It had stayed in the same spot in a black velvet drawstring bag and had not been moved in years. Cassie had always been irrationally afraid to touch it as if Bellatrix's influence would somehow emanate from it. Now she had no choice.</p>
<p>"Let's go," she said irritably with the bag in hand, wanting nothing more than to drop it and leave it there.</p>
<p>Severus must not have known what to say. He remained silent as they made their way back to Ollivanders, his fingers interlaced with hers as he led her down the street. All Cassie could think about was the unending list of atrocious things that her mother had performed with this wand. She wasn't sure she was going to be able to handle using it.</p>
<p>Cassie thrust the black pouch towards Garrick as soon as they reentered the shop. "Yes, yes," he said softly as he pulled the wand from its confinement. He turned it over in his hands like he was examining the most exquisite treasure. "Twelve and three-fourth inches. Walnut, dragon heartstring core. Unyielding." Cassie hated that he used the same word to describe it as he had when speaking of hers. Even though she knew this might be her last hope, she wished that it would suddenly reject her.</p>
<p>"When is the last time you used it?" the wandmaker asked.</p>
<p>"I was six."</p>
<p>"And you had no problems with it obeying you?"</p>
<p>Cassie shrugged. "It was the only wand I used when I was a child. I guess I didn't know the difference between a loyal one and a bucky one."</p>
<p>"But you were able to perform magic successfully?"</p>
<p>"Spells, charms, hexes," Severus interjected quietly. "It seemed to warm to her without issue." Cassie took a few moments to study his stoic expression. She wondered what memories from his Death Eater days he was suddenly recalling.</p>
<p>"Well," Ollivander said, handing it to Cassie, "There's only one way to find out if it will do the same for you now."</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Cassie took it from him. She knew instantly that this wand was going to work for her. It was warm in her hand, almost invigorating to hold. Ollivander wanted proof, so she performed a simple charm that produced a contained blue flame and then extinguished it without issue.</p>
<p>"Congratulations, Miss Black," Ollivander said sincerely. Cassie felt like vomiting.</p>
<p>She willed herself to be in a better mood as they stopped at the Leaky Cauldron for a bottle of wine to bring to the Burrow. It wasn't working.</p>
<p>"Cassie," Severus said as they exited the pub, "Are you all right?"</p>
<p>"No," she admitted. "I can't stop thinking about what my mother did with this thing."</p>
<p>"That 'thing' is what will keep you safe when you go back to the academy," he said bluntly. "You can't let those types of thoughts distract you."</p>
<p>"Is it that easy to just forget that she used it to torture the Longbottoms, and countless other people? That she killed people with it?"</p>
<p>His black eyes were staring into hers now as they stood in the street. "I have used my wand to perform a number of heinous acts. Does that mean I should throw away that affiliation and subject myself to a lesser one?"</p>
<p>"That's your prerogative." She kept walking, wanting to get to a spot where they could Disapparate safely. She was quickly growing tired of his relentless logic. "I'm done talking about it, Severus. Can we just go see Arthur and Molly?"</p>
<p>He sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Yes, Cassie."</p>
<p>She was greeted with enthusiastic, warm hugs as soon as they stepped into the Weasley household. It was always odd being there when it wasn't crammed full of people, especially now that Ginny had started at Hogwarts. Cassie was sure that Arthur and Molly were ecstatic to have company in their home, regardless of who it was.</p>
<p>Trying to put on a fake demeanor of happiness only worked for a few minutes before the Weasley matriarch picked up on it. Arthur and Severus were seated in the living room while Molly and Cassie were opening the bottle of wine in the kitchen, and Cassie knew her guise was up as soon as Molly frowned at her.</p>
<p>"What is bothering you, dear?"</p>
<p>"Nothing, Molly."</p>
<p>"Oh," Molly said, waving her hand at her indignantly, "You don't have to hide things from us. I can't imagine that your training has all been butterflies and fairy dust."</p>
<p>Cassie wanted to unburden herself fully and tell her of everything just then, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Making Severus constantly worry about her safety was bad enough. She didn't want to be another source of stress for the Weasleys, as good as their intentions might be. So she decided to divulge only part of it.</p>
<p>"My wand was destroyed," she said quietly. "We went to Ollivanders today to find a new one, and none of them worked. I have no choice but to use Bellatrix's now."</p>
<p>Molly's hand went to her chest in surprise. "That is a good reason to feel glum."</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Well, don't you worry about it," the redhead said, handing Cassie a glass full of wine and taking her by the hand. "If you want to talk about it, we will. If you don't, my lips are sealed."</p>
<p>"I don't. Not now, anyway."</p>
<p>Molly smiled at her. "Shall we join the boys?"</p>
<p>Arthur asked many questions about Cassie's time in Brazil. She only spoke of the training and her peers, intentionally leaving out the fact that there was a dangerous witch on the loose that was out for her blood. She was grateful when the topic of the conversation turned to the Weasley children, and suddenly Severus was the one being grilled.</p>
<p>"How is Ginny doing?" Arthur asked. "She's been saying in her letters that everything is going swimmingly, but sometimes I feel like she just says that so we don't worry."</p>
<p>"I can't speak to her overall experience," Severus said, "But she is doing well in Potions."</p>
<p>"Does she seem to have many friends?" Molly inquired.</p>
<p>"I don't involve myself in the social lives of students from other houses," he said curtly. Cassie smirked, as she knew he was trying his best to remain courteous as the questions kept coming. He had to reassure them that Ron and Harry were staying out of trouble since the Whomping Willow incident, but couldn't offer a similar statement about the twins. It seemed they were as mischievous as ever.</p>
<p>"So what is it like working with Gilderoy Lockhart?" Molly asked then, and Cassie noticed that her cheeks reddened a bit at the question. She snorted into her wine glass as Severus' expression darkened considerably.</p>
<p>"Unpleasant," he deadpanned.</p>
<p>"Oh, I can't imagine that's true!" she said.</p>
<p>"It is," Cassie chimed in. "I've only met him once, and that was enough - "</p>
<p>"You've met him? Did you get an autograph?" Molly exclaimed.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Oh, well the next time you do, will you get one for me, dear? I can't ask that of Severus, of course. It would be unprofessional."</p>
<p>"Highly," Severus said icily. Arthur, who had been watching the entire exchange with a bemused look on his face, was now shaking in silent laughter.</p>
<p>The visit was just what Cassie needed. As she and Severus left the house, she felt refreshed, her heart just a bit lighter than what it had been before.</p>
<p>"You're not going to tell them about Sombria?" Severus asked her softly as they walked down the gravel road. They could have Apparated back to Cokeworth already, but they were enjoying the feel of the uninhabited, relaxing country atmosphere.</p>
<p>"I can't," she said. "They have enough kids to worry about. And Harry, now. I don't need to add to it."</p>
<p>"They already worry about you. How do you think they'll feel if they find out you were trying to spare their feelings?"</p>
<p>Cassie raised her eyebrow at him in disbelief. "Look at you, Mister Sentimental."</p>
<p>"Just keep in mind that there are others besides me that care about you."</p>
<p>"Is that your way of guilt-tripping me into staying away from danger?" she asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>"No, Cassie," He stopped walking so he could grab her hands in his and look at her directly. "But it gives me a small sense of peace knowing that someone else has your best interest in mind. You owe it to them, to be honest."</p>
<p>"So insightful," she sighed as he leaned down to press his forehead against hers. "When did that happen?"</p>
<p>"Maybe you're influencing me to some degree," he purred, giving her a sweet kiss. They started to lazily walk down the road again as Cassie contemplated his words.</p>
<p>"They care about you too, you know. You're basically their son-in-law," she teased. He let out a small bark of a laugh.</p>
<p>"Arthur and Molly are only ten years older than me," he pointed out.</p>
<p>"Doesn't matter. They would make better in-laws than the Malfoys. Or my real parents. So let's just stick with the Weasleys."</p>
<p>"Why this talk of in-laws?" he inquired, raising his eyebrow at her.</p>
<p>"It's just where my mind went," she admitted. He shook his head, and she laughed. "Oh, come on, Sev. You can't tell me you've never thought about it. We've lived together, we love each other. Remember?"</p>
<p>"Of course I remember, you silly girl," he said. He took her arm, and they appeared in Cokeworth with a loud bang. They continued their leisurely pace as they walked down the sidewalk toward the house.</p>
<p>"So have you?"</p>
<p>"Have I what?"</p>
<p>It was Cassie's turn to shake her head. He was too smart not to catch on to what she was getting at. "Thought about it."</p>
<p>He sighed. "If I say that I have, you're not going to become all giddy and irrational, are you?"</p>
<p>"I'm not guaranteeing anything."</p>
<p>Severus seemed about to answer her, but their light-hearted conversation was swiftly derailed when a witch dressed in navy robes came into view. She was standing directly in front of Severus' house, and the closer they got to her, it was clear that she was in distress.</p>
<p>"Cassie Black?" she asked, and Severus placed a hand on her arm to signal her to stop walking toward the stranger.</p>
<p>"Who wants to know?" he hissed lowly. It was rather suspicious having an unknown witch in Cokeworth looking for her, but for some reason, Cassie didn't sense that she was a threat.</p>
<p>"My name is Maria. I work for the Brazilian Ministry of Magic," she explained quickly.</p>
<p>"Oh," Cassie said, caught completely off guard. "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Martese Machado sent me to get you."</p>
<p>"For what?"</p>
<p>"Sauda Sombria and her <em>cavaleiros</em> are attacking Castelobruxo, I need you to come with me - "</p>
<p>"Oh my god," Cassie gasped. The witch was holding out a crumpled cigarette carton, indicating that she should touch the Portkey immediately.</p>
<p>"Wait!" Severus said defiantly. "How do we know you aren't lying? That you're not here on Sombria's behalf?"</p>
<p>"Please, sir, we don't have time to debate this! We need her back at the school <em>now."</em></p>
<p>"Severus," Cassie said, turning to him. "I have to go." She reached her hand out to touch the Portkey, but he grabbed it midair. "Severus!" she protested.</p>
<p>"I'm coming with you," he hissed.</p>
<p>"What?" Cassie asked heatedly. "You are <em>not, </em>you aren't familiar with the forest or the school - "</p>
<p>"You might have the strength and the training, Cassie. But I have the experience in these fights. You aren't going unless I follow!"</p>
<p>"No!"</p>
<p>"<em>Please,</em>" Maria implored desperately. "There is no time for this. She could have stormed the building by now!"</p>
<p>Cassie locked her eyes on his, frantically searching them. Would he really be this irrational? Or was she being the overprotective one? "I can't worry about you, too, Severus," she said bluntly.</p>
<p>"You won't have to. I can take care of myself."</p>
<p>She wanted to argue further, to tell him that she would be safer if she didn't have to constantly monitor his whereabouts. But she knew without Maria saying it again, that there was no time. Fernanda da Gama and the rest of the students were in danger.</p>
<p>"Fine!" Cassie barked. She raised her hand to the Portkey, and Severus did the same. The three of them were transported instantly, and Cassie stumbled a bit as she tried to ignore the vertigo that followed with traveling in this manner. Ignoring her adverse feelings toward using her mother's wand, she pulled it out of her robes so she was ready for whatever was coming next.</p>
<p>Maria hadn't transported them to the camp. Cassie was becoming so familiar with the forest now that she knew they were close to Castelobruxo, while fortunately still deep within the trees. They needed the cover while they took a moment to grasp the situation.</p>
<p>There was shouting, and loud bangs that sounded from the school. Unrelenting metallic clangs were sounding through the forest, indicating that spells were being hurled at a powerful shield charm.</p>
<p>"The followers wear tan robes and yellow and blue masks," Cassie told Severus quickly. "And you have to stay close to me because the caipora don't know you - "</p>
<p>Right on cue, five flame-haired dwarves rushed at them, yelling in their native tongue and jabbing arrows at them. They seemed particularly angry that Severus, and unknown intruder, was with them. One caipora snapped its fingers, and Cassie had to block the binding hex from hitting him.</p>
<p>"No!" she shouted, grabbing onto his arm. "<em>Amigo. Aliado!" </em>Maria repeated the message and the caipora eyed them warily. Finally, they turned to go, obviously having bigger things to worry about at the moment, while still muttering to each other.</p>
<p>"Those are the caipora?" Severus had his wand in his hand, ready to get started.</p>
<p>"Only a fraction of them," Cassie told him. "But they're dead useful." She turned to Maria, who was trying to get a view of what was going on through the trees. An explosion sounded, followed by indiscriminate yelling. Had they not been in such a dire situation, Cassie would have considered the irony that Sombria claimed that defending the forest justified her actions, yet was allowing this destruction to happen on her behalf. "Okay, Ministry worker," she said solemnly, "What's the plan?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Elation and Incompetence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus was losing what little confidence he had in the young ministry worker the longer they stood in her presence. The witch didn't seem to hear Cassie's question and looked panic-stricken.</p>
<p>"We have to move, that explosion might have gotten them through the barrier!" she said, taking a step away from them, but Cassie caught her by the robes, yanking her back to them.</p>
<p>"We are not rushing in there without you filling us in," Cassie hissed, her face inches from Maria's as she spoke. Severus had never seen her look so authoritative. "Where are the rest of Machado's students?"</p>
<p>Maria looked like she was going to start gagging on her own words. "They are in the school. We are using them as the second line of defense in case Sombria manages to get past the Ministry officers - "</p>
<p>"Why is Cassie the only one that will be on this side of the barrier? Machado is okay with this?" Severus demanded.</p>
<p>"It is only because she had to be retrieved," Maria said softly. "Or she would be with them." It was a possible explanation, but something wasn't quite adding up in his mind.</p>
<p>"Fine. How many of us are there? I know Viggo and Arvid went home for a visit, maybe more." Cassie didn't loosen her grip on the witch's robes. Apparently she trusted Maria as much as Severus did.</p>
<p>"There are six students inside."</p>
<p>"Are the rest being summoned?" Severus asked.</p>
<p>"Please, we have to get moving - "</p>
<p>"Answer the question, or we are going to stay here for the duration of this battle!" His words were harsh, and Maria looked like she was about to burst into tears. He didn't care in the least.</p>
<p>"No. Just Cassie."</p>
<p>Severus let out a low growl. "So we are already at a disadvantage because Cassie has less of her peers here, and now you're telling us that she won't even be fighting alongside them?"</p>
<p>"Severus," Cassie started, finally letting go of Maria's clothing. The Ministry witch stumbled back, eager to get away from her intense glare. "It's beyond our control at this point."</p>
<p>"This is idiotic!" he countered sharply. "You have trained with them extensively, you know how to communicate with one another. Do you even know all of the Ministry officers?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Do you understand how perilous this is? If Machado has any brains at all, he wouldn't be putting you in this danger, especially when Sombria <em>knows </em>you!" He was frantic. How shortsighted he was, to allow her to come. He had thought his presence alone might help protect her, but now he realized how dire of a situation they were in. He wished he could take that decision back so he could force her to stay in Cokeworth. Even if he had hexed her and bound her so she had no choice but to stay in the house, at least he would know that she was safe.</p>
<p>Another loud boom sounded nearby. His lover's expression was suddenly stoic and resolute, and he knew just by looking at her that there would be no convincing her to stay put. "Then it's a good thing we're here together, Severus," she said evenly.</p>
<p>"Cassie - " he started hopelessly.</p>
<p>"Severus," she interjected calmly. "Either get your wits about you or stay here where you'll be out of danger. I have to do this." She stepped up to him, roughly pulling his head down to her and giving him a firm, decisive kiss. "I love you."</p>
<p>He didn't <em>want </em>to say it back to her. It felt like it was saying their goodbyes, and he couldn't fathom that being a possibility. But he said it anyway, just in case. "I love you, too."</p>
<p>"Tan robes, yellow and blue masks," she reminded him. Maria started to move through the trees, and he and Cassie followed close behind.</p>
<p>"What does Sombria look like?"</p>
<p>"You'll know," Cassie told him darkly. "If she engages you, you have to get out of there."</p>
<p>"I told you, I can handle myself," he retorted lowly. Cassie gave him a miffed side glance. She wasn't happy with his answer, he knew.</p>
<p>"Just stay close to me," she said curtly. They were moving with their wands up and at the ready. Before he could reply, they were swiftly bombarded by the blinding flash of unexpected curses. Maria deflected some, but many made it past her. Severus swung his wand and a purple beam ricocheted off his counterspell, smashing into a nearby tree. He spotted his first Sombria followers, their faces covered in the yellow and blue masks that Cassie had described.</p>
<p>The concealed faces jolted him into recollections of time spent among the Death Eaters. It roused something inside of him in an instant and he felt murderous and unassailable. Had he been able to look at Cassie right then, as she took down two of them in a matter of seconds, he would have seen that the tenacity he felt mirrored hers. Gone were thoughts of stepping aside and hiding her to keep her safe. Now, all he wanted to do was hurt these bastards.</p>
<p>More <em>Cavaleiros </em>rushed at them, but the cover of the forest slowed them significantly. Severus and Cassie stunned and bound them with ease, and he hoped that more would keep coming at them with this much senselessness. The more they could cripple in this method, the less there would be to battle near the school.</p>
<p>"That's it," Cassie said breathlessly when it seemed no more were coming into the trees. "We've got to get to the temple." They inched their way to the tree line, hoping not to be spotted by more of Sombria's followers just yet.</p>
<p>"How does the wand feel? Is it obeying you without question?" He had to know if Bellatrix's wand was going to put her at a disadvantage, if he would need to watch her back even more.</p>
<p>Cassie looked down at her wand momentarily, as if she had forgotten she had it. "It's performed beautifully so far." If that fact disturbed her, now was not the time to discuss it.</p>
<p>Maria's startled gasp pulled both of them from worries about the wand. Severus followed her gaze. There were numerous witches and wizards in navy robes lying still on the ground, and from their distance, it was impossible to tell if they were dead or just immobilized. There were only a few <em>Cavaleiros </em>in the same condition.</p>
<p>A handful of them were lobbing relentless attacks at the magical barrier surrounding the school, the rest of them engaged in duels with the remaining Ministry members. Cassie was frantically searching the crowd.</p>
<p>"I don't see her," she told him quietly.</p>
<p>"Likely a self-preservation tactic," Severus replied.</p>
<p>"Probably. In Manaus, she didn't show up until it looked like her followers were going to lose." Cassie waved her wand suddenly, and a burst of white emitted from the tip, quickly organizing itself into the shape of a Runespoor. Severus raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "Sending a message to Machado," she told him, turning her attention to her Patronus. The serpent's three heads were locked on her, their tongues flicking intermittently as they waited for a command. "I'm outside. Many of the Ministry officers are dead. It won't be long before they get past the school's defenses. Be ready." She sent her charm off with the ominous message, and Maria watched it float through the trees in surprise.</p>
<p>"Do you intend to wait for a response?" Maria asked shrilly. The magical barrier was cracking and healing itself repeatedly as spells relentlessly hit it. A large hole appeared ten feet from the ground but sealed before the perturbed <em>Cavaleiros </em>could make it bigger. Caipora standing just on the other side of the shield were whooping and pumping their fists in the air.</p>
<p>"No," Cassie said, "I don't think we have time for that." Just as she said it, a large crack appeared where a spell landed, and a section of the charm shattered like glass. Before Severus could react, she was running out of the forest and toward the school. He cursed under his breath as he followed her.</p>
<p>Most of Sombria's lackeys already locked in duels, Severus stunned three before they could have a chance to turn their attention to him and Cassie. The young witch was having just as much success, her spells landing with so much precision that she was zapping them like they were nothing but bugs. Most of their navy-clad allies seemed baffled when their adversaries suddenly went down, but thankfully most of them started to help each other as soon as they realized what had happened.</p>
<p>"I'm going for them!" Cassie shouted to him, indicating that she was going to take out the <em>Cavaleiros </em>trying to bring down the barrier. "Keep freeing up the officers!" A very, very small part of him was irritated that the eighteen-year-old witch was yelling orders at him. The rest of him was immensely proud.</p>
<p>The followers had caught on that this battle was no longer going in their favor. The easy eliminations were coming fewer and far between as Severus fought his way through the masked assailants. Fortunately, enough of the Ministry members had been freed up so they were able to fight at his side. When he became locked in a duel with a wizard that seemed to be much more skilled than the others, he only had to concentrate on him.</p>
<p>Severus could see Cassie blasting her way through her targets as he fought. If they kept up this momentum, Machado and his students wouldn't be needed at all. Just as Cassie knocked her last two foes to the ground in a burst of red light, Severus bellowed, <em>"</em><em>Sectumsempra!" </em>The proficient masked wizard grunted as cuts appeared over his torso, blood starting to seep through the tan fabric. It had been so long that Severus had used the curse that he felt immensely satisfied, especially when the wizard crumpled to the ground.</p>
<p>Some of the Ministry wizards started to cheer, and the caipora were shrieking in victory, jumping up and down. Severus didn't feel nearly as elated.</p>
<p>He ran to Cassie, grasping her shoulders as he looked her up and down. "You're all right?" he asked fervently.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, Severus, but they need to shut up, this can't be it!" she sputtered breathlessly.</p>
<p>"Agreed," he said. He turned toward the throng of Ministry officers, about to tell them off, when something white and glimmering distracted him. It was a Patronus in the shape of a toucan, and it went to float directly in front of Cassie.</p>
<p>"You need to get out of here! She will be coming!" came the furious voice of Martese Machado. At the loud, sinister message, many of the hollering people around them stopped, looking concerned. "You <em>cannot </em>allow her to take you!"</p>
<p>"Cassie," Severus hissed, "You need to listen to your master - "</p>
<p>"We can't Apparate this close to Castelobruxo now," she said. "It's a defensive plan they put in place if there was ever an attack. There's nowhere for me to go!"</p>
<p>"We can go back to the trees!" he implored her. She opened her mouth to argue, but whatever she had intended to voice, it was cut off by her surprise. The area around them was lit up by a blazing blue light, and suddenly, they were surrounded by a fresh horde of <em>Cavaleiros. </em></p>
<p>"I thought they couldn't Apparate!" Maria shouted fearfully.</p>
<p>"They didn't," Severus spat. "They were here the whole time." Cassie looked to him solemnly, her wand ready in her hand once again. Without warning, Sombria's followers started to attack, and Severus was having to deflect and launch spells with much more fervor. But this time, he was starting off exhausted.</p>
<p>Cassie seemed to have a renewed sense of purpose. Her lips curled into a sneer, she sent a group of six masked wizards flying backward. But this must have been Sombria's more elite disciples, as Severus was having to fend off attacks from two assailants at once, and it didn't seem like they were going to be thwarted in only a few rounds. Cassie got to him just in time to block a <em>nervorum resolutiones </em>hex, and her returning curse made the wizard writhe in agony on the ground.</p>
<p>Another eruption of blue light blinded everyone in the vicinity that wasn't wearing a mask. When Severus' sight came back to him, he saw a witch with long, flowing black hair, her face maskless but covered in blue dashes. She had appeared near the school, and with no warning, she launched a spell so powerful at the previously unwavering shield that it hissed and then fractured. A large gap formed near the staircase and was unable to close itself back up. Caipora started to pour through it and launch attacks at the <em>Cavaleiros, </em>but the unmasked witch made quick work of them, many of them unmoving on the grassy earth with one spell. Her followers started to make their way up the massive staircase that led to Castelobruxo's main doors.</p>
<p>Cassie's words had been completely true. No one needed to tell him that this was Sauda Sombria.</p>
<p>"Wait!" he demanded, wanting to tell her not to rush into anything, but she didn't hear him. Her attention had snapped to the dark witch. Three followers tried to obstruct her from advancing towards Sombria, but she knocked them out of the way with ease. Cassie had almost reached her, Severus running to keep up when Sombria suddenly turned in their direction.</p>
<p>Cassie and Sombria lofted spells at each other simultaneously. The meeting of their magic resulted in a small eruption of light and smoke, and Severus had to produce a shield to keep from being blasted off his feet. Cassie glanced at him momentarily, looking suddenly apprehensive.</p>
<p>The dark witch, on the other hand, was smug. She took slow steps around Cassie, one corner of her mouth turned up in a smirk. "<em>G</em><em>arotinha,</em>" she hissed. <em>"Feliz em vê-lo novamente!" </em>He didn't understand what Sombria was saying, but Cassie seemed to.</p>
<p>"Can't say the same," Cassie replied. Severus remained silent, coming to stand next to her, his knuckles turning white as he gripped his wand.</p>
<p>"You will be mine," Sombria said simply. The threat made towards his love stirred something in him, and he threw a binding hex at Sombria. She deflected it, but Cassie lobbed her attacks, relentlessly launching spell after spell. She, like Severus, was trying to stun her, to paralyze her, anything to incapacitate her. He knew that she was having to hold back her power for fear of hitting the allies that were battling nearby, and it was impeding any hope of progress. Sombria's hexes were so forceful that they had to defend just as much as they were attacking.</p>
<p>Severus finally made contact, his blasting curse catching Sombria off guard. As she staggered on her feet in a state of shock, his raven-haired partner took the opportunity to send a bolt of white electric energy her way. It was subdued, the current much narrower than the spell that Severus had witnessed the last time she had battled Sombria. But he knew she had little choice, or risk hitting someone accidentally. The dark witch blocked the spell, and Cassie never stopped waving her wand, a ceaseless storm of aggravated magic bombarding her opponent.</p>
<p>The two witches hurled curses concurrently again, the power converging and causing another burst that shuddered the ground around them. When the smoke cleared, they stared at each other, frozen in contemplation. Cassie was panting from the effort of the battle, and Sombria was visibly disheveled, her eyes narrowing in disbelief as she finally took the time to size up her young adversary. Severus heaved another blasting curse, but the dark witch readily stalled it.</p>
<p>"Get out of here," Cassie hissed at him through gritted teeth, her blue eyes never blinking as she watched Sombria's subdued, circling steps.</p>
<p>"No," he retorted quickly.</p>
<p>"I can unleash if I don't have to worry about hitting you - "</p>
<p>"You won't!"</p>
<p>She didn't dare pull her gaze away from Sombria, but she nodded once to indicate that she heard him. Bringing her arms together forcefully, her fingers and wand pointed towards the older witch, she let loose another round of white voltage, Sombria blocking it with little effort. Cassie was still panting when a stream of black voltage was sent her way, and Severus was extremely alarmed when he <em>had </em>to assist her in blocking it. She was tiring, and quickly.</p>
<p>"Cassie, we have to leave!" he yelled.</p>
<p>Cassie's stare was still locked on Sombria. His heart dropped when she risked her safety to look at him, even if it was only for a second, knowing she was planning something he wouldn't like. Without warning, she brandished her empty hand at him, and he was sent flying backward thirty feet. Before he hit the ground, landing on his back and safely out of the way, she had called forth a stream of blue flames and directed them at the dark witch. The fire circled Sombria like a vine wrapping around a tree trunk, but she only laughed. Severus clamored to his feet, watching in horror as Cassie's flames were transformed into a thick, scaly creature.</p>
<p>The twenty-foot long, impossibly large serpent that uncoiled itself from Sombria's body turned its attention to Cassie. Its eyes were bloodred, unnatural spikes covering its obsidian face. Cassie's expression was lofty as the huge, hissing snake bore down on her.</p>
<p>He shouldn't have worried. She certainly didn't seem to be alarmed. Before the transfigured animal struck, Cassie hissed an unknown command to it. It slithered off without hesitation and Severus ran back to Cassie's side as it struck, its jaws clamping down on an unsuspecting masked <em>Cavaleiros.</em></p>
<p>It killed two more of Sombria's followers before what was happening registered on Sombria's face. She pointed her wand at the serpent, but Severus shot another round of curses to keep her from dissolving her horribly chosen spell.</p>
<p>The triumph was short-lived. Sombria cast a hex, an ugly, spiked cord shooting out from the end of her wand, and it whipped around Cassie's neck. Sombria swung her arm back, and Cassie was pulled forcibly to the ground. Severus desperately threw a spell to break the connection as Cassie choked helplessly, being pulled toward Sombria. He was knocked down again as Cassie sent another round of wandless magic to get him out of harm's way.</p>
<p>"Cassie!" he bellowed as the dark witch continued to drag his lover across the ground. Feeling nothing but dread, he got to his feet again, launching curses as he ran to the witches. Sombria blocked his advances, just as Cassie lay in a sputtering heap at her feet.</p>
<p>"You watch," she said to him, as she gripped the cruel rope in her hand and heaved Cassie up. "She is mine." She looked quite pleased with herself as she looked in Cassie's face, now only inches away from her.</p>
<p>Cassie's hands clutching at the noose around her throat, she suddenly bent her neck back, and swung her head swiftly into Sombria's, catching her by surprise and causing her to release her hold. The cord disappeared in a tuft of black smoke, and Cassie landed a rather gruesome punch right in the middle of Sombria's face.</p>
<p>While the older witch howled, she gripped Sombria's arm, pivoting herself around her and delivering a sharp kick to the back of her knees. The dark witch landed on the ground with a gasp, and Cassie blasted her with an ice-wielding spell, covering her entire anatomy and keeping her in frozen in place. It had all happened in a matter of seconds, and Cassie was wheezing as she nearly doubled over in fatigue. As Severus came to her side, he saw that the ice was melting very quickly. He cast a binding spell, rope fastening itself tightly around Sombria's limbs and neck to keep her in a kneeling position. Just as the ice completely disappeared and Sombria opened her mouth to speak, Severus jabbed his wand into her temple, leaving her unconscious.</p>
<p>The transfigured serpent had just crushed the bones of another follower when it disappeared into thin air. Ministry officers were still dueling what <em>Cavaleiros </em>were left, but they started to realize very quickly that something had happened to their mistress. Many started to take off for the cover of the forest, and they were pursued by witches and wizards in navy robes.</p>
<p>"Did we get her?" Cassie asked feebly, and Severus wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly.</p>
<p>"We did," he said, pulling away so he could get a better look at her. "Are you all right?" There were numerous gouges in her neck, blood oozing onto her robes. He started to heal them with his wand.</p>
<p>"I'm fine," she said, her blue eyes looking at him in awe as if she had never expected this outcome. "Are <em>you?</em>"</p>
<p>"Likely bruised, from you repeatedly flinging me," he murmured, giving her a kiss when her wounds were closed.</p>
<p>"You do a good impression of a rag doll," she teased softly. Under normal circumstances, he might be livid that she had done that to him, that she had tried to prioritize his safety over hers. Yet the only elated thought going through his head at the moment was that they weren't dead, and a small smile formed on his lips. "I should get a message to Machado, I don't know if there are more followers in the school!" she said suddenly.</p>
<p>Severus looked toward the golden temple. In their victory, he hadn't thought about what was going on in the temple until now. He turned to Sombria's knocked-out body, which was being attended to by a dozen Ministry officers. Feeling that it was safe to leave the dangerous woman in their many hands, they started to head to the school, but Cassie let out a whoop of joy when Machado and a group of young wizards and witches trailed out behind him.</p>
<p>A brunette witch raced down the staircase, a tall young wizard with a large smile on his face following closely behind. Cassie released Severus' hand to jog to them despite her fatigue, and they all slammed together in a warm embrace. The witch was whispering something excitedly into Cassie's ear, and the wizard pulled away, his green eyes landing on Severus.</p>
<p>"You!" he said, laughing as he approached him, pulling him into a jovial handshake without any warning. "You're the famous Severus, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"I am," Severus replied curtly, not feeling quite as amiable as the stranger grinned at him.</p>
<p>"Cassie showed us pictures," the young man explained. "I'm Alex. Good of you to come along! I've been dying to meet you."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Cassie and the brunette were watching the exchange, now giggling. Cassie brought her over to him. This pupil didn't seem nearly as extroverted as Alex, evident by the way she sheepishly smiled at him. "This is Romily, Severus."</p>
<p>"A pleasure," he said. Romily started to speak when they were interrupted by a boisterous voice.</p>
<p>"Cassie!" Machado said, striding toward them. He was still sporting the ugly black scar that Cassie had accidentally given him, and he was bleeding from his ears now. Concern was etched across the older wizard's kind features as he placed a hand on either side of Cassie's face. "What are you doing here, you foolish, brave girl?"</p>
<p>Cassie looked as astounded as Severus felt. "You didn't ask for me to come?"</p>
<p>"No! I wanted you to stay put, Cassie. I have told you numerous times that Sombria would target you, that we couldn't risk her taking your powers!" Machado exclaimed. "Apparently it was meant to be. I don't know that it could have ended in our favor without you and Severus."</p>
<p>The compliment did nothing to ease his mounting anger. "So she was manipulated by your ministry, intentionally put in harm's way when they had plenty of their own to fight this battle?" he seethed.</p>
<p>Machado released his hold on Cassie, looking solemn as he turned to face him. "I'm afraid so. I knew nothing of it."</p>
<p>He let out a perturbed growl. "This is unacceptable!"</p>
<p>"You have to understand, Severus, that Minister da Gama was likely only thinking of what he had to do to protect his daughter - " Machado tried to reason, but he didn't want to hear any of it.</p>
<p>"At the expense of Cassie's safety? Not to mention, he risked Sombria gaining a significant amount of power, to the point where she might be impossible to stop if she had succeeded!"</p>
<p>"I am not saying that I agree with his actions," Machado said sternly. The two wizards stared at one another, Severus wanting to take his rage out on someone, and Machado sensed it. Cassie placed a hand on Severus' arm before it could escalate further.</p>
<p>"Severus," she said softly. "It's not Martese's fault."</p>
<p>They were interrupted by one of the Ministry workers. He was just glad that it wasn't Maria, or he may have torn her to shreds with his bare hands. "Dom Machado, the Minister would like to speak with you. And Cassie, if you would care to accompany him, the Minister would like to thank you for coming - "</p>
<p>Cassie huffed at her. "I don't think I owe him anything," she said, shaking her head. "What I would like is a shower and a long nap." She turned to Machado, who looked unhappy with her response. "Martese, I know you don't allow outsiders into camp, but can we make an exception?"</p>
<p>"Of course, Cassie. I would be honored to have Severus there, after everything he has done."</p>
<p>Ignoring the Ministry witch's protests, Cassie took his hand and started to lead him toward the forest. "Let's go, Sev." As petty as it was, he took pleasure in the fact that she was choosing to ignore the Minister's request. And a nap didn't sound like such a bad idea, either.</p>
<p>They made their way through the trees with the other academy pupils. Even in his exhaustion, Severus noticed how beautiful the rainforest was. The deeper they went, the more the creatures around them were sounding, like the battle hadn't disturbed them at all. It gave him a sense of peace.</p>
<p>They Apparated to the camp as soon as it was possible. Cassie showed him the pattern on the specific tree that would bring them up to their huts, and he was thoroughly impressed with the set up of their living space once they were on the bridges. It was extremely well hidden, and he felt a bit better about her outdoor home, knowing that it was high off the ground and away from danger.</p>
<p>When they entered her hut, he expanded her mattress with a charm so it would fit the two of them. He was surprised at how sparse the room was, only containing a desk, a few books, and the photo album that she had brought with her. He supposed she had little time to spend here, anyway.</p>
<p>"All of us will have a meal together later," Cassie yawned as she took his hand and led him to the bungalow that contained the showers. "I'm sure everyone is too tired to think about eating at the moment." He suggested showering together, but she merely smirked, telling him that there were only communal male and female bathrooms. He rinsed off quickly, not eager to have any of the teenage wizards see him.</p>
<p>"Hey," came a voice just as he was wrapping a towel around his lower half. Alex was standing there, bold enough to look at him directly as he stood there half-naked. "I brought you a change of clothes," he said, handing him a set of cargo pants and a grey, long-sleeve shirt. The clothing looked very similar to the ensemble that the younger wizard was wearing.</p>
<p>"I will put on my previous outfit," Severus replied bluntly.</p>
<p>"Nah," Alex said, waving his hand. "You're one of us tonight. Might as well look the part." He turned to leave, and then stopped, looking at him again. Severus' nostrils flared as he tried to contain his disdain at the current lack of privacy. "I just wanted to say, Severus. Cassie's a special one."</p>
<p>"I am well aware," he replied. He was on edge, anticipating some sort of declaration of a rivalry, that this boy wanted her for himself.</p>
<p>"Obviously you look after her when you can, or you wouldn't have come," Alex continued, all hints of a smile gone. "Just know that we do our best to watch her back when she's here."</p>
<p>Severus was taken aback. He knew the proper response was to show Alex his gratitude, but the words didn't form. He nodded once in acknowledgment, and the boy gave him a small smile in return, finally stepping out of the hut. Severus reluctantly put on the outfit that Alex had borrowed him and made his way back to Cassie's hut. She was already there, using her wand to dry her thick black hair. She looked him up and down, surprised at his new look.</p>
<p>"Your friend Alex," he explained before she said anything. He sat down on the mattress next to her, rubbing small circles on her back as she continued with her hair. "He seems rather fond of you."</p>
<p>"Yes, and he was fond of you even before you two met today," she said, grinning. "He's been asking if he and Romily can come to Cokeworth for a visit."</p>
<p>"An overnight visit?"</p>
<p>"Well, yeah. Martese isn't going to arrange a Portkey for an afternoon," she told him. He let out a long sigh.</p>
<p>"If it will please you," he said cautiously. She laughed, and even in his exhaustion, the sound was music to his ears.</p>
<p>She stopped her drying charm, examining the wand in her hand briefly before setting it on the wooden end table next to her. "My mother's wand didn't disappoint. I forgot I was using it."</p>
<p>"We are fortunate that it obeys you as well as it does," he replied softly.</p>
<p>"Yeah," she said, leaning into him as he wrapped his arm around her. "I still don't like the idea of it, though."</p>
<p>"Perhaps you can find a wandmaker here."</p>
<p>"Maybe," she muttered, her eyes fluttering as she fought to stay awake. He coaxed her into lying down, and he scooted up next to her. Cassie draped an arm across his chest and lifted a leg over his, pulling herself as close to him as much as she could. "You were amazing, Severus," she whispered into his neck.</p>
<p>"You are amazing always," he replied quietly. Whether she heard him or not, he didn't know. Her breathing indicated that she had already fallen asleep, and it didn't take long for him to drift off into a dreamless slumber soon after.</p>
<p>If there was an evening meal, they were completely unaware. The two of them slept hard and through the night, and only woke up when a swift knock came at the door. Cassie pushed herself off the mattress and went to answer it, rubbing her eyes as one of the students stood there expectantly.</p>
<p>"Breakfast," the witch said. "Martese wants all of us there."</p>
<p>"Severus, too?" Cassie asked.</p>
<p>"Yes." She left without another word, and Severus stretched before standing up. A mattress on a wooden floor was not great for his back, he noticed.</p>
<p>"Who was that?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Miremba Wabudeya."</p>
<p>"Second term student, graduated from Uagadou?"</p>
<p>Cassie looked at him with raised eyebrows, clearly surprised. "Wow, I'm impressed, Severus."</p>
<p>"Don't say I don't take interest in your life," he said, and she wrapped her arms around him, standing on her tiptoes for a kiss. Their hands started to roam, but Cassie forced herself to pull away from him.</p>
<p>"We don't have time right now," she said slyly. "Maybe after breakfast." He obediently followed her to the central bungalow, still feeling immensely out of place among the young wizards and witches. It was a far cry from his experience being around his Hogwarts students, as these teenagers seemed excited to see him as soon as they crossed the threshold, and all of them assumed he was fine with them using his first name.</p>
<p>Severus and Cassie were bombarded with questions about yesterday's battle. She seemed sheepish with that much attention on her but answered their inquiries politely. They wanted all of the details and the food that had yet to be prepared lay forgotten on the counter. After a while, Cassie directed the topic away from them and to her peers' fight in the school, and they just as eager to share their experience. Overall, they seemed ecstatic to share in one another's victories, once again demonstrating to Severus that Cassie had a solid support system here in Amazonas. Yet there was one wizard that rubbed Severus the wrong way as soon as he heard him speak. Based on what Cassie had told him of her peers, he had a hunch about which one it was.</p>
<p>Yui was in the middle of telling everyone her story of disarming two <em>Cavaleiros </em>at once, when this wizard spoke lowly to get Cassie's attention.</p>
<p>"You redirected Sombria's transfigured snake?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. Cassie didn't bother hiding her glare, and Severus knew from the intense disdain that was now emanating from her, that this was Vitaly.</p>
<p>"Yes," Cassie snapped. The sudden change in demeanor seemed to catch other people's attention.</p>
<p>"How?" Vitaly asked, looking rather pleased with himself. Cassie glanced over to Severus. "That doesn't seem possible unless...no. It can't be possible. Not <em>you, </em>perfect little Cassie."</p>
<p>"Unless <em>what?" </em>Severus interjected. He wasn't used to teenagers not being intimidated by his very presence, and this one needed to be knocked down a few pegs. If only he had authority over him like he did his students.</p>
<p>"Perhaps she is a Parselmouth?" Vitaly suggested insidiously. Now, the entire hut had gone silent.</p>
<p>Cassie shifted in her seat as everyone's eyes fixed on her. "What difference does it make?"</p>
<p>"I just find it curious that you are the only one of us that can contend with a very dark witch," he continued. "Wouldn't it be something if you carried such a dark trait?"</p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up, Vitaly," Miremba started. "Why do you always have to ruin the mood?"</p>
<p>Vitaly was about to retort when Machado entered. Severus gave Cassie's hand a reassuring squeeze as everyone's attention went to their master, but he knew she was feeling troubled. Even though her peers hadn't flat out learned of her ability, Vitaly had successfully planted the seed of doubt in their minds.</p>
<p>"My wonderful students," Machado started, looking drained. "How proud I am of all of you. Because of your efforts, Fernanda da Gama and the rest of Castelobruxo remain safe." He turned to Severus then, walking up to him. "And to you, my friend. Your presence at this battle was unexpected, but without you, I fear our fates would have turned out quite differently." Severus nodded once. He knew that Machado was likely sincere, but he couldn't ignore the fact that he and Cassie had been manipulated by Brazil's ministry. It would be a long time before that fact could just be forgiven.</p>
<p>He heard Vitaly snort. This young wizard needed a lesson in manners.</p>
<p>"You would like to say something?" Machado said then, having heard Vitaly's rude exhalation as well.</p>
<p>"We had it under control before Cassie and her beau decided to show up," he said matter-of-factly.</p>
<p>"Did we?" Machado argued lightly. "Must I remind you that twenty-seven of Da Gama's officers were killed in action? They were the only people standing between us and Sombria's full brigade."</p>
<p>"The Ministry is weak. We are not," Vitaly said. "Had Cassie given us the chance to shine <em>for once, </em>you might be convinced of that as well."</p>
<p>Yui stood up angrily. "Vitaly, you are an ungrateful bastard. If you think you could have handled it outside the barrier, you are a moron!"</p>
<p>"That's enough!" Cassie interjected. Her arms were folded neatly over her chest as she commanded the attention of the room while remaining seated. "It doesn't matter who did what. What matters is that the battle was won!"</p>
<p>"Easy for you to say, when you are once again hailed as the golden child - " Vitaly sneered.</p>
<p>"If you have a problem, then take it up with me after the meeting," Cassie snapped. "Stop wasting everyone else's time. Or are you too much of a coward to talk back to me without the safety of an audience?" Severus didn't bother to hide the smirk that was forming on his lips.</p>
<p>"Cassie," Machado warned gently.</p>
<p>"I apologize, Martese," Cassie said swiftly. "Please, continue."</p>
<p>Machado nodded to her in thanks. "Minister Da Gama has graciously given me an update. The majority of Sombria's <em>Cavaleiros da Floresta </em>have either been killed or arrested." <em>The ones that were there, at least, </em>Severus thought to himself. He didn't have the heart to point that fact out just then. "He will continue to keep his officers at Castelobruxo until all of them have been accounted for."</p>
<p>"What happened to Sombria?" Alex asked, the question that all of them had wanted to ask from the start.</p>
<p>"She has been arrested and is being held at the Ministry's highest security cell," Machado said slowly. The room erupted into chatter then, and Cassie was the first one to let her voice be heard.</p>
<p>"To what end? Aren't they going to execute her?" she demanded, and her peers echoed in agreement.</p>
<p>Machado raised his hands, indicating for them to quiet down. "Her sentence has yet to be handed out. Our minister has been in contact with the other magical governments in South America. It seems many of them are demanding trials so they can carry out justice in their own ways."</p>
<p>"What difference does it make who carries it out?" Cassie's voice was growing louder despite Machado's indication to remain calm. "She's killed hundreds, if not thousands across the continent. Every day they keep her alive, the more of a chance she has to break out!"</p>
<p>"It is not our decision to make," Machado replied sincerely. "I'm afraid the matter is out of our hands, Cassie." The entire room was in turmoil now. Severus was the only one that remained silent, but his thought process was the same as Cassie's. The Ministry was giving Sombria every opportunity to overpower her captors.</p>
<p>Cassie rose then, grabbing Severus' hand. Machado was busy talking down some of the other angry students as they left the hut together. "Are all governments incompetent?" she seethed "This isn't going to end well, is it?"</p>
<p>"They may come to an agreement quickly," he started slowly as she yanked him toward her hut.</p>
<p>"And what happens when she overpowers her guards? Steals their powers?" Cassie snarled. He knew her irritation was not directed at him, and he shared every ounce of indignation she felt. "We should have killed her!"</p>
<p>"What else can we do at this point, Cassie?" he asked her as she shoved him in the direction of her mattress. He obeyed her unspoken wish, lying down on his back, and she straddled him, gripping his shirt in her hands as she searched his eyes wildly.</p>
<p>"I can learn to control my power," she said silkily, one hand of her hands letting go of his shirt so she could bury it in his hair roughly. "When I meet her again, I'll be ready."</p>
<p><em>"If </em>you meet her again," Severus said lowly, a visceral growl leaving his throat as she tugged on his black locks and ground her hips into his. She didn't answer him, likely not willing to entertain such a naive thought. He couldn't blame her, as he didn't believe the notion either.</p>
<p>She smashed her lips into his, effectively chasing off any remaining concerns of the dark witch whose fate remained in limbo. His lover demanded his attention currently, and in seconds the only thought in his mind was of her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite everything that had happened and the resulting frustration that followed, Cassie was grateful. Having Severus with her in the rainforest was something she hadn't expected, and it was was a surreal feeling. Machado had declared that any training for the day was canceled, even after all of the students returned from their trips home.</p><p>The couple spent the majority of the afternoon meandering through the trees, foraging for rare potion ingredients that Severus would have a hard time finding elsewhere. She had accompanied him on similar trips over the years, except it was usually on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest or in some other natural terrain in Britain. Being in the Amazon was a completely different experience, as Severus was in constant awe of the abundance that this environment had to offer. His black eyes looked around them in wonder, and he was so excited to find a specific plant or insect at times that he couldn't help but spout off the entire recipe he had in mind. Cassie rarely saw her lover in this enthusiastic state. She did her best not to laugh at him in case he would realize how different this demeanor was for him and become embarrassed.</p><p>It was early evening by the time they made it back to camp with an enchanted pouch full of ingredients. They were planning on spending a brief amount of time with the other pupils for dinner, and then spend the rest of the night alone in Cassie's hut before Severus had to take a Portkey back to Hogsmeade. Their plans were dashed as soon as they were told what was to take place that night.</p><p>"The Ministry is hosting a celebration at Casteloruxo that we are all invited to," Machado announced as soon as everyone had gathered. "They are expecting us within the hour."</p><p>"Even if we were not at the battle?" Bwanbale asked. He and the other students that had been away were filled in about what had happened only hours ago.</p><p>"All of us are going," Machado repeated warmly. "If you had been here, there is no doubt that you would have participated with us." Cassie glanced at Severus, who looked about as thrilled as she felt right then, which was not at all.</p><p>"What kind of celebration?" Yui asked.</p><p>"I've only been told that we are to dress formally and that we are the guests of honor," Machado told the group. "So please don't delay in getting ready, I don't want to keep Minister da Gama waiting."</p><p>Everyone went back to their huts, and Cassie spoke before Severus had a chance to make an excuse. "There's no way you're going back to Hogwarts and I have to do this alone," she told him sharply, having a hunch what he was thinking.</p><p>"It <em>is</em> getting late, Cassie, and I have papers to grade," he started, then cracked a small grin when Cassie glared at him. "I'm only teasing, Cassie. I'll suffer through this festivity at your side if that is what you require of me."</p><p>Cassie grabbed a set of her plain back robes and wiggled her wand, transfiguring it into turquoise dress robes. Not satisfied with them, she changed the satiny material to lavender, then shook her head in frustration. "I just don't understand why the Ministry is wasting time and effort throwing some stupid party when they should be focusing on making sure Sombria is taken care of," she grumbled.</p><p>"Politicians are frivolous. I don't think I need to explain that to you," Severus replied. He started to change from the clothing that Alex had lent him into his normal black ensemble.</p><p>"So they're stroking their egos." Cassie changed the lavender robes to a shade of dark green with silvery trim. When Severus' eyes fell upon them, she noticed a gleam of approval, and she decided that would be good enough. She didn't care what Da Gama and the other baby-kissers thought of her but at least she could make her lover a bit happier about having to be there.</p><p>"Precisely," he said. "They've got to congratulate one another on the marvelous job they did taking Sombria down."</p><p>"They shouldn't be allowed to congratulate <em>anyone </em>until she's disposed of." Cassie sighed loudly. Having just pulled on her dress robes, she walked up to him and waved her wand. The buttons on his frock coat changed from black to silver, and his cloak sprouted an elaborate, swirled design. She was merely replicating the look that he routinely wore to lavish get-togethers at Malfoy Manor. It was a style she hadn't seen on him in a long time, not since before they started their romantic relationship. In a matter of seconds, the sight of him wearing it made her want to put her hands and lips all over him.</p><p>Her thoughts must have translated plainly on her face because Severus suddenly looked pleased. "What are you thinking, you silly thing?"</p><p>Cassie smirked at him. "We don't have enough time for what I'm thinking."</p><p>"They can wait," he replied lowly, pulling her into his arms just as she was pointing her wand at her hair to curl it. He bent down to plant kisses on her neck as he pressed his hips into her.</p><p>"Well, maybe," she breathed, stuffing her wand into her pocket so she could shove both hands under his cloak and rub his back. As the seconds passed, she was caring less and less about Machado's schedule, her focus entirely on the wizard that was lovingly caressing her.</p><p>They were interrupted by a sharp knock on her door. "Damnit," Severus said into her mouth. It opened before either of them could clear their minds enough to magically lock the door. Alex and Romily stood in the doorway. The French witch looked startled, but Alex must have found it humorous that they had caught them red-handed.</p><p>"Whatcha guys doing?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear. Romily smacked him hard on the arm, but he only chuckled. Cassie pulled away from Severus but kept a firm grasp on his hand as she led him toward the door.</p><p>"You're a nuisance, Alex," Cassie declared as the four of them made their way down the wooden bridges.</p><p>"I think 'entertaining' is another way to put it," Alex replied. Severus snorted a little bit too loudly, but it didn't seem to dampen Alex's usual jovial mood. Cassie was impressed that he was keeping any snide comments to himself in an effort to stay cordial with her friend. She was glad the rude noise was the only obvious clue that he was feeling antagonized.</p><p>It seemed incredibly out of place to see her peers in fancy dress robes, as she was used to them being in clothing that was comfortable for physical activity and not much variation beyond that. The girls were especially interested in each other's choice in wardrobe as they made their way to the school, complimenting and comparing cultural differences in standard formalwear.</p><p>"You look gorgeous," Cassie told Romily warmly as they linked arms. Her friend was wearing flowing peach-colored material, her brown hair pulled back into a messy bun. Severus was ahead of them a few steps, having somehow gotten pulled into a conversation with Alex and Diego. It was hard to tell by the back of his head if he was irritated by his current company, but Cassie was grateful that he was at least trying with her friends. The thought gave her butterflies in her stomach.</p><p>"I do? Do you think Alex feels the same way?" Romily asked nervously. Cassie couldn't help but laugh a little.</p><p>"Of course he does! He's not blind."</p><p>Romily shook her head lightly. "I am not so sure, Cassie, 'e is so 'ard to read sometimes. All Alex does is make jokes." Cassie wanted to reassure her, but her friend had a valid point. Being in a relationship with Alex was probably similar to being in one with Fred or George. The sincere talks about complicated feelings were probably difficult to come by, especially this early in the budding romance.</p><p>"Give him time to grow up a little," Cassie told her. "I'm sure it's just hard for him to be serious."</p><p>"You know what 'e said to me when 'e saw me tonight? 'You look like a creamsicle.' What the 'ell does that even mean?"</p><p>"I'm not really sure," Cassie said truthfully.</p><p>"I see why you date a man and not a little boy," Romily replied, nodding her head at Severus' backside as the three wizards seemed to be in some heated debate. "Maybe I am wasting my time."</p><p>"Don't think like that. You two are good together, Mily." Cassie could tell that the witch was not so sure.</p><p>They reached the school grounds and the grand staircase that led up to the main doors, and Severus made a point to break away from Alex and Diego to come back to Cassie. He offered her his arm and she took it. Romily looked perturbed, as Alex was still talking to Diego and seemed to have forgotten that she was there.</p><p>"Alex!" Cassie called sharply as the entire group started to climb the stairs. He turned back to look at her, and she nodded toward Romily a few times before he seemed to understand what she was telling him. He finally went to walk next to Romily so he could escort her into the party.</p><p>"Having to tell your friend how to properly treat his significant other?" Severus asked her quietly, as the couple was behind them now.</p><p>"I'm just grateful that no one has to tell <em>you </em>how to be respectable," she quipped, smiling at him as they walked.</p><p>"It's refreshing to know that I am not taken for granted," was his reply as he raised a jesting eyebrow at her. Despite being around many people he didn't know well, his demeanor remained amicable.</p><p>"Never," Cassie said sincerely. Having him here at this event willingly, especially one that <em>she </em>didn't even want to attend, reminded her again of his inconspicuous generosity.</p><p>The academy group was ushered to the temple's great hall, and Cassie gasped when they entered. It was elaborately decorated, the usual tables used for the students' meals moved to the sides to make room for a large dancing area. The Brazilian Ministry had chosen a Halloween-themed celebration since it was the end of October and so close to the holiday. The large room contained an endless amount of pumpkins, floating candles, and magically animated skeletons. The music was being played by an orchestra that was comprised entirely of ghosts, who were set up near the entrance of the hall. The intricate ambiance rivaled Hogwarts' during a Halloween feast.</p><p>The rest of the guests clapped when Machado and his students entered. Being on display was something that Cassie tended to avoid, so she was eager to get out of everyone's gaze. Unfortunately, it seemed like the entire point of this party was for them to be recognized, and strange wizards and witches started to shake their hands and give them well wishes as they made their way to the table that was designated for them. She felt a bit better once they were all seated, but she could still feel numerous eyes on them even as Ministry da Gama started to address the room. He spoke of bravery and immense skill and then led everyone in a moment of silence for his fallen employees. His daughter, the only Castelobruxo student in the hall, sat at his side, driving home the message of how dire the situation could have been. Headmaster Antunes spoke, telling everyone that hors d'oeuvres and drinks would be served throughout the room and that awards would be handed out later in the night.</p><p>"Awards," Cassie said under her breath. "Sounds awful."</p><p>"We don't <em>have </em>to stay," Severus told her matter-of-factly. Cassie sighed, looking over at Machado and her peers. Most of them looked so pleased, especially when the Minister made his way to their table.</p><p>"Look at how excited they are," she muttered. "If we leave it's only going to disappoint Martese." Severus grabbed her hand, giving it a firm squeeze, and he turned slightly in his seat so he could look her square in the eyes.</p><p>"I don't care what <em>they </em>want," he told her gruffly. "What do <em>you </em>want, Cassie?" Cassie returned his intense gaze for a few seconds.</p><p>"We'll stay for now," she said. "I'll let you know if I change my mind." Severus nodded, just as Minister da Gama reached them. He was gracious as he shook their hands and thanked them for their part in the battle. Cassie tried to her best to keep a smile plastered on her face when all she wanted to do was to insist that Sombria be executed. But she knew her demand would only be rejected, or it would have been done already. She kept her thoughts to herself.</p><p>Wine was served to their table, and Cassie drank hers a bit faster than she normally would have. She ended up sipping on Severus' as they watched people make their way to the dance floor. Machado had found a middle-aged Ministry witch to dance with, and some of the academy students were partnering up as well.</p><p>For a short time, Cassie and Severus sat in silence, observing the busy hall and all the jovial people around them. Then, Severus leaned close to her so he could speak quietly into her ear. "Would you like to dance, Cassie?"</p><p>She turned to look at him, wanting to see his expression. She didn't know if he was being sarcastic or not. To her surprise, his black eyes were full of sincerity. "Do you actually want to, Sev?"</p><p>"I asked if <em>you</em> wanted to."</p><p>"But you <em>hate</em> dancing!" she declared, earning a rigid stare from the Head of Slytherin.</p><p>"Must you always be so difficult? Answer my original question, Cass."</p><p>Cassie smiled, finding his irritation entertaining. "I would love to, Severus." He took her by the hand and guided her to the increasingly occupied dance floor, bowing slightly before putting a graceful hand on her waist. Even after all the time they had spent together in the last year, exchanging an innumerable amount of touches, it sent shivers throughout her body.</p><p>Her cheeks began to pinken as he led her in an elegant waltz, the ghost orchestra playing a beautiful number that added to the ambiance. Their movements were almost effortless, as both partners had been forced to learn the art of ballroom dancing in order to attend countless gatherings at Malfoy Manor. Cassie had even danced with him a few times when she was younger, back when their relationship had been purely platonic. But she had never experienced this with him since she had developed romantic feelings for him, and this time, it felt like an entirely different, intimate experience.</p><p>After dancing through several songs, the phantom ensemble stopped for a break. Cassie was ready for another drink and Severus offered to get her one without prompting. She made her way back to their table as her lover went to find her more wine. Alex and Romily were still sitting, much to Cassie's dismay. Romily looked dejected.</p><p>"Why didn't you dance?" Cassie asked them as she sat next to Alex.</p><p>"'e didn't want to," Romily snapped.</p><p>"Really, Alex? How often will you get an opportunity like this in the middle of the rainforest?" said Cassie, starting in on him without hesitation.</p><p>"I don't know how," the young wizard replied quickly.</p><p>"So learn," Cassie countered. "Look how beautiful this room is, and how gorgeous your date is - "</p><p>"Don't bother," Romily interjected, getting up in a hurry. "'e won't listen to me. Why would 'e listen to you?" She stormed off, heading toward Miremba and Yui, who were standing by a tray of food. Romily reached them, and then all three witches turned to glare at Alex for a few moments before launching into a heated discussion.</p><p>"Oh boy," Alex muttered. "I'm in the doghouse, huh?"</p><p>"You definitely are."</p><p>"Why is this fancy-schmancy stuff so important to you girls?" he asked Cassie earnestly. "I don't know what I'm doing, I'd just make us both look stupid out there!"</p><p>"Who cares? What's more important is that you make an effort." She glanced over to where Severus was. He was standing by a gaggle of house-elves armed with trays of drinks, conversing with a wizard with long platinum blond hair. Not thinking anything of it, she turned her attention back to her exasperated friend.</p><p>"That sounds so cliche!" Alex argued.</p><p>"Alex. Come on. It's not rocket science. Have you even told Romily how pretty she looks tonight?" Cassie asked him.</p><p>"I don't think - I mean, she <em>knows </em>how much she means to me. Do I have to tell her that stuff constantly?"</p><p>"Obviously! Go talk to her, Alex. Now." She stood up, grabbing Alex by the arm and making him get up from his chair. She lightly shoved him toward the three witches, and he started to go reluctantly. Cassie watched him for a few seconds, and once she was convinced that he was going to listen to her command, she turned to find Severus. He still appeared to be deep in conversation, and as she took a few steps, she was caught off guard by the familiarity of the back of his companion's head. The light hair, the poised stance, and even the exorbitant black dress robes were setting off an alarm in her head.</p><p>Her thoughts were disrupted when two wizards stepped into her path. Minister da Gama had found her, shaking her hand enthusiastically once again, and then her startled eyes focused on the second man. It was Cornelius Fudge.</p><p>Unable to hide her sudden shift in feelings, Cassie's eyes narrowed in anger as soon as they focused on the portly older wizard. She wasn't even hearing what Da Gama was saying to her as she absorbed the fact that the Minister of Magic was <em>here, </em>of all places, ruining the contented mood she had only just acquired.</p><p>Da Gama let go of her hand, and Fudge extended his to her. She took it with reluctance, not wanting to cause a scene, although she wondered why she even cared. "Miss Black," Fudge greeted her. His voice sounded warm, but she detected the slightest tremor in it. It was gratifying. "How glad I am to congratulate you on your victory."</p><p>"Sure," she muttered as she pulled her hand away from him. "What are you doing here?" The question came out before she could help herself.</p><p>"When I heard what happened, I couldn't stay away! Especially knowing that my friend Luis was throwing a celebration!" Fudge said jovially. Da Gama was beaming as he stood next to him.</p><p>"She is an exceptional witch!" Da Gama asserted. "My family and the entire school are lucky that she has been training here in Amazonas. I am forever in her debt."</p><p>"Well, Luis, when you asked me for Aurors earlier in the year and I told you I just couldn't spare any, it was because I knew you had the next best thing coming to you! I just didn't let you in on the secret!" Fudge guffawed. Cassie's blood was boiling.</p><p>"If you'll excuse me," she murmured lowly. "I need to find my date."</p><p>"Ah yes, Professor Snape," Fudge said. "I'll have to make sure I speak to him, as well. But Luis, don't start thinking you can keep him here, too. Dumbledore and I need him back at Hogwarts!"</p><p>Cassie tore herself away from them as they laughed again. If it was considered rude to leave abruptly, she really didn't care. She focused on finding Severus when her path was blocked yet again. This time, only one wizard stood in her way.</p><p>"Uncle," she greeted through gritted teeth.</p><p>"My darling niece," Lucius hissed, his silver eyes looking down his nose at her. How she hadn't realized he was here the moment she had laid eyes on the back of his head, she didn't know. "How surprised I was to learn of your endeavors here in Brazil."</p><p>"Playing the part of Fudge's lapdog?" she spouted. "I'm surprised you're not schmoozing with Minister da Gama."</p><p>"In due time, Niece."</p><p>Cassie started to walk around him, but he placed the head of his cane on her chest, stopping her. "Where did you leave Severus?" she asked him irritably, pushing it away.</p><p>"And how surprised I was to hear of your coupling with Severus," he drawled. "Continuing to go out of your way to avoid a suitable pureblood, aren't you? Although if you must dirty yourself with a half-blood, I must say that I approve of you being with one aligned with your family's viewpoints."</p><p>She was nearly at her breaking point, ready to throw a punch or a hex or perhaps spew an unending line of swear words. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Severus was at her side, instantly gripping her hand and giving it a warning squeeze. Her rage must have been displayed clearly on her face.</p><p>"Lucius," he said with fake languor. "If you will forgive me for interrupting your conversation. Master Machado is requesting Cassie's presence."</p><p>"Of course, Severus. We wouldn't want to keep her renowned master waiting," Lucius replied. "Perhaps I will seek you out after the awards are given out. Fudge is eager to present them to the two of you. He insisted since you are from <em>his</em> jurisdiction."</p><p>"Indeed," Severus replied dryly, pulling Cassie away from her uncle. He knew she was past the point of no return, that another word uttered by this man would set her off. They were silent as he guided her out of the hall and to the front doors of the temple. "Do you want to leave?" he asked her as soon as they were outside and alone.</p><p>"God, yes!" she growled. They started to descend the stairs.</p><p>"Fudge will be disappointed, not being able to take credit for us publicly," he mused.</p><p>"Good. The more difficult we can make his life, the better!" They made their way through the forest, Cassie not caring that her dress robes were being ripped on branches.</p><p>"Malfoy said that it's all over the <em>Prophet,</em>" her lover told her.</p><p>Cassie let out a moan of exasperation. "Of course it is."</p><p>"As much as it annoys you, Cassie, it might be a good thing. The public perception of you at home may turn positive because of it."</p><p>"I don't care." Her words were sincere. Fudge acting like he was suddenly responsible for Cassie's accomplishments, Lucius showing his face around her now that she had done something commendable; it made her livid. She didn't want any part of it.</p><p>They made it back to camp and went into her hut. "You aren't disappointed that you're missing out on your award, are you Sev?" she asked. The thought had just hit her that this wasn't just about her. It made her feel downright selfish.</p><p>"I am not."</p><p>"Are you sure?" She searched his face, worried that he was hiding his true feelings.</p><p>"The whole thing is frivolous and unnecessary. Do you think that I would care about Fudge handing me some certificate in front of a herd of politicians?" Severus asked her.</p><p>"I suppose not."</p><p>"Silly thing," he murmured lowly, pulling her in his arms. "How sensitive you can be."</p><p>Perhaps he was right, that she was sensitive. But how could she not be, with the array of emotions that were going through her right then? She was still ecstatic that Sombria was in custody, but irate that she was being treated like some political pawn instead of being executed. She was happy that she had experienced a romantic night with her love, but those feelings had swiftly been replaced annoyance, knowing that Fudge was suddenly switching his stance on her. The Minister was now trying to act like he was responsible for her achievements, like it had all been his idea. And Lucius, the fact that he had even dared to show his face around her solely because it might make <em>him </em>look good. It made her despise him even more.</p><p>And now she was dreading the moment that Severus had to leave her. He was due back at Hogwarts soon, as he would have to go back to his normal routine the next day. Cassie tried to focus only on him, and the fact that he was still there. It helped that he had his arms wrapped around her and was kissing her passionately. For the time being, his attention drove all her other worries away.</p>
<hr/><p>The rest of the academy students returned from Da Gama's party late, as Cassie didn't see any of them until the next morning. When she went into the main hut for breakfast, she was bombarded with questions about where she had gone, why she and Severus hadn't stayed. She calmly stated that she was tired and wasn't feeling up for such a festivity, and she was accused of canoodling with her lover back at the camp. Machado was the only one to call her rude for leaving before the ceremony, and it was the first time that Cassie felt the need to properly explain herself. Before training started for the day, she asked to see her master in private, and she told him everything that Fudge had put her through in her last year. By the time she told Machado what he and her uncle had said to her the night before, he was apologizing to her profusely.</p><p>Life at Academia de Luta returned to normal over the next few weeks, or at least as normal as it was before Sombria's threat to Fernanda da Gama. Her days were filled with exercise and dueling practice, her nights occupied by hanging out with her peers. She continued to play relationship counselor for Alex and Romily, and slowly they seemed to grow closer, Alex needing less and less coaching to make his girlfriend feel cherished.</p><p>Armed with Bellatrix's wand, Cassie and Machado continued on their endeavor to master her destructive power. She went into the lessons thinking she would be able to call it forth more easily since she had done it accidentally so recently, but it was like starting fresh. They spent hours in the training arena with Cassie meditating and Machado coaching her. She had been able to bring it forward once near the end of November, and it resulted in the same disaster as it had the last time. It exploded out of her in a light show, nearly cracking the protective spells around the arena. She was lucky it didn't destroy the rainforest around them. This time, she had been able to stop it after a few desperate minutes, so Machado didn't have to knock her unconscious again. Machado was elated that she had been able to exercise some control over it. She was just glad that she hadn't accidentally hit him.</p><p>Her next trip home was fast approaching, and Alex had somehow convinced Cassie to ask Severus if he and Romily could come with this time. He had agreed, and Cassie couldn't tell by his letter if he was reluctant to host guests in their home. She assumed that he was not thrilled with the idea, but had complied only to please her.</p><p>It felt strange to take a Portkey to Cokeworth with her two companions. Despite the small town's gloomy atmosphere, Alex was thrilled to be in Great Britain, asking her endless questions about its magical culture. He seemed to deflate a bit when she told him that their neighborhood was comprised of only Muggles, but was still happy to be there.</p><p>The three friends waited in the house until Severus arrived from Hogwarts. He was cordial enough when he greeted Alex and Romily, but Cassie could tell that something was amiss as they sat down to eat dinner. He seemed distracted, his black eyes shrewd every time he looked at her. She was glad that Romily was planning to take Alex into London for the evening for a bit of sightseeing. She knew she and Severus needed to talk.</p><p>"You are sure that you don't want to come along?" Romily asked as she and Alex approached the front door.</p><p>"No, you two have fun," Cassie assured her. "Severus and I could use some alone time, just like you guys." The couple left, and Cassie returned to the room where the Potions Master was seated.</p><p>"Okay," she said, taking a deep breath as she sat down on the couch next to him. "What is it, Sev?"</p><p>He tore his eyes away from the book he had been pretending to read, clapping it shut. He looked at her with the same mysterious, calculating gaze before speaking. "There is something going on at Hogwarts," he started slowly. Cassie's focus was only on him as he explained what had happened the night of Halloween, how Mrs. Norris had been found petrified, and the message that had been written on the wall near her. He described in detail of the rogue bludger that had gone after Harry Potter in Draco's first Quidditch match, and how Colin Creevey, a young Gryffindor, had been found petrified later that night.</p><p>"The Chamber of Secrets?" Cassie asked quietly. "What does that mean?"</p><p>"We don't have any concrete information," Severus told her. "The only knowledge we have is from legend." He told her what he knew of Salazar Slytherin's promise to rid the school of Muggle-borns a thousand years ago, and the supposed monster that was hidden somewhere in the castle.</p><p>Cassie felt sick. "But Severus," she whispered. "<em>I'm </em>Slytherin's heir - "</p><p>"I know," he responded curtly. "Dumbledore suspects that your father has something to do with it."</p><p>"But how?"</p><p>"If he knew, he would have gotten to the bottom of it already."</p><p>They were silent for several minutes, lost in thought. "Maybe I should go to Hogwarts, Severus. See if I'm naturally drawn to anything, maybe Salazar's chamber would reveal itself to me somehow."</p><p>"I suggested the exact scenario to the Headmaster. He is fearful that if the Dark Lord is behind the attacks, he might be intentionally trying to lure you back to Hogwarts so he can attempt possession again." Severus looked disturbed as he said it, and she knew that he was worrying over her well-being all over again, like when Sombria had been an imminent threat.</p><p>"But if I anticipate it, I can be sure that I'll keep him out," she started to argue, but he cut her off.</p><p>"No. Dumbledore has insisted that you stay away, and after many debates, I have come to the same conclusion. Even if we were sure that he wouldn't be able to overtake your mind, you can't risk going there now. If anyone finds out about your ancestry and that you have been anywhere near the castle, they will blame you for the attacks. You will not risk it."</p><p>"But - "</p><p>"Cassie!" Severus said sharply. "You <em>can't.</em>"</p><p>The realization of what was happening at Hogwarts put a damper on the evening. They tried to relax and enjoy each other's company after the troublesome conversation had drawn to a close, but both of them were on edge. They were in bed when Alex and Romily came back from London, and the next morning, they got to hear about every detail of the trip. Cassie tried her best to pretend like everything was fine as she listened to her friends. She didn't know how she would even begin to explain what was bothering her, especially without revealing her ties to Lord Voldemort and Salazar Slytherin.</p><p>Cassie had intended to bring Alex and Romily to Diagon Alley, but Severus warned her about her name being plastered all over the <em>Daily Prophet </em>since Sombria had been arrested. Her friends didn't fully understand why she didn't want to be in the magical public's eye but went along with the change of plans anyway. The four of them went to dinner and then to a pub, finding the experience enjoyable nonetheless.</p><p>She was worried about Severus going back to Hogwarts. If her father truly was responsible for petrifying Filch's cat and one of the students, what would stop him from going after a Death Eater that was now working for Albus Dumbledore? The Head of Slytherin reassured her that he would be fine, that it was the students he was worried about. But it didn't make her feel any better about the situation.</p><p>The end of the weekend came quickly, and Cassie was grateful to have Alex and Romily at her side as they made their way back to Amazonas, even if she couldn't truly divulge what was going on. Nonetheless, she was just as eager to get back to her hut and have a bit of alone time so she could contemplate the Chamber of Secrets all over again. She foolishly thought that this would be her main concern for the foreseeable future, now that she was back at Academia de Luta. How very wrong she was.</p><p>Her next inconvenience came in the form of a knock at her door later that night. She waved her hand lazily to open it as she sat cross-legged on her mattress, absent-mindedly paging through a <em>Hogwarts: A History. </em>To say she was surprised to see Vitaly Pavlischev there was an understatement.</p><p>"What do you want?" she asked him with a loud sigh.</p><p>"Hogwarts, it would be in your best interest to be nice to me, for once," the young wizard drawled as he slowly walked into her hut. Cassie looked up at him with a cocked eyebrow, as he hadn't dared to call her 'Hogwarts' in a very long time. She had made it clear that she detested the students referring to each other by their respective magical schools, as it was dehumanizing.</p><p>"Vitaly," she hissed, "Why the fuck would I be nice to you when you're an ass all the time?"</p><p>He chuckled darkly. "I went home for a visit this weekend," he started, looking around her hut with an air of distaste. "As you know it was my first trip to Russia since term started."</p><p>"Okay? Why would I care?"</p><p>Vitaly picked up her photo album and haphazardly started to page through it. Cassie wanted to punch him in the nose. "I had an interesting conversation with my father. As you know, he works for Russia's Minister for Magic."</p><p>"Yes, you've told all of us that many times, Vitaly."</p><p>"Ah, keep your temper in check, Hogwarts," he said smoothly, and Cassie stood up, her temper anything but under control at the moment. She shoved her hand into her pocket and drew her wand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he continued, eyeing her wand.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"As I was saying," Vitaly said, his demeanor calm even though she was sneering at him. His cold eyes went from eyeing her wand to her face, obvious triumph etched on his sharp features. "I spoke with my father, and the topic of the battle with Sombria came up. I told him of your ability to talk to snakes, and then he asked me for your surname, which I gave him obligingly. It seems you have been keeping a rather <em>dark </em>secret from us, Cassiopeia Black."</p><p>"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" she hissed lowly, taking a step forward, her face now inches from his as she dared him to say it.</p><p>"I know about your parents," Vitaly said gleefully. "I know that you are the daughter of the infamous Dark Lord. And if you don't do as I say, I will tell <em>everyone.</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Change of Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>1985</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I got a letter from Uncle Lucius this morning!" came the voice of an aggravated Cassie Black as she stormed into Snape's office unannounced. It was a Thursday evening, and he had barely settled himself behind his desk to start grading papers before she had shown up. Not that it was anything out of the ordinary for her to come to him after dinner was finished. In fact, she had been stopping by less frequently as of late, something he had taken notice of. It was a byproduct of finding other students she liked to be around, finally.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You seem perturbed by this fact, Miss Black," he replied dully, not bothering to look up from the second-year paper he had been reading. This work really was monotonous, and yet he was frequently astounded at the stupidity of the essays that some of these students dared to turn in to him. The opening sentence of this one had read, 'Swelling Solution is a solution that causes things to swell.' What a genius.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I guess my nosy classmates have been yapping to their parents," she seethed, and slapping the offending letter on top of the paper he had just been marking. "He's pissed that I've been hanging around Charlie Weasley!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Although annoyed that she had the audacity to interrupt what he was doing, Snape picked up the letter to glance it over. He did it to appease her more than anything, as he wasn't surprised in the least that the news had reached the Malfoys, considering Cassie was under constant scrutiny from the student body. That, and he didn't have to guess how Lucius would react when he found out who she was befriending.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"He hasn't threatened to do anything about it," Snape reminded her as he pushed the letter back to her, picking up his quill once again. "It appears only to be a vague warning."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah, but Charlie's mentioned that his father works for the Ministry as well," Cassie said, plopping into a chair. "How long before he dangles that over my head?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Do you expect him to stoop to that level?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cassie rolled her eyes and shot him a glare in response. Yes, his question was idiotic. No wonder she was looking at him like that. "Has he said anything to you, Severus?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"'Professor Snape'." Another eye roll. She wasn't in the mood for his attempt at formality. "No, he hasn't said anything to me. But I will anticipate my letter arriving soon."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Because you're supposed to control me at all times, right?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Snape snorted in response. "If he only knew how truly impossible that is."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This time, the young Slytherin smiled. "What's the big deal with me hanging around Charlie, anyway? I mean, not that it matters to me, but he's a pureblood! What more does Uncle Lucius want?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"He considers his family to be blood-traitors for sympathizing with Muggles and Muggle-borns."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cassie shook her head in disbelief. "That's stupid."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I do not intend to argue that fact."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"How long before he finds out that I've been spending time with Dora, too?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Not long, considering your Slytherin classmates never fail to update their families on your activities. I think your aunt will be more upset about that than your uncle."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"But she's my cousin!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Miss Black," Snape said lowly, scratching on the essay he had finished skimming. As he spoke to her, he was writing, 'Atrocious! Next time, learn to research the <span>correct</span> potion.' "No one is accusing your aunt and uncle of being reasonable."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"But it's not fair!" She sat back in her chair, folding her arms over her chest defiantly, looking every bit the angry preteen that she was. Snape didn't respond to that declaration, as he had attempted to do so many times over the last few months, and it never seemed to appease her. "Charlie's parents invited me to visit over Christmas break. Fat chance they'll let me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It is unlikely that they will agree to that, yes." It was an unfortunate fact. Bill and Charlie Weasley, from what he knew of them, seemed like respectable young wizards, the exact type of classmates that he had hoped she would spend time with while at Hogwarts. And Nymphadora Tonks, while strong-headed and extremely mischievous, was just as good of an influence on her. Now it was just Cassie's blood-purist family that stood in the way of her being around the right people.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was that same evening when Snape came up with a plan to help her. It was sly, and if Lucius ever found out he had been behind it, it might ruin the trust that had been established between the two wizards. But Dumbledore had tasked him with making sure the Dark Lord's daughter followed the opposite path that so many of her Slytherin acquaintances had taken.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To follow through with this scheme, Snape had to attend Christmas dinner at Malfoy Manor. He had done so many times in the past, and thankfully Narcissa invited him without prompting, having already planned to ask him to come. Cassie had been at the mansion since the beginning of the holiday break, and he wasn't surprised to see that she looked unimpressed as she took her seat at the elaborately decorated table. Her expression only changed when he caught her eye, and she gave him the tiniest smile in acknowledgment.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The girl was mainly silent as the meal took place, and Snape answered Lucius and Narcissa's questions with feigned cordiality. The socializing started pleasantly, short of young Draco demanding attention from his mother and throwing food at his older cousin. Then, the topic of conversation shifted to Cassie's activities at Hogwarts, and the tension in the room was palpable.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"As you know, Severus, we are unhappy with who my niece has been spending her time," Lucius was saying, and Cassie glared at the wall ahead of her, avoiding everyone's gaze. "Has that situation been remediated since I expressed my displeasure to the both of you?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Snape took a long sip of his wine before answering. "It has improved, Lucius. Just keep in mind that your niece is rather strong-willed and does not respond well to others trying to control her actions."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Surely, as her Head of House, you can exercise some control - "</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I can hardly put her in detention for spending time with students outside of her house, Lucius. Remember I am doing my best to avoid having a target on my back while working for Albus Dumbledore."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucius took a sip from his silver goblet and let out a small huff of acknowledgment. "Understood. But I can still punish her while she is under my roof."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Snape exchanged a fleeting glance with Cassie. "While I sympathize with your desire to push her in the right direction, there is a favor I must ask of you. Miss Black needs to spend some time in remedial potions. I was wondering if she could accompany me back to Hogwarts this evening."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And stay at school for the rest of break?" Narcissa chimed in hesitantly. "Can't she do remedial work when the term starts back up?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Certainly," Snape said coolly, "But I thought it might be in her best interest - and yours - if she completes it while the castle is nearly empty. That way the other students won't catch wind that she is needing extra instruction."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Of course," Lucius said shortly. "Wouldn't want it to get out that Cassiopeia Black can't get through first-year potions. I would be a laughingstock at work." When in doubt, always appeal to Lucius' pride. He turned his attention to his niece, finally. "What is it that you're finding difficult, girl? You've been tutored in potions since you were a toddler."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Professor Snape says I'm lazy," Cassie told him, and it wasn't a lie. He had used that term when criticizing her work a few too many times since she started at Hogwarts.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I have caught her using wandless magic to prepare her ingredients, and she grows so bored at times that she does not pay attention. She's melted her cauldron and one of mine to date," Snape affirmed. "I wish to instill some form of control in her if she wants to advance." It was a compelling argument, and the Malfoys agreed to let her go with the Potions Master once the meal was finished. They politely said their goodbyes to Cassie's family and didn't dare talk about their true intentions until they were safely on the other side of the manor's gate.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"We make a good team, Severus," Cassie said, giving him a wide smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"After convincing your aunt and uncle, I am inclined to actually take you back to Hogwarts to work on your brewing skills," he replied snarkily.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cassie laughed. "How about I try harder when term starts back up?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Without a word, Snape grabbed onto her forearm and Apparated them to Devon. It was something he wouldn't dare try with any other underage witch for risk of Splinching, but it wasn't the first time for the two of them. Cassie had also made it clear in the past that he was the only one she trusted enough to do it with. At least she wasn't completely reckless.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Weasleys had been expecting Cassie to arrive that evening, and they were greeted by red-headed children flying out the front door to welcome them in. Charlie wrapped his arms around Cassie in a tight hug and then smiled at Snape.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Thanks, Professor Snape," he said, leading Cassie and his younger siblings to the house. The second-year Gryffindor had been informed of the plan to get his Slytherin friend there, but apparently the Weasley parents had not. Arthur stuck his head out the door to make sure everyone was getting back inside, as it was a cold night, and his smile faltered a bit when he saw Snape standing there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I was expecting Lucius, or perhaps one of his servants," Arthur said, walking outside to shake the Potions Master's hand. "I'd be lying if I said I'm not a bit relieved."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Snape cleared his throat, then informed the father Weasley of their devious plan. Arthur didn't seem surprised that the Malfoys didn't approve of Cassie spending time with their son. Thankfully, he agreed wholeheartedly that this little visit should be kept a secret. They discussed sending Cassie back to Hogwarts by train with Bill and Charlie, and then Snape turned to leave.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You're more than welcome to come inside," Arthur said, gesturing toward the small house. For a brief moment, Snape debated going in just to say goodbye to Cassie, to remind her to behave. But he shook the ridiculous thought from his head, as he knew she would be fine. She didn't need him fawning over her like a surrogate guardian, even if that was kind of what he was at the moment.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I will let your family get back to the festivities," Snape replied, and Arthur shook his hand again. As he made his way back to Hogwarts, he felt confident that helping the girl spend time with this family would be nothing but good for her. If the Malfoys found out and he had to deal with the repercussions, then so be it.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>1992</span>
</p>
<p>A million thoughts were going through Cassie's head as she stared at Vitaly. She wanted to hex or hit him, to cause him pain that mirrored her anguish right then. How <em>dare </em>he threaten her, when she had done nothing malicious to him or any of their peers? Why couldn't she just be left alone for once? But she felt apprehensive, a large part of her wanting nothing more than to continue to keep her parentage a secret. Acting out in violence and giving him a reason to blab might not be in her best interest, and she knew it.</p>
<p>"Why?" she asked finally, lowering her wand, and the look of exultation on her peer's face only grew. "What are you hoping to gain by blackmailing me?"</p>
<p>"You are the golden child here," he replied coolly, "Always getting everyone's praise and attention. I think it would benefit you to be humbled."</p>
<p>Cassie was gritting her teeth, wanting to tell him to fuck off. She could easily Obliviate him, or curse him so badly that he barely knew which way was up. But she feared harming him for her self-preservation would merely prove that she was like her parents. So she bit back her rage. "Benefit me? Or benefit <em>you? </em>Is this just a ploy to get more recognition from Martese?"</p>
<p>"Part of it," Vitaly said, and then he stepped just a bit closer to her. She could smell his minty toothpaste now that his face was nearly in hers. "But I also want you to show me some respect, Cassiopeia Black." He repeated her full name gleefully, reminding her of the information he now held hostage.</p>
<p>"You don't deserve respect," Cassie hissed, glowering at him. As he reached a hand up to her face and started to run a finger through her raven hair, she nearly lost the contents of her stomach.</p>
<p>"Maybe if you stopped looking at me with such hatred all the time, you would think differently." His finger had trailed down to her collarbone, and it slowly started to travel lower. "Back home, witches our age can hardly stop from throwing themselves at me. My family holds much esteem." Before his hand could reach a more intimate area, Cassie gripped his wrist to stop his nauseating movements.</p>
<p>"What <em>exactly </em>are you suggesting, Vitaly?" she said, grimacing as his eyes traveled to her chest.</p>
<p>"I assume you are experienced in this area, dating a wizard much older than you. I don't need to spell it out, do I?"</p>
<p>Cassie was silent for a few moments as she stared at him, having a hard time processing what he was telling her. Even for Vitaly, this was downright loathsome. Or maybe she just had a hard time believing someone who had been accepted into this training could be so disgusting.</p>
<p>"Get out," Cassie said lowly, her wand still lowered at her side, but her fingers were gripping it so tight that her knuckles were losing circulation.</p>
<p>Vitaly clicked his tongue at her in disapproval. "You do realize if you don't comply, what will happen?"</p>
<p>"You're playing with fire," Cassie countered, and she reached out her wandless hand to shove him backward. Finally, his smug expression faltered a bit. "Do you realize what I could do to you if I lose my temper?"</p>
<p>"You wouldn't dare - "</p>
<p>"I wouldn't? Or have you already forgotten what your father revealed to you?" Her blue eyes were firey as she glared at him, unblinking. "The daughter of the Dark Lord would expend little effort cursing you." Vitaly stared at her wide-eyed, likely attempting to decipher if she was bluffing or not. She wondered if she had been too demure around the academy students all this time, as what she wanted right then was for this sniveling excuse for a wizard to fear her. Even knowing what she was capable of, he didn't appear to be that afraid of retaliation. Or perhaps he was just a moronic misogynist.</p>
<p>Without another word, Vitaly turned to leave her hut. But Cassie would be naive to think that she had strong-armed him or that this was over. Understandably, she had a hard time falling asleep that night as she contemplated what to do about her detestable problem. She entertained erasing his memory again but decided against it. If he went home for another visit and his father realized what had been done to him, no doubt blame would be placed on her. Or she could threaten him properly, recall the night that she had blasted him across the room and pinned him against the wall. Maybe remind of him the power she had shown while battling Sombria. But that might only prove his point if he still told the others who she was and they learned of her attempts at intimidation.</p>
<p>She was experiencing the helplessness she was so used to feeling at home, knowing she was more than capable of taking care of the issue with ease but couldn't. It was that fear of being seen as a pariah that stopped her from using her talents to deal with adversaries, an unending punishment for the blood that flowed through her veins. It was making her grow quite weary.</p>
<p>Emotionally exhausted, Cassie still forced herself to get up the next morning to head to breakfast. She went a bit earlier than usual, still contemplating if she should just get ahead of Vitaly and tell everyone before he had the chance. Not much to her surprise, he was waiting outside her door when she exited her hut, the same sneer plastered on his face from the night before.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Hogwarts - " he started, but she wasn't going to entertain any sort of forced pleasantries with him.</p>
<p>"Get away from me," she snapped, walking quickly to the largest hut.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't be so rude," he continued, matching her stride easily with legs much longer than hers. "I am feeling generous this morning, so I'm here to offer you a second chance to agree to my proposed arrangement."</p>
<p>"You're a disgusting pig that deserves to be castrated!"</p>
<p>"Ungrateful bitch," Vitaly hissed, grabbing her wrist to attempt to pull her to him, but she rewarded him with a hard smack to his cheek. Surprised, he let go of her, but he was livid.</p>
<p>"Do whatever it is you're going to do," she snarled before he had the chance to speak again, satisfied by the red handprint that was sprouting on his face. "I don't care. But I will <em>never </em>agree to what you want."</p>
<p>"You are making a mistake," Vitaly replied in warning.</p>
<p>"So are you."</p>
<p>They entered the Middle, and Cassie waited for her nemesis to make his move. The other students slowly began to trickle in, and Cassie went to Romily and Alex as soon as they settled into chairs. She tried to sound normal when they greeted her and half-listened as Alex launched into a story about seeing a river nymph earlier that morning while he and Romily were out for a stroll.</p>
<p>Her stomach sank when all twelve of them were in the hut, and Vitaly stood up to get the room's attention. When everyone else was silent, he looked at Cassie briefly before starting to speak.</p>
<p>"My friends, it seems one of our own has been keeping a dangerous secret," he started, and Cassie stood to leave. "I find it difficult to say what I am about to say, but I find that to keep everyone safe, I must do it." Cassie reached the door, and Vitaly flicked his wand to slam it shut and lock it. As he turned to continue to address their peers, he didn't notice her quick movements as she shook three drops of a clear, odorless potion in his coconut water, which was perched on the table next to him. Romily must have, however, and caught Cassie's eye.</p>
<p>"What is going on?" Romily whispered when Cassie sat back down next to her. Cassie didn't even know where to start.</p>
<p>"Get on with it, will you?" Miremba said dully, rolling her eyes. The other young witches and wizards in the room muttered similar sentiments as the sickening smile on Vitaly's face grew. "I am in no mood for your theatrics this morning, Vitaly." Vitaly reached for his drink, taking a sip as he waited for the room to quiet back down. As he set it back on the table, his eyes flitted over to Cassie. She must have had a smug look on her face now because he looked slightly alarmed.</p>
<p>"We'd like to get on with our day. What is it?" Alex asked, obviously annoyed.</p>
<p>If Vitaly had wanted to ruin Cassie's reputation in a dramatic way, the Veritaserum was derailing everything he had planned to say. "Cassie's full name is Cassiopeia Black. She is the daughter of Lord Voldemort, otherwise known as the Dark Lord. Her mother is Bellatrix Lestrange, one of his followers who is in Azkaban prison." He delivered it rapidly and without emotion, just as she had predicted. It was like pulling off a bandage in one swift motion.</p>
<p>The room was deadly quiet now. It was like no one dared to breathe for a few tense moments. Then, Diego spoke. "What was that?" Cassie grimaced as Vitaly repeated himself, word for word. This time, heads began to turn toward her, pairs of eyes boring into her in disbelief.</p>
<p>"That can't be true," Alex said, breaking the silence. "How would you know that?"</p>
<p>"My father told me. He put it together after I told him that she is a Parselmouth."</p>
<p>"You're lying!" Alex countered heatedly.</p>
<p>"He's not," Cassie said softly. "It's true." Romily was looking at her, tears forming in her big brown eyes. She wanted to explain everything to her close friend, but she had to take advantage of the potion's effects while they were still working. "But Vitaly, why don't you tell them your true motives? <em>Why</em> are you telling everyone this?"</p>
<p>"Because I tried to blackmail you with this information, and it didn't work."</p>
<p>Yui hissed in disapproval. "What were you trying to get her to do?" she demanded, standing up as she asked the question.</p>
<p>"Have sex with me. I have made numerous advances toward her, and she has always turned me down." Vitaly's skin was growing paler by the second, and he turned to the door, but Bwanbale blocked his path, folding his thick arms across his chest.</p>
<p>"So what are you trying to accomplish by revealing this to us?" Yui continued with her wand in her grip.</p>
<p>"If she refused me again, then I wanted her to be banished from this place. To have you all think she was too dangerous to be here."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"I am jealous of her power and the attention she receives because of it."</p>
<p>The room erupted in angry voices. For a few sweet moments, Cassie felt content. But that feeling was dashed when Romily, who looked devastated, got up suddenly and left the hut.</p>
<p>"What's her deal?" Alex asked, and Cassie stood.</p>
<p>"I don't know, but I need to find out," she told him, and the two followed after her. She heard someone shouting about getting Martese in the hut so he could deal with this creep, and she wanted to witness it. But her upset friend was more important just then. They eventually found her in Alex's hut, and she was sitting on his mattress, hugging her knees to her chest as she cried.</p>
<p>"Mily," Alex said softly, going to his girlfriend and placing a reassuring hand on her knee. "What is it?" Romily buried her face into her arms, not willing to look at either of them just yet, and a renewed feeling of dread filled Cassie's senses.</p>
<p>"I want 'er to leave," Romily said shakily. Cassie and Alex locked eyes for a moment, and he turned back to the sobbing brunette.</p>
<p>"Mily, was it something that Vitaly said?"</p>
<p>"Make her leave!"</p>
<p>Cassie didn't wait for Alex to ask her to go on Romily's behalf. She turned and walked out, heading down to the forest. Her hut could offer only limited solace, as any of them could find her there. She started to make her way through the trees, not sure at all where she was heading. She just needed to be alone.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Cassie missed her training that day, but it was the last thing on her mind as she traipsed through the Amazon. She tried to take in the beauty around her as birds flew above her head and endless colorful plants came into view. All she could focus on was Romily's reaction to finding out who she truly was. A part of her knew that she needed to go back to talk to her friend, to try to shed light on why she kept everything a secret from her. But the forest was so peaceful that she was finding it hard to head back.</p>
<p>She was sitting on the bank of the river, watching a small pod of Amazon river dolphins play and search for their next meal when she heard footsteps approaching. Not wanting to be caught unprepared in case it wasn't a friendly visitor, Cassie stood, her wand at the ready. She sighed in relief when Machado came into view.</p>
<p>His expression was solemn, so unlike his usual serene demeanor. He looked almost apologetic the closer he came to her.</p>
<p>"Hello, Martese," Cassie said quietly, and he gestured for her to sit back down. She complied, eager to continue watching the spirited animals as they moved through the murky water.</p>
<p>"Cassie," he said, settling next to her on the river bank. "It is nearing dinner time. Would you like to head back to camp?"</p>
<p>"Not particularly," she said truthfully. "I'm sorry that you had to trek through the forest to find me. Were you looking long?"</p>
<p>"No," he said, giving her a small smile. "Alex told me this is one of your favorite places to visit when you have free time."</p>
<p>"He knows me well," she muttered quietly. They were silent for a few moments, both of them taking in the beauty of the river before Machado continued.</p>
<p>"What Vitaly did today was truly awful. That was not his information to tell."</p>
<p>"Everything that sorry excuse for a wizard does is awful," Cassie said, her tone suddenly bitter.</p>
<p>"He does have an abrasive personality, I will admit," Machado told her. "I had a long discussion with him. He knows that he must make amends with you, and will have to work to earn everyone else's trust back."</p>
<p>Cassie's feelings of serenity left her in a flurry of confusion. "You aren't kicking him out of the academy, Martese?"</p>
<p>"He is to be reprimanded, and he will apologize to you for his actions - "</p>
<p>She scrambled to her feet, and Machado followed suit. "He tried to intimidate me into sleeping with him, and you're letting him stay! That's what you're telling me?"</p>
<p>Machado looked forlorn at her outburst, but he kept his tone even as he replied to her. "Vitaly has earned his spot here at Academia de Luta, just as the rest of you have."</p>
<p>"He's a predator!" Cassie fumed. "Doesn't that bother you?"</p>
<p>"It bothers me immensely."</p>
<p>"Then <em>why </em>is he being allowed to stay? What if he tries to do it to someone else?"</p>
<p>"Cassie, I don't expect you to understand fully, especially when your emotions are so involved. But Vitaly's father and his associates are powerful and have made it very clear what would happen to the academy if he is forced to leave. I don't have any choice."</p>
<p>"Of course you do!" she seethed. "Let them try to shut this down, or whatever it is that you're so afraid of. Don't you think Da Gama would intervene?"</p>
<p>"I beg you, Cassie, please try to understand. You two can work things out. What's most important is that you continue with your training here." She was done listening to him. The respect she held for her master was quickly dissolving, and she didn't feel bad about it in the least. Without another word, she started to make her way back into the forest. "Are you going back to camp?" he called after her.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it," she snapped, and with a loud snap, she Disapparated away from him.</p>
<p>She reappeared in a dense part of the forest, the closest that anyone was allowed to Apparate near Castelobruxo. She made her way to the golden temple, having to endure being followed and prodded by the Caipora even as she ascended the staircase. The Ministry officers that were guarding the door let her in without question, and she made it to the great hall where the students and staff were having their dinner. She caught the attention of Headmaster Antunes, who stood and made her way to Cassie without hesitation.</p>
<p>"Hello, young friend," the Headmaster greeted her, obvious worry on the older witch's face. "Is something the matter?"</p>
<p>"No, nothing is wrong," Cassie reassured her, and her face relaxed instantly.</p>
<p>"Oh, good. Then what can I help you with?" Without speaking of the incident with Vitaly, Cassie explained the purpose of her visit quietly. Thankfully, Antunes agreed to help Cassie set up a meeting with Minister da Gama without hesitation, something that she was grateful for. She didn't feel like discussing Machado's betrayal, not when it was this fresh. When they were finished with their conversation, Cassie made her way out of the hall and away from hundreds of curious eyes. The Ministry workers treated her with the same esteem, telling her that she was always welcome for a visit, reminding her that she didn't always have to feel like an outsider.</p>
<p>She went straight to her hut when she arrived back at camp. Assuming that her peers were having dinner together, she was surprised when there was a swift knock at her door only minutes after she had settled herself onto her mattress. Alex opened the door before she had a chance to respond.</p>
<p>"Cassie," he said, looking relieved. "There you are. I've been worrying about you all day!"</p>
<p>"Have you?"</p>
<p>"What?" Alex asked, clearly dumbfounded by her defensive question. "Of course I have, and so has everyone else - "</p>
<p>"But not Romily, I'm sure!" Cassie said, and she regretted it instantly. Alex looked like she had spat at him. "I'm sorry, Alex. I didn't mean to snap at you."</p>
<p>He nodded, looking down at his feet. "I figured I would be caught in between."</p>
<p>"Caught in between what, Alex?" Cassie asked quietly, and Alex came to sit beside her on the bed. "Why was she so upset earlier?"</p>
<p>"You didn't expect anyone to be caught off guard by what Vitaly told us?" he countered gently. "That was a startling revelation, to say the least."</p>
<p>"Startling, yes. But I wasn't expecting a reaction like that from <em>her.</em>" She shook her head, fighting back tears. "You didn't answer my question, Alex."</p>
<p>He sighed wearily. "This is really a conversation that the two of you should have."</p>
<p>"Is she ready to talk to me?"</p>
<p>"I don't think so."</p>
<p>"Then I need you to tell me," she said. "I don't expect to be staying here much longer."</p>
<p>"What? Why?"</p>
<p>"Answer my question, and then I'll tell you."</p>
<p>Alex glanced toward her door as if he was contemplating leaving instead of continuing this tough discussion. But he finally complied with her wishes. "Mily's grandparents were involved in the Wizarding War in Europe."</p>
<p>A sinking feeling started in the pit of her stomach. She almost told him to stop talking just then. "They were killed."</p>
<p>"Yes. By your father's followers. And her older brother and sister were killed by the Dark Lord himself because they were Squibs."</p>
<p>The tears that she had been fighting back started to fall freely down her face. Alex, clearly not knowing what else to say, wrapped a long arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "Does she blame me?"</p>
<p>"Of course not, Cass. She just needs time to process everything, I think." He rubbed her arm as she wiped her tears away from her eyes. "It feels so strange, to be so close to people involved with the war. At Ilvermorny, the Dark Lord was just a topic that we learned about in History of Magic." Cassie scoffed in amusement. "I'm not kidding. I had to write a really long essay about him and the Dead Feeders in my last year - "</p>
<p>"Death Eaters," Cassie corrected him. "Did you fail that assignment?"</p>
<p>Alex shrugged, smiling slightly. "I didn't do so bad if I remember right." Cassie, grateful for her friend's infinite ability to make light of almost any situation, tried to smile back at him. "Where did you get the Veritaserum, anyway? It's not like you had time to brew a batch, right?"</p>
<p>"It's one of the many potions that Severus sent with me," she told him. "He thought it might be useful at some point."</p>
<p>"Clever dude."</p>
<p>"That, he is."</p>
<p>"So are you going to answer my question, Cass? Why aren't you staying here?"</p>
<p>Cassie closed her eyes, not quite ready to discuss it. But Alex deserved an explanation. "I'm meeting with Da Gama tomorrow, to see if he'll allow me to join his officers in catching Sombria's followers that are still out there."</p>
<p>"Oh," Alex replied, caught off guard. "But what about your training here?"</p>
<p>"I think my time here has come to a close," she said bitterly.</p>
<p>"Why? Romily might need time to come to terms with your family, but no one else seemed to care."</p>
<p>"That's not why," Cassie said truthfully. "I spoke with Martese earlier. He's letting Vitaly stay here."</p>
<p>"<em>What?</em> But that's not fair, that he gets to stay here, and now you're leaving - "</p>
<p>"I know," she said. "But I can't learn from someone that would allow that piece of shit to stay."</p>
<p>"But Cass, we need you!" Alex exclaimed. "We're your friends. You really want to leave that behind?"</p>
<p>"I don't <em>want </em>to, Alex," Cassie said, and she felt another wave of sorrow hit her. "I just feel like I can be useful elsewhere, instead of pretending to respect someone that I don't any longer."</p>
<p>"What will Severus think? Wouldn't he want you to go home?"</p>
<p>Cassie's thoughts went to the Chamber of Secrets, wondering if its mysteries had been solved it, or if something was still terrorizing Hogwarts. She knew her talents could be used there, and she briefly considered heading back to Hogsmeade instead. Then she remembered Severus' plea, that he and Dumbledore wanted her to stay away. "Perhaps, but I'll be a lot more useful rounding up c<em>avaleiros </em>for the time being."</p>
<p>"You sound like you've made up your mind."</p>
<p>She felt a strange sense of calm wash over her at his statement. Even in all this anguish, her instincts were telling her that this was the right decision. It was unlikely that everyone would understand it, but she was certainly used to being misunderstood. "I have."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Holiday Misgivings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Cassie walked through the front door to the little house on Spinner's End, it was not empty. For the first time since she had left for South America and had been making regular visits to Cokeworth, Severus had arrived before her. She had planned on being home much earlier, but her days no longer contained set schedules now that she had quit her training at the academy. Each day promised danger and uncertainty, and she never knew when her missions would come to a close.</p>
<p>Over the past week, she had worked with Da Gama's Aurors to capture three of Sombria's followers. The actual battle had lasted only mere minutes, as most of them did, especially the more Cassie got used to working with the Brazilian witches and wizards. But they had spent days tracking down clues to find the trio, and Cassie had even considered putting off coming back home to finish the job. Fortunately, they had hunted down the <em>cavaleiros</em> just in time for her to take the Portkey back to her boyfriend. Continuing with her monthly visits was something she had negotiated with Da Gama when she offered to help catch the dark witches and wizards. She was more than willing to assist with the complicated task of finding Sombria's stooges, but not at the expense of her emotional well-being and relationship.</p>
<p>Seeing that Severus was not in the kitchen or sitting room, Cassie assumed that he was already upstairs and started to head there. But she caught the scent of something earthy and floral wafting by her and quickly deduced that it was coming from the house's tiny cellar.</p>
<p>"You are late," a deep voice greeted her as she made her way down the rickety steps. The grey stone walls were tall enough for the Head of Slytherin to narrowly miss hitting his head on the ceiling, and only if he was careful. Even as he stood in front of a steaming cauldron now, he had to stoop slightly to keep his scalp from touching. The familiar sight of Severus brewing an unknown concoction sent waves of pleasure through her, a grin forming on her lips.</p>
<p>"Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy the alone time," she quipped, coming to stand beside him and peer into the cauldron with curiosity. The pleasant aroma sent warmth through her body, like taking a sip of tea after being out in the cold.</p>
<p>"I enjoy your company much more than my solitude." His black eyes were still trained on the shimmering liquid that he was gently stirring.</p>
<p>"Aren't you a poet?" she teased but appreciated his statement nonetheless. As always, she had missed him terribly. "What are you working on?"</p>
<p>"Liquid Luck." He reached for a nearby vial, shaking a minuscule amount of silvery wings into the elixir as he continued to stir. Cassie tried to assess his demeanor even as he spoke to her, for fear of aggravating him. There were times he was perfectly fine with conversation during potion-making, and there were times that he looked like he was going to strangle her for the interruptions. So far, he seemed content.</p>
<p>"Oh," she said in surprise, studying the cauldron even closer. She had never witnessed Felix Felicis being brewed before, having only seen the finished, very expensive form in shops. "Doesn't that take sixth months to brew?"</p>
<p>"It does."</p>
<p>"Are you making it so you can figure out the Chamber of Secrets?"</p>
<p>Finally, the wizard's gaze broke from what he was doing so he could give her a momentary irked side-glance. "I'm making it for you, you silly witch. I started it long before the Chamber was opened."</p>
<p>"Why?" she blurted without tact, and immediately regretted the tone. Here he was, painstakingly preparing a potion that took half a year to perfect, that could be disastrous if he made even the slightest error, and she sounded like an ignorant student. Severus' intense stare stayed trained on his task, but she noticed the tell-tale vein on his forehead start to protrude slightly. "I mean, it's a lovely thought, Sev, and I really appreciate it. But couldn't it be put to better use?"</p>
<p>"Better use than if you have another run-in with Sauda Sombria, when she will have likely killed more people and accumulated more power?" he bantered. He reached into a bowl of powdered opal, carefully feeling the weight of it in his hand before deciding it was the correct amount, and added it to the cauldron.</p>
<p>"I can handle myself - "</p>
<p>"Stop with the arrogance and be reasonable, Cassie," he snapped. "You have no idea how strong she could become if she escapes."</p>
<p>She was silent for a few moments, attempting to swallow down the irritation that was bubbling up inside her, while simultaneously realizing that he was right, as he usually was. She wanted to wrap her arms around his lean waist to communicate her desire for a truce but refrained. Touching him while he was working on something so delicate would only piss him off. "You're always thinking of my safety, aren't you?" she asked softly.</p>
<p>"It does take up a proportionate amount of my time, yes," he said lowly. "Am I foolish to think you also worry about mine?"</p>
<p>"I'd worry less if you and Dumbledore were okay with me coming to Hogwarts," she said, again wishing she had said something with a bit more sensitivity. She had been home for five minutes, and she wouldn't be surprised if they were at each other's throats soon.</p>
<p>"Cassie, I'm <em>not </em>having this argument again!"</p>
<p>"Okay, okay," she said, taking a step toward the wooden stairs. "I didn't intend to come home and immediately start fighting. Maybe it would be better if I get out of your way."</p>
<p>"I'm not telling you to leave," he growled, his tone growing more perturbed. It was a bit endearing to her, knowing that he still wanted her near him even though she was ruffling his feathers.</p>
<p>"I know you aren't," she said gently. "But I'm exhausted and I've been dreaming of a hot bath for the better part of a month. I think I'll go treat myself to one while you finish up."</p>
<p>He pressed his lips together in a thin line, silently indicating his disappointment. "I will be finished in an hour. I will be upstairs then."</p>
<p>When she left him in his makeshift potions lab, he was still slightly hunched forward, his concentration fixed on the process of brewing Liquid Luck for her. After grabbing a piece of bread from the cupboard, she made her way upstairs as she scarfed it down. She was certainly tired, but she hadn't realized how famished she was until she glanced in the kitchen. She knew she wouldn't be much fun on this first evening home. All she wanted to do was bathe and sleep.</p>
<p>After drawing her bath, she lowered herself into the hot water slowly, her sore muscles humming in relief. After particularly grueling days, she would occasionally use a herbal balm she had learned to make to help soothe her aches and pains. But she was becoming accustomed to the discomfort, her mind usually occupied by the next task they would be undertaking.</p>
<p>She was reflecting on how she and the Aurors had ambushed the three cavaleiros earlier that day when she started to drift off to sleep. Only when Severus' footsteps woke her did she realize the water had become tepid. Yawning, she grabbed her wand from the side of the tub and gave it a lazy wave, the water instantly heating back to an appealing temperature.</p>
<p>"Hi," she said softly, setting the wand back on the ledge, giving Severus a weary smile. He must have stopped in the bedroom before coming to her, as his usual black ensemble was gone, and he was wearing nothing but the dark green lounge pants she had gotten for him.</p>
<p>"You look depleted," he observed quietly, coming to kneel beside the tub. His pale hand slowly went to the back of her neck and he started to slowly massage the tight muscles there.</p>
<p>"I think I was too busy to realize how tired I am," she admitted, yawning again. "It's been nonstop since I told Da Gama I'd help him."</p>
<p>"Is he at least paying you a fair salary?" He reached for the shampoo bottle, pouring a generous amount in his hand before starting to rub it into her hair and scalp.</p>
<p>"Mmm," Cassie moaned in pleasure, nearly forgetting that he had just asked her a question. "He's not paying me anything."</p>
<p>Those luxurious movements on her head stopped abruptly. "Then how is he compensating you for putting yourself in constant danger?"</p>
<p>"I didn't want compensation," Cassie said, risking opening her eyes and getting soap in them to glance at his expression. As she predicted, he was scowling. "That way I can walk away whenever I want to. Nothing is keeping me there." Her answer must have satisfied him because he resumed the task of washing her thick hair. She closed her eyes again, more than ready to enjoy his touch.</p>
<p>"I do not take any pleasure in the fact that we cannot communicate regularly," he said silkily. "You haven't even enlightened me as to <em>why </em>you quit the academy."</p>
<p>"Is Dumbledore pissed?"</p>
<p>"Whether or not he is doesn't matter."</p>
<p>"But is he?"</p>
<p>He groaned as he used his wand to rinse her hair. "You are intentionally avoiding what I'm inquiring of you."</p>
<p>"So are you."</p>
<p>"Stubborn girl," he muttered, and she opened her eyes to investigate why he was no longer touching her now that her hair was shampoo-free. Severus looked exasperated as he leaned back on his heels to study her better.</p>
<p>"If I tell you, will you promise not to get angry?" she asked sternly.</p>
<p>"At you?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>He shook his head slowly, his nostrils flaring. No doubt, his brilliant mind was narrowing down the list of offenders, and she would be surprised if he wouldn't at least suspect Vitaly. "I cannot give my word that I won't."</p>
<p>Cassie sighed. "I just wanted a peaceful evening, Sev. I'm tired - "</p>
<p>"Then let me see," he demanded. "You won't have to retell what happened." Cassie bit her lower lip as she contemplated his request. She wouldn't have to go through the torment of retelling it, but she would have to witness it with him. At least there would be no misunderstandings.</p>
<p>"Fine," she conceded. She was about to warn him that he wasn't going to like what he was about to see and to ask him to stay calm, but there was no use. His black eyes were already wild as scenarios ran through his head. He shuffled closer to her on his knees, his face now inches from hers, and she let out a deep breath as she willed her mental defenses to be lowered.</p>
<p>Even knowing what Vitaly was about to say to her, Cassie's stomach felt just as queasy as when it had actually happened, rage simultaneously running through her as he propositioned her. After she kicked him out of her hut, her mind sped to the next memory she wanted Severus to see. She spiked the young wizard's drink with Veritaserum, and her peers learned of his true disgusting intentions. Then she showed him the resulting conversation with Martese, and her anger subsided as a twinge of guilt came forward. Even with everything that had happened, a part of her regretted leaving her master when he had so much remorse.</p>
<p>Cassie clamped off her memories then, indicating that she was satisfied with what he had seen. When they were both out of her head, she looked at Severus with apprehension, as he was making no effort to hide the fury he was feeling.</p>
<p>"I should have gotten you drunk before I showed you that, huh?" she asked lightly as he clamored to his feet.</p>
<p>"That repulsive excuse for a wizard," he seethed, his voice starting out dangerously quiet.</p>
<p>"At least all the other students know what he tried to do."</p>
<p>"I <em>knew </em>something was rotten with that boy, I should have cursed him the second I felt it!" Now he was nearly shouting.</p>
<p>"Severus," Cassie said evenly. Still in the tub, she was unable to physically reach him as he paced in the small bathroom. "Come in here with me, try to relax - "</p>
<p>"How can I relax knowing that swine tried to touch WHAT IS MINE!" he bellowed. Cassie flinched a bit at the last booming words, but she was hardly mortified at his reaction. In fact, his possessive statement made her feel a smug sort of satisfaction. She stayed silent for a few moments as he worked out his anger, and then she reached out a sudsy hand toward him.</p>
<p>"Come in here with me," she repeated, grabbing Bellatrix's wand again to reheat the water. "I'm not asking." To her relief, he complied, starting to walk to the tub. She scooted forward to make room for him.</p>
<p>"Your former master is useless," he muttered as he settled in behind her, his long legs go on either side of hers, his arms pulling her into his chest. She sighed in contentment, hoping that the noise wouldn't aggravate him further.</p>
<p>"I thought that at first," she said, her hand reaching down into the water to grip his thigh. As she squeezed, she felt the tense muscles under her fingers start to relax. "Now I just tell myself his hands were tied. It makes me feel a little better."</p>
<p>"People are always out to get you," he growled, nuzzling his cheek into the side of her face, his arms tightening around her protectively. "I would prefer it if you were home for good."</p>
<p>"I want to keep finding Sombria's lackeys, Sev. You know that."</p>
<p>"For how long?" he muttered into her ear. "How long until you're satisfied? Or is it a specific number that you wish to catch?"</p>
<p>"I can't answer that," she replied, caught off guard. He was asking her those questions to prove a point. "I don't think about it that way. I suppose until the job is finished."</p>
<p>"The Brazilian Ministry will never be able to find all of them."</p>
<p>"We've been doing a pretty good job so far, I think."</p>
<p>"It's been over a decade since the Dark Lord disappeared, and yet many of his followers walk free," he pointed out.</p>
<p>Cassie sighed. "What's your point? That it's a lost cause and I should give up?"</p>
<p>"No," Severus replied quietly, planting a soft kiss behind her ear, making her shiver. "I just don't want you to have an unattainable goal in your mind. It will only end in disappointment."</p>
<p>"You just want me to come home," she argued, turning around in his arms to face him, her breasts now pressing into his chest. "And what am I supposed to do with myself if I do that? Find a job in one of the shops in Diagon Alley?"</p>
<p>"Why must you always assume that I have ulterior motives?"</p>
<p>"Admit it," Cassie bantered, searching his eyes. "You're trying to convince me to leave South America behind because you miss me."</p>
<p>Severus snorted in disbelief. "Of <em>course </em>I miss you, Cassie! I miss you every second that we aren't together." She leaned into his chest then, nestling her face into the crook of his neck.</p>
<p>"I miss you, too. Sometimes I have to force it from my mind or I think I'll go insane." She let out a hum as he stroked her back, the heat of the water and his body so close to hers continuing to relax her sore body. "I don't know how long I'll be doing this. But I've never felt like I had so much purpose until now."</p>
<p>The man that was cradling her in his arms stayed silent after that statement. If he had another counterpoint to add, she didn't know, nor did she care at the moment. Within minutes, she was drifting off to sleep again, and she had no idea how much time had passed when Severus coaxed her out of the water to stand. He dried both of them off with his wand in mere seconds, then wrapped a guiding arm around her waist to slowly lead her to the bedroom.</p>
<p>He helped pull a nightshirt over her head, and she was asleep again almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Dreaming of running through the Amazon rainforest as she pursued her masked prey, she was gently woken by her lover sitting up.</p>
<p>"What time is it?" she asked Severus groggily as he pulled a black sweater over his head.</p>
<p>"Don't worry yourself with that. Go back to sleep."</p>
<p>"Where are you going?" It had to be the middle of the night still, as the window revealed that the sky was still pitch black.</p>
<p>"I have to tend to the potion," he told her, standing up.</p>
<p>"I'll go with you," she said, starting to pull the blanket away from her body, but he swiftly turned to her and snatched it from her hands.</p>
<p>"Rest," he said sternly, pulling it back over her. "There's nothing you can help me with, anyway."</p>
<p>"But you're losing sleep to make it for me - "</p>
<p>"Cassie, do I have to bind you to the bed?"</p>
<p>She let out a soft laugh. "Under normal circumstances, I would be all for it." He raised an eyebrow at her in amusement, shaking his head as he left the bedroom. But he was right, she still felt tired, and fell back to sleep in minutes.</p>
<p>When he came back to the bedroom, Cassie stirred again. A glance at the window showed that it was now close to dawn, and even though she was still a bit groggy, she felt much more rested now. As the Potions Master got under the linens, she scooted closer to him, her hand going behind his head so she could lovingly knead the back of his head.</p>
<p>"Must I scold you like a stubborn child?" he mused.</p>
<p>"I've rested." She planted a soft kiss on his lips. "And we can always sleep in, can't we?"</p>
<p>"Maybe <em>I'm </em>the exhausted one now, you daft girl." Her uncertainty of whether or not he was kidding must have flashed across her face because he smirked. He returned her kiss with intensity, electricity instantly spreading through Cassie's body. He traced the junction of her lips with his tongue and she parted them without hesitation, eager to feel him in whatever means he would allow her to. A month was a long time to be away from your beloved.</p>
<p>His tongue sensually caressing hers, Cassie's hands slowly made their way under his lounge pants and to his hips, her fingernails nearly digging into his flesh as she tried to pull him closer to her. Severus growled into her mouth when her hands circled to his back, scratching his pale skin lightly. His tongue left her mouth, and she nearly whimpered in protest. She was swiftly distracted when he sank his teeth into her lower lip; not enough to draw blood, but enough to make her gasp. Another predatory sound left his throat.</p>
<p>"Severus," she panted as his lips found the soft flesh on the side of her neck and started to suck, "I need you!" Her hands, which had been nearly clawing at his back, suddenly grasped the hem of his shirt so she could yank it over his wiry torso. His mouth had to break contact with her flushed skin so she could get the clothing over his head, and he huffed.</p>
<p>"So eager," he teased, his low voice husky with need. "I was only downstairs for two hours, silly girl." He liked to poke fun at her yearning for him from time to time, likely reminiscent of a learned defense mechanism from feeling undesirable in his younger years. But with every jest, she knew without him having to say it that he longed for her just as she did for him. She could feel it now in the way that his gaze bore into hers before he started to kiss her again, in the way that his fingers zealously danced up her ribcage before moving to caress her breasts. He gave them his undivided attention for a few moments, before ridding her of her shirt.</p>
<p>He ran his thumbs over her nipples, causing her to arch her back into his touch, and he lightly pinched one of the small pink mounds as he lowered his head to suckle the other. She threw her leg over his thigh, desperate for the lower halves of their bodies to touch, and ground her core into the growing erection she could feel through his pants. Heat was pooling between her legs, and she was aching to have the length of him inside her. Now.</p>
<p>The couple usually took pleasure in undressing each other, but in the heat of the moment, Cassie didn't feel like waiting. With a quick movement of her wrist, their remaining clothing vanished, going to join their discarded shirts on the floor. Releasing his hold on her breast with a small pop, Severus croaked, "Taking charge, are you?"</p>
<p>"Mmhmm." His shaft was deliciously pressing between her legs. She gyrated her hips, frantically searching for any friction she could generate between them, and she found the perfect spot as his tip slid between her slick folds. Reaching to his backside, she dug her fingers into his buttocks to indicate her urgency.</p>
<p>"Damnit woman," he grunted as she moved one hand to cup his balls.</p>
<p>"Is something the matter, darling?" she breathed, gently fondling them in her palm while playfully batting her eyes at him.</p>
<p>He had to catch his breath before speaking again, as now she was grasping his erection in her hand, stroking it slowly from base to tip. "Just realizing that once again, I am at your mercy."</p>
<p>Cassie giggled, planting a firm kiss on his lips. "Would you have it any other way?" She had intended to toy with him for a bit, then push him onto his back, straddle him, and ride him into oblivion. But he was feeling just as frisky, or perhaps had somehow read her mind at that moment, because he suddenly shoved her onto her back. She let out a delighted squeak, grasping his upper arms as he urged her to part her legs with his knee. After settling himself between them, he guided himself to her entrance and pushed into her without pause. She cried out into the dark room, locking her ankles behind his back to keep him close to her as he thrust. Using her hand to stimulate the swollen bundle of nerves between her legs, she was rapidly nearing her orgasm when he pulled out of her. Reaching behind his back, he grasped her ankle to unlock himself from her grip, backing away from her, then roughly grabbed her by her hips.</p>
<p>"On all fours." The command in his baritone voice vibrated through her, and she obeyed, letting him guide her into his intended position with his fingers digging into her hips. Kneeling behind her, he entered her again, the deep penetration making her moan. Her hand going back to her clit, she was approaching a spectacular finish in no time. When her walls began to clench around him and her back arched, he continued to pump in and out of her, carrying her through her climax before letting out a guttural groan, signaling his own. Sweaty and fatigued, he leaned forward to plant kisses along her spine, making her shudder as his fingers still clenched her flesh hard enough to leave marks.</p>
<p>"Well," Cassie said as he released his hold on her and she collapsed onto her belly. He laid down beside her, turning on his side to face her. "Are you exhausted now?" He laughed, a sound she knew she was privileged to hear, as he rarely dared to let his guard down enough to do it around anyone else. It made her smile.</p>
<p>As Cassie had suggested before their romp, the couple slept in that morning. Only when her stomach was rumbling did she finally pull herself away from the sleeping form of the Potions Master to get out of bed. Going downstairs to start breakfast, she had intended to bring him food while he was still in bed. Her absence must have disturbed his slumber, for he joined her only minutes after she had started to fry some sausages and eggs.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Sev," she greeted him, taking the time to kiss him. He yawned, stretching his arms above his head. Cassie spared a moment to enjoy the view, as he was once again only wearing the Slytherin-colored loungewear that she had gotten for him last year, and she never missed an opportunity to drink in the sight of him when he was shirtless and casual.</p>
<p>"Good morning, my dear." He padded over to the coffee pot and started to brew the stimulating liquid.</p>
<p>"What are your plans for the day?"</p>
<p>He glanced at her questioningly while he pulled out some bread from the cupboard. "Besides tending to the potion? What do you have in mind?"</p>
<p>"I was hoping we could put up a Christmas tree and do a little decorating," she told him, and couldn't help but smile when an irked look crossed his features. "You don't like that idea?"</p>
<p>"It sounds tedious."</p>
<p>"It will be fun!" she argued. "We never did it at the Malfoys, they had the house-elves do it. Narcissa told me it was servants' work when I tried to help them. I've only ever helped put a tree up with the Weasleys."</p>
<p>"So go over there and do it," he quipped.</p>
<p>"Arthur and Molly are in Egypt visiting Bill. But that's beside the point. I want to start a tradition of us having a tree together, assuming you're home for the holiday break and not at Hogwarts."</p>
<p>Severus sighed, sounding suddenly weary. "That sounds nauseatingly picturesque."</p>
<p>"Stop it, or I'll make you come caroling with me."</p>
<p>He turned toward her, the mischievous expression he was wearing telling her that she was in danger. "You seem to think you can tell <em>me</em> what to do, little witch."</p>
<p>"Better start practicing, wouldn't want to embarrass yourself in front of the neighbors!" He started toward her, large hands reaching out to grab her, and she shrieked with laughter. He caught her in his arms, covering her cheeks and jaw with peppered kisses, making her squirm in delight. They only realized that the should be attending to their breakfast when the food started to burn.</p>
<p>Much to Cassie's satisfaction, Severus agreed to go with her to buy a tree. He continued to act as though he was reluctant about the whole thing, and Cassie kept it to herself that she suspected it was all an act. God forbid he enjoy something as simple as putting up holiday decorations together, but she knew it was likely an underlying symptom from his childhood. Once again, she was questioning why he wanted to keep this house when she was certain that all it did was stir up bad memories.</p>
<p>When they got back to the house and had placed the tree in the sitting room, Severus immediately went to check on the Felix Felicis. Cassie started to unbox the ribbon and ornaments they had purchased from a local shop but waited until he came back to the room before starting to put them on the tree. When he noticed that she hadn't started until he had returned, he snorted.</p>
<p>"You really are being insistent about this," Severus told her.</p>
<p>"I'm just matching your stubbornness."</p>
<p>"I went with you, didn't I?"</p>
<p>Cassie grinned as she used her wand to hang a silver bulb near the top of the tree where she wasn't tall enough to reach. "I won't rest until you're genuinely enjoying yourself."</p>
<p>"Don't hold your breath," he muttered lowly, but started to hang ornaments nonetheless. They worked in silence for a few minutes, Cassie's mind whirring as she contemplated her partner. She debated trying to start an in-depth conversation versus keeping the situation casual, but decided that she couldn't just let the question go unsaid.</p>
<p>"Did your family celebrate the holidays?" she asked lightly. He was reaching up to rehang a bulb that he didn't think was spaced correctly among the others and paused his movements for a moment.</p>
<p>"In what way?" His tone was dull, as if he had been expecting something of the sort to be brought up, but was still disappointed that it had.</p>
<p>"This type of stuff. Decorations, gifts, meals."</p>
<p>"Sometimes." The answer came out in a sharp tone, and he looked at her almost apologetically. "No caroling, though."</p>
<p>Cassie appreciated his attempt to lighten the mood. "What was it like?"</p>
<p>"It depended on how much Tobias was drinking that day."</p>
<p>Feeling guilty that she had even brought it up, Cassie couldn't help but grimace a little at his blunt answer. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Don't be. The holidays felt about as joyous as I'm sure it did for you at the Malfoys."</p>
<p>She nodded, and they didn't speak for a few minutes before she felt another burning question bubble up. "Severus?"</p>
<p>"Hmm."</p>
<p>"Do you ever think about selling this house?"</p>
<p>The box of ornaments was empty, and Severus at down on the couch, pretending to admire their handiwork before replying. "Why would I?" He was getting defensive. Oh boy.</p>
<p>"It's just...it seems like you don't have that many fond memories of it. I can't imagine coming back here during breaks and being in the rooms with all these negative associations."</p>
<p>"I don't use it that much. I've spent more time in it in the last year because <em>you</em> moved in." Was he baiting her, trying to start an argument that would possibly change the subject?"</p>
<p>"I have money from the Lestrange estate. Why not get rid of this place and we can start somewhere fresh?"</p>
<p>"So this place isn't grandeur enough for you, Miss Black? Looking to own a manor of your own?"</p>
<p>Her instinct was to curse at him, to call him a bastard. But she was going to try her best not to play into his attempts to get her to stop talking about it. "You <em>know </em>that's not it. I'm making a logical point, and you know it!"</p>
<p>"As am I."</p>
<p>"No, you're not!" She folded her arms across her chest, standing in front of him as he glared up at her from the couch. At least she was blocking his escape route, or he would have left the room already. "Why do you want to keep this house, Severus?"</p>
<p>"Is it such a terrible thing, to want to keep my family home?" he sneered.</p>
<p>"I just want to know! Because I don't get it." She sighed, sitting down next to him. "I'm not attacking you, Sev. I'm just trying to understand." He looked like he was restless and ready to bolt. Wanting to comfort him, she instinctively reached over and put her hand on his knee. He startled as if she had caught him off guard.</p>
<p>"Not <em>all </em>my memories from this neighborhood are bad," he said slowly. She was relieved that he was finally opening up and waited for him elaborate, but he didn't.</p>
<p>"Okay. So that's why you want to stay here?"</p>
<p>"It's not that I <em>want </em>to stay here. The thought of moving somewhere else has never really crossed my mind."</p>
<p>"Well, now it has," she said, scooting closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm not going to try to force you either way. Just promise me you'll think about it." He answered her with a small grunt.</p>
<p>After they sat together for a few calm moments, he went back downstairs to attend to the constantly-demanding elixir, and Cassie started dinner. By the time he came back up, she had a steak and kidney pie waiting for him. She was enjoying being able to cook in the little kitchen again, instead of eating on the run as she had been doing the last few weeks.</p>
<p>Their meal started smoothly, and they talked about their plans to see Andromeda and Ted in a few days. It led to a discussion about the Weasleys, and Cassie asked him how the kids were doing at Hogwarts.</p>
<p>"You haven't told me how things are going there," she pointed out, pushing away her plate now that it was empty. "Have there been more attacks?" His gaze faltered momentarily, and she knew in an instant that he was debating telling her everything. She was about to demand that he tell her when he started to speak.</p>
<p>"Justin Finch-Fletchley and Sir Nicholas were petrified," he told her, and she felt her stomach turn over.</p>
<p>"When?"</p>
<p>"Friday."</p>
<p>"And Dumbledore let you leave for the holidays? That surprises me."</p>
<p>"He insisted. I've been patrolling almost every night. He told me I needed the time off, assured me that he wouldn't leave the castle."</p>
<p>Cassie shook her head. "That's awful, Sev. Does he have any idea how - "</p>
<p>"No," he said curtly. She contemplated suggesting again that she come to the castle to investigate, but decided against it. Maybe after a few days, when the stressed Head of Slytherin had a bit of time to decompress from the situation. "We discovered something troubling, though. I am convinced it is unrelated."</p>
<p>"What is it?" she asked, but a part of her didn't want to know.</p>
<p>"Potter is a Parselmouth."</p>
<p>Cassie's jaw dropped open. "<em>What? </em>How do you know?"</p>
<p>"Lockhart held a 'dueling club' last week. Disastrous, as one might expect. Your cousin and Potter were paired together for practice - "</p>
<p>"What a horrible idea," she cut in, then motioned for him to continue when he raised an eyebrow at her.</p>
<p>"Draco performed the snake summons spell, and Potter spoke to the serpent."</p>
<p>"In front of everyone?"</p>
<p>"Unfortunately."</p>
<p>"But <em>how?" </em>she sputtered. "It's incredibly rare to be a Parselmouth! The only ones confirmed are - "</p>
<p>"You and your father. I am aware," he cut in but sounded about as astounded as she felt. Apparently the revelation was still fresh to him.</p>
<p>"As far as I know, the Potters aren't related to me," she said quietly as she mulled over this news. "I mean, not descended from Slytherin. But I suppose it's possible."</p>
<p>"No other Potter has ever been known to have the ability," he replied. "Dumbledore was certain."</p>
<p>"Unless they hid it," she pointed out. "With how everyone reacts, I doubt anyone with the skill would want other people to know."</p>
<p>"Being a Parselmouth didn't bring such a negative connotation until it was well-known that the Dark Lord was one. It's unlikely that wizards who lived hundreds of years ago would work so hard to hide that secret." They were both quiet as they pondered, Severus resting his chin on his hand as he stared into whatever thought was racing through his mind.</p>
<p>"Severus," Cassie said slowly, as she was unsure about even bringing the subject up. They hadn't discussed Lily since last year, not since Severus had mistaken Cassie for her when he was sick. Even then, he was reluctant to even speak of her. "Is it possible that Harry is related to Slytherin through his mother's side?"</p>
<p>The question immediately snapped him out of whatever thoughts he was focusing on. His black eyes locked onto her, narrowing. "No."</p>
<p>"How do you know - "</p>
<p>"She was a Muggle-born," he hissed.</p>
<p>"But Muggle-borns have magic in their blood from some long-lost ancestor, that they probably aren't even aware of. If we were to look back generations, maybe it would explain it."</p>
<p>"She was <em>not </em>related to Salazar Slytherin or the Dark Lord," Severus snapped.</p>
<p>Cassie looked at him in disbelief. "You say it like it's some horrible thing, Severus. Like it would taint her or something."</p>
<p>"It's certainly not a virtuous thing!"</p>
<p>She stood up then, shoving back her chair so hard that the feet screeched against the floor. "Are you forgetting who you're talking to? Your girlfriend, who <em>is</em> related to them?"</p>
<p>"Stop acting so superior, Cassie. You know what I mean."</p>
<p>"No I don't!" she cried. "You put Lily Potter on a pedestal, think of her as some perfect woman. Where does that leave me? What do you truly think of <em>me?" </em>She was hurt, learning that he couldn't fathom the idea of this precious girl being poisoned with the very blood that flowed through her veins. That he would protect the memory of her so diligently that he would start a fight with his significant other, the person that was standing in front of him with her heart on her sleeve. She wanted him to apologize, to tell her over and over how much he loved her and <em>only </em>her. To admit that he was being unreasonable in his assessment of the memory of a dead woman.</p>
<p>But the man she wanted this from was Severus Snape. He had lived the majority of his lonely life in constant torment, always having to be on the defense and putting a wall up between himself and anyone who dared try to get too close. He was broken, out of touch with his emotions, quick to enrage. If he was going to give those desired sentiments to her, it wasn't going to be when he was as emotionally distraught as she was. And speaking of Lily got him about as upset as he possibly ever could be.</p>
<p>"Don't speak of what you don't understand!" he shouted, standing up to his full height. Cassie blinked in surprise, not at his rude words, but at the tone in which they were bellowed. She opened her mouth to protest, but something inside of her gave up just then. They had fought enough in the past two days since she'd come home. She was tired.</p>
<p>"I would understand," she said quietly, the only other sound in the room her lover's heavy breathing as he tried to control his rage. "If you would just <em>tell </em>me." She turned and left the room, not giving him the chance to scream at her to get out, as she knew he would. In fact, she didn't hear him say another word before she walked out the front door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello lovely readers! Just wanted to apologize for going so long without updating. Life has gotten in the way, with work being busier as I predicted it would become. And in other news, I am expecting my first baby, just into my second trimester. :) There have been so many days that I wanted to write, but nausea and fatigue took over instead. So it goes without saying, I will update when I can! Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Familiar Faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow was falling in large, fluffy flakes as Cassie trudged away from the house. Normally, she would enjoy the fact that it was snowing, even appreciate the soft crunches under her feet as she walked, but her mind was nowhere near admiring the winter scene around her. She was reeling from her argument with Severus, the realization that the memory of Lily Potter had such a strong hold on his heart. Perhaps even stronger than his love for her.</p>
<p>Not having a conscious destination in mind since leaving the tense situation, she found herself heading to the river bank. About to step off the street and into deeper snow so she could plant herself under a large tree, anger rose in her when a strong grip suddenly took hold of her upper arm.</p>
<p>"Cassie, please - " said Severus, but he stopped short when Cassie rounded on him.</p>
<p>"Let. Go." Her voice was stony as she spoke, her blue eyes narrowed to slits. Obeying her demand, he released her arm, and she took a few steps back from him. He moved forward, looking like he was about to place his hands on her shoulders or embrace her, but she shook her head. Even in her maddened state, her heart broke a little when a dispirited look crossed his features. He almost looked like a kicked puppy.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," he breathed, snowflakes settling in his shock of raven hair, making the Potions Master look even more cherubic.</p>
<p>Even in her muddled feelings, she still managed to maintain her grave demeanor. "Are you?"</p>
<p>"Yes," he told her, taking out his wand to produce a small flame. He tried to hand it to her, likely hoping to make sure she was warm, but she refused to take it. Continuing to cup it in his hands, he looked even more at a loss after her stubborn refusal.</p>
<p>"You were supposed to the <em>one </em>person I could count on not to judge me for my family," she declared. He stepped closer to her again, but she stopped him with a raised hand.</p>
<p>"Cassie, that hasn't changed!"</p>
<p>"Either it has," she hissed, "Or that was never true in the first place."</p>
<p>"Don't say that," Severus protested, "I regret that I've made you feel that way, but you have to know how much I care about you. It was not my intention to hurt you."</p>
<p>"But you did."</p>
<p>"Let's go back to the house and talk, please."</p>
<p>"I'm not going back there," Cassie said, folding her arms across her chest. "Not until <em>I </em>want to."</p>
<p>He studied her quietly for a moment, contemplating his next words. "What do you want me to do?"</p>
<p>"I want you to talk to me, and I mean <em>really </em>talk, Severus. I have no plans of leaving you, but if you continue to bottle everything up and keep things from me, I honestly don't know if I can keep doing this."</p>
<p>He inhaled sharply at her words. "Doing what?"</p>
<p>"Wondering what's going on in your head," she told him, looking down at her feet momentarily. He still looked forlorn, and the emotion on his face was making it hard for her to maintain eye contact without bursting into tears. "Merlin, Sev! I've known you my entire life, we've been dating for over a year and you're still a huge mystery to me."</p>
<p>"No one knows me better than you do," he murmured quietly, his eyes downcast.</p>
<p>She wanted to ask, <em>'Even better than your precious Lily did?', </em>but refrained, as she knew it would sound petty and purposely upsetting. It might send him spiraling downward into a mindset that he wouldn't come back from, and the last thing she wanted to do was make him shut her out completely. "Will you do it, Sev? Will you try to open up to me?"</p>
<p>"If that's what it takes to keep you from leaving," he said, "I'll do anything."</p>
<p>She nodded, then started to head to the tree that she had originally intended to sit under. He followed a few steps behind her, likely apprehensive about popping her bubble and pissing her off. She conjured a large blanket and sat down cross-legged before motioning for him to sit across from her.</p>
<p>"You want to talk out here?" he questioned. When her only response was an aggravated took, he complied, placing the flame between them to share the warmth. There were a few tense moments of silence, and then she spoke.</p>
<p>"Do you love me?"</p>
<p>"Yes," he responded, looking unsure as to whether this was a trick question. "Of course I do. You know that." If he expected her to smile, to melt at his answer, he must have been sorely disappointed.</p>
<p>"Do I remind you of your the Death Eater days?" was her next blunt question, and he let out a huff.</p>
<p>"I - " he started, clearly hesitating because he didn't know if being truthful would help or hinder the situation. "Yes, sometimes. I do <em>not </em>think that you are anything like your parents, I want to make that clear."</p>
<p>Cassie nodded lightly. "I suppose that's fair of you to say. Sometimes I can't help of thinking of the more unpleasant parts of my childhood when we're together."</p>
<p>"Does it make you resent me?"</p>
<p>"No," she said, "I'm grateful that we understand each other's experiences. It's freeing, in a way. Does who I am and what I remind you of make you resent me?"</p>
<p>"It doesn't make me resent <em>you. </em>There are times when being with you makes me regret my past choices."</p>
<p>"Oh," Cassie said, exhaling deeply. Not what she wanted to hear, but at least he was being honest.</p>
<p>"It's not you specifically," he continued, seemingly wanting to backtrack his statement. "I'm reminded of my past frequently, in different ways. And you don't have anything to do with it."</p>
<p>"Severus, that must be so tiring," she said, finally reaching out to him, careful not to touch the magical flame as she grabbed his hand.</p>
<p>"I don't deserve a reprieve from the consequences of my sins," he said gruffly.</p>
<p>"Yes, you do," Cassie argued, and she brought his hand to her mouth, placing a gentle kiss there. "You can't constantly beat yourself up for mistakes made years ago. You changed sides for a reason."</p>
<p>Severus sighed then, a defeated look on his face. "There is a lot you don't know."</p>
<p>"That's why we're talking about it." It was getting dark and much colder very quickly, and Cassie shivered. "Tell me about her...Lily."</p>
<p>He eyed her as she rubbed her arms. "We should head home. You look uncomfortable."</p>
<p>"Sev, if that's your way of trying to avoid the topic - "</p>
<p>"It isn't," he reassured her, extinguishing the flame and standing up. "But it will take a lot of time if you want to understand properly, and it's only going to get colder." Satisfied with his reasoning, Cassie accepted the hand that he offered and stood up. Making their way back to the street, Cassie was a bit confused when he started to lead her in the opposite direction of the house. He had a determined look on his face, so she didn't question it.</p>
<p>They walked down the street hand in hand for only a few minutes when he stopped in front of a house, one that looked like most of the others in the neighborhood. Cassie waited silently for an explanation, not wanting to rush her lover.</p>
<p>"This was the Evans house," he started softly. "Her house."</p>
<p>Cassie glanced down the street toward their home, gauging how far away they were. This house was within short walking distance of Spinner's End. "When did you meet her?"</p>
<p>"When I was nine. The first time I talked to her, her sister Petunia was there, too."</p>
<p>"Is she the one that's raising Harry? The shrill, judgmental aunt?" she asked. He glanced down at her questioningly. "Ron has told me about Harry's family. They sound awful."</p>
<p>"She was awful as a child as well. They were nothing alike."</p>
<p>"Did you ever go into this house?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Many times over the years," he said. They could see movement in the first-floor windows, and a woman carrying a toddler to the Christmas tree was speaking animatedly. They looked happy, completely oblivious that two people were standing outside. Severus must have felt uncomfortable at that moment because he started to lead Cassie away.</p>
<p>"You and Lily were in the same year at Hogwarts?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Slowly, the painting that was Severus' experiences was starting to take shape in Cassie's mind. So far, it was only faint outlines, but at least they were making progress. They didn't speak the rest of the way home, and as soon as they entered the house, Severus went to the sitting room to light the fireplace while Cassie fetched a bottle of wine. Perhaps he didn't feel the need to have some liquid courage before they really delved into his past, but she knew it would probably help.</p>
<p>Once he finished his first glass, Severus started to open up. He seemed reluctant as he recalled the early days of his blossoming friendship with the redhead, but once he started telling her about their first year at Hogwarts, he relaxed a bit. His shoulders weren't as tense, and he didn't shy away from Cassie intermittently touching his thigh or squeezing his hand. She listened intently, eager to show him that she was there for him, that she was open to hearing anything he had to say. When he reminisced about his toxic feud with James Potter and his friends, Cassie grew perturbed, instinctually wanting to protect him. A few times when she felt her stomach churn, she had to remind herself that this was long ago, that she could do nothing to ease his teenage torment.</p>
<p>"You look angry," said Severus before he tipped the last bit of wine into his mouth.</p>
<p>"I'm just hating the fact that another one of my dear family members contributed to someone else's unhappiness," she replied, referencing Sirius. Nodding lightly, he stood.</p>
<p>"I'm going to tend to the potion," he told her.</p>
<p>"I'll come with." This time, he didn't protest. As they made their way to the cellar, Cassie said, "Sometimes I wish we were the same age."</p>
<p>"Oh?" he asked her, sounding amused. "Are you finally realizing you're dating an old man?"</p>
<p>"No!" she said, smacking his arm. Thankfully, he hadn't started tending to the Felix Felicis yet. "I was just thinking that it would have been nice for us to attend Hogwarts at the same time. It might have been a bit more pleasant for both of us."</p>
<p>"You would have cursed those Gryffindors and gotten into a lot of trouble," he replied, starting to pour ingredients into the golden liquid.</p>
<p>"I've cursed plenty of bullies that you don't even know about. I would have been just fine."</p>
<p>"Knowing about it and being able to prove it are very different things," Severus said coolly. "Your head of house wasn't as clueless as you think."</p>
<p>Cassie snorted. They bantered for a few minutes, but eventually, the conversation turned back to his school-age days. He spoke of growing apart from Lily as they got older, and he wasn't bashful about blaming some of it on the fact that he hung around future Death Eaters. The potion no longer needing their attention, they slowly made their way back upstairs.</p>
<p>They settled back onto the couch, and her heart grew heavy as she heard about his unrequited feelings for Lily, of watching her attitude toward James turn from one of loathing to admiration. But as the minutes ticked by and the night turned into early morning, Cassie realized that he was not even close to the most heartbreaking part of his story. Eventually, they reached the point in his life where he had joined the Dark Lord and he had been spying at the Hog's Head, hearing the prophecy made by Professor Trelawney. How he had told Lord Voldemort, leading to his conclusion that Harry Potter must die, how it resulted in Lily and James' deaths.</p>
<p>She understood now. Her mental painting was nearly finished, perhaps needing fine-tuning of small details. But she had learned enough to grasp his pain, to see where it originated from. She was emotionally exhausted for him.</p>
<p>"That's why you work so hard to protect him," she murmured into his ear, as they were lying on the couch now, Severus settled on top of her with his face nestled into the crook of her neck. "It's for her."</p>
<p>"Does it bother you?" he asked, no accusation or bitterness in his tone.</p>
<p>"I think it's admirable. I just wish the two of you got along."</p>
<p>"One thing at a time," he muttered with his eyes closed. She was about to argue lightly when she felt his breathing change, as he had fallen into a deep sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The rest of the holiday break was joyously uneventful. They spent hours in front of the fireplace together, their talking interrupted by the need to tend to the potion or find something to eat. Severus didn't seem to feel bitter about her forcing him to share his past with her, which relieved Cassie immensely. There would be times when they would be reading in silence, and he would share a random memory he hadn't yet revealed. Sometimes it was about Lily, other times about his parents.</p>
<p>On Christmas Eve, they exchanged gifts. Cassie had gotten Severus a tattered potions textbook written entirely in Portuguese. He gave her a set of pearly, iridescent dress robes, and she asked him where he expected her to wear them while traipsing across South America. "You can wear them when we celebrate you coming home for good," he had suggested. She smiled warmly at the gesture, but felt a twinge of guilt, as she had no clue how far away that day would be.</p>
<p>They spent Christmas day with Andromeda and Ted, and they caught Cassie up on what Tonks and Moody had been up to. Tonks was itching to go after witches and wizards that had committed more serious crimes than the occasional dark hex or burglary, but there hadn't been a lot of sinister activity in Britain lately. Andromeda seemed to sympathize with her daughter's frustration. Ted, however, was relieved by the fact that she wasn't doing anything too dangerous.</p>
<p>With the break over, Cassie and Severus had to go their separate ways yet again, both of them worrying about the other's safety. It wasn't the first time that Cassie debated abandoning the dangerous mission she insisted on undertaking, for her lover's peace of mind if nothing else. But stubborn as ever, she left the safety of Spinner's End to go back to Brazil, and she tried her best to focus as soon as she met up with Da Gama's Aurors. If she couldn't stay in Cokeworth to ensure her safety for Severus' sake, then she had to do what was necessary to make sure she would be returning to him in one piece.</p>
<p>New Year's was nearly forgotten as she moved through the country to find and apprehend Sombria's followers. Being constantly busy, she somehow managed to remember Severus' thirty-third birthday. She sent him a message promising him they would celebrate on her next visit home, although she wasn't sure if it would get to him until days after his actual birthday.</p>
<p>In the month of January, Cassie had helped capture twelve of the <em>cavaleiros</em>. While she was ecstatic that she and the group she worked with were so successful, a sense of longing began to seep into her everyday thoughts. Every time she felt this twinge of tedium she would try to shake the feeling from her being. She knew she should be grateful to be doing what she was doing, especially since Fudge had denied her the chance to train with his Aurors. At least she was able to take advantage of her skills and do some good. She knew without anyone having to tell her that she was making a difference, and yet she yearned to be home, back near her loved ones.</p>
<p>A surprise that broke up the growing monotony came near the middle of February. Cassie was in an enchanted tent with Bianca, a talented seer that often accompanied her to battles, when two familiar friends from back home walked through the entrance unannounced. For a moment, Cassie thought she might be dreaming, or perhaps someone had managed to play a trick on her.</p>
<p>"Dora!" she cried when the initial shock of seeing her green-haired cousin wore off, and scrambled to her feet. She pulled Tonks into a tight hug, a million questions going through her mind. Before she started to voice them, she greeted Alastor Moody, although she refrained from embracing him.</p>
<p>"What are you two doing here?" Cassie asked in awe.</p>
<p>"It was Mad-Eye's idea," Tonks explained, an enormous grin spread across her features. "We weren't seeing much action as of late, and he thought it would be good for us to help with this mess."</p>
<p>"Would have come earlier," Moody interjected roughly, "But Fudge took some convincing. He was certain someone was going to try to kidnap him as soon as we left the country."</p>
<p>"Like he doesn't have enough other Aurors are his disposal," Cassie commented, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>"He's a paranoid one," the older wizard muttered.</p>
<p>"So you two just wanted to help?" Cassie asked as Tonks flopped onto a cushy navy-blue couch. Bianca eyed her, a look of amusement on her face.</p>
<p>"Not just that," Tonks said, summoning a bowl of mangoes to her and helping herself to the largest one. "Mad-Eye wants me to get some 'real experience' fighting dark wizards. Seems I haven't had enough yet."</p>
<p>"You'll find your fair share of them here," Bianca's smooth voice offered then. "Cassie captured one only this morning."</p>
<p>"Not just me," Cassie said lightly. "Everyone helped."</p>
<p>"She's being modest," the middle-aged prophetess said as she moved around the tiny kitchen to start making tea. "I pointed you in the right direction, the other three merely formed a perimeter."</p>
<p>"So you're the muscle," Tonks mused, taking a large bite of mango, the juice starting to run down her chin. Moody looked at her with an air of disdain. Rather than answer her, Cassie laughed.</p>
<p>Over the next few days, Cassie, who was used to taking charge in many of the raids, tried to stay in the background. Moody's reputation preceded him even on this continent, and most of Da Gama's Aurors were more than willing to let him and his protege run the show. She watched with interest as the famed Auror guided her cousin through planning and executing their missions, and within two days Tonks had taken down her first wizard. But it was not without a bit of hardship, and Tonks was more than aware.</p>
<p>"That was exhausting," the now blue-haired witch said with a large sigh as she plopped down on the cot below her. She and Cassie had moved to their own smaller tent, one that boasted a full bathroom, a large sitting area, and a functional kitchen when Tonks had gotten done charming it. Many of the color schemes in the rooms reminded Cassie of Andromeda and Ted's home.</p>
<p>"Maybe next time, let some of us do the heavy lifting," Cassie suggested, conjuring a platter for the pão de queijo they had gotten in the village. "Delegate something." Tonks had included the ministry employees and Cassie in her plan for hunting down and cornering this particular wizard, but had only used them as a back up in case he escaped her grasp. She had primarily stalked him and apprehended him, but not before she nearly lost her eye in an intense duel.</p>
<p>"And have the credit given to someone else?" her cousin huffed. Cassie handed her the plate of food, and she started to shove it in her mouth.</p>
<p>"We aren't keeping score," the raven-haired witch pointed out.</p>
<p>"Easy for you to say when everyone's head is up your bum."</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"These people hang on to <em>every </em>word you say, Cass! You'd think you've been doing this Auror thing for ages - "</p>
<p>"I am not an Auror!" Cassie said, exasperated. "I'm just assisting them."</p>
<p>"Assisting? You're running the show!"</p>
<p>"So what if I was? You got your shot at it the last couple days, didn't you? What's the difference between you and me doing it?"</p>
<p>"The difference is," Tonks said, chewing a mouthful of cheese, "they <em>adore </em>you, whereas they barely know who I am. Only listen to me because Moody told 'em to."</p>
<p>"Makes sense, considering I've been in Brazil for the better part of a year, and you've just arrived," Cassie countered.</p>
<p>"You're just trying to appear humble - "</p>
<p>"I am not!"</p>
<p>Just as Cassie's patience was wearing dangerously thin, a voice interrupted their argument. "Tonks, Black," Moody said gruffly, having just stuck his head in the tent's entrance. "Need you out here for the rundown on the next operation."</p>
<p>"Has someone gotten whereabouts on one of them?" Cassie asked, immediately stepping out of the tent and following the older wizard through the trees. They were camping in the forest, hopefully where no one would detect them.</p>
<p>"Not exactly. Your seer has a hunch," Moody replied, not sounding confident that Bianca's visions were evidence enough for planning the next mission.</p>
<p>"She hasn't steered us wrong yet," Cassie told him, and he grunted a reply. Tonks was a few steps behind them as they made their way to where Da Gama's Aurors were converging, and once they had reached the group, Tonks gave Cassie a quick nudge.</p>
<p>"See," she whispered, nodding to Moody, who was moving along to speak to one of the navy-clad witches. "Didn't even need me in that rundown, did he?"</p>
<p>"Stop it."</p>
<p>Bianca's premonitions usually came on quickly, especially after a cup of particularly strong herbal tea and some flame-gazing. Cassie had never been in the presence of a clairvoyant with such accurate and frequent predictions. They wouldn't have found half the cavaleiros without her. When Cassie had first started working with this group, she had severely doubted her abilities, up until she had been able to pinpoint the exact location of their first transgressor.</p>
<p>"We must travel to Guyana," Bianca said as soon as everyone was settled before her. "The one that many of you have thirsted to find is there." Murmuring traveled through the group of Aurors. An instant sense of urgency surged through Cassie's veins.</p>
<p>"Who is that?" Tonks whispered to her.</p>
<p>"Ramnauth. His modus operandi is killing Muggle children," Cassie replied.</p>
<p>"Especially since Sombria was arrested," Maria added, having overheard the two young witches. "He thinks the more lives he takes, the more likely we are to back off in hopes that he stops."</p>
<p>"How very wrong he is," said Cassie ominously. She, along with her allies, had been itching to find this one for months. This was the first lead of any kind they had come across, as it seemed Ramnauth was a master at keeping his whereabouts unknown.</p>
<p>They packed up their camp, moving on to a small village in Guyana where Bianca had directed them to go. After a week of carefully searching the area, mindful not to make the ministry's presence known among the small local population, they located him in an abandoned villa.</p>
<p>"So he's in there right now?" Cassie asked Bianca. The two of them, along with Tonks, Moody, and four Aurors were holed up in a hut only hundreds of feet away from the targeted building. Thankfully it had been empty upon their arrival, dispelling the need to perform memory charms on the small home's residents.</p>
<p>"He is," Bianca answered her calmly, her eyes closed as she took a deep breath. "With two small children."</p>
<p>"Hostages?" Moody barked.</p>
<p>"Fine," Cassie breathed. "Let's not waste any time, then. I don't want to give him any more chances to come up with some horrendous scheme."</p>
<p>"Actually, Black," Moody said, his false eye swiveling around so quickly that it almost made her dizzy to look at, "We're giving this one to Tonks."</p>
<p>Cassie locked eyes with her cousin, who suddenly looked skittish. "Okay," she said, using every ounce of control to try to appear calm at that moment.</p>
<p>"Mad-Eye," Tonks started slowly, looking around the room at the four Aurors, before her eyes went back to her benefactor. "If this guy has hostages, and kids no less..."</p>
<p>"He doesn't know we're here yet, or he would have disappeared. This is what we've been training for," Moody interjected. "When you're an Auror, you won't always have others with more experience with you to take over. You have to act, right then. No hesitation!"</p>
<p>Tonks visibly gulped. Cassie kept her mouth shut as her cousin started to verbalize a plan and assign duties to everyone in the room. She didn't care that Tonks had decided to place her and Moody outside the building in case the wizard managed to escape. All she could think about was how much time the kids would have left if they screwed up.</p>
<p>Cassie, Moody, and Bianca stayed put in the hut while the others left to perforate the building. Cassie was so on edge that her knuckles were turning white as she gripped her wand.</p>
<p>"Nervous, Black?" Moody asked her, his real eye on her as the fake one was trained elsewhere. "You've never struck me as the jumpy type."</p>
<p>"I'm not," she said, taking a breath.</p>
<p>"Worried about Tonks' plan, then?"</p>
<p>"No, I - " she started, not wanting to sound like she had no faith in Tonks' skills. "I'm sure she'll have everything under control."</p>
<p>"Not used to being under someone else's command, eh?"</p>
<p>"Not lately," she admitted. It was eye-opening for her to realize that she had been in charge of so many of these situations lately. She had slipped into the role of leader so organically that she hadn't even noticed.</p>
<p>"Fudge is an idiot for blocking you from Auror training," he told her.</p>
<p>"I've gotten training, Moody."</p>
<p>"But you quit before it was finished," he pointed out.</p>
<p>"Then I guess I've gotten on the job experience," she said. "And besides, I'd rather not be under Fudge's control."</p>
<p>Moody smirked at her. "You're an insightful girl." She met his gaze and was about to respond, when a loud blast interrupted their banter. Sure now that Ramnauth was aware of their intentions, she and Moody ran out of the hut. A small cry left Cassie's lips when she saw that Maria and Joao were coming out with two small children in their arms.</p>
<p>"They're alright?" Cassie called as she moved to them. Maria nodded, just as another explosion rocked the building and the ground around them. With Maria and Joao out of the building, that only left Tonks with two Aurors inside to take on their target. The little boy and girl were being ushered to the empty hut by Bianca when smoke started to billow out from one of the second-floor windows of the villa.</p>
<p>"We have to go inside!" Cassie cried, but Moody caught her by the arm.</p>
<p>"I know you want to do everything you can to protect your cousin," he said solemnly, "but you have to let her do this on her own."</p>
<p>"She might get hurt," she argued through gritted teeth, "He might get away!"</p>
<p>Moody didn't say anything, his head now turned to the building. Just as Cassie yanked her arm from his gnarled grip, the sound of shattering glass made her attention snap in the direction of the sound. Tonks was falling from the building, and before anyone else could react, Moody produced a large mattress out of thin air for her to land on. Cassie ran to her.</p>
<p>"Dora! Are you alright?" she asked, feeling panicked now. Tonks was conscious but had a black burn down her neck and across her chest. She was about to answer her when she pointed up to the window she had just fallen from.</p>
<p>In his eagerness to finish taking down Tonks, Ramnauth had jumped out, landing gracefully on the ground with a wave of his wand. But the moment he noticed all of the people waiting for him outside, his face changed from greed to dread. He stood up fully, starting to turn on the spot, but Cassie hit him with an anti-disapparition jinx. She almost guffawed at the wizard's unfortunate predicament when he attacked, letting a blasting spell loose at the entire area. Throwing up a shield charm, Cassie had to wait for the dust to settle before seeing that her allies had all done the same.</p>
<p>Ramnauth had somehow knocked Tonks to the ground, his wand pointed at her chest as he approached her slowly. Cassie didn't wait for Moody to demand to let Tonks handle the situation herself. This was her best friend and her family under threat, and she wasn't about to stand by and watch her become more injured than she already was.</p>
<p>Tonks blocked a curse as she tried to scramble to her feet, and just as Ramnauth was about to launch another spell, Cassie cast a bolt of crackling energy at his wand arm. He cried out in pain as his wand flew from his hand and his arm hung limply at his side. She could have left it at that, as the wizard was essentially defeated now. But she was disgusted, knowing what this animal had done in the name of Sauda Sombria. He had sought out Muggle children, killed them in front of their families, and had taken pleasure in it. In her anger, her free hand shot out and made a fist, an unseen force strangling him as she magically dragged him to her.</p>
<p>"Cassie," Maria protested, running to her. "Cassie, you're going to kill him!"</p>
<p>"And?" Cassie sneered. Her eyes were locked on the terrified man's face. His lips were starting to turn blue.</p>
<p>"You <em>can't, </em>Cassie!" Tonks yelled. She was beside her, her hand on the arm that held the choking wizard in the air. "He has to stand trial."</p>
<p>"Why? Because the ministry says so? He doesn't deserve to live!" she countered. Ramnauth's eyes were turning red, his tongue protruding from his mouth.</p>
<p>"Because if you kill him, you'll never be trusted with this again," Moody said, his gravelly voice quiet, but his message deafening. Cassie's resolve started to waver, and then she made up her mind when Tonks caught her gaze. Her eyes were silently pleading with her.</p>
<p>"Fine," Cassie said, releasing her grip on the wizard's ability to breathe. He crumpled to the ground in a gasping heap. "He's all yours, Dora."</p>
<p>Later that night, when Ramnauth was in the ministry's custody and everyone had settled into their makeshift camp once again, Cassie sat in the tent she had been sharing with Tonks. Her cousin was in the sitting room with her, but they were silent. Their conversation on what had happened was long finished, and Cassie was in dire need of some quiet. Just as she was starting to think she was going to try to sleep, Moody stepped into the room.</p>
<p>"You almost lost control," he said, sitting next to Tonks on the couch.</p>
<p>"On the contrary, Moody. You've seen me almost lose control." Cassie countered softly. "I'm just sick of these people not paying for their crimes."</p>
<p>"I get that." The famed Auror let a few silent seconds pass. "You invent spells now?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?"</p>
<p>"That wandless-strangling thing. I remember seeing you use that in the Pensieve."</p>
<p>"Oh, that." Her mind drifted back to that fateful day in Hogsmeade. It seemed like an eternity ago. "I didn't <em>invent </em>anything. It just kind of happened in my anger." She saw Tonks and Moody exchange a knowing glance.</p>
<p>"When you lose control," Tonks started quietly. "Have you learned to manage it?"</p>
<p>Cassie shook her head. "Martese and I tried, and I mean really tried. We spent countless hours trying to bring that power forth purposely. And the times I did, I couldn't stop it." She looked at Moody as a hopeful thought crossed her mind. "Moody, do you think you could teach me?"</p>
<p>"That's far outside of my expertise, Black," he replied bluntly. "If Machado couldn't harness it, I don't know who could." It was the answer that she was afraid to hear. But it also the one she expected.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Moody and Tonks were still with Cassie for the next few months. As their sense of comradery grew, the more efficient they became in their endeavors. By April, they were running out of known cavaleiros to go after, and Cassie was finally seeing an end in sight. Going home seemed realistically within reach, something Severus was relieved about. The news about Hogwarts seemed to improve as well, as the attacks on Muggle-borns had ceased. Severus was still understandably on edge, but at least they could hope that the worst was behind them.</p>
<p>Things went well at the end of the month. Cassie went back to Cokeworth for a two-day visit, and she and Severus finally got to properly celebrate his birthday. He had completed the Felix Felicis and had insisted that she take it back to South America with her, and even having the elixir in her possession seemed to improve her luck. During her first meeting with the Brazilian Aurors, she learned that they only had five of Sombria's followers to go after.</p>
<p>That luck, however, seemed to change during the first week of May. They had apprehended two more cavaleiros, and everything was going smoothly until the news reached them.</p>
<p>"Sauda Sombria has broken out of prison," Maria said, her eyes still skimming the letter they had received as if she didn't believe it.</p>
<p>"Which prison was she in?" Joao asked.</p>
<p>"Peru's," Maria answered in a huff.</p>
<p>"I <em>knew </em>this would happen!" Cassie nearly shouted. "Those incompetent politicians, always screwing things up - "</p>
<p>"Have they spotted her?" someone asked shrilly. More questions were blurted about the room, and soon no one was able to hear each other. Cassie left the circle of Aurors in a huff. To her dismay, she was being followed.</p>
<p>"You seem upset," Bianca said from a step behind her. Rather than answer, Cassie rounded on her.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you foresee this?" she hissed. "Not important enough?"</p>
<p>Tonks, who had also been following her, chimed in. "That's not fair, Cass, and you know it!"</p>
<p>"It is not always in everyone's best interest to share what has been prophesized," Bianca said, a warm smile on her lips. Cassie just wanted her out of her sight.</p>
<p>She spent the rest of the day obsessing over Sombria's escape, trying to figure out where she might go next even though they had no information to go on. Tonks and Moody merely humored her, unable to quell her rage no matter what they said. Moody nearly force-fed her a sleeping potion so she could get some rest that night, but the next day, the only thing that dominated her thoughts was Sombria.</p>
<p>"Maybe I should just leave you alone, Cass," Tonks said in the afternoon while they were still in their tent. She was seated at the dining table while Cassie paced in front of the couch. "You seem like you need some peace and quiet."</p>
<p>Cassie let out a humorless laugh. "Dora, I don't know <em>what </em>I need." Tonks looked like she was about to reply, but the suddenly shocked expression on her face made Cassie stop short. She followed her cousin's eyes, and nearly fell over in her surprise when she saw who was at the entrance of the tent.</p>
<p>Dumbledore's white beard glittered in the sunlight before he stepped fully into the room. He had a knowing smile on his face, and his blue eyes were twinkling as he surveyed the young witches before him. "Miss Black, Miss Tonks," he greeted them kindly, "Perhaps I can be of some use."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Embrace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Professor Dumbledore!" Tonks gasped, jumping to her feet. "Hello!"</p>
<p>A small smile was playing at the older wizard's lips. "Miss Tonks, I trust South America has been treating you well. Have you been fortunate enough to gain experience in your Auror training?"</p>
<p>"Yes, loads!" Tonks replied enthusiastically. She seemed thrilled that Dumbledore had traveled that far to see them. Cassie, however, couldn't help but feel apprehensive.</p>
<p>"And Miss Black," he said, turning to her. She had stopped pacing when he had made his presence known. Now she was standing still with her arms crossed across her chest, and when she realized that she was communicating her skepticism by her body language alone, she shifted a little. "Have you been doing well?"</p>
<p>Biting down a snarky retort, she let out a defeated sigh before she spoke. Now, in front of Tonks, was not the time to start a row. "Sure, Headmaster." Tonks' head snapped in her direction, and she didn't have to look at her cousin to know that she was looking at her in disapproval.</p>
<p>"I insist you call me 'Albus', as I have told you before."</p>
<p>Cassie stared at him for a few seconds. "What are you doing here, <em>Albus? </em>Is everything alright at Hogwarts?"</p>
<p>"I see no reason for you to worry about that," Dumbledore replied smoothly. "You have enough to busy yourself with here."</p>
<p>"Except for the fact that I have loved ones there," she retorted. His non-answer of an answer was only aggravating her further.</p>
<p>"The situation is being taken care of." There was no use questioning the Headmaster further. She knew he wasn't going to give her much more than that. The two of them were staring each other down for a few moments, Dumbledore with an air of mirth as Cassie glowered at him when Tonks spoke.</p>
<p>"Professor Dumbledore - "</p>
<p>"As you are no longer my student either, Miss Tonks, I must insist that you call me 'Albus' as well."</p>
<p>"Okay! Um, sir...Are you here to catch Sombria?"</p>
<p>"The dark witch's escape is the reason I am here, yes," he said, "Although I have no intention of apprehending her myself." Tonks looked over to Cassie as if she expected an explanation out of her. She couldn't offer her one.</p>
<p>"You're the best one for the job," Cassie said quietly, not sounding confident in her statement as the words left her mouth. Even though she knew what she was saying was true, there would be no convincing her Headmaster of that. He had an agenda.</p>
<p>"I don't believe that to be true," Dumbledore mused, his tone light and carefree as if they were debating which flavor of tart was most palatable. "I think the person most appropriate for the task is standing right in front of me." Tonks looked between the two of them, her mouth hanging open slightly in confusion. Cassie was about to ask her to give them some privacy, but Dumbledore beat her to it. "Nymphadora, if you could excuse us for a few minutes. I have an inkling that your cousin has a few choice words to say to me, but hasn't yet for your benefit."</p>
<p>"Oh, Professor, of course," Tonks said quickly, going to exit the tent. "I'll go find Mad-Eye. Is it okay that he knows you're here?"</p>
<p>"Even if I didn't want him to know, I'm sure he already does. Not much slips past Alastor Moody," the older wizard said kindly. With that, he gave Tonks a single nod, and she exited the tent. "I want you to feel free to tell her anything you wish, Miss Black. I just presumed you would rather have this conversation in private."</p>
<p>"Well I can't judge how I want this conversation, considering I don't know what it's about," Cassie said bluntly.</p>
<p>"I suppose that's fair." He gestured to the couch that Cassie was standing in front of as he took a seat at the table. "Have a seat, Cassiopeia." She obliged, her eyes never leaving him as if he would try to do something sneaky if she wasn't watching every move. "How has your work here been going?"</p>
<p>"Da Gama hasn't filled you in?"</p>
<p>"I have not spoken to him for some time."</p>
<p>"So he doesn't know you're here. Does Martese?"</p>
<p>"Not yet," he replied calmly, eyeing the bowl full of Sonho de Valsa that was in the middle of the table. Cassie waved to the candy nonchalantly to indicate he was free to help himself, eager to get to the point of this discussion. "This is the first stop I have made since arriving."</p>
<p>Cassie nodded, watching as he unwrapped a piece of candy and popped it into his mouth. He made no indication that he was going to continue talking once he was through chewing, so Cassie conceded to answering his original question. "It's been going well. We only had three people left to go after. Until Sombria escaped, that is."</p>
<p>"So you've been rather successful," he mused, sitting back in the chair with his hands folded neatly in his lap.</p>
<p>"I suppose you could say that."</p>
<p>"And how has your cousin been performing?"</p>
<p>"She's a talented Auror," Cassie told him truthfully. "Headmaster - "</p>
<p>"Please, call me by my given name."</p>
<p>"Why does it matter? Because you want me to feel like you don't have authority over me, even though you clearly do?"</p>
<p>"You came here of your own accord, Cassiopeia. I don't think I have to remind you that you quit Master Machado's academy without consulting me, as well. I do not know of the authority that you speak of," he responded quietly.</p>
<p>"So that's why you're here? To scold me for quitting Academia de Luta?"</p>
<p>"Cassiopeia," Dumbledore said, shaking his head. "I find it disheartening that would expect that from me. You are an adult who makes her own decisions. Have I ever made you feel otherwise?"</p>
<p>"You made me feel like I <em>had </em>to come here to complete that training, that it was so important. Now you're telling me that leaving the program is nothing?"</p>
<p>"What answer are you expecting me to give you?"</p>
<p>Cassie sighed. "I'm trying to figure out why you're here!" she said, standing up again. The urge to start pacing again was overwhelming. "If it's not to catch Sombria, and it's not to try to convince me to go back to Martese, then what is it?"</p>
<p>The silver-haired wizard was silent for a few moments as he contemplated her. As she moved about the room, his blue eyes never left her. "I suppose it would only irk you further if I didn't enlighten you." She shot him a glare. "While I knew training with Martese would be beneficial for you, I must admit that completing his program was not my true intention for having you come here. The skills you learned were a happy happenstance, you might say."</p>
<p>Cassie let out a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment as she prepared herself for Dumbledore's confession. If he was actually going to be honest with her for once, she told herself. "Then what was your intention?" she asked, forcing her voice to remain even.</p>
<p>"To make friends from all over the world. To plant the seed for future alliances, ones that will help you greatly in the future."</p>
<p>"Help <em>me? </em>Why does it seem like none of this has anything to do with me?"</p>
<p>"Think of your peers, Cassiopeia. Even though you haven't stayed the full two years for your training, do you think you could call on these powerful witches and wizards in the future? And if not them, then how about the magical governments here! Have you not aided them greatly? If you need help in your own struggles, they would be foolish to deny you assistance."</p>
<p>"So you sent me here to gain political ties," she muttered quietly.</p>
<p>"As you and I have discussed before, another war is inevitable."</p>
<p>"Why didn't you tell me this from the beginning?"</p>
<p>"I'd prefer it if you would sit back down, Cassiopeia - "</p>
<p>"I'm fine where I am!" she snapped. "Just tell me, Headmaster."</p>
<p>"While it's true that I sent you here to gain allies through your training," he said softly, and for the first time he seemed truly hesitant, "I also sent you here to gain them in another way. If you can do this successfully, no one on this side of the ocean would ever deny you help in the future." He eyed the candy dish again, and Cassie snapped her fingers to demand his focus. For a moment she contemplated throwing the bowl across the room.</p>
<p>"So what is it?" she asked.</p>
<p>"I sent you here to kill Sauda Sombria, Cassiopeia."</p>
<p>The words hit her like a ton of bricks. She sat down finally, her legs feeling wobbly underneath her. "You <em>what?</em>"</p>
<p>"You have already faced her once and won," he pointed out.</p>
<p>"That was my second time facing her," Cassie argued. "The first time, Martese had to get me out of there! And I had help when I captured her, if Severus hadn't been there who knows what would have happened!"</p>
<p>"You will have help the next time you face her," Dumbledore responded. "You have the Aurors, your cousin, Alastor - "</p>
<p>"And you?" she said through gritted teeth. "Why don't you just do it yourself?"</p>
<p>"If the deed is done by your hand, then people will have an inordinate amount of loyalty to you."</p>
<p>"You already have people's adoration," she countered. "When the war is here, <em>you </em>can just call upon them!"</p>
<p>"I won't always be around, Cassiopeia. I don't think I have to point out my age."</p>
<p>Cassie shook her head in disbelief. "So this entire time, for over a year, you've been hoping for me to come here and murder someone?"</p>
<p>"Don't tell me you haven't desired to do it. With the amount of pain and suffering you've seen her cause first hand - "</p>
<p>"Desire to do it, sure! But <em>actually </em>kill her?"</p>
<p>"Is that not the form of justice you've been hoping she would receive for her crimes?"</p>
<p>"By the Ministry's hand, in a legal manner!"</p>
<p>"If you think you will be punished for it, I assure you that won't be the case."</p>
<p>"You don't get it!" Cassie hissed. She fixed her eyes behind Dumbledore, unable to look at him now. "I would be killing someone, Headmaster! Are you able to accept that fact so easily? I'm eighteen years old, for Merlin's sake!"</p>
<p>When her eyes shifted back to the wizard, she almost gasped. In the past, every time he had revealed something upsetting to her, his blue eyes had shown sympathy, regret. But now, all hint of consolation was missing. He looked at her with determination and harshness, as if her emotions disgusted him at that moment. "It might be the first time that you take someone's life," he said, "But I assure you, it will not be the last."</p>
<p>Cassie left the tent abruptly after her conversation with Dumbledore had ended. She needed time to be alone, and he had not stopped her. Multiple people stopped her and asked what was wrong, but she ignored them and kept going. As she trudged through the trees, a million thoughts were running through her mind.</p>
<p>Dumbledore was not wrong when he had suggested that she wanted Sombria dead. The witch was responsible for so many deaths that no one really knew how many people had died either by her hand or by the actions of her followers. She was the personification of evil, she deserved nothing less than what Dumbledore suggested.</p>
<p>The idea of actually killing someone, that was what Cassie was struggling with. As much as Sombria deserved it, she didn't know if <em>she </em>could be the one to go through with it. Would extinguishing someone's life and feeling justified in doing it change her? Would she get a taste for it, grow so accustomed to it that she could do it again without a second thought? Those were attributes that she would be sharing with her parents, killing without remorse. She shuddered at the thought.</p>
<p>After an hour or so, she debated finding Tonks and talking things through with her. But she assumed her cousin would be biased, having worked with Moody. The famed Auror had been granted the use of Unforgivable Curses on Death Eaters in the past and had used them quite willingly when the situation called for it, she knew. When she decided against finding Tonks, she wondered if seeking out Romily and Alex would be beneficial, but she realized that the academy students were having enough of their own problems, anticipating Sombria attacking them at any moment.</p>
<p>She wanted to talk to Severus. Her heart ached when she realized yet again how far away he was, how inaccessible he was to her while she was in South America. She wondered what he was doing at that very moment, if he was dealing with some unknown horror at Hogwarts. It was then that she realized that the sooner Sombria was dealt with, the sooner she could go home to him for good.</p>
<p>She wondered what he might tell her if he was there with her, and she recalled their disagreement about him spying when her father came back. <em>'The issue of it bothering me or not is irrelevant,'</em> he had told her. '<em>I'm doing what I need to for our cause, just as you are with your training.' </em></p>
<p>Although Dumbledore had deceived her once again, she started to realize that his logic, while in its very nature cruel, was sound.</p>
<p>When she walked back into her tent, she wasn't surprised that it now contained Tonks and Moody in addition to Dumbledore. All three of them stopped speaking abruptly, looking at her in anticipation.</p>
<p>"Hey," Tonks said softly, standing up and taking a few wary steps toward Cassie. "You okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," she said, and she actually believed it. Tonks closed the gap between them and embraced her tightly.</p>
<p>"Have you had enough time to think, Cassiopeia?" Dumbledore asked when they pulled away.</p>
<p>"I have," Cassie told him quietly. "I'll agree to it on one condition."</p>
<p>Moody's false eye stood still, trained on her. For once, it didn't make her squirm. "What might that be, Black?"</p>
<p>"We find out who taught Sombria the art of <em>Roubando,</em>" she said. "If we don't, taking her out might be a temporary solution. Who knows how long it will be before the next practitioner shows up."</p>
<p>"And how do you propose we do that? Torture? Who knows how powerful she is now, if we'll be able to contain her long enough to find out that information," Moody countered.</p>
<p>"We won't need that much time," Cassie said. "I'll just need her immobilized for a few minutes, long enough to use Legilimency on her."</p>
<p>Tonks gasped softly. "Cass, I thought you weren't ever going to use it! You swore you would never do it, it reminded you too much of your father."</p>
<p>"I never thought I would be agreeing to anything of this nature." Cassie turned to Dumbledore. "What do you think, Albus? Can we come up with a viable plan to make that happen?"</p>
<p>His blue eyes were twinkling. Whether it was with satisfaction or pride, or both, she didn't know. "I think with the people in this room, anything is possible."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I need to control my power," Cassie told Dumbledore. It was early the next morning, and he had come straight to hers and Tonks' tent as soon as the sunlight started to break through the trees. Where he had slept, she had no clue. "It's the only way I can win against her."</p>
<p>"You don't believe that you can control it?"</p>
<p>"I <em>know </em>I can't," she said, shaking her head. Woken up to their voices, Tonks started to stir, yawning loudly as she stretched her arms over her head. This morning, her hair was shoulder-length and neon orange.</p>
<p>"You know?" Dumbledore countered softly. "You sound very sure of that."</p>
<p>"I tried with Martese. The few times I brought it forth, it was completely out of control."</p>
<p>He looked at her with interest. "Cassiopeia, I suggest that you eat a hearty breakfast. After, we will address your concerns." He left the tent almost abruptly as he had entered. Tonks looked to Cassie with confusion.</p>
<p>"He's a tough nut to crack, isn't it?" she mused as she took a seat at the table.</p>
<p>"More like impossible," Cassie muttered. Even in her doubt, she did as her former Headmaster suggested. She ate with Tonks even though she was feeling slightly nauseated at the time, and then she left the tent to find him. She came across Maria when she was making her way through camp. "Any news on Sombria's whereabouts?"</p>
<p>The Auror shook her head. "None. It seems like she has been laying low since she escaped. Probably trying to gather what little <em>cavaleiros</em> she has left before she makes a move."</p>
<p>"Fine by me," Cassie said. "The second she starts terrorizing people again, the more rushed we'll be. I want to make sure we have a solid course of action first." Maria nodded enthusiastically. "Bianca hasn't had any premonitions?"</p>
<p>Maria's face darkened slightly at the mention of the seer. "I'm sure she has. She's just choosing not to share. Said something about us making the wrong move if we knew."</p>
<p>Cassie snorted. "Some help that is."</p>
<p>She found Dumbledore on the outskirts of their camp. He indicated for her to follow him, and they ended up in a small clearing that contained a large boulder. It reminded her of her favorite spot in the Forbidden Forest. It made her wonder if he knew about her going out there all those times when she had been a student.</p>
<p>"Please, have a seat," Dumbledore said, gesturing to the large rock. Cassie eyed him warily but did as he asked. Just as she was settling onto the smooth stone and crossing he legs, he conjured a rickety wooden chair from thin air and sat down. "I find being in nature can help clear the mind. This is a beautiful spot, don't you agree?" She nodded. "I found it this morning while you were eating your breakfast."</p>
<p>"It does seem peaceful out here," she told him. "What did you have in mind? If I'm to practice using my power, we aren't far enough away from camp for it to be safe."</p>
<p>"We are not practicing," Dumbledore corrected her calmly. "Rather, we are out here to discuss what is holding you back."</p>
<p>"You mean, why I can't call that destructive power forth?"</p>
<p>"Call it forth at will, control it, stop it with ease. It all comes down to your fear, my dear girl. It is evident even in how you refer to your gift."</p>
<p>Cassie shook her head. "It's not a <em>gift. </em>It's catastrophic!"</p>
<p>"Not when putting it to proper use."</p>
<p>"You mean when I use it to kill someone," she said frankly. "Then it's considered...what?"</p>
<p>"Warranted."</p>
<p>Was this wizard talented at manipulating emotions, or what? Cassie shook the thought from her head. This was no time to criticize him. She had to learn from him, and quickly. "Okay," she said after sucking in a shaky breath. "I'm listening, Albus." Even though he had continued to insist that she use his first name, it felt so foreign on her lips. Even when she despised his actions, she felt the need to show the powerful wizard respect.</p>
<p>"It seems, Cassiopeia Black, that you fear many things, even after all of your incredible endeavors. You fear your own power. You fear that you will turn into your parents. You fear the public's perception of you, even though you have been nothing short of virtuous in your young life."</p>
<p>Cassie almost snorted in laughter at the suggestion that she was virtuous. If Dumbledore knew that she had started her romantic relationship with the Potions Master while she had still been a student, he was choosing not to let on. She pushed the thought from her head. "I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor for a reason," she said lightly.</p>
<p>"Don't misunderstand me. You are not cowardly, Cassiopeia. Not at all."</p>
<p>"Okay," Cassie said, feeling razzled. "So I'm fearful, but I'm not? I don't see how this is helping."</p>
<p>"I knew a Slytherin student long ago, many years before I was Headmaster at Hogwarts. Tom Riddle was handsome, charismatic, talented. One thing that was constant within him, was that he had unwavering control of his abilities. Not once did I witness or hear of him unable to reign over his immense power."</p>
<p>Cassie couldn't help but feel a bit defensive. "Okay. So Lord Voldemort was stronger than me. Still doesn't help."</p>
<p>"No, Cassiopeia, no! He was not <em>stronger, </em>nor was he brave. He was conceited and unrealistic at best. That's the point that I am trying to make to you. He didn't fear his power, because in his arrogance, he <em>knew </em>he could wield it without issue. That is the difference! You need to embrace your abilities and along with it, yourself. Only then will you be able to use your gift at will."</p>
<p>"That's nutty," she said, huffing. "If it was that simple, I would have been able to do that ages ago!"</p>
<p>"But it's not simple! In fact, it is quite the opposite. Have you ever tried to accept who you are, celebrate it, even?"</p>
<p>"<em>Who I am</em> is a monstrosity. If I hadn't had the right people in my life early on, influencing me to not be my parents, who knows how I would have turned out?" At her declaration, Dumbledore sighed wearily.</p>
<p>"I see we have done you a disservice over the years, Cassiopeia. In hoping that you would not follow in Lord Voldemort's footsteps, we have stifled your self-worth tremendously." He reached into his robes, producing a small vial of silvery liquid.</p>
<p>"What is that?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Spiritus Memoriae." Dumbledore didn't need to explain further. It was an elixir, one that helped the drinker relive a memory in detail, to the point that most forgot they were in a memory. All they had to do was think of the past experience, and it would come back to them in full force.</p>
<p>"Did Severus make it?" It was a trivial detail, one that didn't matter.</p>
<p>"Yes, it is from his stores. I brought it in case it would be useful," he told her. Knowing that her lover had crafted it at some point made her feel hopeful.</p>
<p>"What memory do you think would be best? I still don't think I fully understand what I need to do."</p>
<p>"That is something I must ask you to come up with, I'm afraid. Something that will help you fully appreciate who you are."</p>
<p>Cassie spent several long, perplexing minutes trying to think of something that would fit Dumbledore's standards. He seemed infinitely patient, sitting in his magically-produced chair with his hands folded neatly in his lap, looking around the greenery that engulfed them. "Okay, I'm ready," Cassie told him after a while. With a small smile, Dumbledore made the vial float gracefully to her. When it was in her grip, she uncorked it and lifted it to her lips. Dumbledore gave her a small wink just as she downed the smooth, surprisingly sweet liquid. Its effects hit her within seconds. Thankfully, she already had her chosen memory at the forefront of her consciousness.</p>
<p>
  <em>A large, dimly lit room formed around her. She recognized it instantly, as it was the drawing room at Malfoy Manor. She had been spending most of her time between this estate and the Lestrange mansion, as it had only been months since Minister Jenkins had sent Aurors to try and take her from her family. Those were the only two places that Lord Voldemort had deemed somewhat safe enough to keep her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Having just been forced to watch the torture of a Muggle-born wizard until he had crossed over into insanity, six-year-old Cassie was crying. Bellatrix, who was not skilled at comforting her small child, was bent over and stroking the girl's raven locks with a slightly repulsed look on her beautiful features. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Shush, now," Bellatrix said, looking worried as she glanced up at the door that led down to the cellar. "If your father sees you in this state, he will be displeased."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cassie sniffled. Even at her age, she understood fully what her father's unhappiness could consist of. If she didn't stop crying, he would punish her by either forcing her to watch him inflict pain on another innocent person, or inflict pain on her instead. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Now, that's better," Bellatrix cooed as Cassie grew silent. Her mother used her wand to clean her tear-stained face, rather than using her hand or a tissue. "There's my stoic girl."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Bella, she can't possibly be expected to not react when she sees this sort of thing," Narcissa said. She was exceptionally pale and shaken-looking herself. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's what my Lord expects of her," the brunette witch hissed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"She's only a child! It's not healthy," Cassie's aunt argued. "It's going to traumatize her - " Narcissa stopped speaking, as approaching footsteps could be heard. The Dark Lord had returned from viewing his collection of prisoners that were being kept downstairs, a small group of Death Eaters following behind him. He looked pleased with himself until he spotted Cassie's reddened eyes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What's this?" he hissed, sneering at his child. "Has my heir been crying?" Bellatrix stood up straight, her hand moving from Cassie's head to her side as if to distance herself from the girl. Narcissa took an instinctive step forward as if to protect the child, but forced herself to stop.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"She was upset, my Lord, but only for a moment," Bellatrix said. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Such a fragile, pathetic thing." Voldemort was staring at Cassie with slitted eyes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I can take her to her room, if it would please my Lord," Narcissa said quickly. Lucius shot her a warning look.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No," Voldemort said, his expression fading from annoyance to one that was unreadable. "My daughter needs a lesson." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"My Lord - " Narcissa said, but her husband silenced her by squeezing her arm. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Leave us," Voldemort commanded. Death Eaters started to leave the room without a second command. Young Severus, who had been watching the scene unfold with an unrecognizable expression, stopped to glance back for a moment before stepping over the threshold. Apparently Narcissa wasn't the only one concerned with what was going to happen to Cassie.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Only the Dark Lord, Bellatrix, and Cassie remained in the now nearly-empty drawing room. Bellatrix stood glued to her spot, looking unsure of what to do next.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Cassiopeia," Voldemort addressed the child, his cold voice echoing around them. "Were you upset by what you saw?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cassie looked to her mother, but she gave her little guidance in her silence. Slowly, she peeled her gaze away from Bellatrix, her eyes going to the floor. "No, Father."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It seems you were crying. You are lying to me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She remained silent. She knew that he was upset, that she should say whatever she should to try to get out of the situation. She just didn't know how.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Voldemort must have been in a generous mood that night, perhaps refreshed from the recent torture. He didn't insist on making her watch anyone else suffer as punishment, and he didn't raise his wand to her either. Instead, he asked her a question. "Do you know who you are?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes, Father."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Who are you?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Cassiopeia Black."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Whose daughter are you?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yours, Father."</em>
</p>
<p><em>"Yes, yes," Voldemort said. "You are correct in that you are </em>my<em> daughter. Who am I?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Cassie glanced up at her mother again. This time, Bellatrix gave her a small nod to encourage her to answer his question. "The Dark Lord."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You are correct again, child. But do you know what that means?" </em>
  <em>Her blue eyes went down to the floor again. "Hmm?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, Father." She had many words she could use to describe him, but even at her age, she knew most of them would make him angry.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Good, we're getting somewhere. At least you are not lying again." He turned away from her in a swirl of black robes, raising his incredibly pale arms to the ceiling as he spoke. "You are the offspring of the greatest wizard of all time! I will triumph over all who oppose me, and crush all of the Mudbloods and Muggles and creatures that are below me." he declared. "I am Lord Voldemort, the descendant of Salazar Slytherin. You and I, Cassiopeia, are the only two people alive that can boast that honor. Take pride in this fact, girl. Do you know what gifts Salazar Slytherin passed on to me, the most powerful wizard alive?"<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, Father."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suddenly, his words sounded different to her, as if he were hissing, but she still understood him. "He gave me the gift of speaking Parseltongue, and that has been passed on to you. We are the only two people alive that speak the language. Did you know that, Cassiopeia?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, Father," she hissed back. Her mother seemed delighted as she watched her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You will be powerful. Perhaps you will grow to be nearly as powerful as me," he continued. "When you have reached that point, then you will rule by Lord Voldemort's side." Cassie's eyes were still trained on her feet, and he clicked his tongue. "Look at me, daughter." </em>
  <em>She hesitated to obey his command, but only for a split second. Forcing herself to look up at him, a renewed sense of fear ran through her when blue eyes met red. "Exult in what runs through your veins, Cassiopeia. So many witches and wizards would do anything to be in your place."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes, Father."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Good," Voldemort said, a will-o-wisp of a smile playing at his mouth. "Then there will be no more crying when you see Lord Voldemort do his work. You will learn to take pleasure in it, as my other followers have."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cassie didn't respond this time, the very notion of what he said stealing her voice. Fortunately, he didn't seem to notice as he turned to leave the room again. "Bella, take her down to the cellar. Show her the filth that she will learn to despise."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bellatrix bowed her head slightly. "My Lord."</em>
</p>
<p>Cassie pulled out of the memory abruptly. Even without the influence of the potion, she remembered vividly what happened next. She couldn't stand seeing those bloodied and maimed prisoners, not again.</p>
<p>As the image of Malfoy Manor faded away, the forest around her took shape. Dumbledore was still seated in front of her, looking relaxed as he examined a heliconia flower in his hand. "You have finished your recollection?"</p>
<p>"Yes." She shook her head slightly, trying to get rid of the image of her father's serpent-like face. It kept swimming in the forefront of her mind. "What's next?"</p>
<p>"I want you to meditate on what you just saw. Focus on the purpose of reliving it until you are satisfied."</p>
<p>"But how will I know?"</p>
<p>Dumbledore didn't answer. Cassie sighed, already feeling drained from having seen her parents so vividly. But she obeyed. For what seemed like hours, she closed her eyes, mulling over Lord Voldemort's words. She hated them, almost as much as she hated the person that spoke them. But finally, something seemed to click.</p>
<p>Cassie looked at Dumbledore, feeling a renewed sense of understanding. "Tell me," he said softly.</p>
<p>"I am Cassiopeia Black. I am the daughter of one of the most powerful wizards of all time, the descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Because of my lineage, I can speak Parseltongue and am inherently skilled at Legilimency. Few can boast the gifts that I possess."</p>
<p>"Good. And you understand that just because of these truths, it does not mean you will follow in your ancestors' paths. You can use your abilities to forge your own."</p>
<p>"I think so," Cassie breathed. "So that's what you wanted me to learn? You think that will help me control my power?"</p>
<p>"Do you still fear it, Cassiopeia?"</p>
<p>Cassie was silent for a few moments as she took in the beautiful scenery around her. They must have been in this spot for hours, as the songs coming from the infinite amount of birds were significantly different than when they had started. The sun was still high in the sky but was shining through the trees from a different vantage point. "No," she said softly. "I don't think I do."</p>
<p>"If a small part of you still does, I think there is another aspect that we can use to your advantage."</p>
<p>"What would that be?"</p>
<p>"Something that could take away all doubt, and give you the reassurance that you will successfully use your gift will take away all fear of it." Cassie looked at him, perplexed for a moment. "I believe Severus painstakingly bestowed that advantage upon you, my dear girl."</p>
<p>"Liquid Luck," she whispered.</p>
<p>"Precisely."</p>
<p>Days passed, and they waited for news of Sombria's whereabouts. There were no reports of any activity from her, no attacks or deaths that were typical of her past behavior. Bianca denied having any visions or hunches of where she was, something that Cassie didn't quite believe. So they were forced to wait for any rumors, any signs of where she could be.</p>
<p>Cassie was chomping at the bit. After spending time with Dumbledore and listening to his advice, she felt more ready for this confrontation than she ever thought would be possible. She almost looked forward to it.</p>
<p>"We need to find her," Cassie declared one morning. She, Tonks, and Moody were seated in the tent with nothing more to do than wait.</p>
<p>"And how do you propose we do that, Black? We still have nothing to go on," Moody said gruffly. "Do you suggest randomly moving around the continent, hoping we happen to run into her?"</p>
<p>"She has to want revenge on me for capturing her in the first place," Cassie replied coldly. "Maybe we need to make <em>my </em>whereabouts known and she'll come to me."</p>
<p>"We still wouldn't know when she would seek you out," Moody countered. "That puts us at a disadvantage."</p>
<p>"We have a plan in place!" Cassie snapped. "We've had the same plan for a week, we're ready for her!"</p>
<p>Moody seemed like he was about to argue when Tonks jumped in. "Felix Felicis," she said, her eyes looking at nothing as if she were lost in thought.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Moody said, giving her a side glance. "What about it?"</p>
<p>Tonks shook her head as if she were clearing the cobwebs from her brain, and she met his gaze. "I know we've been planning on Cassie taking it when we knew she'd be facing Sombria...what if we use it to find her first?"</p>
<p>Cassie looked at her cousin, dumbfounded. "Dora," she said slowly, letting the suggestion sink in. "That just might work."</p>
<p>"How?" Moody asked. "How will it work? Because if it doesn't, that will be a waste of an extremely useful potion, one that we can't replace anytime soon."</p>
<p>Cassie patted the pocket on her jeans, ensuring that the little bottle of golden elixir was still on her person. "It's Liquid Luck, Moody. It just will." Tonks beamed at her.</p>
<p>"Are we going to do it now?" Tonks asked, getting to her feet.</p>
<p>"Make sure the Aurors are ready," Cassie said. "I'll tell Dumbledore, make sure he's on board. But yes, I would like to do it now."</p>
<p>"You're ready, Black?" Moody questioned.</p>
<p>"As ready as I'm ever going to be."</p>
<p>Moody and Tonks made their way through the camp, making sure everyone was filled in and ready for action. Cassie found Dumbledore in the same clearing where she had taken the Spiritus Memoriae. When she told him of Tonks' plan, he merely smiled and nodded.</p>
<p>"So you think it's a viable plan, Albus?"</p>
<p>"I think it's brilliant."</p>
<p>They went back to camp. Da Gama's Aurors were standing at the ready with wands in hand as Moody double-checked that everyone had their wits about them. Tonks was finishing placing a rather tricky charm on everyone, so that when Cassie Disapparated, they could follow without having to know the destination. "Okay," Cassie said, taking the vial of Felix Felicis out of her pocket. The gold liquid shimmered brilliantly in the sunlight. "Here we go."</p>
<p>She met her cousin's determined gaze before uncorking the top of the potion. Then, before she could have the chance to cop out, she lifted the bottle to lips and drank.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Renewed Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cassie knew the instant the potion's effects took hold. In only moments she felt uncharacteristically confident, and her eyes met Tonks' again.</p>
<p>"Are you ready Cass?"</p>
<p>Cassie glanced down to the half-empty vial in her hand. Before she had consumed the elixir, she had debated giving the young Auror some of it. She didn't know if it would be the wrong choice, if not taking all of it herself would ruin her chances of beating the dark witch. Now, she knew without question what the correct decision was. "Here," she said, handing it to her cousin.</p>
<p>"I thought the plan was for you to take all of it," Tonks said, raising a questioning eyebrow at her.</p>
<p>"I need you to be safe," Cassie told her soberly.</p>
<p>"But when you face Sombria - "</p>
<p>"The potion will last a few hours for both of us. We won't need any more time than that."</p>
<p>"How do you know?"</p>
<p>Cassie felt Moody's austere scrutiny on her, and she locked eyes with him momentarily before focusing back on Tonks. "I just do."</p>
<p>"Drink it, Tonks," the wizened Auror commanded. She obeyed her mentor.</p>
<p>Cassie closed her eyes, trying to listen to the brew's silent command on what to do next. She knew she needed to Apparate somewhere, but a specific place was not coming to mind. Instead, something else was. She felt the need to clarify something with the Brazilian Aurors that would be following her. "No one engages Sombria but me," she said to the small gathering of witches and wizards that stood before her. "Attempting to do so will only get you killed."</p>
<p>"But if you need help - " Maria started to argue, but Cassie cut her off.</p>
<p>"I won't need your help with her," Cassie said sternly. "I need the rest of you to create a perimeter. Make sure any cavaleiros she's managed to gather don't congregate." A feeling of urgency was prodding at her core now. She knew they needed to move. With still no inkling of where exactly she was Apparating to, Cassie turned on the spot.</p>
<p>Within a few seconds, she realized that she was still in the Amazon, but exactly where had yet to reveal itself. The loud cracks of others appearing around her temporarily drowned out the sound of crackling flames in the surrounding trees. Countless plants around them had been destroyed, and any indication that animals were alive and well near them were absent.</p>
<p>With Tonks to her left and Dumbledore to her right, Cassie tried to gain perspective on what was going on. But she knew without any other clues that Sauda Sombria had already attacked here. The damaged forest was eerily silent around them.</p>
<p>A woman's agonized scream sounded not far away. The Aurors stirred, and just as a few of them took a few steps in the direction of the noise, Cassie produced a large shield charm. Following her lead, Dumbledore crafted one behind them.</p>
<p>"Cass," Tonks hissed, "What's happening?"</p>
<p>In answer to the young Auror's question, a barrage of curses hit the magical barrier. It started to hiss and crackle with the sudden assault, and Tonks' attention was stolen to the cavaleiros that had surrounded them. "The shield is going to fail!" Cassie warned her companions. At her words, the Aurors readied for attack, their wands at the poised to strike.</p>
<p>The barrier was holding as curses of all colors hit it. Then, a thick stream of black voltage slammed into it, causing the earth around them to shudder. Before the shield charm shattered, Cassie Disapparated away from her comrades, reappearing near the powerful witch that was bringing it down. With a swipe of Bellatrix's wand, Cassie sent Sombria flying, her petite frame slamming into a charred tree.</p>
<p>The battle had begun around them. Out of the corner of her eye, Cassie saw an orange curse aimed at Tonks narrowly miss her. But her focus was no longer on her cousin. She would have to fend for herself.</p>
<p>Cassie focused on Sombria's marked face as she approached her, growing more eager to wipe the satisfied look off the dark witch's face with every step she took. Even crumpled on the ground, Sombria somehow looked pleased.</p>
<p>"I come here, you come," Sombria hummed, climbing to her feet.</p>
<p>"What?" Cassie hissed, her wand pointed at the older witch's chest. Then the meaning of her words hit her. Cassie realized they were standing in the trees that housed Academia de Luta's huts. And her former peers had yet to be seen.</p>
<p>In her alarmed state, Cassie shot a binding charm at Sombria. She deflected it with a wave of her hand and was about to launch a countercurse when she let out a small yelp. Dumbledore was standing at Cassie's side, his wand pointed at the witch that was now paralyzed in place.</p>
<p>"Headmaster," Cassie breathed, "She attacked Martese and his students!"</p>
<p>"There is no time to dwell on it," Dumbledore chided her gently. "We must stick to the plan."</p>
<p>Cassie swallowed hard, barely registering the spells being hurtled around them. She needed to look into Sombria's mind before she could be properly disposed of. She walked up to the dark witch, confident that Dumbledore's binding would hold long enough, although she could see that Sombria was fighting it.</p>
<p>As strong as this witch was, having stolen so many people's powers, she was not skilled in the art of Occlumency. Even if she had killed and absorbed the essence of someone that had been experienced in it, she would not have been talented in the art without extensive practice. Cassie entered Sombria's mind with ease, her memories and thoughts exposed to her like an open book. Even with not attempting to use it in so many years, it seemed second nature to Cassie. Fortunately, she didn't have time to dwell on that fact just yet.</p>
<p>As soon as Cassie was in the witch's mind, she wanted out. It was unlike anything she had experienced before, melding with the psyche of someone so bloodthirsty, so unrepentant. What she wanted was information on Sombria's past, but before she could muddle her way to that coveted information, she had to sort through her most recent memories, her feelings of rage and determination. She had expected to witness Sombria making her way here and attacking Machado's proteges. She was grateful to see that even as their home in the trees was demolished, most of them had gotten away unscathed. What she wasn't ready for was to see the murder of Sombria's latest victim.</p>
<p>While she had been pushing through the memories in haste, knowing that it would only be a matter of time before the immensely powerful witch broke out of this magical hold, these particular moments seemed to go on forever. She saw Romily and Miremba face Sombria as the trees around them went up in flames. Even as the young witches attempted to block every hex that was sent their way, Cassie could hear Machado yelling, pleading with them to break off from the unmatched duel and get to safety. Their master was locked in a duel with two masked wizards, unable to aid them. When a curse nearly hit Miremba in the face, burning her temple instead as it flew past, she finally conceded to Machado's wishes and disappeared. Sombria laughed as she turned to Romily, ready to strike when a ball of bright red hit the back of her head. While the spell only seemed to bounce off her, it had pulled her attention away from the brunette witch, and she turned to face a steadfast-looking Alex.</p>
<p>If Cassie had been able to use her voice, she would have bellowed for Alex to look out, to get away. But even as the feelings of anguish ran through her, she knew that nothing could be done, as this was just a memory now. She was a helpless bystander as Sombria produced a spiked cord, the same she had used on Cassie not so long ago, and snapped it around Alex's neck. Romily shrieked as he was pulled to the ground and heaved to Sombria's feet in a matter of seconds. Every attempt that Romily made to stop the marked witch was deflected as if she was nothing but a bothersome mosquito she was absent-mindedly swatting away. Sombria swirled the fingers of her left hand, a crooked dagger appearing out of thin air. An agonized cry tore from Romily as Alex's throat was slashed, blood spewing on his robes. And then Cassie, for the first time, witnessed the dark art of Roubando being performed. Sombria chanted under her breath and what appeared to be Alex's soul left his body and entered hers. Sombria looked toward the sky in ecstasy as another blue dash took shape across her cheek.</p>
<p>Enraged, Cassie moved past the nightmare she had just seen and tore through Sombria's mind, determined to find what she was looking for. Had she not been so engrossed in her goal, she might have noticed the older witch grunting in pain as she ripped through her innermost self. Finally, she came across what she needed, and the image of an old, shriveled woman swam before her, two blue dashes on the elder witch's face. Cassie hastily explored the environment around her, trying to absorb every detail she could so they could find this teacher of Roubando. But she wanted this to be over quickly, a renewed sense of purpose pumping through her.</p>
<p>Even after the revelation that Dumbledore had intended for Cassie to kill Sombria, there was still a part of her that hoped the Liquid Luck could point her in another direction, give her a way to negate Sombria's powers without having to take her life. Now, after seeing Alex killed so mercilessly, she knew there was only one solution she could be satisfied with. She wanted to torture her, to have her pay for every life she had ruined, every soul she had entrapped for her use. She was too dangerous to be allowed to live.</p>
<p>Cassie pulled out of Sombria's mind. Dumbledore was still beside her, watching her carefully but remaining silent as Cassie readied her wand. Her mind was made up, ready to do what was needed of her. When Sombria broke out of her magical constraints she produced a shock wave so vigorous that Cassie was almost too late to produce a shield. Even with the barrier in place, she was knocked off her feet and the ground around her trembled.</p>
<p>"Albus?" Cassie called as she clamored to her feet, looking around frantically for Dumbledore, as he was suddenly nowhere to be seen. She shook her head, aware that her concern for his safety was unnecessary. She steeled herself, ducking a hex that wasn't aimed at her, as the duels around her had intensified during her Legilimency session.</p>
<p>"Cassie!" A familiar voice cried out, and Diego was jogging toward her with a flabbergasted look on his features. "When did you get here?"</p>
<p>"Nevermind that! Where is she? Where is Sombria?" she asked, but even as the questions left her mouth, she knew she needed to trust her instincts. Or rather, the golden elixir that was still flowing through her. She's after you, Felix told her without words. Wherever you go, she will find you.</p>
<p>"We'll help you!" Diego said, but Cassie shook her head.</p>
<p>"No! Help the Aurors catch her followers. If you go after her, she'll kill you." Before Diego could protest, Cassie disappeared with a loud crack.</p>
<p>She reappeared outside of the academy's training area. The trees there were still untouched, but she could hear cries and booms from the battle scene she had just left. She nearly jumped when she noticed that Dumbledore was beside her again.</p>
<p>"What do you need from me?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Make sure she doesn't bolt. And make sure we don't destroy everything around us," she answered, almost as if something else had chosen her words for her. A swirl of blue light erupted only feet away from them, and Sombria stood there, her long dark hair swirling around her shoulders.</p>
<p><em>"Garotinha," </em>the witch purred. "You run from me!" Her eyes were fixed on Cassie, not even seeming to notice the legendary wizard that stood next to her.</p>
<p>"Well, here I am," Cassie seethed. She backed up a few steps, the familiar sensation of being immersed in frigid water spreading throughout her body as she went through the barrier into Machado's training arena. For a split second, she wondered if the charm's ominous aura would discourage Sombria from following, but the dark witch joined her shortly after.</p>
<p>"What is this?" Sombria asked, looking nothing less than amused as she surveyed the cleared area of jungle around them. "A little trick?" Cassie wasn't interested in bantering. With a flick of her wand, she sent a whirl blue flames at her enemy, but she merely blocked them with her wandless hand, simultaneously knocking Cassie to the ground with a concentrated blast of wind. As she gasped for air, trying to ignore the fact that the breath had gotten knocked out of her that quickly, she immediately got to her feet. With a loud crack, she Apparated away from Sombria, nearly at the edge of the arena. "See, coward? You run."</p>
<p>"I'm not going anywhere," Cassie hissed.</p>
<p>"You will join your friend," Sombria taunted, the blue marks on her face glowing as she twirled the ivory wand in her hand. "You will be mine."</p>
<p>At the mention of Alex, the ground started to rumble. Rather than fear or fight it, Cassie welcomed the passion that flowed through her, and without really knowing how, she directed that power forcefully into the forest floor. It cracked beneath her feet, the ground splitting so suddenly across the terrain that Sombria stumbled backward in surprise. She recovered, waving her wand eloquently, and a spout of molten rock shot out of the fissure at Cassie. Cassie transformed the unnaturally-produced magma into water, letting it spray in all directions before banishing it to the ground.</p>
<p>Sombria transfigured the leaves surrounding them into sharp rocks, and before Cassie could react, sent them flying at her from all sides. Before they could pummel her, she slashed her wand across the air, and the rocks morphed into colorful little songbirds, flying away to the safety of the trees.</p>
<p>She wanted to draw her true power forth, the one she had been afraid to use for so long, but Sombria was stealing her concentration. Cassie dove to the ground as the trees lining the field sprouted thick vines that whipped toward her. With a wave, the vines turned into large serpents. She commanded them to attack her opponent, who for the first time, looked alarmed. She swiftly turned on the spot, attempting to Apparate away, but nothing happened. Cassie smirked, knowing that Dumbledore, who she assumed was still just outside the enchanted area, had now successfully placed an anti-apparition charm.</p>
<p>"Afraid of a few snakes?" Cassie jaunted as the unnaturally large reptiles hissed, slithering closer to Sombria. The witch was effectively distracted, and Cassie knew it was now or never. She didn't hesitate, didn't worry about how long it would take to draw her raw energy forth. Just as Sombria turned Cassie's serpents into harmless bits of vine, it exploded out of her.</p>
<p>She bellowed as she used both hands to steady her wand, the effort to keep the destructive magic flowing in a specific direction almost painful. As the black and purple beams rushed at Sombria, all torment was forgotten. The dark witch threw up an impossibly impenetrable barrier, effectively slowing down the advance of the noxious light. Cassie bared her teeth in frustration, another cry of anguish tearing through her as she pictured Sombria slashing Alex's throat. A large flash of scarlet joined the violet and black, and Sombria's shield charm shattered.</p>
<p>Cassie's spell finally reached Sombria, and a look of astonishment hit her features as it lifted her into the air. Her raven hair stood in all directions as the red light scorched her skin, the ebony forcing the air from her lungs. When the emotion left Sombria's face, and her wide eyes were unseeing, Cassie stopped the assault. The dark witch's body fell to the ground and Cassie approached her slowly, not quite believing what had just happened.</p>
<p>She reached the lifeless body that now laid at her feet. The dashes of blue on her face were still shining brightly, and Cassie was about to bend down to study them more closely when a hand on her shoulder made her jump.</p>
<p>"Albus," Cassie breathed. "The souls she trapped, are they - "</p>
<p>While she was talking, the blue faded all at once. Cassie gasped as wispy cerulean light rose from Sombria's open mouth, and as it rose to the sky, dozens of human shapes started to manifest. Most of them didn't seem to notice the young witch and elder wizard that watched in amazement, and they floated up to the clear blue sky with content expressions on their faces. A preteen girl gave Cassie a wink and a nod before she joined the others.</p>
<p>Finally, Alex formed as the last of the light left Sombria's corpse. He turned to Cassie, his signature wide grin on his lips as he looked at her. She reached out to him, not sure what she was trying to do, but he turned away just as her hand would have touched him, and floated up to the heavens.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"What do you mean, you aren't going to go to the Ministry celebration tomorrow?" Tonks asked, clearly at a loss. "Since when?"</p>
<p>"Since I decided I'm not attending," Cassie muttered in reply. Her cousin huffed.</p>
<p>"It's for <em>you,</em> Cass!" she protested, sitting up in her cushy chair. They were in their tent, taking a much needed afternoon to relax after everything that had happened. 'The Day of Renewed Hope', they were already calling it. The day that Cassie had killed the dark witch.</p>
<p>"It's not," Cassie said, plopping onto the couch and rubbing her temples. "All it's going to be is Minister da Gama and the other politicians congratulating themselves on what a splendid job they did when they actually didn't do anything."</p>
<p>"Professor Dumbledore said you're the guest of honor."</p>
<p>"Yes, and Fudge is going to be there and everything," Cassie added irritably. "How could I possibly resist?"</p>
<p>"Mad-Eye is making me go so we can make connections with Aurors from other countries," Tonks said, running her fingers through her long, thick violet locks, trying to work out a knot. "Don't you think you should do the same?"</p>
<p>"I'm not an Auror."</p>
<p>"Fudge would never deny you entry into the program now, Cass."</p>
<p>"I don't <em>want </em>to be in the program! How many times do I have to tell you?"</p>
<p>Tonks looked at her with a critical gaze. "Something is going on with you."</p>
<p>Cassie scoffed, shaking her head. "You think so, Dora? What gave it away?"</p>
<p>"You haven't been yourself since...since - "</p>
<p>"Since I murdered someone?" Cassie said a bit too loudly. Tonks grimaced.</p>
<p>"We've been over this," she said softly, moving over to the couch where Cassie sat, intertwining her arm with her cousin's as she scooted close. "What you did was <em>amazing, </em>and necessary. Who knows what would happen if Sombria was back in Ministry custody, how long before she broke out again and killed more people?"</p>
<p>"That doesn't change the fact that I've been having nightmares every time I close my eyes, Dora."</p>
<p>"Then let's brew a sleeping draught, like I've said - "</p>
<p>"No," Cassie cut her off. "You might think I don't deserve the guilt I've been feeling, but I do."</p>
<p>"You <em>don't </em>deserve it!"</p>
<p>Cassie swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the constant lump in her throat. "You haven't killed someone. You don't know what it's like."</p>
<p>Tonks rested her head on Cassie's shoulder, squeezing her hand in what she must have thought was a comforting manner. "I'm so sorry this is eating at you."</p>
<p>"It's the burden I have to bear."</p>
<p>They were silent for a few moments before Cassie noticed that Tonks' gaze was locked on the dining room table. A shimmering ivory wand lay there, seeming so blameless and unassuming when it wasn't in the grasp of a dangerous witch. "Why do you still have that thing?"</p>
<p>It was another reason why Cassie was beating herself up, the fact that she couldn't bring herself to get rid of Sombria's wand. "It calls to me."</p>
<p>"Meaning what?"</p>
<p>"I think it could bond with me better than my mother's has," Cassie said quietly.</p>
<p>"Oh," Tonks said in obvious surprise.</p>
<p>"She used that wand to kill so many innocent people," Cassie said, tears starting to roll down her cheeks as she spoke. "What does that say about me?"</p>
<p>Her cousin stayed quiet. Cassie felt exhausted, wanting nothing more than to have a restful sleep, one that didn't remind her of the fact that she had taken a life. She was about to stand and make her way to the bed when the opening of the tent rustled.</p>
<p>"Black," came Moody's gruff voice as he stepped in. "You have a visitor."</p>
<p>She debated telling him to turn away whoever it was when a brunette witch appeared beside him. Cassie's emotional fatigue left her, replaced swiftly by surprise.</p>
<p>"Mily!" Cassie said, standing and making her way over to her. She wanted nothing more to throw her arms around her and tell her how sorry she was about Alex, but refrained. It had been several days and everyone from the academy had come to see her, all except Romily. No one had been able to tell her why, leaving her to feel like she had done something to upset her.</p>
<p>"Cassie," Romily said, sniffling. "I am so sorry I did not come to you sooner."</p>
<p>"It's okay, Mily," Cassie said. Tonks slowly stepped around the two witches, following Moody out of the tent.</p>
<p>Romily pulled Cassie into a tight embrace. "I am so glad you are okay!"</p>
<p>"I'm fine," Cassie lied, leading her to the couch. "How are you?"</p>
<p>"I am a mess," Romily said, shaking her head. "Martese and Miremba came with me to Alex's home so we could tell 'is parents in person. It was awful." She told Cassie about the little farm where Alex had grown up, what his family had looked like. Romily had hoped to meet them over the summer break when Alex brought her there to tell them they were a couple. It was heartbreaking to hear.</p>
<p>"I saw him," Cassie told her friend quietly. "I saw Alex when he was freed from Sombria, Mily. He looked happy, at peace." The words seemed to ease Romily's heartache just a little.</p>
<p>"I 'ave to admit," Romily started after they were silent for several minutes. "The reason I did not come to see you with the other students, was because part of me blamed you for Alex's death."</p>
<p>"Mily - "</p>
<p>"No, let me finish. I thought that if you 'ad not left and 'ad been with us when she attacked, then Alex would 'ave survived somehow. I realize now that it was unfair of me to think that. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Don't be sorry, Mily." She could hardly blame her former peer for wanting to put the responsibility on her. Sombria had attacked Academia de Luta hoping to find Cassie, something that she would never forget for the rest of her life.</p>
<p>They parted on emotional, albeit friendly terms. Before Romily left, she asked Cassie if she would be attending the celebration, echoing Tonks' logic that if anyone should be honored, it should be her. Cassie couldn't give her a straight answer.</p>
<p>She thought she could finally collapse on the bed and get some much-needed rest when Dumbledore entered the tent. A flurry of emotions sprang forth when Cassie saw him, an uneven mix of gratitude and loathing that she couldn't shake. "Albus," she greeted, giving him a small nod.</p>
<p>"Cassiopeia. I trust you are doing well?"</p>
<p>"Not really."</p>
<p>Dumbledore nodded as if her answer was what he had been expecting her to say. "I have a hunch that your feelings on the matter will change in time."</p>
<p>Cassie sighed. "What can I do for you?"</p>
<p>"Miss Tonks informed me that you have changed your mind about attending tomorrow's celebration."</p>
<p>"So you want me to go, is that it?"</p>
<p>He sat down at her dining room table, his blue eyes shifting over to the white wand. "I presume you recall the conversation we had about ensuring the viability of future alliances."</p>
<p>"How could I forget?" Cassie huffed. "How does my standing next to Da Gama and Fudge while they stroke each other's egos do that?"</p>
<p>"If you attend, every person in that room will associate you with Sombria's defeat."</p>
<p>"They know it was me either way."</p>
<p>"Yes, but this way they can congratulate you, shake your hand. Remember your face."</p>
<p>Cassie groaned. "Will you ever leave me alone, Albus?"</p>
<p>"Is that what you want, to be left alone?"</p>
<p>"Today that's all I crave," she said, but a thought crossed her mind even as she said it. "No, actually I don't want to be alone. I want to be with Severus."</p>
<p>"I trust you will be returning to him soon, Cassiopeia." He watched her as she sat down in the chair across from him, and she avoided his gaze as tears filled her eyes.</p>
<p>"I hope so."</p>
<p>"What do you plan to do now?"</p>
<p>Cassie ran a hand through her raven hair. "I don't know. I was going to hunt down Sombria's Roubando teacher with the Aurors."</p>
<p>"Has something changed your mind?"</p>
<p>All signs of tears threatening to fall had dried up now. Cassie had no problem meeting his eyes. "I met with Bianca the day after...everything. To tell her what I had seen in Sombria's mind so she could meditate on it and try to find a location. She told me she had foreseen Alex's murder."</p>
<p>Dumbledore remained stoic. "She intentionally held that information from you."</p>
<p>Cassie bit down the slew of curses that threatened to leave her mouth. Him saying that enraged her almost as much as Bianca's withholding of information had, as she knew Dumbledore was no stranger to keeping secrets when it suited him. "She said my knowing would have caused me to act rashly and fail."</p>
<p>"So you no longer trust her."</p>
<p>"I don't know," Cassie admitted. "It makes me not want to be around her or any other member of the ministry, that much I know."</p>
<p>"It seems she made the most logical decision, given the situation at hand."</p>
<p>"Of course you would feel that way."</p>
<p>A twitch of a smirk played at Dumbledore's weathered lips. "They could use your help."</p>
<p>"They are more than capable of finding this witch without me. Martese is helping, too."</p>
<p>"Then what do you plan to do?" Dumbledore repeated. Cassie looked at him apprehensively, not sure if he was trying to get a specific answer out of her.</p>
<p>"I want to go home," she said finally. "I want to be with Severus for more than a few days at a time. I want to be away from this place."</p>
<p>"But if they can't apprehend this witch - "</p>
<p>"Then I'll consider coming back for a short time," Cassie said bluntly. "But as far as staying here goes, I won't do it."</p>
<p>Dumbledore nodded knowingly again. "I also had a hunch you were feeling this way. I just wanted to hear it from you, Cassiopeia."</p>
<p>Cassie raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Meaning what, Albus?"</p>
<p>"I would like to offer you a job at Hogwarts."</p>
<p>Her mouth fell open in surprise. When she realized it, she bit her lip. "The Defense Against the Dark Arts position?"</p>
<p>"No," Dumbledore said lightly, "although I feel you would be superb as a professor in that area, I already have someone in mind." Cassie's heart fell just a bit at that revelation. "It would be a newly created position. I like to refer to it as a 'professor's assistant'. You would be assisting the staff in whatever needs arose, such as substituting or helping them prepare for lectures. I'd also like you to continue tutoring students, as long as you find it enjoyable." Cassie listened intently to the Headmaster, although a small part of her felt degraded. After all that she had accomplished in her training here, she essentially would be a lackey? Dumbledore seemed to sense her queries. "Of course, this role would not be the real reason why you would be working at Hogwarts."</p>
<p>That caught her attention. "What <em>is</em> the real reason?"</p>
<p>"Lord Voldemort will rise again, that much we have agreed upon, Cassiopeia. I would like you in the optimum position to be able to protect Hogwarts and the lives that reside within. Without a permanent teaching position, no one would question your intermittent absences if the need arose, would they? They would just assume you're working with another professor, or perhaps running errands for me."</p>
<p>Cassie carefully considered his words. For the first time in a while, she was liking what was coming out of Dumbledore's mouth. "It would keep the Ministry off my back."</p>
<p>"Maybe not entirely, but at least Fudge wouldn't be constantly questioning what you are up to." He stood, readying to leave the tent. "I do not expect an answer from you right away, Cassiopeia. Take enough time to think about it."</p>
<p>But she didn't need time. It was a purpose, a real reason for her to be home. And she would be able to see Severus every day. "I'll do it, Albus."</p>
<p>Going to Da Gama's get together didn't seem quite as foolish now. The next day, Cassie got ready with Tonks at her side, a renewed feeling of anticipation putting a spring in her step. She would attend this ridiculous affair, and then she would be going back to Cokeworth.</p>
<p>She sat through Da Gama's speech, which painted him in a wonderful light and caused the other politicians in the audience to clap and holler with delight. She plastered a polite smile on her features when she was ushered up to the podium where Fudge stood waiting for her, pretending not to be completely unamused when he presented her with a golden plack that commemorated her accomplishments. She kept that fake smile on her face when he forced her to take pictures with him for the international journalists that had attended. Not at all to her surprise, Lucius Malfoy suddenly appeared at her side when pictures were to be taken for the <em>Daily Prophet</em>. Although he insisted that she sit with him and Fudge during dinner, she had managed to sneak to the table where Machado and his students were seated.</p>
<p>Having gotten through the worst of it, Cassie spent the rest of the afternoon making small talk with ministers and counsel members from so many countries she could barely keep track. She felt like a show dog on display, not much more than a prized possession that Fudge wanted to show off. Finally, when Moody had decided he couldn't take the pompousness of it for a minute longer, he pulled her and Tonks out of the building and ushered them back to the forest.</p>
<p>"You sure you don't want to help us find the Roubando practitioner?" Tonks asked Cassie one more time, even as she was packing the small number of personal belongings she had brought with her to South America.</p>
<p>"You don't need my help."</p>
<p>"It might be fun," Tonks ventured.</p>
<p>"I've had enough fun for a lifetime," Cassie murmured. The onyx and moonstone necklace that Severus had given her during their first Christmas as a couple was in her hand, and she was admiring its subdued beauty. She hadn't worn it much while in Brazil for fear that it would get lost or damaged. She put it on, happy that she could wear it every day now that she was going home for good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Responsibility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Book 3 has started! Head over to the series page or my author page to check it out :).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This was all meant for me," Cassie muttered under her breath. Even in her hushed tone, the words seemed to echo all around the chamber. No one had said anything for a long time, as they were in awe that something this massive below the castle could have gone undetected for so long. For several minutes the only background noises to their unhurried investigation were the sound of their footsteps on damp stone and the occasional gasp of wonder.</p>
<p>"It's incredible to think about, isn't it?" McGonagall chimed in as she examined one of the pillars, her hand running over a snake that was carved into the surface.</p>
<p>"It's unsettling," replied Cassie as she fought back the urge to retch. The idea that her ancestor from a thousand years ago had crafted this place with the intent for his descendant - <em>her - </em>to murder Muggle-borns solely for existing was making her head spin.</p>
<p>Along with McGonagall, Severus and Dumbledore had accompanied Cassie down to the Chamber of Secrets that evening. It was the first day of summer break, and Hogwarts was void of all its students. It was something that Cassie was immensely grateful for, knowing she wouldn't have to face any of them after they left this slimy, sinister place. With each passing minute, she felt more and more like its existence only proved her inherent wickedness. It was something she had continued to struggle with since her showdown with Sombria, and no matter how many well-intended arguments Severus had with her trying to convince her otherwise, she couldn't be convinced.</p>
<p>Sensing her inner turmoil, Severus intertwined his hand with hers. The gesture momentarily pulled her attention away from the gigantic statue of Salazar Slytherin that loomed ahead of them at the end of the chamber. She gave him an appreciative smile.</p>
<p>"We searched the castle dozens of times," Dumbledore said as he glanced at the couple's joined hands. Had Cassie been watching the Headmaster more carefully, she might have noticed the grin threatening to form on his lips. "Harry and Ron must be truly precocious to have found it." Severus snorted, and Cassie rewarded him with an elbow in his side. One side of Dumbledore's mouth curled up the tiniest bit when the Head of Slytherin grunted with discomfort.</p>
<p>"He's right, you know," said McGonagall as she slowly approached the impossibly large stone feet. "We can all agree that Gilderoy Lockhart was not the mastermind behind this operation!" Cassie stifled a giggle. Even though she couldn't shake the disquiet that plagued her, she appreciated the professor's light-hearted attitude as they searched the chamber. The Head of Gryffindor must truly despise Lockhart if she was making jokes at his expense. He was currently lying in St. Mungo's without a single one of his memories left in his head.</p>
<p>"I was here for seven years. Why didn't I sense anything?" Cassie pondered aloud.</p>
<p>"Perhaps Slytherin designed it that way, knowing that his heir might not agree with his views," Dumbledore answered her calmly, bending down to retrieve one of Fawke's feathers from the ground. He examined it closely as he spoke. "You wouldn't have used his heirloom how he had intended, after all."</p>
<p>"Of course not," Cassie replied firmly.</p>
<p>"The Dark Lord spent most of his years at Hogwarts researching the Chamber's existence and then finding it," Severus said lowly. "Slytherin wanted whoever was going to use his basilisk to earn it."</p>
<p>"Maybe," Cassie muttered. The Head of Slytherin House squeezed her hand. Her thoughts were of Harry and Ginny at that moment, of what it must have been like to face Tom Riddle and the giant serpent. One thing was for certain: they definitely belonged in Gryffindor. "But I'm sensing something now that we're down here."</p>
<p>"Perhaps it's that," McGonagall said, gesturing to the corpse of the basilisk that lay partially submerged in murky water. Cassie had avoided looking at the serpent too closely. When she had seen its gouged eyes and the blood that had dried on its scaled face, she had felt a twinge of pity for the manipulated, mistreated creature. She feared if any of them had known, they might disapprove.</p>
<p>"I thought that at first, but I don't think that's it," she said quietly. Something was drawing her closer to Slytherin's massive carving, and without thinking about it, she started to slowly make her way there with Severus beside her. When they were only feet away from it, he let go of her hand, watching her in wonder as she continued hesitantly, her eyes drawn up to Salazar's bearded face.</p>
<p>"Cassie," Severus murmured, "What is it?"</p>
<p>She didn't answer him, as she was concentrating on the instinctive feeling that was spreading through her core. Her eyes closed as she focused on it. Then, without knowing why, she hissed in Parseltongue, <em>"Awaken." </em>Whatever feeling that was drawing her to the statue had become significantly stronger after she had stated the command. Without knowing for sure, she had a hunch as to what was going on. "I need all of you to turn around and keep your eyes closed until I tell you otherwise."</p>
<p>McGonagall looked astonished, while Severus' face paled significantly. Dumbledore, however, looked delighted. Without a word, all three of them obeyed her request. Then, Cassie said, <em>"Come." </em>She watched as Slytherin's mouth opened, a great black hole forming to let the creature inside out of its confinement. As the sound of scales moving across smooth stone grew closer to the opening, she turned around as well.</p>
<p>"Is it safe to be here for this?" McGonagall asked, although there was no sense of panic in the witch's voice. Rather, she sounded a bit perturbed.</p>
<p>"There's no escaping now," Dumbledore replied jovially. Cassie was befuddled at the Headmaster's apparent amusement.</p>
<p>There was a loud thud as the basilisk hit the ground, and its hissing sounded through the chamber. Cassie knew it had stopped right behind her, waiting for her next command. It took everything in her not to face it and take in the sight of the king of serpents.</p>
<p><em>"Be still," </em>Cassie told it, and with her eyes still squeezed shut, she turned to the creature. It lowered its head to her, and she reached out slowly, her left hand touching its snout gently. She raised her right arm in the air, the ivory wand clutched in her hand glimmering even in the shadows. Moving it in a circular motion, a silvery fabric formed over the serpent's eyes, protecting her from its deadly glare.</p>
<p>Sensing she was safe, Cassie faced the massive snake and opened her eyes. She gasped, realizing that this creature was at least ten feet longer than the basilisk that Harry had slain. It had a tuft of scarlet plumage on the top of its head, indicating its male gender. This serpent, bred for destruction, was waiting patiently for her direction.</p>
<p>"It's safe," she said calmly to the three professors. "You can open your eyes and turn around."</p>
<p>"How can you be sure?" Severus challenged her.</p>
<p>"I'm staring right at him."</p>
<p>"Must you always be so incautious?" the Potions Master snapped as he turned around, but any harsh words he had intended to add were stolen from his mouth. He stared at the large snake, his coal-black eyes wide.</p>
<p>"What is it doing?" McGonagall asked, jumping slightly when the basilisk's large tongue flicked out to taste the air.</p>
<p>"He's waiting for me to tell him what to do," Cassie replied. Her hand was still on its snout, and it seemed to be pushing into her touch.</p>
<p>"It has to be disposed of," Severus started.</p>
<p>"No," Cassie replied swiftly. "He hasn't done anything wrong!"</p>
<p>"Basilisks are one of the most dangerous creatures to exist, Cassie," he countered. "It's not a pet!"</p>
<p>"So he deserves to be executed merely for being born? Because he <em>could </em>be dangerous?" said Cassie placidly. "By that logic, someone should have gotten rid of me a long time ago."</p>
<p>Severus opened his mouth, then closed it again without responding. He and Dumbledore exchanged a glance.</p>
<p>"What do you suggest, Cassiopeia?" Dumbledore asked her calmly.</p>
<p>"We can change him into a less dangerous form," Cassie said, her blue eyes sparkling as she looked to McGonagall. "What do you think, Professor? Do you think we can transfigure him?"</p>
<p>"If the four people in this room can't do it, there is no one that can," McGonagall responded determinedly.</p>
<p>They were about to attempt to transform the basilisk into a smaller form until Dumbledore suggested they use him to get out of the chamber and back up to the castle. Even for Cassie, it was a little nerve-wracking to climb onto the serpent's back and straddle its scaled hide, even though she had the luxury of communicating with him beforehand. She reminded herself that Severus and the other two professors must wholeheartedly trust her judgment if they were willing to ride a menacing reptile through the dark, winding tunnels in hopes that it would continue to listen to her every direction.</p>
<p>There was no extra space in the girls' bathroom once they reached it, the snake's body having to coil around the sinks and nearly out the door for it to fit. In Parseltongue, Cassie explained to the basilisk what they intended to do, reassuring him a few times that after they were finished, she would make sure he had something to eat.</p>
<p>McGonagall directed their actions, the four of them casting the same spell at once. The huge serpent shrunk down, the transformed version similar to a six-foot boa constrictor, a small bit of red plumage still on his head as a reminder of what he truly was. It reminded Cassie of the boa she had spoken to in the Amazon, the one she avoided for a while because she hated speaking Parseltongue. But she felt different about her inherited ability now, ever since Dumbledore had encouraged her to accept her abilities.</p>
<p>"What do we do with it now?" Severus implored as Cassie picked up the reptile, letting him slither across her shoulders. "It can't possibly live in the castle. If the spell doesn't hold - "</p>
<p>"It will hold," McGonagall interjected, raising her eyebrow at the younger professor in a challenging manner.</p>
<p>"I agree with Severus," Cassie said a bit forlornly. For some reason, she was feeling increasingly attached to this creature, possibly due to Salazar Slytherin's enchantments. "As much as I trust your spell-casting, Professor McGonagall, if he transformed back and we didn't know right away, who knows what damage could be done."</p>
<p>The Transfiguration teacher's expression softened as she looked from Severus to Cassie. "As I've reminded you before, it's 'Minerva', especially since we are to be colleagues in a few short months. And I'll support whatever decision you make, dear."</p>
<p>"Our most recent retiree would be open to caring for him, I would think," Dumbledore said.</p>
<p>"Professor Kettleburn?" Cassie thought it over. "I suppose that would make the most sense. If he has issues, he lives close enough to Hogsmeade that I could assist him."</p>
<p>McGonagall volunteered to take the animal to the ex-professor almost immediately, stating that she was finally going to go home for her holiday once this mess was cleaned up. She conjured a wooden crate, and after he was settled safely inside, she left with it floating at her side.</p>
<p>"It is a sound plan," Dumbledore said as he, Cassie, and Severus made their way out to the entrance hall. "No doubt the basilisk is in safe hands until you need it." There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he spoke. "Now, you two get back home and start enjoying your summer holiday. We'll be seeing one another soon."</p>
<p>The headmaster watched the couple go through the doors, but neither of them spoke until they were walking through Hogsmeade. "Tell me how you interpret the meaning behind his words," Severus started carefully.</p>
<p>"Which ones?"</p>
<p>"The basilisk being needed in the future."</p>
<p>Cassie looked up at him, trying to get a read on his mood before speaking. Thankfully, he seemed calm. "He's a powerful creature that will obey my every wish. I'm sure he means for me to use that advantage in the war."</p>
<p>"Similar to how you commanded Sombria's transfigured serpent," her companion muttered.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"That's an immense amount of responsibility."</p>
<p>"Don't I know it," Cassie agreed quietly. With a pop, they Apparated together to the deserted river's edge and continued to slowly make their way to the house. "But it's a responsibility that was meant to be mine. I'm just not going to use it how Slytherin or my father would want."</p>
<p>"Indeed."</p>
<p>"How different this year would have been if my father had told me about the Chamber of Secrets when I was younger," she openly contemplated. "If I had known about it, the danger could have been removed years ago."</p>
<p>"Either he wasn't convinced of where your loyalties would lie, or he thought you were too young for the knowledge."</p>
<p>Cassie mulled over Severus' statement for a few moments. "How different would this year have been I had been allowed to come to Hogwarts and investigate?"</p>
<p>They had just the threshold of the home. The black-haired wizard closed the door, then turned to shoot her a warning look. "Cassie, we've been over this so many times this past year. Do you want to start this again?"</p>
<p>"I'm just saying," she said evenly, folding her arms across her chest, "It was my father behind it all yet again. If I had been there maybe he would have gone after <em>me, </em>it could have been figured out sooner. I could have taken control of the basilisk and none of those students would have been petrified."</p>
<p>"You had enough to worry yourself with," he said, placing his hands on her shoulders.</p>
<p>"Ginny almost died, Sev," she said, shaking her head. "She was manipulated by my father, she'll never forget that for the rest of her life - "</p>
<p>"It's not your fault!"</p>
<p>"It's not," she said, "and yet I feel all this guilt! I should have been there to protect her and the other students."</p>
<p>"None of us could have known that this was going to happen, Cassie. Don't add this to your list of imagined mistakes." Severus shook his head slightly, his soulful eyes searching her very being. "I can't keep watching you do this to yourself."</p>
<p>Cassie stepped in toward his sturdy chest, burying her face in his black robes. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"You have nothing to be sorry for." He wrapped his arms around her tightly as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "We'll be seeing Ginny and all the others in a few days. You'll be able to see how well she's doing then." She smiled as he reminded her that she would, indeed, be seeing the Weasley clan for her birthday very soon, along with Andromeda and Ted. The thought gave her a rare sense of peace.</p>
<p>Severus pampered her for the rest of the evening, cooking their dinner and trying his best to make sure she was relaxed. After a long bath, they settled into bed. As they were both just starting to recover from extended, stressful situations, they fell asleep quickly. Cassie's rest was interrupted only hours later when she suffered another nightmare about killing Sombria.</p>
<p>"Sleeping potion," Severus muttered after Cassie was fully awake and calmed down. He started to climb out of bed, but Cassie gripped his arm to stop him.</p>
<p>"No, Sev," she said. "Just stay with me."</p>
<p>"I'm right here, you silly girl," he purred soothingly. "I'm not leaving the house."</p>
<p>"Please," Cassie whispered meekly. "I don't need a potion. I need <em>you.</em>" At her request, he settled back into his spot, pulling the distraught young witch against his chest and planting a kiss on the top of her head. Cassie fell asleep soon after, and she woke up in the late morning in Severus' arms, his embrace having warded off any recurring nightmares.</p>
<p>Cassie's birthday came. When she and Severus entered the Burrow, they were greeted enthusiastically by the Weasleys, the cozy home full of smiles and chatter. After Cassie had hugged every member of the redheaded family, she intended to have a private conversation with Ginny to make sure she was doing okay. Instead, she was cornered by Arthur and Molly, who seemed extremely concerned about her well-being.</p>
<p>"I'm alright," Cassie insisted after the bombardment of questions, their words coming out so quickly that she barely heard one complete sentence. "I promise. And besides, I have Severus to take care of me."</p>
<p>"It's just been such a whirlwind with what they're saying in the <em>Prophet </em>and around work," Arthur said, scratching the back of his head. "I haven't been able to go a day without someone asking me about what happened with you and that evil witch."</p>
<p>"Oh," Cassie said, not exactly thrilled about the situation she was creating for the Weasley patriarch. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"No, no," he said, shaking his head. "That's not what I mean. I just want you to be prepared for what it's going to be like out there."</p>
<p>Cassie looked between him and Molly. "What?"</p>
<p>"Well," Molly started, looking to her husband before continuing. "The <em>Prophet </em>has been painting you in a good light, praising you and everything. But we've been hearing that people are worried about you taking Sombria's place."</p>
<p>Cassie barked out a humorless laugh just as Severus walked up behind her. "Oh, that's just great," she said with a groan.</p>
<p>"That's absurd!" Severus snapped, clearly having heard Molly's words.</p>
<p>"Of course it is," Arthur said dully. "But not that any of us are surprised, are we?"</p>
<p>"No, I suppose not," the younger wizard grumbled.</p>
<p>"Have you at least charged Lucius with something?" Cassie asked, causing Arthur to grin as he shook his head.</p>
<p>"Not yet, but I've certainly been trying," he said.</p>
<p>Molly clicked her tongue in disapproval. "I've been telling him to leave it alone, especially with how successful the Muggle Protection Act has been!"</p>
<p>"With what he did to Ginny?" Cassie said. "He doesn't deserve to be left alone! Being sacked as school governor isn't enough."</p>
<p>"It would be so much easier if we could prove that he gave Ginny that diary," Arthur said. Molly suddenly snapped her head in the direction of the kitchen, then announced that the food would be served shortly before disappearing across the threshold. "But that just isn't the case." He ushered Cassie and Severus to the next room where Fred and George were already seated at the table. Ron stumbled in just as Cassie and Severus were sitting down, and his nonchalant demeanor suddenly turned to obvious disgust when his eyes grazed over the Potions Master. Cassie was about to warn him to be nice when Ginny came in.</p>
<p>She looked apprehensive, but Cassie noted that she appeared well-rested, and the girl even offered the Head of Slytherin a small smile as she sat down. Cassie let out a sigh of relief when the girl started to heap her plate full of food and eat with gusto.</p>
<p>Andromeda and Ted joined the festivities minutes later. They were thrilled to see Cassie, making sure to ask how she was before asking about their daughter. She informed them of what she knew of Tonks' current mission, and that she and Moody would be returning to the country when the Roubando practitioner was apprehended.</p>
<p>The celebration was pleasant and uneventful, other than Fred and George having somehow placed water-resistant fire-crackers in Severus' slice of cake. While he went to the living room to clean the white frosting off his robes, Cassie finally had a chance to talk to Ginny while the rest of the family fought over the small explosion.</p>
<p>"I'm fine," Ginny reassured her over and over.</p>
<p>"And you'll talk to me if you're not?" Cassie asked. "Not just this summer, remember I'll be at Hogwarts if you need anything." Ginny promised to do so, and Cassie was able to leave the Burrow feeling a bit better.</p>
<p>"You seem distracted," Severus noted as they walked down the dirt driveway. "I thought Ginny told you she was doing well."</p>
<p>"She did," Cassie said, admiring the green hills surrounding them as they walked. "I'm just thinking about the Malfoys."</p>
<p>"Lucius will get his comeuppance someday."</p>
<p>"I'm sure he will," she said, reaching for his hand. As always, the feeling of his skin on hers sent pleasant shivers up her extremity. "I'm just worried about Draco, Sev. With every passing day, Lucius is corrupting him more and more."</p>
<p>"He spends most of his year at Hogwarts," Severus pointed out.</p>
<p>"Yes, and he has his horrible little friends to reinforce those viewpoints while he's there."</p>
<p>"You'll be able to spend more time with him when the term starts."</p>
<p>"If he'll allow me to," Cassie said. "I hope he does."</p>
<p>They kept walking, the sun beginning to set as they got closer and closer to the edge of Ottery St. Catchpole. They were only a few miles away from the Burrow, something that Cassie was thrilled about when they reached their destination. Now, they stood in front of a white two-story cottage that was surrounded by colorful plants and a worn-looking iron fence. The small homestead sat nestled in a small thatch of trees, and it seemed charmingly secluded, the closest neighbor's house so far away that Cassie could hardly make out the children that were playing in the yard.</p>
<p>Molly had told them that this place was recently uninhabited. While Severus hadn't yet agreed to move away from his childhood home in Cokeworth, Cassie hoped that seeing this quaint little house might convince him. "This is it," Cassie said, obvious hope in her tone. "What do you think?"</p>
<p>Severus, his hand still grasping hers, pulled her close to his side. Cassie looked up at him, relieved to see a small smile playing on his thin lips. "I think it looks like home."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lovely readers, thank you so much for sticking with the story for so long! I'm so pumped to continue onto the third part with all of you!<br/>And in personal news, my hubby and I found out a few days ago that we're having a bouncing baby boy! 💙👣 We are so in love already.<br/>I hope everything is going well for all of you out there! 💞</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>